The Awakening
by DreamMelody
Summary: Destiny... What is destiny? Does it determine the future? Yes. Can it be altered? Certainly. But will an altered destiny lead to a better future or a worse nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Everything was black. Black and empty. He didn't know how long he had been there or where "there" was in the matter. He didn't know his name, his cause, his reason of existence. He didn't even know how he looked like. He could only live with the hope that one day he would know. And that day came.

In the beginning there was just a tiny ball of golden light, the only source of light in an ocean of darkness. Then the light spread and pushed away the darkness. And when it left, his memories returned. They fell on him like a waterfall, but he endured.

The memories were painful and filled his soul with sadness. He remembered a time with kings and queens, princes and princesses, forbidden loves and inhuman wars. He remembered the destruction that the Dark Kingdom caused and the promise of a better future that the golden crystal brought. And he remembered his role, the mission he had to complete. Earth was in danger. She needed her guardians and he would find them at any cost. And with unwavering determination, he finally awakened from his deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Mission**

It was another peaceful morning in Elysion. The sun was shining and no grey clouds were seen in the blue sky. The gardens were filled with red roses-the favorite of the Earth's prince. Inside the marble palace in a tall chamber lay the still form of a white cat atop a marble altar. One might think that it was just an ordinary cat, but the crescent moon that adorned the feline's forehead said otherwise. The only evidence that the occupant of the room was still alive was the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. But that soon changed.

Slowly his eyelashes started to flicker. Brown feline eyes opened and examined the space around them. With a quick search through his memories Apollo knew exactly where he was. But the ones he sought weren't there. Not anymore. He couldn't feel **their** auras in the palace, but he could sense the presence of the only person that could guide him in his quest. Without a second thought, he jumped off the altar and started walking down the seemingly endless corridors.

The palace was like a labyrinth. It consisted of four floors in total with hundreds of rooms, chambers and balconies with large stairways that led to its beautiful gardens. But Apollo had spent the largest portion of his life there. It was his home and he could navigate it with his eyes closed. As he walked, he vaguely remembered the first time he had come to this place back when he was still a child.

 _Apollo was terrified and already feeling lonely. It was only yesterday that his planet's rulers decided to give three felines as presents of respect to the three strongest planets in the galaxy. His friend Luna was sent as a companion and advisor to princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, his brother Artemis to the Venusian royal family and he himself to the prince of Earth. So there he was guided by two Terran guards to his new master. They stopped in front of two large golden doors guarded by four soldiers. He was allowed entrance and told that he must continue on his own. Apollo took a deep breath and entered. The sight his eyes encountered he would never forget. The doors had led him to a massive garden filled with beautiful roses. He had heard that Earth was well-known for her flora, but he could have never imagined something like this. Some voices were heard behind the tall trees and broke him out of his trance. He followed them only to discover two children, sparing in an open space. One of them sensed his presence immediately and turned his attention on him, causing his companion to do the same. The first one was tall with long straight silver hair that fell perfectly past his shoulders and was staring at him with cold silver eyes that froze him in place. He felt like the child was reading his soul just by looking at him. Apollo all but forced himself to look away and focused his attention to the other boy. He was tall , but not as tall as his friend , with hair black as night and piercing blue eyes filled with kindness and expectation. A knowing smile was plastered on his face as he was looking at he silver-haired youth. That smile told Apollo that the taller boy was always suspicious with newcomers. He was starting to feel like he was unwelcome her, but then the black-haired boy turned his gaze towards him and gave him a beckoning smile with happy eyes._ _Those eyes were the ones that encouraged him to keep going. He swallowed hard and slowly approached them. At the time he didn't know that the friendship these children would offer him would last through lifetimes._

Apollo finally reached his destination. He had just entered a massive chamber - the praying room of the palace he recalled. In the middle of it a white-haired man dressed in white robes with soft blue lining was kneeling on the floor in front of a huge crystal-shaped structure with his hands folded in silent prayer. The young man sensed him and stood. The guardian and high-priest of Elysion turned and locked his orange eyes with his brown ones.

''Welcome back my old friend'' He greeted with a small but genuine smile.

''Helios. How... how many years have passed since that day?'' Apollo asked slowly approaching him feeling tears gather in his eyes.

''Many. Even I have lost the count. But not all is lost, my friend. The Dark Kingdom has just awakened and Beryl doesn't remember everything.'' Helios said with eyes filled with hope and longing.

''Neither do I...'' revealed Apollo while finding a sudden interest in the marble floor.

''That is true.. But you remember enough to find them. You **must** find them before the Dark Kingdom does.'' encouraged Helios.

''I understand.'' Apollo said, lifting his head to meet his friend's eyes.

'' Your task will not be easy. They most likely won't remember the past life, each other or yourself.'' Helios warned.

''But that doesn't make sense! I remember why shouldn't they?'' Apollo asked with desperation evident in his voice.

''All these years the golden crystal has preserved your life by putting you into a deep slumber. If you have been reborn, like them, you wouldn't remember the past.'' Helios explained calmly as always.

''But why don't I remember everything? I mean I remember what happened, who I am, who you are but some information is still missing. Mostly about the prince. I think that if I find him I won't be able to recognize him.'' Apollo stated with anxiety.

''Please, calm down. Worrying will get you nowhere.'' Helios advised. ''I shall explain everything to you.''

''Okay.. I'm listening.'' Apollo said after a short pause and a few calming breaths.

''To put it simply the reason why you don't have all your memories back is because the golden crystal isn't in full power. It will regain its strength only when the prince completely awakens.'' Helios explained.

''So, what do we do now? Do you know where he is?'' Apollo asked hopefully.

''Sadly, I don't know his exact location.'' answered Helios seeing the hope fly out of Apollo's feline eyes. ''But I can send you to the place where I have detected his and the other's auras.'' continued Helios with a small grin.

''Sent me there Helios! I won't fail in my mission. This I swear.'' Apollo perked up immediately with determination in his voice.

''I have faith in you and I shall be praying for your success.'' Helios assured him before Apollo disappeared in a burst of golden light.

* * *

In another location on planet Earth , far away from Elysion, thick white snow was covering the ground and snowflakes were falling from the grey sky. Inside a massive dark cave stood a tall black castle- the only spot of black among the never ending snow. The only sound that could be heard from inside it was the soft clicking of red high-heels on the black floor. The sound stopped only for a moment and then continued again. The woman responsible for it had just entered the throne room of the castle. She gracefully approached the throne and kneeled down before her Queen - her long black hair touching the ground.

''Is there a reason for your unannounced entrance, Mars?" demanded the Queen's cold voice.

''I apologize for disturbing you, my Queen, but I have a request to make. I **want** to be the first one to gather energy for our great ruler. Please allow me to be of service to you.'' Mars disclosed lifting her violet eyes off the stony floor.

''Very well... But if you fail me, Mars, there will be unpleasant consequences... For you that is.'' warned the Queen with a wide grin on her face.

''I **won't** fail you.'' Mars assured her before exiting the throne room completely aware of the presence of the three silhouettes observing her every move from the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm new here at FanFiction and this is my first fanfic. English is NOT my first language so please excuse any mistakes.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: In** **Dr** **eams**

 _Long golden hair turning silver under the magnificent light of the moon. Pale blue eyes, like the morning sky, searching for his own among the red roses. A crushing embrace followed by a passionate kiss. And then a name. His name. Endymion. But before he can react the roses turn black and die. And he is not in the beautiful garden anymore. He is not on Earth anymore. On the contrary, he is looking down at her from the moon. This white orb that was turned red by death and bloodshed. He is fighting clad in a warrior's armor. But he is not angry. No. As he fights the silver-haired man his heart only fills with sadness. The worst part is that he doesn't understand why. He doesn't have time to ponder on it because the scene changes once again. He hears a woman screaming and turns around only to face the blue-eyed beauty from before shaking with fear. Although her face is a blur he can still clearly see the fresh tears running down her cheeks. And then he feels a pain in his back and everything turns black and silent._

Chiba Mamoru awakened from his sleep with a gasp. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his breathing was uneven. He got up from his bed and took a look outside of his window. The rain had finally stopped. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon behind the tall skyscrapers of Japan. The moon was nowhere to be seen. This fact brought for some reason a melancholy in his heart. It must have been because of the dream he had every single night since his parent's death. If only he could remember it... Taking his eyes away from the sky, he proceeded to get himself ready for his everyday lessons at his university.

After a quick breakfast Chiba Mamoru found himself walking in the streets of Tokyo wearing his school uniform and a pair of black sunglasses. His mind was still trying to recall the previous night's dream with little success. He just couldn't understand it. He clearly remembered the general idea, but the faces and the words exchanged were nothing but a blur, like a forgotten memory. And maybe it was. He didn't remember anything before the car accident anyway. Mamoru forced this memory away from his mind and went to turn the corner leading to his university, but a strange feeling stopped him abruptly in his tracks. He felt like something bad was going to happen and he just had to be there to see it. Confused, he scanned through the crowd trying to figure out the supposedly incoming disaster. Adults were heading to their workplaces or opening up their stores and businesses for the day. Small children were being guided by their parents to their schools. A group of teenage girls passed before him mumbling excitedly about the jewel thief Sailor Moon - a teenage girl that a few weeks ago had started stealing jewelry only to return them all the very next day.

But to his annoyance everything was fine. He started considering seeing a doctor, but then from the corner of his eye he saw **it**. A small white cat was passing the street. The poor animal was dirty, wounded and clearly sick. There were many stray cats, but upon seeing this one something sparked inside of Mamoru. And then it happened. A car came running down the street, but the driver didn't notice the feline. The next seconds passed in front of Mamoru's eyes like a blur. He barely remembered throwing away his bag and glasses and diving for the rescue. When the danger passed, he had the unconscious form of the cat in his embrace. Mamoru knew that the logical thing to do was to visit a vet but he decided otherwise. Maybe it was the fact that his house was near anyway and as a future doctor, he knew how to treat a patient, even if this so-called patient was nothing like a human, or it was the strange crescent moon on the cat's forehead that he found strangely familiar, but he decided that his new destination was neither the university neither the vet's office.

* * *

Apollo slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on a couch in the living room of a human's apartment. His fever and headache were gone and bandages were covering his injuries. He had been wandering around for weeks unable to find a lead on the prince or the Shitennou and was getting frustrated about his lack of success. It was then that he had got into a fight with another cat and then had gotten sick because of the bad weather. The last thing he remembered was walking down the street in the chilly morning, an unexpected, but nevertheless welcomed warmth and then nothing.

''I see you are awake.'', a voice broke him out of his thoughts. He searched for its owner and when he found him, his eyes widened with realization. Above him stood a tall man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. But Apollo wasn't focused on his appearance, but on his aura. He had finally found one of them! The only disadvantage was that he didn't know who. He just couldn't wait to find the prince and have all his memories back!

''You were in a pretty bad condition a few hours ago. You are lucky I found you. You don't have a home or a name, do you?'', continued the man while serving him milk in a plate and obviously not waiting for an answer.

''My name is Apollo. Thanks for helping me'', Apollo replied casually.

''Your welc...'', the man stopped mid-sentence and stared at him like he had suddenly grown a second head.'' I must be going crazy. Cats don't talk.''

''Ordinary cats don't talk. But I am **no** ordinary cat.'' Apollo said, taking a sip of his milk. ''I've been searching for you for a long time and...''

''I'm calling the police.'' interrupted the young man while typing on his phone.

''You've been having dreams, haven't you?'' shouted Apollo making the man stop typing and look at him with surprise.'' Dreams that feel like memories of a past life. I know you do and I know why. In the past, when life still existed on the moon and the other planets, you were the leader of the guardians of Endymion, the prince of Earth. An evil organization called the Dark Kingdom tried to conquer everything and spread death and devastation everywhere. Our prince died on the battle but luckily the golden crystal-the most powerful crystal in the universe that slept inside his pure heart- awakened and sent as many people as he could to be reborn in a new world. Please, you have to help me find the prince and the others. It is your duty. They are your friends, your family. Believe it and your powers will be unlocked. Just do it and if it doesn't work I will leave and it would be like this never happened and you can continue on with whatever you want to do with your life!'', he finished letting hot tears escape his eyes.

''Okay. **I'll** do it.'', came the short reply.

''Thank you'', sighed Apollo. ''Just close your eyes and concentrate on your energy. When you are focused will it to come out.''

Apollo watched with wide eyes the man closing his and doing as told. And after a few minutes of complete silence and stillness a strong light filled the room and forced Apollo to close his eyes. When it dissipated the man was dressed in a warrior's black uniform while a blue cape was falling on his back.

''See I was right.'', exclaimed Apollo proudly. ''What's your name again?''

"Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru'', Mamoru replied, still in awe of his transformation. He went to say more, but a weird feeling stopped him.

''What is it?'', asked Apollo seeing his troubled expression.

''I'm not sure, but I sense something dark and evil nearby.'', Mamoru explained.

''It must be the Youma! We have to get there before someone gets hurt... or worse.'', concluded Apollo.

''Hold on a second! What are you talking about?'', demanded Mamoru.

''The Youma are monsters sent by our enemies to channel energy from humans. You are the only one who can stop them so we have to hurry! So go and jump from your balcony already.'', urged Apollo.

''You want me to do what?!'', shouted Mamorou.

''Trust me, you'll be fine.'' said Apollo while climbing on his shoulder. ''Let's go!''

* * *

Mamoru couldn't believe it. Just this morning he was resuming his daily routine and know he was jumping from building to building in the middle of the night with extreme ease and with a talking cat as a companion. After passing a few blocks he finally arrived at his destination. He immediately recognised it as the jewerly store he passed in front of everyday on his way to the university. He entered from the open door and Apollo followed him inside. The sight he came across he wouldn't believe if he hadn't seen it with his very own eyes. Women all of ages were passed out on the floor. A grey human-like monster with sharp teeth and red frightening eyes had trapped a young girl in a corner and was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

''Stop right there!'', Mamoru yelled with authority in his voice.

''Who are you?'', the youma asked, turning its head to glare at the newcomer.

''I'm.. I am the Terrestrial King.'', the words came easily to Mamoru's mind. ''And I won't let you hurt these innocent people!''

''Terrestrial King? I've never heard of you. Arise, my servants!'', the youma yelled and suddenly all the unconscious women stood and advanced on him with red glowing eyes.

''Um... Apollo, what am I supposed to do now?, asked Mamoru while dodging the incoming attacks and trying not to injure anyone in the process.

''Well, you **do** have a sword.'' came the blunt reply.

''You want me to slay EVERYONE?'' Mamoru retorted shocked.

''Not the people you idiot! Just the youma!, shouted Apollo.

''Oh, right!'' Mamoru replied, drawing his sword. He swiftly passed through the mind-controlled women and made his way to the youma. His sword gave a soft glow as he raised it above his head and after a quick slash the youma turned to dust and the women fell once again unconscious to the ground.

''You did it!'', exclaimed Apollo as Mamoru sheathed his sword. But before Mamoru could reply a soft giggle was heard from above.

Both males turned their heads simultaneously to the source of the sound. On the second floor of the store on top of an open window stood a female figure surrounded by the moonlight. She was wearing a blue and white sailor suit with a red ribbon on the back as well as the front, long white gloves and long pink high-heeled boots while her eyes were hidden behind a white mask. Her extremely long blond hair was styled in the odango hairstyle and a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle was adorning her forehead. Her outfit was completed by a pair of crescent moon earrings and necklace and a golden brooch that rested on the ribbon that covered her white top.

''I didn't find what I was looking for, but I did see something interesting tonight.'' she smiled. ''I am Sailor Moon. We shall meet again, Terrestrial King.'' she promised before jumping off the windowsill and into the night, leaving Mamoru staring at the place she was once standing.

* * *

Back on the North pole, in a dark chamber in the base of the Dark Kingdom, a feminine figure hidden by the shadows was observing Sailor Mars' fiery eyes as they filled with lust for vengeance for the man who caused her failure. Her rosy lips carved with pleasant smile as she thought about the fury Beryl will unleash on poor little Mars. Mars would kill herself easily trying to defeat this Terrestrial King with her weak fire displays. And then she would be in charge. She only had to remember to thank this King before ending his life with a burst of her mighty thunder.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi entered her house quietly from her bedroom's window. In a flash of white light her sailor outfit was gone and she found herself wearing again her pink sleepwear.

''Any luck tonight, Usagi?'', asked a voice coming from atop her bed.

''No, it wasn't there.'', Usagi answered, lying on her bed next to her feline guardian.

''Don't worry, I'm sure we are going to find it -the legendary **golden** crystal- one day.'' said Luna -a black cat with red eyes and an upturned crescent moon on her forehead. ''Did something else happen?'' She asked, noticing her charge's thoughtful expression.

''No, I'm just tired. Goodnight, Luna.''

''Oh, okay. Sweet dreams, Usagi.'' Luna said with a small yawn before falling immediately asleep.

''Yes...We will definitely meet again.'', uttered Usagi with a slight blush on her face before she too flew into Morpheu's open arms.

* * *

The next day, Mamoru awoke still feeling a bit tired. It was only when he saw the white feline sleeping beside him that he remembered the reason. Obviously staying up late fighting evil monsters wasn't good for his rest. But his sleeping schedule wasn't the only thing that had changed overnight. Last night he had a different dream. And he actually remembered it. Every single detail...

 _Mamoru was walking in the wide halls of a marble palace. A sweet melody was heard from his destination. He pushed open big oak doors decorated with green details and entered the room. A slender man was seated in front of a grand piano with his back turned on him. His long fingers were one with the piano keys. He had long blonde-brown wavy hair tied in a low loose ponytail and was wearing a grey military uniform adorned with green lining. His cape -also decorated with green lining- was touching the ground as he played his music. When he finished, he slowly stood and turned to face the visitor he obviously knew was standing behind him all along. But Mamoru only managed to get a glimpse of friendly green eyes before he was woken by the loud noise of his alarmed clock._

Mamoru left his apartment without waking his new friend. The poor thing seemed exhausted from the previous night and he decided that it would be better for him to sleep in. Besides, he needed some time to think on his own and clear out his slight confusion about the situation.

''Hey, Mamoru! Wait up!'', a cheerful voice broke him away from his thoughts. He turned around to see a blonde-haired and green-eyed man running towards him.

''Hello, Motoki. How are you?", Mamoru exclaimed when his friend reached him.

''How am I? How are **you**? Why didn't you come to school yesterday? The professors were worried that their top student didn't show up without notifying them first. I tried calling you but you didn't answer. Is something wrong?'', Motoki queried while they headed to the university.

''No, everything is fine. Something unexpected came up and I had to deal with it immediately. So, did I miss anything?'' Mamoru was quick to change the subject.

''Not much. We just have a new classmate. He is a transfer student from America. His father has car industries all over the world. He is one of the richest persons worldwide.'' Motoki informed him. ''What about you? Anything new going on in your life?''

"I just bought a cat.'' Mamoru professed with a small smirk on his face while picking up his pace and leaving a confused Motoki behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Resurface**

Akiyama Kaito was not the indecisive type of person. He always knew what he wanted to do with his life despite his father's wishes to inherit his large empire. But right now as he roughly hit the school yard's ground, he simply couldn't decide if this was his worst day in the history of his worst days. Said history was very wide and as it seemed she wanted to be rapidly expanded. Kaito had hoped that when he moved to Japan with his father, after his parent's divorce, his misfortune with human relationships would stay back in America. But the pain he felt on the right side of his face said otherwise. He knew how this would go. The bullies would mock him about his looks and his rich family while hitting him, as more and more students would gather around them to see the sight. Some of them would laugh at him. Some would take pictures or videos to show their friends later on. Some others would point out how weak and what a fool he was. Maybe some of them would feel creative and try something totally different. But one thing was for certain **nobody** would bother helping him.

Kaito knew that when he closed his eyes tightly waiting for the next hit. But surprisingly, it never came. Kaito dared to open his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. The people that were once gathered around him were leaving hurriedly as far away from him as they could. And the hand that was going to hit him was held back by a tall black-haired student probably at his age. Said student pushed his bully easily to the ground and the latter ran off immediately with fearful eyes. The young man sighed softly and turned to face him. Deep blue eyes met with forest green. Kaito found himself lost in their deepness. Those eyes didn't look at him the way others did. They weren't the disapproving eyes of his father nor the angry and mocking ones other people his age gave him. On the contrary, they were filled with compassion and worry. Kindness and understating. And they were just for him. Two orbs of blue light sent to drive away the darkness that surrounded him.

''Are you alright?", the man asked, offering him his hand to help him stand up.

''Why... why did you help me?'', asked Kaito, while trying to hold back tears of relief. He knew that he was supposed to thank him, but the question just couldn't be left unanswered. At first the man stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face, but then he smiled a bright smile and finally revealed his answer.

''Because you needed it."

The worlds were so simple. But to Kaito they were everything he wanted to hear, but never heard. Because he needed it. No one cared about what he needed. What he wanted. No one until now. Kaito felt the sudden urge to laugh his heart out but he settled for a simple but meaningful thank you, while taking the still offered hand in order to stand up. When their hands touched Kaito felt a strange yet familiar power rise inside him. It didn't disappear when the contact broke, but it just diminished and settled in his very soul. From the man's expression he could tell that he had sensed something as well, but Kaito quickly shook it off as an electrostatic reaction of some sort and went to retrieve his bag. But the stranger beat him to it. He went to thank him once again, but a male voice interrupted him.

"Mamoru!", Kaito turned to its source, a little annoyed at the interruption, only to see a young man with blonde short hair and green worried eyes practically running towards them. For some reason the fact that he didn't know who that man was brought a feeling of protectiveness in his heart for the man standing next to him, but when his savior acknowledged the approaching man with friendliness the feeling eased but remained.

"Hey, Motoki. What's wrong?"

"I heard about the fight. Are you okay?" Motoki asked.

"Yes. Me and my friend here are fine." , Mamoru replied.

"Hey, aren't you Akiyama Kaito? The transfer student?", Motoki queried.

"Yes. Does it matter?", Kaito inquired.

"No. Of course not. It's just that I noticed that the three of us take many classes together. I'm Furuhata Motoki."

"And I am Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet the both of you.''

"Hey, Motoki can you tell the professor we are going to be a bit of late. I'm taking Kaito to the university's doctor.''

''But I'm fine, really.'' Kaito protested, still in disbelief that someone had actually defended him.

''As a future doctor I know that that bruise on your face cannot be defined as 'fine'.'', Mamoru said jokingly.

''You go do that.'', Motoki agreed.''Kaito, do you want to hang out with us after school if you are feeling well?''

''Yes, of course.'', Kaito replied.

''Then it's settled. See you later.'', Motoki exclaimed before leaving.

''Come on. We must be going as well.'', Mamoru declared.

Akiyama Kaito, except of not being indecisive, wasn't one to trust a person immediately. He wasn't even sure if he had trusted one in his entire life. But in the moment he set his eyes on this one something sparked inside of him that he couldn't exactly place. It was indeed a weird feeling. Something between the joy of reuniting with a long lost friend that he hadn't seen in ages and the uncertainty if this friend was going to forgive him for his past sins. That feeling scared Kaito. But scarier was the fact that when the man turned and left, he followed him like a loyal dog follows his master although he didn't have to. And deep in his heart, even if he didn't admit it to himself at that moment, Kaito knew that he would follow this man everywhere and forever.

The doctor's office was huge. Kaito felt like he was in an actual hospital. But such facilities were to be expected in one of Japan's most prestigious universities. The doctor, who introduced herself as Mizuno Saeko, was a bluenette with kind dark blue eyes that had a sadness hidden in their depths. But Kaito didn't question it. In fact, he didn't even pay attention to her words as she examined him and finally gave him some ice to put on his face in order to prevent the formation of a nasty bruise. The reason was that he was still thinking about what had occurred a few minutes ago. He couldn't believe that someone had actually come to his aid and had suddenly found himself with two new friends that were actually his only ones. But it didn't matter. Not one bit.

''How are you feeling?'', Mamoru introduced, entering the office after the doctor took her leave.

"I told you before that I'm fine.'', Kaito stated.

''Whatever. Shall we go to our classes then?'', Mamoru offered.

''Um...yes.'', Kaito nodded before following him to the seemingly endless school corridors.

After school Kaito found himself being guided to his friends' favorite place. It was a two-story building with an arcade at the first floor and a café at the second that belonged to Motoki's family. Because the latter had to get to work, Kaito was left with Mamoru to show him around the place.

''Have you ever played in an arcade before?'', Mamoru asked as they walked through the crowd.

"Not really.", Kaito responded sheepishly.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. Come on, try it.'', Mamoru encouraged gesturing to one of the machines.

''Here goes nothing.'', Kaito sighed before positioning himself in front of the screen. It was a game about a hero that had to defeat the monsters in every stage while avoiding the traps in order to reach the final level and destroy their master. Although Kaito was new at this, he took the hang of it from the beginning and scored the highest score-a fact that the other customers did not miss. So, when Kaito finished the game and turned around it wasn't just Mamoru standing behind him. The majority of the arcade's customers along with Motoki were there staring at him in awe and congratulating him. And for the first time in forever Kaito felt like he truly belonged. It turned out that this wasn't one of his worst days after all.

* * *

Mamoru's journey to his house was a thoughtful one as he recalled the events of his day. And what an eventful day it was.

 _When Mamoru saw several of his classmates gathering in a circle around something, his curiosity took the better of him. So, he left Motoki go to his classes and approached the crowd. Thanks to his height he didn't need to push forward in order to see the subject of observation. And what he saw disgusted him to the core. A boy with brown-blonde wavy hair tied in a loose ponytail was sputtered to the ground while above him stood one of the top troublemakers of the school getting ready for another hit. He didn't need to say anything to the crowd to part and open the way for him. **Everyone** knew Chiba Mamoru. The best student in the whole university. He had never failed an exam. Never caused any trouble. He was the model of the perfect student and human being. Charming, kind, considerate, unapproachable and always but always calm. There were few times that he had lost his temper. And it was bad. Luckily one, could see the signs of the change and scatter off immediately before the explosion. That's what the gathered students did. First, they saw the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that were always serene and gentle turned to hard blue steel. Then his relaxed composure altered into one a warrior has before the battle. And lastly the way he walked towards the fight was fit of an ancient ruler ready to rebuke his subjects about the wrongs they had committed. When Chiba Mamoru reached his destination there were only three people in the yard, but thousands of curious eyes in the windows of the surrounding buildings. Now Mamoru, held in a tight grip the hand that had intended to cause harm and had locked strong blue eyes with brown fearful ones in a long demanding glare. After a few seconds of utter stillness he released his opponent by pushing him with little force to the ground. The brown-eyed man took the unspoken message and fled immediately inside the university. Mamoru sighed disapprovingly and turned to check on the victim. For a few seconds he just stood there staring at the young man in disbelief, an action that the latter returned. Mamoru couldn't grasp the fact that this man looked just like the one he had seen in his dream. Everything about him brought the memory of his dream to the surface of his mind's thoughts. He heard all over again this haunting sweet melody filling the palace's walls in total sync with his heavy steps on the marble floor. And when the man had taken his hand, he had felt an unknown force answering to his power. _

Before he knew it Mamoru had arrived at his apartment complex. When he entered his house, he found Apollo pacing inside the apartment, while mumbling about something under his breath. The feline only acknowledged his presence when he closed the door behind him with a small thud.

''Where were you?! Why didn't you wake me up? I thought you were kidnapped or ambushed from the Dark Kingdom or...''

''I had a dream last night.'', Mamoru interrupted.

'' **What**?! What was it about?", Apollo asked dumbfounded.

''I saw a young man playing the piano and today at school I discovered that the new student looks exactly like him.'', Mamoru revealed.

''Hm, he might actually be one of them.'', Apollo stated.

''You think so?'', Mamoru asked.

''Yes. But I have to see him to be sure. When are you going to see him again?'', Apollo said determined.

''I befriended him so I think you seeing him will be the easiest thing in this life.'', Mamoru stated with certainty.

''If you say so.", Apollo responded.

* * *

Mamoru had never been more wrong in his life. One whole week had passed since he had met Kaito and Apollo had not even managed to get a brief glimpse of him. And all the thanks belonged to the Dark Kingdom. It seemed that after his appearance the plans had gotten more organized and harder to be found. He had fought the Dark Kingdom in a radio station, a gym and a talent competition all in a single week. The enemy was getting restless. Restless and impatient. And that was proved, not only by their regular attacks, but also by the fact that he wasn't fighting only Youma anymore.

She had made her first appearance at the attack on the radio station and was present in every single one ever since. She had introduced herself as Sailor Mars one of the four Senshi of the Dark Kingdom. She was a violet-eyed woman with long raven hair. But what had surprised him most about her was her outfit that was identical to Sailor Moon's. The only differences could be found in the colors-with the dominant one being red and the other one purple- and in the fact that she wore red high heels rather than boots. Things became more confusing for Mamoru when Sailor Moon came and fought against her in order to help him. But they hadn't managed to defeat her as of yet. She wasn't a Youma. She was creating them and controlling them. And there were three others just like her. That made Mamoru glad that he had at least Sailor Moon as an ally, although Apollo was convinced that she wasn't to be trusted and had advised him to stay away from her.

But now as Mamoru headed to school in a brand new morning of a brand new day of a brand new week he had a different problem to solve. He was going to uncover the mystery that was Akiyama Kaito. For today Apollo was going to see with his very eyes, his brand new friend and unveil the truth. No matter how many Youma would come his way or how many mini-skirted girls today was the day.

Of course, this day would have already come if cats were allowed in universities. But every animal that went inside one, dead or alive, was ready to be experimented on. And Apollo wouldn't appreciate the gesture. But that didn't matter because today Mamoru had a plan. Sometime after school Kaito was going to attend a new cram school named the Crystal Seminar and he had offered to accompany him. Mamoru knew where it was and had told Apollo to wait for them there and get this over with. But Mamoru had to admit to himself that he was scared of the outcome. If Kaito was one of the Shitennou, he would have to fight the Dark Kingdom. And this was dangerous. Mamoru wasn't sure if he wanted his new friend involved in this. But then again, maybe his worries were for nothing and he wouldn't be one of them. And then his search would be back again to stage zero. Who ever said that the life of a hero was easy?

The Crystal Seminar was a tall building with many floors. A sign outside its entrance was showing an advertisement for the Crystal Disk that was said to be able to increase a student's intelligence level. A woman was standing in front of its entrance while handing out leaflets to passer-bys. It was expensive but money wasn't an issue for Kaito. He had started attending it for three days now. Whatever they did inside was surely very tiring because Kaito was not very energetic lately. But Mamoru was certain that it was only a matter of getting used to.

Mamoru, due to the lack of daylight, didn't know where Apollo was but he had the feeling that he was hiding somewhere observing them. But when Kaito went inside and Apollo didn't show up, he started getting worried. He was about to start looking for him when a crumpled paper hit him in the face. He removed it only to see a teenage girl with blonde hair, clad in a school uniform walk away from him.

''Hey, bumphead. You hit me with this you know.'', he called after her.

''They are not bumps! It's my hairstyle.'', she said, whirling suddenly around and gifting him with a hard glare. But upon seeing him her crystal blue eyes widened slightly before she grabbed her paper and ran away.

''What a strange girl.'', Mamoru thought out loud, resuming his search.

''Mamoru!'', a voice called before a white cat jumped on his shoulder from atop a tree and then landed swiftly to the ground.

''Hey, Apollo. So, what is your conclusion?'', Mamoru asked anxiously.

''Who was that girl? Do you know her?'', Apollo asked, ignoring his question while glaring at the spot she had been standing.

''No. Why?'', Mamoru inquired confused.

''It's nothing. We have bigger problems now. I sense a dark aura coming from the inside of this building. I think that the Dark Kingdom is behind the Crystal Seminar.'', Apollo revealed.

''What?! Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go.'', Mamoru replied, entering the building and transforming with Apollo hot on his heels.

The inside of the building seemed to have been taken out of a horror movie. The corridors were long and dark and only a green light was escaping from one of the classroom's open door. The Terrestrial King silently peeked inside only to see a total of fifty students or maybe more typing entranced in their computers. Kaito was among them, but with a tall woman standing behind him. Mamoru was sure that she was the youma and did the only logical thing any man in his position would have done. He drew his sword and attacked. But the woman was quick to notice and dodged his assault. And then she decided to grace him with her true appearance. Before he could understand what had happened, Mamoru found himself avoiding being cut in half by sharp flying papers that could cut steel in pieces. But Kaito and the other students were oblivious to the ongoing battle and kept typing undisturbed. All in all, the situation was bad. This youma was exceptionally strong and didn't leave him any openings so he could attack. He soon found himself trapped in a corner with the youma approaching him. The human-like creature extended its claws and advanced. And this time Mamoru couldn't help but let out an agonizing scream as he fell to the ground. But unbeknownst to him help was going to arrive soon and was not going to be the one he expected.

* * *

Kaito was lost in a sea of darkness. His body was typing and typing on a computer and his mind was thinking and solving everything that appeared on the green screen. In the beginning a voice was talking to him encouraging him to continue, but now it was long gone. And he was left alone again. But why did it bother him so much? Wasn't he always alone? It certainly made sense. Who would want to have a friend who was only good at studying and the only thing he really enjoyed doing was playing his piano? Someone still had. Kaito was sure of it. But something was preventing him from recalling the details of the situation. If only he could stop studying to clear his thoughts for a second. If only... An ear-piercing scream freed him from his trance.

''Mamoru!'', Kaito yelled, throwing his chair to the ground as he searched frantically for the black-haired man. When he found him, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Mamoru was kneeling to the ground, one hand clutching his stomach, while an alien creature stood above him with its clawed arm raised ready to deliver the final blow. Upon seeing the red liquid on it Kaito knew what had transpired. At the realization his eyes filled with hot anger and blind fury. A blue light started surrounding his form. Kaito gasped in shock when he felt the power. It was the one that he had felt the first time he had met Mamoru. Maybe with it, he would save his friend. The shock left him and was replaced with determination. As if he had sensed its presence Kaito turned his eyes to the brown-eyed feline on his right. The crescent moon on the cat's forehead shone and in a wonderful display of blue light the East King immerged clad in black and blue armor and with a light blue cape hanging off his shoulders. Without hesitation Kaito formed an icy crystal in his hand and threw it at the creature. In response it gave an inhuman shriek before it turned to grey dust.

''Mamoru! Are you okay?'' , Kaito asked, concerned reaching his side in seconds.

''Yes. I'm fine.'', came the reply.

''How is your injury?'', Kaito queried, disregarding his response.

''There's no injury.'', Mamoru replied standing up.

''What do you mean there is no injury? I saw you getting it with my very own eyes!'', Apollo peeped in wide-eyed.

"The.. the cat talks?!'', Kaito stated shocked out of his mind.

''Yes. I'll explain later. Apparently I somehow healed it with my powers.'', Mamoru responded.

''Yeah, maybe. But we have to go now the other students are starting to wake up. And since there are two of you now it will be easier to teleport.'', Apollo concluded jumping on Mamoru's shoulder.

''Teleport?'', the two boys said simultaneously.

''Just concentrate your energy together and think about where you want to go. Mamoru's place, for instance.'', Apollo explained. The two did as told and in a flash of light the three of them were gone.

''It seems that my problems have just multiplied.'', said Sailor Mars standing on a rooftop overlooking the cram school before vanishing inside the shadows with hatred evident in her expressive eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Where's the fire?**

The sun had risen. The world had been successfully unveiled from the blue blanket of the night. The molten-gold stars, the bearers of hope for all the lost souls of the world were gradually vanishing from the pure uninterrupted blue that was the morning sky. But hope remained. In the hearts of the children that ran carefree with their friends on their way to school under the watchful eyes of their parents. In the eyes of the parents that watched their children grow more and more as days passed and slowly became years. Every living creature on Earth had hope shown in its eyes or hidden in its heart.

And Akiyama Kaito was no exception. One would think that after witnessing his best and only friend almost getting killed and being told that he was one of the chosen warriors of Earth on a mission to find his prince he would have been terrified. But on the contrary Kaito hadn't felt more happy and overflown with excitement in his entire life. Cause to his analytical mind all of this made perfect sense. This was the reason he had failed socially. Because he wasn't with the right people. The problem wasn't him. It was them. They weren't Mamoru or his other three still unknown comrades or his prince. Therefore, he couldn't possibly fit with them. It wasn't his destiny to do so. His destiny was something far greater and much more complicated. But Kaito had devoted a whole night upon sorting it out. First, he and Mamoru had to find the other two Shitennou. When they did, they would set to find the prince. And when he awakened he would use the legendary golden crystal to defeat their enemies- the Dark Kingdom- once and for all. And then they would be free to continue their lives together while watching over planet Earth.

Still Kaito had to admit that the story was sounding easier in his mind than it would be in real life. If he hadn't awakened when he did Mamoru would have.. Kaito couldn't even bring himself to think about all the possible negative outcomes of yesterday's events. But one thing was for sure. He wouldn't let something like that happen again. Now that he was here Mamoru would have someone to watch his back and Kaito knew that the opposite applied as well.

Kaito was so lost in his thoughts that he only took notice of the strange events occurring around him when he put them at ease. The streets of Tokyo were always crowded, but today there were just too many people practically running to their destinations while complaining about how late they were. Shop owners were opening up their stores even though it was too early. The drivers were hitting their car horns even though there was no sign of traffic. Because of this a car collided with a huge truck, causing other cars to collide with each other, but the passengers came out of their vehicles only to start running down the street in a hurry paying no mind to what had just occurred. Kaito didn't have the time to ponder on the situation because someone bumped into him and send him to the ground.

''Kaito! Where were you?!'', exclaimed a high-pitched voice before an arm brought him hurriedly to his feet.'' Many students were late at class today and the professor canceled it, but I don't have the time to tell you about it, because I have to work and study and eat and help my sister... And I am already late. See you later if I have time.'', Motoki left in a rush just as he had come, leaving Kaito to stare confused after his retreating form.

''Kaito!'', called a voice behind him. Kaito turned only to see Mamoru and Apollo approaching him. ''Did you buy a clock yesterday?'', Mamoru asked when he and Apollo reached him.

''Um.. no. What's going on here?! Why is everyone acting like this?!'', Kaito queried frustrated.

''This is the Dark Kingdom's doing. A youma set up a clock shop at the mall and had a sale in order to get people to buy its clocks. Overnight the clocks drained the people's energy and as a result made them impatient and believe that time is running out. Mamoru discovered it with his powers. Come on we have to stop them before this gets more out of hand!'', Apollo explained.

''Okay! Let's go!'', Kaito said determined, but a little nervous for his very first mission. What if he failed? What if Mamoru or Apollo got seriously hurt, because of his actions? What if he got hurt? No. There was no time for such thoughts. Kaito stubbornly pushed them to the back of his mind and followed the duo through the dangerously overcrowded streets of Tokyo.

A few minutes later the trio stood in front of the infamous clock store. They slipped in a small alleyway and after the two human members of the team transformed they entered through the back door. The inside of the store was empty except of the gigantic clock that stood in the middle of it. Where the clock's mechanism was supposed to be a green portal was opened leading to an unknown place.

''Come on, Kaito! Let's go in.'', Mamoru encouraged and Kaito nodded in agreement. They both run inside together, not noticing the portal closing right behind them before Apollo could enter. Apollo was left waiting on the other side of the portal with worry written on his face along with a fresh bump from the moment he hit his head on the clock's hard surface. He could only hope that his two charges would make it out of this battle safe and sound as always.

''Apollo.'', a feminine voice spoke from behind him and he startled. A red-eyed black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead came out of the shadows. Apollo would have run and embraced her had he not seen her serious eyes. Apollo knew those eyes very well. They spoke of business and not of, heart melting reunions of long lost friends.

''Luna.'', he acknowledged her. ''You are behind Sailor Moon, are you not?'', he asked rhetorically.

''Have you found the prince?'', she queried.

'That's none of your business!'', Apollo said, raising his voice slightly.

'It's a 'no' then. It's alright. I haven't found the princess either.'', smirked Luna.

''But you need the golden crystal to do so. Not to mention defeating the Dark Kingdom and freeing the rest of the Sailor Senshi. How much do you think you can accomplish with just one of them? You are lying to that little girl and she's going to hate you when she finds out.'', Apollo professed with a small smirk on his face.

''They are going to hate you too, when they discover you haven't been telling them everything!'', Luna shouted enraged. They stood there glaring at each other -two friends turned into enemies- before Luna decided to break the silence.

''Have you...found Artemis yet?'', Luna asked all passion draining from her red eyes.

''No.'', came the simple answer bringing small tears to Apollo's eyes. ''But I will! I definitely will!'', he continued determined.

''And when you do...", Luna said holding back tears.

''I will bring him to you. I promise.'', Apollo answered, placing a paw on her shoulder. They stood again in silence, but this time with teary eyes lost in beautiful childhood memories. It was Apollo that broke the comfortable silence this time.

''The prince and princess...'' , he sighed.

''They must stay apart...'', Luna finished up for him.

''The risks are too high...", Apollo phrased what they both knew.

''The mistakes that led to destruction cannot be repeated...'', Luna concluded.

''They are coming.'', Apollo exclaimed after a few seconds of utter silence, before he was left alone once again patiently waiting.

* * *

This was definitely not Mamoru's day. He had been abruptly woken up hours before his lessons started by a frantic annoying little cat, that had sensed something wrong going on with the people. He had immediately transformed and they had investigated the problem until they ended up in a new clock shop. Mamoru wanted to go inside, but Apollo advised against it and suggested bringing Kaito along first. Mamoru was reluctant at first, but upon remembering what happened last time he went in a Dark Kingdom base all by himself he agreed.

And now he and Kaito had jumped into a swirling vortex of green and black. When they came out of the portal, Mamoru was sure it had led them in some kind of parallel dimension. Clocks were floating and ticking in the air and the scenery was green and black. Kaito was mesmerized by the sight. He went to say something, but a loud scream interrupted him.

''Sailor Moon!'', Mamoru exclaimed before running off to the direction of the voice. Kaito followed him eager to meet the teenage heroine Apollo had warned him about. This girl had created a serious argument between Mamoru and Apollo the other night and he wanted to see for himself what the subject of the fight was about.

Mamoru ran between the floating clocks with Kaito hot on his heels. His gesture was rewarded, when he distinguished two figures in the distance. He immediately recognized one of them as Sailor Moon, who was sitting helplessly on the ground. Above her stood one of the Dark Kingdom's youma. It had the appearance of a tall woman with long purple hair wearing a pink dress. Also, red lines were running down her face and a little black star was positioned on her cheek. But the most intimidating thing about her was the long sharp spear she was holding. When Mamoru finally reached the scene, she was getting ready to hit Sailor Moon with it. But Mamoru wouldn't allow it. He quickly charged with his sword and pushed the youma away. The latter snarled at him, but Mamoru was not intimidated by it and stood his ground in front of the sailor. Then crystal shards flew seemingly out of nowhere and in unbelievable speed past him and Sailor Moon and knocked the spear out of the youma's hands. The latter stared confused at its hands and clenched its fists in anger.

''Now, Mamoru! Finish it off!'', shouted Kaito coming to stand beside him. Mamoru gave a small nod and charged. Upon impact with his sword the youma turned to dust and dissolved. The dimension they were in disappeared and they soon found themselves standing at an empty space in their civilian uniforms. Sailor Moon, at Mamoru's disappointment, was nowhere to be seen.

''Mamoru! Kaito!'', yelled Apollo running towards them and jumping happily on Mamoru's shoulder.

''Did you miss us so much, kitty?'', Mamoru asked teasingly.

''What?! NO! I just thought that you two were going to fail and all the people would be doomed to run around forever.'', Apollo said, jumping to the ground and walking alongside them as they slowly made their way to Mamoru's apartment.

''So, why did you let us go into some crazy vortex all by ourselves. You could have saved the day had you come along.'', Kaito professed.

''I didn't leave you! The portal closed behind you, when you entered it!'', Apollo protested.

'' Yeah.. yeah.. whatever you say..'', Kaito continued, fastening his pace.

''Hey! Come over here! This conversation is not over!'', Apollo shouted, running after the green-eyed man.

Mamoru was glad that no one was around. It would be weird hearing a man arguing with a cat in the middle of the street or anywhere in the matter. Probably everyone was so exhausted that stayed in their homes for this evening. Mamoru suddenly quickened his pace in order to reach his friends. He didn't notice the blonde haired girl he had met outside the Crystal Seminar staring at his retreating back with a black cat sitting on her shoulder. If he had turned around at that moment he would have seen the pleading look in her sky blue eyes as well as the crescent moon adorning the cat's forehead while she looked at him with impassive red eyes. Reluctantly Tsukino Usagi turned her back to him and started walking with heavy steps towards her house. The sun was setting on the horizon, giving the colors of orange, soft pink and purple to the evening sky. Soon the world was going to be covered by the veil of the night and the stars once again.

In another part of the town a tall young man stood staring at the sunset. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and his black shirt was hidden beneath a red light jacket. His short sun-blonde hair was dancing with the soft evening wind and his grey-blue eyes were scanning the sky absorbing every aspect of yet another glorious sunset. His gaze was unwavering as the red orb of light sank beneath the horizon. Some threads of sunlight decided to linger a while longer in the sky. They were creative painters full of wonderful dreams and inspiring ideas who dyed the puffy clouds and all the heavens first a lively orange, then a passionate red and finally a dark blue. It was only then that they allowed themselves to disappear as the silver stars appeared on the canvas followed by the glorious silver pearl of the night sky. It was then that the young man took his leave. He had no interest in the moon. It was only when his eyes encountered the fiery nature of the sun that he saw his visions.

 _He was sitting in a mediating position in front of a large fire inside a spacious room. His grey-blue eyes were hidden behind thick eyelashes, yet he felt like he could see everything. A sweet melody could be heard travelling through the palace corridors, but it didn't bother him. He only stood up from his relaxing position, when he sensed the activation of a foreign yet familiar magic. He trotted with purpose down the long corridors of the palace and only stopped, when he reached the gardens. And there they were again. Two women and a man standing between the beautiful yet dangerous roses. The man had black hair and piercing dark blue eyes like the oceans of the Earth and was talking quietly with one of the women- a divine beauty with extremely long blond hair in the odango hairstyle and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a long floating white dress made from pure silk, while the tall man was dressed like a prince. The second woman was standing a little far off from the happy couple. She was dressed in a red, white and purple sailor outfit and was wearing red high heels on her feet. Her long black hair was travelling with the wind and her passionate violet eyes were looking straight at him as if inviting him to join her. But sadly at that moment the sun set and the moon rose to the sky._

* * *

People thought Yamamoto Kagari was a normal person, much like everyone else. He belonged to a wonderful three-membered family and resided in a two-floored house in a very nice and peaceful neighborhood. His father was a firefighter, while his mother was working as a chef at a restaurant. When he was younger, his father used to take him to the fire station every single weekend. He wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and become a firefighter as well. But he stopped pressuring him, when he realized that his boy was more interested in watching the flame rather than putting it out. Maybe it was the fact that he used to sleep with a thousand candles inside his room and spent hours watching the flames dancing before eventually falling asleep. Or maybe it was the excitement that lit his eyes every time they lit a fire in the fireplace in a cold winter's night. But every child had its weird interests, so that was considered normal as well.

But Yamamoto Kagari was anything but normal. From a young age, he had started having visions about the lives of the people that were closer to him. He had told some of his friends about it, but they had called him a freak and stopped hanging out with him. From this day forward Kagari isolated himself from the world and tried to live his life as lonely as possible. Which was easy considering the facts that he rarely saw his parents because of their jobs and didn't have any friends. So, he let people believe that he was avoiding them because he was haughty and arrogant and that he was jogging every morning and evening because he was the athletic type of guy and not because he wanted to get his visions by watching the sun in its most important moments.

And this morning he found himself jogging around unknown neighborhoods and streets waiting patiently for the sun to rise. He was always choosing different routes for the sake of not getting bored. This time he found himself outside the entrance of an old shrine. Deciding that the sunrise would be seen perfectly from such a height, he started climbing the seemingly endless stairway. By the time he reached the top, the first orange hued rays of sunrise were caressing his upturned face. Kagari took a deep breath and set his eyes on the slowly rising golden orb of light losing immediately himself in his visions.

 _Kagari was standing on a small hill under a tree alongside the black-haired beauty from yesterday's vision. Though this time they weren't looking at each other. Instead, their watchful eyes were set on the couple relaxing in front of the nearby lake lost among the many flowers. A gloved delicate hand touched his cheek and violet met grey-blue. They didn't exchange a single word. They didn't need to. Their eyes said everything their hearts desired. 'I love you', the hearts whispered in total sync. The eyes smiled. The lips met. 'But..', they continued together. 'He comes first.', finished one. 'So does she.', agreed the other. The hearts went silent. The eyes looked away from each other. The lips parted. And in the comfortable silence the hands entwined._

Kagari was brought out from his vision by the strange feeling he was being watched. He looked around him, but saw no one. It was then that his eyes fell on the two pairs of eyes that have been watching him. On top of a tall tree sat two big crows with feathers black as night. The only difference they had could be spotted in the color of their eyes. One of them had red eyes and the other one was purple-eyed. Suddenly, as one the two birds flew towards him. Kagari didn't have the time to get out of the way before the two crows positioned themselves on his arms. He was terrified and therefore stayed frozen in his position as he watched the two birds exchange glances as if they had an understanding. Fortunately for him , the crows flew off him quickly and started doing circles above his head. Kagari breathed a sigh of relief and went to leave this weird place, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

''They haven't acted so excitedly since my granddaughter's disappearance.'', exclaimed an old man behind Kagari. He was very short and bald, but one could see the knowledge and experience in his eyes. Judging from his clothing Kagari was certain that he was the priest of the shrine.

''I am so sorry for intruding, sir. I was only admiring the sunrise.I didn't mean to bother your birds. I shall take my leave now.'', Kagari bowed respectfully to the priest.

''It's okay, my boy. I was just wondering if you knew my granddaughter. Phobos and Deimos were her crows and those two don't warm up easily to strangers.'', explained the priest gesturing to the crows.

''Were?'', Kagari asked confused.

''She disappeared a while ago.'', said the old man with longing in his eyes only to cheer himself up a second later.'' But where are my manners? I am Hino Masaru, the head priest of the Hikawa Shrine.'', he bowed.

''Yamamoto Kagari.'', Kagari bowed in return.

''So, Kagari why do you watch the sun?'', the priest queried, staring at the sky.

''Well... I am studying physics at university and I guess it just amazes me.'', Kagari replied, trying to come up with an answer. Nobody had asked him that before.

''I can tell you are special, you know.'', Hino Masaru said, paying no mind to Kagari's answer.

''What?', Kagari asked confused.

''It is evident in your eyes. You have the eyes of an observer. You see beyond what it is into what was and what will be. Just like my Rei.'', the head priest concluded with a sigh.

''Rei.'', Kagari tasted the name in his mouth. ''Do you by any chance have any pictures of her? I run around a lot. I may have seen her somewhere..'', Kagari trailed off.

In response the priest removed the necklace from his neck and opened it in two for Kagari to see. Violet eyes smiled at him and he almost forgot to breath. It was her! The girl from his visions. She had the same dark hair. The same violet eyes. The only difference was her clothes. She was clad in miko robes while holding a broom in her delicate hands and smiling at the camera.

''So, have you seen her?'', the priest asked anxiously.

''Yes. In my visions, I have.'', Kagari replied. ''I will find her and return her to you. This I swear!'', he continued.

''You can come here again, if you wish.'', Hino Masaru offered.

''Thank you.'', Kagari bowed, before starting jogging down the stairs with purpose.

''Please, do come again, my Lord Jadeite.'', were the last words of the priest before he entered the shrine once again. The birds crowed at his words, voicing their agreement before they took their place on top of the tree once again. For the three inhabitants of the Hiwaka Shrine, hope had just been reborn.

* * *

At the location of the Dark Kingdom there is no light. The life-giving sun cannot send his warm rays through the snow and the eternal darkness and the silvery-white moon can not be seen gifting the night with its light. Monsters roam the dungeons of the castle roaring and howling, but Sailor Mars doesn't fear. Because she is going to the ultimate monster's den and it is questionable if she will ever come out. She enters and immediately bows, not daring to meet her cruel Queen's eyes. She winces slightly, when Beryl hits the floor with her long staff.

''If those troublemakers that appeared on Earth get the golden crystal, we are going to be in serious trouble. You have failed me multiple times, Mars. However, I will give you another chance. Kill those pests that get in the way of our cause and collect energy for our great ruler!'', Queen Beryl commanded coldly.

''I apologize, my Queen. This shall not happen again. I have a plan and I won't fail you this time. I shall handle this personally.'', Sailor Mars promised, before departing from the throne room. She was lucky that she had lived another day. Lucky, indeed.

"Queen Beryl.", demanded a feminine voice and soon enough Sailor Jupiter entered the throne room and bowed to her queen.

"What is it, Jupiter?", Beryl queried, while staring into her crystal ball.

"How much longer will you allow Mars to play around with the humans?! I am stronger than her. Put me in charge and I **will** bring you results before little Mars can even blink.", Sailor Jupiter promised, feeling the thunder rush through her veins.

"Patience, Jupiter. Patience. You will soon get your chance.", Beryl promised, before Sailor Jupiter exited the dark chamber with annoyance evident in her eyes.

And then Queen Beryl was left alone with her own thoughts. She had to admit that Jupiter had a fine point. Mars wasn't bringing her any wanted results. But she wouldn't get rid of her yet. She was still useful. And Beryl could wait just a little longer for Mars to prove her worth. But that didn't mean her patience wasn't running thin. She wanted to conquer the Earth. She wanted to find the legendary golden crystal-the source of all kinds of energy with immense power. But most of all she wanted to find its wielder. Endymion. The prince of Earth. Her prince. She just couldn't wait to see him again. She didn't exactly remember his appearance, but the lust for him was still there. And she was sure that the moment she saw him, her memories would return at once. And then they would rule the Earth together forever. Maybe one of those trouble makers knew his location. If Mars managed to capture them, she would consider keeping one of them alive long enough to tell her. But if they didn't know, it wouldn't mind. Not one bit. Because in the end Beryl would get what she wanted one way or another.

* * *

After school, Kaito, Mamoru and Apollo found themselves walking down the street lost in a light conversation. Their chatting was interrupted by the loud sound of sirens. Soon enough three police cars run hurriedly passed them with their red sirens on.

''What's going on?'', Mamoru queried when the police disappeared.

''You mean that you haven't heard?'', Kaito asked surprised. Mamoru shook his head in denial. ''There have been several disappearances at the Hikawa Shrine just up the road lately. Every evening a bus stopping there at six o'clock mysteriously vanishes with all the passengers inside. The police tried to keep it quiet, so it wouldn't cause panic among the people, but they announced it today as a mass kidnapping and started investigating publicly. I heard that the head priest of the Shrine is the primary and actually the only suspect. The police questioned him about the incidents, multiple times now, but he has an alibi for every single situation.'', Kaito continued.

''Maybe this is the work of the Dark Kingdom. The priest could easily be a youma.'', Apollo proposed.

''But they've been targeting small businesses not busses.'', Kaito protested.

''We should investigate it, nevertheless.'', Mamoru peeped in.

''I'm sorry, but I can't come. I have piano lessons in half an hour, but we can check it out together in the evening. It wouldn't be wise going all by yourself.'', Kaito promised.

''Well, the kidnappings were happening at that time.'', Mamoru said.

''Then it is settled. See you later!'', Kaito professed, before taking his leave.

''Hey, isn't this the bus Kaito was talking about?'', Apollo pointed at the bus that stopped at a nearby bus stop. It was an ordinary bus, like all the others. Yellow with blue seats and the number 66 shown on its front. All in all, there was nothing unusual about its appearance.

''Yes! This is it. Come on!'', Mamoru exclaimed, before running towards it.

''Hey! Wait up! I thought we were going with Kaito!'', Apollo pronounced, running after his charge.

''Don't be like a cat on hot bricks, Apollo. This is not the same route. It's going to take us home faster.'', Mamoru explained, getting inside.

''Ha. Ha. That was sooo funny. I am practically laughing my whiskers out.'', Apollo said sarcastically, entering after him.

Mamoru took a seat at the back of the bus and pulled out his glasses and a book to read on the way. Apollo climbed up on the seat beside him and simply stared out the window with bored eyes. His eyes only widened at the next stop, when he spotted a certain blonde hair teenage girl running hurriedly to catch the bus he and Mamoru were in. He secretly wished she had missed it, but his wish didn't come true. It seemed that the universe was against him today. The young girl entered the bus, and sat beside Mamoru in order to catch her breath. She only noticed his presence, when her blue gaze accidentally fell on him. Mamoru was so focused on his book-the man could concentrate on books that had to do with medicine for hours without getting disturbed by anything- that he didn't notice her arrival or the deep blush that painted her cheeks as she kept staring at him with dreamy eyes. But unfortunately for her, Apollo did and gifted her with his unique hard glare. Judging by the look in her eyes, when she spotted him Apollo could tell that Luna had told her to stay away from the Earth's warriors. And so with a last glance at Mamoru's direction the girl got up and then down from the bus at the next stop. Apollo could clearly see her silhouette looking at the bus with sad eyes as it departed towards its destination. But that didn't break his resolve. It just made a new feeling arise in his heart. Was it sadness? Was it regret? Apollo wasn't sure. So, he just locked them away in a dusted little corner of his heart and took his gaze away from the accusing reflection that the window gave him.

* * *

Kagari's day at school had passed in front of him in mere seconds. He couldn't stop thinking about his visions and the events that had transpired at the Hikawa Shrine. If this woman really existed, then the two other people in his dreams could be real too. He just wanted to find them so badly. Especially the black-haired man. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to him. Like he was a long lost family member that he had to reunite with at any cost. These thoughts were the ones that had brought him out of his daily routine. Instead of going home after university, he started heading towards the Hikawa Shrine with the purpose of talking to the priest again. He had heard about the incidents and he wanted to know more about it. Maybe the girl's -Rei's- disappearance was related to them. Nothing was going to stop him from finding out the truth. And yet something did. Now, one may think that the 'something' that stopped him was big, like a car crash, or unexpected, like an explosion, but the truth was that it was the simplest of all things. It was a melody. Just a sweet melody that was coming out of the conservatory he was standing in front of. A melody that he had heard on his visions a thousand times. He had never seen the person responsible for such a masterpiece, but when a green-eyed young man with long brown-blonde hair in a low pony tail came hurriedly out of the building, while glancing at his clock, Yamamoto Kagari was sure that it was him. And when said man started walking down the road in a rush, Kagari had no choice but to follow after him.

As they walked, Kagari realized that they were heading towards the Hikawa Shrine. Soon enough the magnificent structure came into view. And Kagari's breath cut off as he stopped in his tracks. There at the base of the steps of the Shrine stood the black-haired man that played the lead role in every vision he had since he was a child. Kagari watched with wide eyes as the man he had followed greeted the other one and vice versa. He watched as the six o'clock bus-the demon bus as it was called by some people- came into view. He sensed something wrong about it before it even came to a stop. The duo walked in followed by a little white cat. Kagari thought that something bad was going to happen the moment the doors closed behind them, but the bus just kept going normally. But Kagari knew from personal experience that everything isn't always what it seems. So, he decided to keep his eyes on the bus until it turned the corner just in case. He wanted to make sure that the two men would be alright. But the bus never took the turn. Suddenly, a black hole opened and the bus started entering it. Kagari didn't knew when or why he decided that latching at the end of the bus at the last minute was a good idea, but he did it nevertheless.

The black hole was leading to a twisted dimension. The moment the bus touched the ground, Kagari fell on his back with a loud thud. The sound of battling was the one that brought him back to reality. But when he saw the scene unfolding before him, he couldn't believe that it was real. It just couldn't be possible. Those men that he had seen earlier, now clad in warriors' uniforms, had powers, just like he did. The green-eyed one was shooting icy crystal shards from his fingertips at a green red-haired ugly monster, like he was born doing it. And when the monster was trapped by the shards, the blue-eyed man drew his sword and charged. The monster screamed and turned immediately into dust. The blonde man started celebrating about their victory, but said victory was short lived.

Kagari sensed it coming, before he saw it. A ball of fire started forming from seemingly nowhere. And from inside it, she emerged. The priest's granddaughter. Rei. The girl from his visions. Dressed in her sailor outfit. Exactly the same, yet totally different. Kagari could see it clearly in her eyes. Those violet orbs weren't the ones he had come to love in his visions. Those orbs were full of hate, vengeance and loathing. Not a word was exchanged between the girl and the men. But one could see the distrust in their eyes. And suddenly she attacked. Hot flames erupted from her hands and hit the green-eyed man causing him to fly into the air for a few seconds and then land a few meters away on his stomach. Kagari watched as he tried to stand up, but his body wasn't obeying his will. The girl smirked at this and turned her attention to her second victim. The man tried to move out of the way, but he soon found himself trapped in a ring of fire. The girl raised her hands in the air and prepared herself for a much stronger attack.

The next moments passed in slow motion in front of Kagari's eyes. Upon seeing the trapped man, pure anger rose inside him. A fire ignited inside his chest. His figure was enveloped in a red blinding, light, but only the white cat from before noticed the change and gasped in realization. The red light dissipated and then Kagari was clad in a red warrior's uniform. Without hesitation the South King leapt into the battle. The flames surged forward. The dark-haired man's eyes widened. A cry of panic escaped the other man's mouth filled with devastation and agony. But all Kagari could hear was a phrase from one of his visions repeated in his head like a mantra: _He comes first. He comes first. He comes first!_ All Kagari could see was a vision of the man in front of him getting seriously if not fatally injured. And he hated it. He absolutely hated it. The fire wall separating him from his target was nothing. Kagari passed right through it like it wasn't even there. He positioned himself protectively in front of the man. His arms surged forward in a sudden movement. Fire met with fire. The flames clashed like two angry lions fighting for supremacy. The South King fell to his knees. The woman's screams were echoing through the darkness that wanted to claim him. But before his eyelashes hid his eyes, he felt strong warm arms catch him before his body hit the ground. He fell into unconsciousness satisfied with the knowledge he had saved the unknown yet familiar man.

When he awoke, he found himself on a couch in a house that wasn't his own. He wasn't even sure that it was a house. Judging from its size, the obviously expensive furniture, the polished to perfection floors and the enormous chandelier hanging just above his head it could very well be a palace or a castle.

''Um.., are you okay?'', asked a voice behind him. He turned and stared at the green-eyed man from before, that now had a bandage wrapped around his right arm.

''Are you?'', he replied with a grin like it was the most normal question a stranger could ask a stranger. But, on the other hand, it didn't feel like they were strangers. Not at all. At first the man gave him a questioning look, but he soon caught up in the meaning of his question.

''Yes. It's just a scratch. I am Akiyama Kaito.'', he introduced extending his left arm.

''It's nice to me- Hold on a second! **Akiyama** Kaito!'', Kagari exclaimed shocked.

''Yes. My father owns the company.'', Kaito explained sheepishly, avoiding his gaze.

''That explains the house. But not how I got here.'', Kagari changed the subject once he realized that it made his companion uncomfortable.

''Oh! Yes! Of course. Don't worry, you'll understand everything very soon. What's your name again?'', Kaito assured him.

''Yamamoto Kagari.''

''And I am Chiba Mamoru. Thanks for saving me today. I owe you one.''

Kagari stared at the black-haired man, that had just entered the room, now known to him as Mamoru and smiled.

''It was nothing.'', he said while his eyes kept scanning the man from injuries and he felt a strange feeling of relief when he found none.

''So, shall we exchange stories.'', another male voice said, followed by the white cat from before jumping on the couch beside him. The cat locked its eyes with his and then did the unthinkable.

''Yes, he is one of us. The South King.'', it exclaimed. Kagari stared at the feline with wide eyes and mouth half open. He made to get away from him, but a hand rested on his shoulder and effectively stopped him.

''I know is much to handle right now.'', Mamoru said. ''But Apollo here is a friend. I only ask that you hear us out before you decide if you want to join our time.'', he continued with serious eyes. Kagari glanced at the people and the cat in the room and then turned again towards Mamoru.

''I have already made my decision. I **am** going to fight with you. But I am not giving up on the explanation.'', he stated with smiling eyes that were reflected everywhere he looked. And at that moment Kagari felt like he had found friends that he could confine even his darkest secrets. Friends that wouldn't judge him. That would understand him and embrace him for who he was. Kagari felt like being himself was finally starting to become an option in his previously isolated life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap** **ter 5:Of storms and fire**

Yamamoto Kagari's life had changed ultimately after he had become the South King. First of all, his visions had started becoming more frequent and clear and furthermore, he didn't need the aid of the sun to see them. They had helped the team a lot since they showed him where the enemy-Sailor Mars- would strike next. Kagari had told his team about the visions with her, but they were clueless. Apollo seemed to know something, but choose to keep it to himself. Kagari didn't mind that much. He had come to trust the feline and was convinced that he had his reasons for remaining silent. He would just let him decide when to tell them. It probably wasn't so important anyway. Anyhow, the point was that thanks to his visions they had uncovered many of the Dark Kingdom's operations. The last few weeks they had fought them at a theme park as well as a luxury cruise ship. Sailor Mars had appeared at the attack on the ship, but they had managed to stop her evil schemes.

The other major change in Kagari's life involved his daily routine. He, of course, would still go jogging every single morning, but the rest of his day was another story. He would either, much to his parent's and especially his mother's delight, hang out with Mamoru and Kaito or visit the Hikawa Shrine. There were two reasons for his visits there. First, he enjoyed the priest's company and he had gotten used to the presence of the crows so much that he actually liked it when they landed on his arms every time he entered the Shrine. And secondly, he and the others had agreed that it would be good to learn more about Sailor Mars. Kaito was the one who had proposed the idea. He had said that if the Sailor Senshi were brainwashed humans, they wouldn't have to kill them. They just had to find a way to remind them who they are. Mamoru had agreed with the idea and after some persuasion so had Apollo.

Strangely, the priest had opened up to him rather easily. He didn't even need to ask the question, before he received an answer. But the most surprising thing was that the priest had allowed him to come whenever he wanted and meditate in the Shrine's sacred fire room. The priest had explained that his granddaughter used to spend hours in there meditating in front of the sacred flames. And when Kagari entered the room, he just couldn't blame her. The fire. It.. it was magnificent. It was ancient. Wise. Powerful. It was alive. It was calling for him. Reaching out for him. And he answered the call, which proved to be a very profitable decision since his control over his visions and his powers only improved.

Kagari was pondering about the changes in his life, while staring out of his bedroom's window into the starry sky and enjoying the quiet. His mother was working late at the restaurant and his father had received an emergency call from the fire station a few minutes ago. So, he just rejoiced in the peace and quiet for the time being. But, the moment didn't last long. Suddenly, the stars started to blink and then move. Kagari shot out of his bed in a flash and stared at the sky wide-eyed. Soon enough a hologram of Sailor Mars appeared in the sky.

''Listen carefully, Terrestrial King, East King and South King. Come and meet me tomorrow night at the airport! And if you don't, I shall burn this city to the ground!'', she announced, before vanishing into thin air. But her words still echoed in Kagari's mind and his eyes saw only Tokyo surrounded by hot untamed flames.

A few minutes later, Kagari found himself in Mamoru's apartment along with Kaito and Apollo. They had all seen the illusion and Kaito had called him and told him to come to Mamoru's apartment as soon as possible. And now they were in the middle of an argument considering what they should do.

''Sailor Mars will burn the city as promised. We must definitely answer to her challenge!'', Kagari stated determined.

''Don't be so hasty! We must create a plan first. It is too dangerous for us to go unprepared.'', Kaito countered.

''We don't have time for planning! She is going to strike soon!'', Kagari shouted angrily.

''Stop it the both of you!, Mamoru commanded, and silence fell into the room. ''Petty arguments will get us nowhere. At times like these we must be united. It is true that we don't know what Sailor Mars is planning, but the risks are too high. Tomorrow I am going to that airport. I was the one that dragged you into this mess, so you don't have to follow me if you don't want to. Not to mention that your families will be worried about you if something happens.'', Mamoru announced, not being able to meet his friends' eyes.

''You know.. if the lives of thousand of people weren't at stake right now, I would have laughed in your face. That was the most melodramatic speech I have ever heard.'', Kagari declared, after a brief period of silence. He wanted to say that he would never leave Mamoru alone, that he would always be by his side, but after seeing the far way look in his eyes he decided to lighten the mood a little bit. And he succeeded since Mamoru snapped out of whatever bittersweet memory, he was lost inside. He made to say more, but Kaito voiced exactly what he wanted to say.

''I think what Kagari means is that you are not going anywhere. At least not by yourself.'', Kaito remarked. At first, he was planning to remind to his friends the complicated relationship he had with his father, but Mamoru's last sentence put him in deep thought. Was it really that bad? Sure, he and his father had their arguments and believed in different things, but he couldn't imagine his life without him. He didn't know what he was going to do if he woke up one day and he wasn't there anymore. Kaito would be sure to tell him that someday. Just in case he didn't know.

''Thank you.'', was the simple reply that came out of Mamoru's lips.

The next day all the channels on television were talking about Sailor Mars' threat. The police believed that it was just a silly prank, but they would still be on guard around the airport, just in case. That fact would only make things more difficult. But nevertheless innocent people getting hurt was out of the question. And so when the night fell, they started heading for their destination with determination.

When they reached the train station, the jet-black sky had engulfed the city of Tokyo completely. As soon as they stepped inside, the doors of a train opened automatically as if inviting them in. And they accepted the invitation. The train stopped only when it reached the entrance of the airport. By then the presence of the stars was illuminating the dark, moonless night. They quietly slipped inside the building and watched the many police officers that guarded it. Kagari went to ask how they were going to get past them, but at that exact moment it happened. Out of nowhere, two police officers came behind them and started attacking with their globs. They couldn't just attack civilians so they opted for running instead in hopes of losing them. The chase eventually led them to the airplane landing strip. It was then that Kaito stopped running alongside them and transformed. Kagari watched with terror in his eyes as Kaito's ice crystals embedded themselves in the officers' bodies. But the officers only let out inhuman screams and turned to dust. Kagari sensed Mamoru transforming and he followed suit. But their small victory didn't last.

''So, you decided to come to your deaths, my Kings.'', Sailor Mars exclaimed with an evil smirk decorating her features, while looking down at them from her position atop the airport's terrace. ''But even if you miraculously manage to survive this night, you won't manage to escape since I now know your identities.''

Before Kagari could even ponder on the situation they were in, he found himself trying not to be crushed by an advancing airplane. Soon he and the others got surrounded by two of them. Kagari was sure they were going to die, but it seemed that fate said otherwise, because suddenly the airplanes stopped in their tracks. Looking in the direction where Sailor Mars stood, he saw her having a glare contest with non other than Sailor Moon.

''I'm glad that you decided to join our little party, Sailor Moon. Now you can all die together as a team.'', Sailor Mars announced, before she charged. Sailor Moon jumped in the air dancing between her flames and Sailor Mars followed her. They circled around each other for what seemed like forever, but then in a sudden movement Sailor Mars sent the both of them under the salty water that surrounded the airport.

''Sailor Moon!'', Mamoru shouted, trying to follow after them, but Kaito effectively held him back. For a few moments the waters were still. The stars were being mirrored perfectly in the calm sea, that was only disturbed by the small riffles created by the faint wind. But suddenly they became wild and from them Sailor Mars emerged in all her glory.

''One out. Four to go.'', she laughed, looking at the three humans and the one cat with absolute hate. The airplanes starting moving again, but this time they didn't run. It was as if for a moment their minds had connected and formed the perfect plan on the spot. In a flash, Kaito sent his attack towards Sailor Mar's direction causing her to temporarily shield her eyes. The moment she reopened them, it was too late. Mamoru's sword hit her from behind and she fell to the ground. She picked herself back up quickly, but by then her concentration was lost and the airplanes stopped moving. It was Kagari who delivered the final blow. His fire gathered into his hands and shot forward. Sailor Mars hurried out of the way, but she was slightly injured nevertheless. And then she disappeared in a burst of wild flames, leaving behind a worried Mamoru, a relieved Kaito and a stunned Kagari. The latter had never helped extinguish a fire before.

* * *

 _''Sailor Mars! I admit that you have collected a rather generous amount of energy on Earth. However, it was over your watch that our enemies appeared. And you have failed time and time again to destroy them. I am tired of your pathetic excuses and my patience with you has run out. You **will** defeat our enemies. And if you don't, do not expect another chance. Your time is limited, Sailor Mars. GO! Get out of my sight!''_

Those words were the ones that were repeating themselves to Sailor Mar's mind, as she teleported back to the Dark Kingdom. When she appeared in a swirl of red hot flames in the throne room, she immediately kneeled to the ground in front of her Queen, not by will, but because of her terrible injury. She had to clutch her right side tightly and grit her teeth in order to swallow the horrible scream that was rising slowly from her neck wanting desperately to be released from its stubborn prison.

''You dare come crawling back to me, Sailor Mars!'', Beryl shouted, her red eyes filled with boiling anger.

''Queen Beryl, I..'', Sailor Mars started, trying to stand up, but failing in her task.

''Silence! I don't want to hear anything from you.'', Beryl interrupted, her voice filling the corridors of the castle and making all of its residences aware of the argument. The Youma stopped fighting one another for supremacy and cowered in front of their Queen's angry voice. Inside one of the chambers of the castle, a bluenette shook her head disapprovingly and resumed searching on her mini computer. And in another one, a figure shielded by darkness smiled knowingly and poured some wine for herself to celebrate the situation. As for Sailor Jupiter, she smiled a toothy grin, and started heading for the throne room. She wouldn't miss that for the world. The final countdown had already started.

''But, I have discovered the identities of the Kings. I know who they are!'', Sailor Mars protested, the desperation evident in her voice. She just needed another chance. One final little chance. And then she would study their habits as normal everyday people and hit them when they would be at their most vulnerable point. All she needed was a chance. But sadly the cruel Queen didn't give her even that.

''No more excuses, Mars! It's time for you to be punished for your failures.'', Beryl announced. Just as she said that, her eyes glowed red and before she knew it Sailor Mars found herself trapped within a crystal coffin in a lower chamber of the palace. Her body was unmoving and unwavering, but thoughts were still crowding her mind. It was all his fault. The South King. If only he hadn't appeared. Then she would have won. But it was funny, really. The Senshi of fire defeated by her own element. And yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to hate him. How could she hate grey-blue eyes full of passion. They reminded her of her own violet ones. But it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now. Because she had been sentenced to eternal sleep forever. And she knew very well that Beryl wasn't powerful enough to free her. The legendary golden crystal could, but why would the prince of Earth free her. She was the enemy. She was unwanted. She was alone. But nevertheless those passionate eyes refused to leave her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad keeping them for company. She wouldn't be able to see him again anyway. Before her mind surrendered entirely into the waiting darkness, one last thought passed through it. A thought that actually disturbed her. Sailor Moon. What could have become of her? Was she alive? Or was she dead? Probably the latter. But thinking about the girl being dead brought some strange feeling in her heart, so she pushed the thought away. And then her mind sank into eternal darkness.

''Useless minions can only be tossed aside. Don't you agree, Jupiter?'', Beryl inquired, staring into a figure hidden by the darkness.

''I couldn't agree more, my Queen.'', Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, coming out of the darkness to stand in front of her Queen.

''The chance to prove yourself has arrived, Jupiter. The mission is yours.'', Beryl announced.

''Sailor Mars was a fool. She was gathering energy from random people. But I refuse to make the same mistake. I will show you that I can gather enough energy from just one individual. Leave everything to me. I won't fail you, like she did.'', Sailor Jupiter promised, before leaving the throne room.

''You better not, Sailor Jupiter. You better not. Else you will suffer the same fate as her.'', Beryl said silently to herself, after Sailor Jupiter took her leave and resumed her looking at her crystal ball. The image that appeared was the one from the airport. The Kings and the cat were still standing there staring into the water. One of them seemed really depressed and the others were standing beside him in silence. But then the waters moved and a figure jumped outside, landing in the airport's terrace. Beryl immediately recognized her as the one and only Sailor Moon. One of her enemies. She didn't remember much of her past life, but she was sure that there were only four Sailor Senshi. Maybe she was created in this life to protect the princess, since her original Sailor Senshi were... busy with other activities. She would let her be for now, though. Let her guide her straight to the moon princess. And then she would destroy them both. And after the moon princess' tragic death, there would be no one getting in her way to her beloved prince's heart. Yes. First, she would destroy the princess and then claim the prince and the Earth for herself. And she would finally get rid of those annoying Sailor Senshi. They have been getting on her nerves lately. At times like these she wondered what could have possibly happened if the Shitennou weren't protected by the golden crystal.

''Thanks for worrying for me. But I don't die that easily.'', Sailor Moon smiled down at them from her spot on top of the terrace.

''Why are you helping us?! Who are you?'', Kaito asked, ignoring her statement.

''I cannot reveal my identity. Not yet at least.'', she answered.' ''Goodbye, for now.'', she finished, before jumping off the building and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

A week later, Mamoru found himself walking on a sunny Sunday morning in the streets of Tokyo along with Apollo. He desperately needed some fresh air to put his thoughts in order. For one, he and the Kings were famous now. Everyone was talking about them and Sailor Moon. They were practically considered as heroes. Secondly,Sailor Mars wasn't a problem anymore. Kagari was a little sad that they hadn't managed to save her, but he had gotten over it. It was the priest of the Hikawa Shrine that had aided him with this task, even though he didn't know the whole truth. The day after the night at the airport, Kagari had gone to the Shrine to say to the priest that his granddaughter was never coming back and explain it as good as he could without revealing his secret identity. Mamoru didn't know what had been said between them, but it had helped. Because the next time they met, Kagari announced that they had no actual proof that she was dead and he felt that she wasn't. Mamoru wanted to meet that priest, one of these days. He obviously gave great advice. But the problem was that even though, Sailor Mars had disappeared, another Sailor Senshi had taken her place. They had never seen her, but she would make her appearance eventually. They also didn't know what powers she possessed, but she used different tactics.

Instead of setting up businesses and stores to attract the people in order to gather their energy, she targeted talented individuals and was stealing their energy by making them overwork themselves. She was doing that by ordering her youma to possess items her victims had constant contact with. They had already stopped her from stealing the energy of a female tennis player, a park caretaker, a bride, a photographer, a girl that was good at making dolls and an animator. Although they had managed to defeat her youma, her strategy was unpredictable. She was a fine opponent, indeed. Mamoru was forcefully put out of his thoughts, when someone bumped on him. Looking down, he saw again the blonde girl he had encountered at the crystal seminar.

''Watch it, bumphead! You are not alone in the road you know!'', he said. That girl was so clumsy. If she kept going like this, she would be hit by a car or something.

''I have a name you know! And it's Tsukino Usagi!'', she stated angrily, picking herself from the ground. When the anger disappeared from her eyes and she took a good look at him, she turned around and left hurriedly just as she had done at their first meeting.

''Tsukino Usagi.'', Mamoru repeated after she left, missing the worried look Apollo gave him.

''So, were you not going to meet Motoki at the arcade?'', Apollo asked, hoping to redirect his thoughts.

''Oh, yes. You are right. Let's go!'', Mamoru proclaimed, starting walking again.

When they entered the building, they found Motoki talking with a girl, that was playing an arcade game. In a normal situation, Mamoru wouldn't have interfered, seeing how Motoki was so interested in her, but he felt a dark aura coming from her and he decided to approach. And so did, Apollo.

''Hey, Motoki. How are you?''. he greeted with a smile.

''Long time no see, Mamoru.'', he answered with a smile of his own. ''Let me introduce you to my new friend, Kino Makoto.'', he continued, motioning towards the girl. She had long, brown, wavy hair tied on a high ponytail and was wearing a mini blue skirt, a black sleeveless top and a brown pair of comfy shoes. Said girl turned around and when green locked with blue, Mamoru knew that she was bad news. He didn't know how or why, but the look she gave him disturbed him greatly. But he didn't let his uneasiness show.

''It's nice to meet you.'', he said.

''Likewise.'', came the short reply. ''I am sorry, but I have to go now.'', she continued. After giving one last glance at Motoki's direction, she disappeared in the streets of Tokyo.

''When did you meet her?'', Mamoru queried, looking suspiciously at the place she was once seated.

''Today. She sure is pretty, isn't she?'', Motoki replied.

''I think you should stay away from her. I don't trust her.'', Mamoru advised.

''You just met her. How can you tell?'', Motoki asked confused.

''It's just a feeling that I have. Take care, okay?'', Mamoru said, before exiting the building with his cat hot on his heels, leaving an even more confused Motoki behind. But when he stepped into the street, the strange girl was nowhere to be seen.

''You find her suspicious too, don't you?'', Mamoru queried.

''Yes. There is something strange about her aura.'', Apollo confirmed.

''Do you think she might be a youma?'', Mamoru asked.

''No. Her aura was stronger than a youma's. I think we just encountered the new Sailor Senshi in charge observing her next victim.'', Apollo exclaimed.

''Motoki! We can't let her harm him.'', Mamoru stated with shock.

''We should contact the others. I think she won't use her youma this time. She will attack all by herself.'', Apollo explained.

''She is jumping between different strategies in order to confuse us. Clever. But she definitely won't succeed.'', Mamoru asserted, while typing Kaito's phone number on his phone.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter had just returned to the Dark Kingdom lost in her thoughts, when she encountered one of her rivals-Sailor Mercury- at one of the many castle's corridors. Expressive green eyes stared at neutral blue for a long time, before Sailor Mercury decided to break the heavy silence.

''Queen Beryl wants to see you.'', she simply said, turning on her heels and leading the way to the throne room. Sailor Jupiter had no choice, but to follow.

The walk to the throne room lasted only a few minutes, but to the two girls it felt like whole hours had passed. Sailor Mercury ignored her fellow Senshi completely and kept her gaze to her destination the whole way. In the beginning, Sailor Jupiter would give her suspicious glances out of the corner of her eyes, but after a while she stopped and resumed her thoughts from before. Mercury was not the issue, now. The important thing was that she had chosen her next victim. He wasn't famous or really talented, but he was hard working and gave off huge amounts of energy. And he also reminded her of someone. It wasn't his appearance. No. It wasn't that. It was the look he gave her when she first saw him in that arcade. It was kind and gentle and revealed that he didn't see her as a rival, a minion, a mere puppet, a warrior. He saw her as a young girl with dreams and secret passions. Was she that a long time ago? Had someone else looked at her like that once upon a time. She tried hard to remember, but the only thing she received was a terrible headache. So, she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. It didn't matter anyway. This Motoki didn't know her and wasn't the 'someone' she had recently started to seek. She would take his energy and continue with her mission. And if she found that special someone it would be even better. Finally, the two Senshi reached their destination. When they entered the chamber, they immediately kneeled simultaneously in front their Queen.

"The energy gathering has not been going well lately, Jupiter. I believe that you are aware.", Queen Beryl said after a short silence, raising a thick eyebrow.

"It would be doing fine, if it weren't for those Kings!", Sailor Jupiter protested, suddenly standing up from her kneeling position.

"Don't talk back to me, Jupiter!", Beryl shouted, her voice echoing through the walls of the castle.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance with your problems, Jupiter.", Sailor Mercury proposed, her attitude as impassive as always.

''I don't need your help, Mercury! Mind your own business! When the time comes my thunder will crush them.'', Sailor Jupiter threatened with anger in her eyes.

"That's what Mars used to say and we all know what happened...", Sailor Mercury countered, trying to hide her enjoyment, but failing miserably to do so.

"Silence!", Queen Beryl ordered and her request was immediately granted. She went to say something else to Sailor Jupiter, but she promptly turned around and left the chamber slamming the big doors behind her with a loud thud.

''Jupiter..'', Queen Beryl uttered angrily, clenching her fists with eyes blazing with anger.

Sailor Mercury left the room silently and unnoticed by the enraged Queen. Her plan had worked. Now Queen Beryl had lost her faith in Sailor Jupiter. Pure Jupiter was so confident and sure of herself. And that was the one thing that would bring her to her doom. She would follow the path that Sailor Mars took very soon. And then she would be in charge. And her intelligence and skills wouldn't be wasted anymore. But she wouldn't interfere. Not now. Not yet. Sailor Mercury was very patient and methodical. She would get herself involved when needed, but she would wait for the right moment to deliver the final blow. Yes. When the time came, Sailor Jupiter wouldn't even know what had hit her. And she wouldn't live long enough to find out.

* * *

Kaito yawned for the hundredth time that day. When Mamoru had called him and Kagari and informed them that he and Apollo had discovered the new Sailor Senshi and that her brand new target was Motoki, he was all up for the challenge. But after countless hours of secretly observing Motoki just serving customers at the arcade, he was bored out of his mind.

''Are you sure she was a Sailor Senshi?'', he asked for the umpteenth time since they had started following Motoki around the dark but also crowded streets of Tokyo. Apollo went to give the same answer he had given him from the moment he started asking, but Kagari didn't even let him start.

''Yes, they are sure. How many times do we have to tell you already?, he shouted, gaining the attention of many people including Motoki. Luckily, Mamoru was fast to push the three of them behind a building. Thanks to that quick action Motoki didn't see them.

''Look, I know that you are both tired.'', he sighed. ''But, we have to keep going for just a little longer.''

''He is right. It might be actually nothing, but better safe than sorry.'', Apollo stated.

''Okay, let's just go.'', Kaito proposed and Kagari nodded in total agreement. But when they stepped out of the shadows, Motoki was nowhere to be seen.

''Where did he go?'', Mamoru exclaimed, scanning the crowd with worried eyes.

''Don't worry. We'll find him.'', Kagari assured, placing a steady hand on his friend's shoulder.

''I think he was heading for the mall.'', Apollo professed.

''Then what are we waiting for?!'', Kaito asked, running towards the huge building. The others didn't hesitate to follow his example, soon after.

They spent several hours searching the many floors and stores, but there was still no sign of Motoki. Apollo was starting to believe that he had been mistaken, but then he spotted him exiting the mall along with the one and only Kino Makoto. Mamoru ran hurriedly after them and the rest of the team followed suit. When they got out the moon was shining bright and high in the night sky. It was getting late and few people were walking around. Due to that fact, they easily followed the couple. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but now all the members of the team were sure that that girl wasn't good company. And they were proved right the moment she stopped walking. Motoki mimicked her thinking something had happened to her, but then she struck. With a swift movement, she landed a perfect hit on Motoki's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and lose consciousness upon hitting his head on the hard pavement.

''Stop right there!'', the Terrestrial King shouted. She turned around and an expression of surprise appeared on her face. But it soon faded away and was replaced by an evil smirk and playful eyes. Then the girl was enveloped in a green light and in her place a Sailor Senshi stared back at the three Kings and the guardian cat. Her outfit was identical to that of the other two known Sailors. But her ribbons were pink and the color that prevailed was green. In addition, she was wearing a pair of low green boots and a pair of rose earrings adorned her ears.

''I am Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of thunder.'', she introduced. ''You may have managed to ambush me, but I assure you that I won't fall without a battle. As a matter of fact, I don't plan to fall at all. Let the dance begin!''

When she finished that sentence thunder started sparkling around her body and soon after a murderous bolt of lighting shot towards them. Our heroes managed to dodge her attack only barely. Said attack hit a nearby parked car and turned it, into a thousand or more pieces. She only let out a dark laugh at that and resumed her attacks. Lighting struck everywhere and the Kings could only dodge it. At a fateful moment in time, a lighting bolt passed only a few inches from Mamoru's face. But that wasn't the fateful thing about the situation. The bolt hit the surface of a street mirror and instead of breaking it into pieces it got redirected and set a new course. It started heading towards the still unmoving form of Motoki. Mamoru saw this and in a few seconds he found himself standing protectively in front of his long-time friend. He instinctively brought his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes tightly, although he knew it wouldn't offer him any form of protection. But instead of the electricity surging through his body, a small explosion in front of him send him to the ground. Mamoru coughed and then opened his eyes. There in front of him, with her golden tiara at hand, stood Sailor Moon.

''Are you alright?'', she asked with concern, but didn't take her eyes from the battle.

''Yes. Yes, I'm fine.'', Mamoru answered, standing up next to her after checking to see if Motoki was injured.

''When are you going to die, already?!'', shouted Sailor Jupiter in rage and thunder cracked once again. Mamoru had little time to push himself and Sailor Moon out of the way, but he succeeded nevertheless. And as Sailor Jupiter was focusing her powers on the duo, Kaito found his opening. His ice crystals traversed the space between him and his target in seconds. Said target saw them coming out of the corner of her right eye and moved out of the way. But the incoming attack still injured her left hand and she gritted her teeth as her thunder and lighting dispelled.

''This is not over!'', she promised, before vanishing and returning back to the Dark Kingdom defeated.

As she left, so did Sailor Moon in Mamoru's disappointment. But he pushed the thought away to check on Motoki. Apollo reached him first and after a quick inspection, he concluded with relief hat his energy had not been stolen. He was just unconscious from the fall. Apollo proposed they alter his memory, so he won't remember meeting Sailor Jupiter and they all agreed. Apollo's crescent mark shined in the darkness and a few minutes later Motoki started to stir. Kagari and Kaito said their farewells and took their leave, leaving Mamoru and Apollo behind.

''Hey, Motoki are you okay?'', Mamoru asked, as he helped him to his feet.

''Yes, I'm fine. What happened?'', Motoki asked confused.

''You don't remember?!'', Mamoru queried, seemingly surprised. Motoki shook his head negatively in response.

''You hit your head pretty hard on the pavement, I guess. Anyway, we were returning from the mall, when you suddenly tripped and fell. I was ready to call for an ambulance when you awoke.'', Mamoru lied. He hated doing it, but it was for a good cause.

''Oh, yes. Now I remember. Sorry for worrying you.'', Motoki apologized after a small pause.

''It's okay, as long as you are alive and well. Come on, I'll walk you home. I don't want you tripping all by yourself.'', Mamoru said, moving towards Motoki's house with Apollo resting on his shoulder. A laughing Motoki followed him not understanding the hidden meaning behind his statement.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter was enraged. No. She was more than that. She was mad. Infuriated. She could practically feel her blood boiling inside her body. How dare they prevent her from destroying her target?! And furthermore, how dare they erase his memories of her?! She had visited the arcade again and he didn't remember her. But he soon would. She would return some of his memories and then take his energy. No one escaped her wrath that easily. But first she had to face a wrath and hopefully escape it too. Sailor Jupiter entered the throne room and bowed deeply. To her satisfaction annoying little Mercury wasn't there this time.

''Jupiter, from now on you will stop gathering energy.'', Queen Beryl announced.

''What?! But you had said that..'', Sailor Jupiter protested, standing up from her position to the ground.

''Don't worry, Jupiter. I am not casting you aside from the game. You will continue with the gatherings, after you investigate something much greater.'', Queen Beryl interrupted with a smirk.

''What am I to do?'', Sailor Jupiter asked, interested in the mention of something greater.

''Mercury has discovered something interesting and I want you to look into it.'', Queen Beryl explained. ''The prince of the Diamond Kingdom will present his family's royal treasure at a ball tonight.'', she finished.

''And you think that he is the prince of Earth that possesses the legendary golden crystal.'', Sailor Jupiter guessed.

''Exactly. With the power of the golden crystal we shall revive our Great Ruler and finally the Dark Kingdom will dominate the world. If it is the crystal, do not hesitate to obtain it at any cost. Consider this as a chance to redeem yourself for the little energy you gathered. You are dismissed.'' Queen Beryl ordered.

''I shall take care of this. You just watch!'', Sailor Jupiter promised, before leaving the room. After she left, Sailor Mercury entered the chamber.

''What is it that troubles you, Mercury?'', Queen Beryl queried, seeing her annoyed expression.

''Queen Beryl, why did you assign this to Jupiter? I found out about it, so I'm supposed to be the one investigating.'', Sailor Mercury complained. It wasn't on her character to do so, but this time she felt really unappreciated. She had been trying to find this crystal and that prince for days and she wouldn't give up the privilege of obtaining the both of them without a fight.

''She is in a very tight situation, Mercury. Let her take her chances. I assume that you won't defy my wishes.'', Queen Beryl replied.

''Of course not, my Queen.'', Sailor Mercury bowed, before taking her leave.

''Don't be impatient, Mercury. The impatient, always lose.'', came a dark voice from the shadows that stopped Sailor Mercury on her tracks a few feet away from the throne room's doors. ''Besides, I trust that that big brain of yours has cooked up just the right recipe of destruction for our dear Sailor Jupiter.'', the voice continued.

''I guess you are right. Maybe I shouldn't miss on opportunities of studying the enemy.'', Mercury concluded.

''That's the Mercury I know and love.'', the voice said sarcastically.

''You won't love her when there will be only two Sailor Senshi around.'', Mercury simply stated.

''Of course, I will. You are not like Mars and Jupiter, Mercury. You are methodical and you do not make rash and reckless decisions. You are a fine opponent, indeed. Your downfall will be interesting to watch.'', the now serious voice proclaimed, before its owner turned and left. Mercury resumed her walking towards her private quarters deep in thought, feeling like every step she took only led her to more danger.

* * *

The week hadn't started well for Kaito. He had woken up in an exquisite sunny Monday morning by a small chorus of nightingales singing their rich melodious song outside of his window. He quickly changed into his school uniform and went down the stairs to the dining room perfectly happy with the world. But when he stepped into the room his excellent mood shattered into a thousand pieces that were swept away by a cold wind. There in one of the many chairs surrounding a large wooden table sat his father enjoying a rich breakfast and a strong cup of coffee. One may think that due to what had transpired lately Kaito should have been ecstatic for the opportunity to spend time and talk with his father. But sadly Kaito knew better. His father never ever stayed for breakfast. He always left before Kaito had woken up for the company. He only stayed when he wanted to tell Kaito that he had to do something that involved his image as a future businessman. Kaito silently tried to sneak out of the room without being noticed, but to his dismay his butler betrayed him.

''Good morning, Master Kaito. How are you this fine morning?'', his butler greeted, while filling his father's almost empty cup with more coffee. His name was Joseph Osborn, a tall, slim man in his mid-forties from America. He had been in his family's service since Kaito was a baby and had decided to come along with him and his father when they moved in Japan. This brown-haired and brown-eyed man was his only confidant and friend, before Mamoru, Apollo and Kagari had arrived. He really appreciated and actually enjoyed his company, but right now he wished he would just vanish as he had made his presence known to his father.

''Ah, Kaito! You are awake. Good. Good. Come sit down, son. We have many important things to discuss about.'', Akiyama Hayashi stated, taking a strong sip from his coffee.

''I'm fine, Joseph. Good morning, dad.'', Kaito said half-heartedly, as he positioned himself on a chair across from his father. His father was a brown-haired man of average height with dark grey-green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black thin glasses. He was already dressed in one of his expensive suits, meaning that he'd be out of the house the second they finished their probably one-sided conversation. Kaito sent an annoyed look at his butler as he put some milk into his empty glass. Said butler rewarded him with a look of his own that clearly said that he wasn't going to step out of this house without eating a proper meal first. Kaito sighed, defeated and decided to finish this as soon as possible.

''So, dad. What do you want to talk about?'', Kaito asked, trying to seem interested.

''Oh, yes. Well, the prince of the Diamond Kingdom-the largest producer of gemstones worldwide- is hosting a ball to present his finest treasure tonight. And you and I are invited to this unique event. It will be a very good opportunity for our company to expand to other regions and I want you to come with me. I also have two extra invitations for you in case you want to bring some friends with you. I will go there straight from the company, but I have arranged for a limousine to pick you up from here along with your guests. Don't be late and please make sure you are properly dressed for the occasion. And were a mask too. It's a masquerade. Any questions?'', Akiyama Hayashi ended his speech.

''No, dad. I'm covered.'', Kaito replied, taking a small bite from his omelet.

''Good. Good. See you tonight, Kaito.'', were his father's last words, before he exited the room. The second he disappeared Kaito sighed and got up from his seat to head to the university.

''Don't be in such a bad mood, Master. You can tell your new friends to come with you if you want. I for one would love to finally meet them.'', Joseph proposed.

''I doubt that they will want to participate in such events, Joseph.", Kaito said, heading for the front door.

''Pardon me, sir, but from your sayings about them, I have come to the conclusion that those boys really care about your well-being as if they are your brothers. I think they will agree to accompany you if you explain the situation to them.'', Joseph encouraged, opening the door for Kaito to exit.

''Thanks, Joseph. I will think about it.'', promised Kaito, before taking his leave.

''Have a nice day, sir.'', Joseph wished, before closing the door and started attending to his everyday duties.

When Kaito arrived at the university, he still hadn't decided what to do. But his thoughts were cast immediately aside, when he saw Mamoru was leaning against a tree in the yard with downcast eyes. As he approached him, he thought about what might be troubling him so much. He thought about the occurring events of the previous day and then realization hit him. He was still depressed about what had happened to Motoki. It was logical, if you carefully thought about it. He and Motoki had grown up together. It was normal he would be worried about him. It was then that Kaito decided that talking to him about the ball, would take Mamoru's mind away from his concerns.

''Hey, Mamoru. Listen up. The prince of the Diamond Kingdom is hosting a ball tonight and I have two extra invitations. One for you and one for Kagari. Are you interested?'', Kaito asked as cheerfully as he could.

''You have.. invitations to the ball.. tonight.'', Mamoru looked at him with shock and disbelief mixed in his eyes.''Kaito you are a life saver!'', he continued, regaining his usual attitude.

''Thanks. But why?'', Kaito queried confused.

''Apollo thinks that the prince of the Diamond Kingdom is the one we are searching for and the treasure is the legendary golden crystal.", Mamoru explained, as they headed to class.

"What?! Are you sure?", Kaito uttered.

'Not entirely, but it's worth the shot.", Mamoru answered.

"You are right. Do you have a suit and a mask?'', Kaito inquired, after remembering his father's words.

''A mask?''' Mamoru asked.

"It's a masquerade.'', came the short reply.

''I have a suit, but no mask. And I'm pretty sure, Kagari has none.'', Mamoru informed him.

''Okay, I'll call him after school to explain the situation. You come at my house at 9:00 sharp.'', Kaito said.

''Right.'', Mamoru agreed.

''Only one problem. Pets are not allowed in such occasions.'', Kaito mentioned.

''Don't worry, Apollo will find a way to sneak in on his own.'', Mamoru reassured him.

''If you say so.'', Kaito remarked, as they entered the classroom.

Later that day, Kaito found himself dressed in a blue suit and impatiently waiting for his friends' arrival. When the doorbell rang, he let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The truth was that he was nervous about them meeting Joseph. The last time they had come to his house, the day Kagari had joined their little group, the house was empty. His father had been working late and Joseph had gone to visit his family back in America. But now he was here. He was anxious about what they would think of each other. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to greet them when they entered the living room.

''Do I really have to wear one of those things?'', Kagari asked, motioning towards the black suit Mamoru was wearing.

''It is just for a few hours. You'll survive. Now follow me. I picked one out for you and you have to change so we can leave.'', Kaito replied, practically dragging Kagari out of the room. ''We will be right back. Just wait here, Mamoru.'' After the duo left, a silence filled the room, before the butler decided to speak.

''Thank you.'', he uttered, looking straight into Mamoru's eyes.

''For what?'', Mamoru asked, confused by the action.

''But for befriending my master, of course. He has always been such a lonely person from a very young age. I thought he'd never change. Until you appeared that is. I didn't have the chance to say this to your friend too. Please deliver him my gratitude if you can.'', Joseph requested.

''I will. I promise.'', Mamoru replied, finally understanding the situation. At that moment in time Kaito and Kagari reentered the room, the latter dressed in a black suit with red details.

''Shall we get going?'', Kaito proposed and his companions nodded. They bid farewell to Joseph and exited the mansion. The moment they stepped outside Apollo jumped from a bush on Mamoru's shoulder and they all entered the waiting limousine.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi sighed happily as she decorated her long blonde hair with a small tiara. Today was a day of relaxation. A day when she could be a normal fourteen year old girl and not a superheroine fighting monsters in the night. Not that she minded that much. She understood her duty to find her princess and protect her at any cost and furthermore, she had that intense feeling that she had to protect the Terrestrial King, no Chiba Mamoru, as well. Due to that, she couldn't stop fighting even if she wanted to. And also because Luna was pestering her about her duties every chance she got. But she still loved that little black ball of fur, that was now sleeping soundly on her bed. She couldn't come along, because animals weren't allowed. But it wasn't sailor business anyway. Just for tonight her useful advice wouldn't be needed.

''Usagi! Are you ready to go?'', Tsukino Kenji called from the entrance of the house. He was a black haired man with dark brown eyes that was working as a magazine editor. He was now waiting, dressed in a grey suit for his daughter to come downstairs so they could attend the prince's ball. The company that he was working for was recognised worldwide and so she had received some invitations and sent some of her workers to cover the party. Those individuals had been given one extra invitation and so Kenji could bring his daughter with him. He would normally go with his wife, but his son, Shingo, was sick and she wouldn't leave his side.

''I'm coming, dad.'', Usagi called from upstairs. Soft footsteps were heard from the second floor of the house, then down the stairs and the teenage girl appeared before him.

''So, how do I look?'', Usagi queried expectantly. She was wearing a long strapless pink dress with a pink ribbon on the back and adorned with little fuchsia flowers at some points, that left her back slightly exposed. Her long white gloves had a ribbon at their end and the necklace that encircled her neck had a fuchsia flower in the middle. Her hair was in her trademark style, but they were tied with fuchsia pearls, instead of hair clips. Lastly, she was wearing a pair of pink high heels on her feet.

''Usagi, you look like a true princess.'', Kenji replied.

''Really? Thanks dad!'', Usagi exclaimed, hugging her father tightly.

''Come on. Let's go now.'', Kenji said and Usagi nodded happily.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the embassy, where the event was being hosted. They showed their invitations to a guard on its entrance and proceeded. The embassy was a huge building surrounded by a beautiful garden. The spacious room where the party was being held was located on the second floor of the structure. She noticed that all the guests were wearing masks and so she put her white mask on her face. As did her father with his silver one.

''Well, Usagi, I have to work, okay? I'll try to finish as soon as possible, so you won't be alone, though.'', Kenji promised.

''Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine.'', Usagi smiled as he left. Having nothing to do she exited the crowded room and leaned into a pillar on the balcony. A crescent moon was hanging from the night sky. The stars were blinking down at her, but she stubbornly kept her blue gaze to the floor. She had thought that this night would be more interesting. But she was proved wrong. If only he was here.. No! She couldn't be thinking about him. Not here. Not now. Not ever. It was forbidden. Luna had told her so. Her princess might be put in danger, if she allies herself with the Kings. The Moon and the Earth must fight apart!

''May I have this dance?'', a gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. Usagi lifted her gaze ready to decline the invitation, but then her eyes locked with a pair of piercing blue ones stationed behind a white mask. Her previous thoughts were forgotten in an instant, and she wordlessly passed her gloved hand into his. She let herself be guided to the dance floor, where the orchestra was beginning to play a new song for the guests. He put one of his hands on her waist and she placed one of her own on his shoulder in return. As they waltzed among the other couples, she couldn't help but feel like they have danced like this before. Maybe in the distant and forgotten past, they were something more than simple acquaintances. She smiled as her partner twirled her gently around in the tune of the song. But her smile soon faded and was quickly replaced by an expression of pure terror and alarm. There among the crowd, stood a tall girl wearing a green short dress and a green mask. Tsukino Usagi knew that girl very well. For she had almost injured the man she was dancing with the previous night. The question was, why was she here? Had she come to finish the job? Well, Usagi wouldn't allow it. Without saying a word, she let go of her partner paying no mind to his words of protest and disappeared into the huge crowd.

She silently followed Sailor Jupiter as she sneaked into the third floor of the embassy. The brown-haired girl stopped in a corner and kept her eyes on the two guards that stood in front of a huge door. A few seconds passed by and then Usagi watched with awe as Sailor Jupiter's shadow detached itself from her and entered unnoticed the guarded room. After that Sailor Jupiter disappeared with a smirk written on her face. And a few moments later, Usagi understood why. The huge door suddenly opened and the two guards fell unconscious to the ground upon impact with it. A brown haired man with thick glasses-the prince, Usagi realized-, obviously possessed by the shadow, ran past her towards the balcony clutching a purple chest with his arms. Thinking he was going to jump off the railing, Usagi decided to take action.

''Wait. Get a hold of yourself!'', Usagi pleaded, as she tried to hold the innocent man back. But he only started to struggle against her hold and eventually he managed to throw her off the balcony. Usagi let out a scream as she started to fall, but a strong hand gripped hers and her fall halted. Looking up, she came face to face with none other than Chiba Mamoru. Usagi was thankful that he was there, but she couldn't help but feel like this wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to protect him. Not the other way around. That feeling only increased when the possessed man starting pushing her savior off the balcony as well. But thankfully the white cat-Apollo, she reminded herself- stopped the man's assault.

''Why does someone always have to get in my way?'', Sailor Jupiter's voice came from under the balcony. Her enraged words were followed by the sound of thunder cracking in the air. Usagi was sure that it was all over. That she had failed. That she would never see her family and friends again. That he would die along with her. But she was wrong. Because, as the now fully transformed Sailor Jupiter prepared her attack, the South King sent his flames towards her, forcing her to stop her attack in order to dodge his deadly fire.

Sadly none of these events stopped the inevitable. Usagi's glove slipped from her hand and she fell causing Mamoru to jump after her. He embraced her and positioned himself in a way so he would be the one to hit the ground with his back when they made impact. But Usagi had other plans. She swiftly summoned her transformation along with her transformation pen and willed it to turn into an umbrella that slowed down their fall. Chiba Mamoru and Sailor Moon landed safely to the ground soon after. Seeing that she was quickly outnumbered, Sailor Jupiter fled from the scene. Sailor Moon tried to follow her, but the East King blocked her way.

''Who are you? Are you an enemy or an ally?'', he asked with a harsh voice.

''I'm looking for someone, just like you do. But I am also seeking the golden crystal's power. So, I could be your enemy if we want the same thing.'', Sailor Moon replied, looking anywhere but him, before she followed Sailor Jupiter's example. Mamoru stared continuously after her, before Kaito snapped him out of his trance.

''Come on, Mamoru. We have to see what happened to the prince.'', he urged.

''Right.'', he replied as he transformed.

They entered the ball room again and found the possessed prince stealing the energy of all the guests. Upon seeing them, the shadow detached itself from its host and attacked. Kaito's crystals managed to deflect it and gave enough time for Mamoru to unleash an attack of his own. When the shadow dispelled, the prince awakened from his unconscious state, his glasses falling off in the process revealing big bright blue eyes.

''Are you alright, prince?'', Mamoru asked, kneeling next to him.

''What happened? What have I been doing?'', he asked confused. ''Where are my glasses? I can't see anything without them.'', he continued while searching for them. When he finally found them and put them in their rightful place, he found himself staring back at a white cat. After a short period of stillness, the cat shook its head and walked away.

''Prince, its time for you to reveal your country's treasure.'', exclaimed a green-eyed man dressed in a blue suit.

''Oh, yes. Right away.'', he agreed as he made his way to the ball room, followed by three guards.

''The mission is over. Why do we have to go inside again?'', Kagari complained.

''I am supposed to be in there, remember?'', Kaito answered slightly irritated.

''I'll keep you company.'', Kagari offered, sensing his friend's annoyance. ''Mamoru, are you coming?''

''No. I'll be on the balcony if you need me.'', Mamoru informed them.

''Suit yourself.'', Kagari responded, heading for the now gathering crowd along with Kaito.

From one of the room's windows Sailor Jupiter watched as the prince revealed a miniature statue of himself to be his greatest treasure. She left for the Dark Kingdom, thinking about what a waste of her precious time this night had been. On the other hand, Tsukino Usagi was not at all interested in the treasure that her father was taking many photos of. Her eyes were scanning the crowd for a certain dark-haired man. When they didn't find him, they filled with worry and prompted her to leave her father's side and search for him. She left unnoticed by the people, who were marveling the statue with shiny eyes. But her depart didn't go unseen by the feline hiding underneath a table from human eyes.

Usagi found Mamoru, now on his civilian clothes, staring intensely at the starless night sky. The moon was the only one who had decided to make its appearance at this late hour. Usagi silently approached him and stood next to him following his eyes.

''It was a bizarre night, was it not?'', she asked startling him. He stood staring at her for a few seconds, before his gaze returned to the sky and he finally gave a reply.

''Yes. I guess it was.'', he said simply.

They stood there completely silent and still, just enjoying the presence of each other. Usagi's heart was beating hard inside her chest and threatening to escape from her prison if she didn't make a move soon. Usagi knew this was wrong. But as she looked at him from the corner of her eye, all her worries dissipated in an instant. She turned towards him and gently placed a gloved hand on his cheek effectively turning his face towards her. Their gazes met. Their bodies were so close that the heat was playing between them. Their faces inched slowly closer. Their eyes started to close instinctively, as the moon seemed to shine brighter down at them. Who knows what could have happened if Usagi's ears hadn't picked up on the approaching sound. Reluctantly, she let go of him and quickly stepped again inside. Mamoru made to follow her, but Apollo blocked his way.

''Mamoru, we are ready to go. Are you coming?'', Apollo queried with a strange expression on his face.

''Yes, let's go!'', Mamoru exclaimed, trying to hide the blush that had started to form on his face by walking hurriedly ahead.

Apollo spared a serious look to the white lamp of the night, before he followed his charge downstairs with a long sigh. The situation had just slipped out of his and Luna's paws.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: And the storm shall rage on**

Lightning. Black murderous lightning travelled inside Sailor Jupiter's personal quarters. But, she of course didn't mind. On the contrary, the sensation of electricity traversing freely throughout her body was more than welcoming. Concentrating, Sailor Jupiter willed her dark lighting to gather on her outstretched palms and fulfill her goal. Soon enough a black crystal appeared in her hands. The lightning died. Sailor Jupiter kneeled to the floor exhausted from the extensive use of her magic. After taking a few deep breaths, she stood up once again and examined her latest creation. This crystal was very important. It was her ticket to find the golden crystal and thereupon the golden Prince. She once again focused her energy on it and an image appeared before her. It was a man with short blonde hair and green eyes. A man she knew very well. Furuhata Motoki. Was he the prince? Did he possess the golden crystal? Or was he just the key to reaching her goals? If the crystal said so, he just had to be one of those. It was designed to pick up on strong energy levels, anyway. Yes. She would go and investigate the situation further right away. But as Sailor Jupiter exited her quarters, she came face to face with an angry Sailor Mercury.

''What have you been doing in there?!'', Sailor Mercury asked, trying to keep her frustration under control.

''Just creating a little something to help me find the legendary golden crystal.'', Sailor Jupiter answered casually, with a smirk playing on her lips and rotating the black crystal in her hands.

''Finding the crystal is my assignment. Why don't you do yourself a favor and retire now. Queen Beryl is furious with you. She summoned you and you didn't answer her call.'', Sailor Mercury informed her, narrowing her blue eyes.

''As you can see, I had work to do.'', Sailor Jupiter answered back angrily.

''You better be ready, Jupiter. There will be consequences for your ignorant actions.'', Sailor Mercury stated, paying no mind to Sailor Jupiter's words.

''Are you mad that I have outmatched you, Mercury? That you didn't think of my plan before? Well, you should be. Because, I will find the crystal first and all the honors will be mine. It doesn't matter whose assignment this is. Whoever finds it first, wins. Simple as that. Just like a little game.'', Sailor Jupiter pronounced.

''Just you remember this, Jupiter. At the end of this game, I will be the one to emerge victorious. And you are going to pay the ultimate price.'', Sailor Mercury threatened, before taking her leave.

When Sailor Mercury reached her room, her ordinary impassive and calm demeanor had returned. Thinking about the previous events, she couldn't believe she had lost her composure with petty little Jupiter. But that was in the past. It was forgotten. Unimportant. All that mattered was the future. She would let Jupiter do how she pleased. She would be watching her closely though, in case she discovered the crystal's location and then she would jump out of nowhere and claim it for herself. Though, she doubted that that would happen. Black crystal or not, Jupiter was hasty and jumped easily to conclusions. Mercury could easily imagine her finding the wrong person. This experience might actually end up being amusing for her.

* * *

So far Mamoru's and Apollo's day have been normal and quiet. They had woken up early in the morning and after a rich breakfast, Mamoru had headed to school and Apollo had simply strolled around the neighborhood in case he saw any trouble. And his search had luckily proved unnecessary. The same applied for the two other members of their team. Kaito had spent a risk-free day at school along with Mamoru and Kagari had experienced the same thing at his own university if you didn't count a small but nevertheless significant interruption of his peace. Now the latter was meditating in the fire room on the Hikawa Shrine, Kaito was busying himself with cram school and Mamoru with Apollo on his shoulder was making his way to the arcade. He walked casually inside the building and took his usual seat at the counter while Apollo jumped on the seat next to his.

''Hello, Mamoru. The usual?'', asked Motoki, when he appeared behind the counter. Mamoru nodded in response. A few minutes later Motoki served him a cup of hot black coffee, while humming a happy song.

''Anything interesting happened today?'', Mamoru said inquisitively, noting Motoki's way too cheerful attitude.

''Well, you could say that.'', Motoki replied with a small blush.

''Go on.'', Mamoru urged, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips in an effort to hide a knowing smirk.

''Do you remember the girl I introduced you to yesterday, Kino Makoto?'', Motoki inquired. Mamoru almost choked on his coffee at that statement and started coughing uncontrollably, while Apollo jumped with a sudden movement from the chair atop the counter and stared at Motoki with cautious eyes.

''Mamoru, are you okay?'', Motoki asked concerned.

''I'm fine. I'm fine! What was that about Kino Makoto?'', Mamoru queried, finally managing to breath normally again.

''Oh, right. She was here a few minutes ago and I kind of asked her out.'', Motoki announced blushing furiously.

''You did what?!'', Mamoru exclaimed shocked.

''Look, I know that she is a little younger than me, but I bear no ill will towards her. And I think you know it. So, there's no reason for you to freak out.

''Motoki, please think this over. I don't want you to hang out with dangerous people.'', Mamoru pleaded.

''You have said that before, but here I am. Alive and well. I'm sorry, but I have to work now. See you around.'', Motoki declared irritated, before climbing up the stairs to the second floor of the store.

''There is nothing we can do, now. Come, we must warn the others.'', Apollo whispered.

''How does he remember? You erased his memories, didn't you?'', Mamoru asked, perplexed, as he slowly rose from his seat and left the arcade.

''Sailor Jupiter must have brought a part of his memories back. And no I can't erase them again. She has done something to him that prevents me from doing so.'', Apollo explained, guessing his next question.

''So much for a normal day.'', Mamoru uttered as he sent a message to his friends to meet him at his house as soon as possible for an emergency meeting.

Half an hour later Kaito and Kagari found themselves at Mamoru's apartment being informed about the latest events.

''So, we have a problem again in our hands. And this day was so promising of peace and quiet.'', Kaito disclosed, after hearing the story.

''I have seen better days than this one.'', Kagari frowned.

''Did something happen?'', Mamoru asked, seeing his friend's unusual behavior.

''I'll tell you later. Maybe. Let's just focus on Motoki for now.'', Kagari proposed.

''What I don't understand is why Sailor Jupiter went after him again.'', Apollo professed.

''Maybe she is so stubborn that she can't accept defeat.'', Kagari guessed.

''No, I think there is something more to it.'', Mamoru added.

''I agree. Everything is not always what it seems.'', Kaito affirmed.

''We can worry about that later.'', Kagari asserted. ''Where did you say they are going to meet?''

''I don't know. He didn't tell me..'', Mamoru replied.

''It doesn't matter. Motoki works late, so it must be a place near the arcade. We will definitely find him!'', Kagari stated with determination, standing up from his seat on the couch. The three other occupants of the room, looked at each other before agreeing with their energetic friend.

Later that evening, Motoki found himself sitting on a bench in the park, patiently waiting for Kino Makoto to arrive. The sun was just starting his descent, when she appeared and sat quietly beside him.

"Hi, Makoto. I admit that I thought you weren't going to show up for a minute there.", Motoki greeted.

"I wasn't going to come. But, I wanted to say goodbye.", Sailor Jupiter said with a soft voice, looking anywhere but him.

"Why? What's wrong?", Motoki asked concerned.

"There are some bad people hunting me and I don't want you to find yourself in danger because of me.", she hastily explained as she got up to leave with teary eyes.

"No, wait! There must be something I can do to help you.'', Motoki pleaded, grasping her hand in his in order to prevent her from running away.

''The golden crystal..'', Sailor Jupiter muttered with the smirk on her face hidden by her brown locks.

''What?'', Motoki asked confused.

''If I give the golden crystal to them, they will leave me alone.'', she explained turning shining green eyes towards him. ''No! I shouldn't have said that. Please forget about it!'', she continued, turning her back on him once again.

''The golden crystal..'', Motoki repeated as he lost himself in a memory of his childhood.

 _It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining in the cloudless sky, burning the planet with his hot rays. In a two-floored house with a huge garden on the back in a peaceful neighborhood, an eleven year old boy was helping his father clean his house's attic. The blonde-haired youth was putting some old books in a brown box with bored eyes, when he noticed something sparkling among the dust. Pushing some items aside, he reached for the shiny thing and pulled it out into the light. His eyes sparkled with awe as he started at his discovery._

 _''Hey, dad! What's this?'', Motoki called, never taking his eyes from the item he was holding. It was a small round crystal with a golden sheen carefully placed inside a box made entirely from glass._ _A brown-haired man came out from behind an old wardrobe dusting his clothes off and approached the young boy._

 _''I had forgotten about this one.'', he chuckled upon examining the crystal._

 _''What is it, dad?'', Motoki asked, holding his treasure tightly in his hands._

 _''It is a crystal that was passed down generations in our family for many years. It is a very rare crystal. My father gave it to me before he died. Someday it will be yours.'', Motoki's father promised._

 _''Really!?, Motoki exclaimed with enthusiasm._

 _''You can decorate it in some place in the house if you want, but be careful not to break it! It is very important for me.'', his father warned._

 _''Don't worry, dad! I'll never let anything happen to it!'', Motoki promised, before running down the stairs to the living room. His father chuckled lightly and continued his work lost in the memories of his own childhood years._

''Wait here, Makoto! I'll bring it to you right away!'', Motoki said, before taking off towards his house, not noticing the satisfying smirk that had formed on Sailor Jupiter's lips.

A few minutes later, Motoki arrived at his house. He stopped in the entrance and took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself. Then, he proceeded with his plan. He quietly slipped his key into the lock and entered the building. Everything was dark and quiet. Slowly, he entered the living room and opened a wooden cabinet on the wall. There, among other decorations was the little box he had found when he was little. Taking its content, he closed the small cabinet and prepared to leave. But as he was about to do that the lights turned on.

''Who's there?!'', a voice demanded behind him. Motoki knew that voice very well. He slowly turned around and came face to face with his father.

''Motoki. What are you doing?'', his father asked, seeing the crystal in his hands.

''I'm sorry.'', was the only thing Motoki said, before running past his startled father and out of the house, ignoring his pleas for him to come back.

* * *

Kagari had been so sure that they would be able to find Motoki easily, but now he was getting second thoughts. They had been wandering around the crowded streets of Tokyo for hours and there was no sign of him or Sailor Jupiter. They were tired and Kagari knew this. Especially Kaito. He was so tired that he actually hadn't complained about anything. Kagari was ready to call it a night, but then a man pushed him suddenly aside and headed straight for Mamoru. He gripped the black-haired man by the shoulders, as if he was relying on him to stay standing. Kagari and Kaito were ready to transform upon seeing this, but the words that came out of the man's mouth stopped them in their tracks.

''Mamoru! Have you seen my son around?'', the man asked between deep breaths with wide pleading eyes.

''No. I haven't. What happened?'', Mamoru asked alarmed.

''He grabbed an expensive crystal we had at the house and took off towards the park. I just don't know what to do!'', Motoki's father demonstrated, releasing Mamoru from his hold.

''Don't worry, Mr. Furuhata. Me and my friends will search for him. You go to your house and get some rest.'', Mamoru assured him.

''Thank you.'', said the brown-haired man, before he slowly started walking towards his house. After he left, Apollo urged everyone to transform and then the three Kings took off towards the park as well.

At the park, Sailor Jupiter was examining the crystal Motoki had brought to her with her own black crystal. But to her disappointment and utter confusion this wasn't the one she had been seeking. However, her crystal responded with a force that was coming from the man she was with. It was then that Sailor Jupiter decided that he was worth investigating.

''Hey, Motoki. I was wondering if you could help me with something.'', she said, flashing him a brilliant smile and taking his hand. ''Come, let's go!'', she continued dragging him along with her not noticing the youma that was spying on them.

"Motoki, get away from her!", a commanding voice stopped them in their tracks. Motoki turned around and watched as the Kings, the heroes of Tokyo, approached them.

"The Kings? What are you doing here?", he uttered confused.

"You must not trust her! She is working for an evil organization called the Dark Kingdom! , the Terrestrial King continued.

"What are you saying?! This is not true! Right Makoto?", Motoki queried, turning again towards the brown-haired girl. Said girl slowly untangled their hands and turned towards the three Kings and the white feline. Kagari sensed the thunder, before it generated from Sailor Jupiter's fingers and sailed towards them reaping the wind in its wake. But this time they were better prepared and they dodged her attacks swiftly and easily.

''So you managed to dodge my lightning. Impressive! But don't think that you have accomplished anything. Next time I strike, I won't miss.'', Sailor Jupiter threatened. But the members of the team had other plans in their minds. As Sailor Jupiter prepared to attack, Kagari summoned his flames and charged. His fire hit Sailor Jupiter head on and she stumbled to her knees wincing slightly from the contact with it. Raising her head, Sailor Jupiter watched helplessly as the Terrestrial King ran towards her with his sword blazing with ancient power. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact, but the pain never came. Slowly she unveiled her green eyes and dared to look in front of her. Her green irises widened in surprise at the sight she witnessed. The Terrestrial King had stopped his assault with his sword hanging limply from his hand. The other two Kings were watching the scene unfold with similar expressions as her own. Because in front of her and in a protective stance stood none other than Motoki.

''I won't let you hurt her!'', he declared with determined eyes. Sailor Jupiter couldn't believe her ears. He was protecting her. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her. He cared about her. A warm, peculiar feeling arose in her dark heart. What was it? She didn't know. But she had felt like this before. Of that she was sure of. The shadow of a male figure formed in the eye of her mind. She knew him. Yes, she did. Was he the stranger she had been seeking? Why couldn't she remember him?! Intense light filled her vision and the man disappeared. Looking down at her hands, she discovered that her black crystal was shining like the sun rising from the east.

''Does this crystal respond to acts of kindness? To sacrifice a life for another.. Is this what love is?'', she thought aloud. But before her thoughts managed to go any further, she sensed a familiar dark presence approach her. Soon enough a youma jumped from its hiding spot behind a bush. She immediately recognized it as one of Sailor Mercury's pathetic slaves. It had the appearance of a young woman with long straight black hair, wearing a robe and a white mask. The youma attacked her and tried to pray the crystal from her hands. Sailor Jupiter tried to avoid her as best as she could, but her injury from the previous attack was slowing her down. As a result the black crystal flew from her palm only to land in the hands of a startled Motoki. Seeing this the youma charged towards him with incredible speed. But Sailor Jupiter was faster. The thunderous sound of her lightning mixed with Motoki's terrifying scream. The powerful bolt of lightning struck the surprised youma in the face and sent it crashing into the ground, while breaking its mask into a thousand tiny pieces. With the mask broken, the youma revealed its true form. The now hideous pink-haired demon charged with its horns towards Sailor Jupiter and an unconscious Motoki in blind rage. At that moment in time, Mamoru escaped from his shock upon seeing his friend being saved by their enemy. And so before the youma could reach its targets, it was met with Mamoru's strong blade and promptly dissolved into dust. Kaito was the first to reach Motoki's unconscious form. He breathed a sigh of relief after he discovered that his vital signs were stable. Sailor Jupiter approached him wearing a cold, uncaring mask on her face and after placing the crystal he had brought her in his hand, she turned her back and disappeared in a spark of dark lightning. She reappeared inside her room in the Dark Kingdom and she proceeded to try and convince herself that she saved him because she was only returning the favor. But deep in her heart, she knew that this was one of the biggest lies she had ever heard or told in this life. And then several questions started to fill her mind. Why had the dark crystal respond to him? Was this the energy of love? No. It couldn't be. That was ridiculous. There was nothing interesting about him. Except for the fact that the Terrestrial King seemed to know him very well. The King certainly knew his name. Motoki simply had to know his true identity. At this point, all she had to do was ask. Sailor Jupiter was so sure of her success, that she didn't notice the figure that was closely watching her from behind a column. And what a fatal mistake it was.

* * *

The next day, found Mamoru and Apollo keeping company at a depressed Motoki as he worked at the arcade. When Motoki had returned to his house the previous night escorted by Mamoru who had found him unconscious at the park he was yelled at by his father for his unreasonable behavior. He ended up being grounded for a week. School-arcade-home. Home-school-arcade. Those were the only places one could find him in the next seven days. Mamoru was vey concerned about him. He hadn't spoken a word since he and Apollo had arrived. And that was over two hours ago. In those two silent hours Mamoru found the time to think over the previous night's events. Sailor Jupiter hadn't been herself at that time. Gone was the cold-hearted soldier, he had come to hate. When Motoki had shielded her from his sword, Mamoru had noted a change in her eyes. Her mind hadn't been in the present for a few moments. It was as if she was having a vision. And then she had saved him. The evil Sailor Senshi of the Dark Kingdom that wanted to conquer Earth had saved his best friend, a mere mortal. And then, it was the name she had introduced herself with. Kino Makoto. He had heard this name somewhere before, but he didn't know where. He tried to remember, but Motoki's voice broke him out of his attempt.

"You were right. She is bad news.", Motoki confessed with his head hanging low. "But, I just can't forget her that easily.", he continued sending his desperate gaze towards him. "You don't understand don't you? Don't you have someone you love even if you know her for a little time?"

"Yes, I actually do.", replied Mamoru, while an image of Sailor Moon appeared in his mind. Apollo didn't miss the spark in his eyes as he replied and frowned slightly at the realization.

"Then, you probably know how I feel.", Motoki concluded with a faraway look in his eyes. Mamoru went to respond to his remark, but a hand closed around his shoulders and caused him to turn around. Standing behind him was Motoki's father. His eyes were tired as he apprised him.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, but Motoki is not allowed to hang out with his friends at the moment.", he stated, offering Mamoru a small smile.

''I understand.", Mamoru answered, standing up from his seat followed by Apollo. "See you around, Motoki.", he called to his long time friend. The reply came in the form of a small nod, but truly Mamoru didn't expect anything more. Mr. Furuhata sent a disapproving look at his eldest child, before he started climbing the stairs to the second floor of his business.

Motoki left the arcade a few hours later still in the same mood. He didn't greet his friends when he encountered them on his way home, he refused to eat dinner with his family and he didn't open his room's door when his little sister knocked lightly on it and requested to speak with him. He just wanted to be left alone. Just for a little while. Motoki tried to concentrate on his homework, but found it impossible to accomplice. So, without even bothering to change from his school uniform to his sleepwear, he fell in a deep sleep covered by his bed sheets. He was certain that he hadn't felt that tired in his entire life.

A few hours later Motoki found his senses slowly coming back to life. He felt like some strange energy was searching his body for something. But said energy didn't linger on him for long and soon vanished, like it was never there. Motoki slowly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. His eyes darted around the dark room and finally settled on a female figure standing behind his curtains and in front of his open window.

''Makoto?'', he asked unsure, standing up from his bed.

''Kino Matoko is not my real name. It is just a disguise. I am Sailor Jupiter.'', she said. She had decided to tell him part of the truth, but something in her words made her uncertain. She felt like she was lying all over again. Not only to him, but to herself too. Kino Makoto. She had so randomly chosen that name, hadn't she? She needed a human name and it was the first one that had come into her mind. Simple as that. Sailor Jupiter broke out of her stupor, when Motoki started approaching her.

''Don't come any closer! Just stay there and listen. Okay?'', she pleaded and Motoki respected her request.

''I once knew what love was. There once was someone that I loved. Of those two things, I am sure. But in the Dark kingdom there is no love. We betray each other and eventually kill each other for supremacy. For gain. For power. For recognition. And I have forgotten what it feels like. But you reminded it to me. I thought that what we did at the Dark Kingdom was normal, but you opened my eyes. Now, I'm thinking that I should join the Kings and fight alongside them for justice and against the Dark Kingdom. Please, if you know anything about them, tell me.'', Sailor Jupiter announced, wondering that if some of the things she said were actually true.

''I'm sorry. But I don't know anything about them.'', Motoki apologized.

''You don't trust me, don't you?'', Sailor Jupiter accused, raising her voice slightly.

''No! I trust you. I really don't know anything.'', Motoki countered.

''I see.'', Sailor Jupiter observed, before she disappeared in front of Motoki's eyes, ignoring his pleas for her to not leave. But she didn't go to far. She teleported at the nearest terrace and waited. She was certain that Motoki knew, if not all one of the Kings and he would contact them somehow. She just had to wait. Unbeknownst to her, Sailor Mercury was watching her from another terrace.

''What a foolish girl! Falling in love with a human.'', Sailor Mercury exclaimed. ''You know what to do!'', she called out into the darkness, from where three unusual figures nodded their heads, before taking their leave.

* * *

 _Light. Red and white light. The hiss of the tyres over the smooth tarmac. The crush. Multiple flips in the air. The sensation of hitting a hard metal and then landing on it. The spinning suddenly stopped. A woman screamed. A deafening splash and then silence. And then pain. So, so much pain. Pain in his body. In his heart. In his mind. In his soul. Pain everywhere. There was a weird taste in his mouth. Was it blood? His eyelids fluttered as he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Before he lost the battle, he heard the faint sound of sirens slowly approaching him from somewhere beyond the blackness._

The sound of his phone ringing woke Mamoru up from his horrible nightmare. His heart was beating rapidly and his breaths were long and deep. He ignored Apollo when he worryingly settled on his lap and instead calmed himself down and answered the phone.

"Yes. Who is it?", he asked, trying to keep his tone normal.

"Mamoru. Sorry for calling you so late.", Motoki apologized from the other end of the line.

"Motoki! What's the matter!?", Mamoru queried, his dream long forgotten upon hearing the distress in his friend's voice.

''Sorry for bothering you. I just thought that you were the only one I could talk to.'', Motoki continued.

''Did something happen?', Mamoru asked, while Apollo stared up at him with worried eyes.

''Makoto.. She.. she came here. She is searching for the Kings. She is in trouble, but I can't do anything to help her.'', Motoki's voice replied, carrying his desperation to Mamoru's ears.

''What's wrong with Makoto?'', Mamoru inquired, putting his phone into the speaker mode so a startled Apollo could hear their conversation.

''I'm sorry for making such a weird call to you in the middle of the night.'', Motoki whispered through the line.

''Motoki, are you okay?'', Mamoru asked concerned.

''Yes, I'm fine, really. I just wanted to talk to somebody about this. Talking. It helps me a lot. Thank you for hearing me out, Mamoru.'', Motoki confessed, before hanging up and going back to bed. But this time, he didn't notice the brunette floating out of his window.

''Mamoru..'', Sailor Jupiter tasted the name in her mouth. It sounded so familiar. She was certain that she had said it before.

Mamoru turned on the lights in his room and quickly went for his clothes. He was going to Motoki's place right then and there.

''You must not go alone. It might be a trap.'', Apollo advised.

''No. Sailor Jupiter is closing in on Motoki. I can't afford to lose any more time. You go tell the others and come meet me later.'', Mamoru countered. Apollo didn't have time to think of an answer, before Mamoru was out of the door and running as fast as he could down the streets of Tokyo. Motoki's house was several blocks away from his own and as a result, he found himself getting tired after running past a few of them. He was sure he was going to pass out, when a thought occurred to him. His transformation. When he transformed his stamina and his reflexes increased. Thus he could run faster and reach his destination in less than five minutes. Without a second thought, he summoned his powers and transformed into the Terrestrial King. But before he could take a step forward, a dark laughter echoed all around him.

''So, you finally decided to reveal yourself, Terrestrial King or shall I say Chiba Mamoru?'', a voice exclaimed, and soon after Sailor Jupiter, dressed in her Sailor outfit, appeared before him in a burst of dark lightning. ''But don't worry. You don't need to hide your true identity anymore. No one will care about it, when they find you dead here.'', she continued, her lightning sparkling around her body. The lightning hit him head on causing his body to collide with a tree, after flying through the air for several moments. Disorientated he forced his eyes off the ground and watched as Sailor Jupiter prepared for another attack. He didn't know what could have happened, if a certain golden tiara hadn't sailed through the air at that exact moment and stopped Sailor Jupiter's assault. Soon after Sailor Moon gracefully landed in front of him and returned her tiara to her rightful place on her head. Sailor Jupiter wasn't intimidated in the least by her sudden arrival and charged her lightning once more. But as she was ready to deliver her attack, Motoki's voice was heard inside her mind. _Sailor Jupiter! I'm sorry.._

''What's wrong, Jupiter?'', Sailor Moon asked, noting her unusual behavior.

''We shall finish this another time. Terrestrial King! I know who you are, now. I can attack you whenever I please. Be ready!'', Sailor Jupiter warned, before vanishing with the same way she had appeared.

* * *

This time Sailor Jupiter didn't teleport to the Dark Kingdom. This time she teleported hurriedly inside Motoki's room. But he wasn't there. Instead of him, on his bed was lying a small note addressed to her. She picked it up and read it carefully. It seemed that one of Mercury's minions wanted her crystal in exchange of Motoki. What an idiot that Mercury was. Who cared about that boy, anyway? _You do,_ a small annoying voice answered in her head. And Sailor Jupiter hated her. She hated her, because she was right. Upon the realization, Sailor Jupiter's face filled with uncontrollable anger. Dark thunder surrounded her body, perfectly reflecting her emotions and causing the piece of paper in her hand to catch on fire and eventually turn into dust.

Sailor Jupiter followed the trace of the minion's aura around the city, until she arrived at an abandoned store. Instead of teleporting in or launching an attack on the old building, she simply entered through the front door and got down the wooden staircase. She stopped in the middle of it and examined the scene before her with narrowed green eyes. Three youma were present in the room. A pink one that resembled a tree, a blue and a yellow and green one. Motoki was chained on a wall to the far end of the room. The moment the youma saw him, the battle started. Fire was shot at her, but she expertly jumped into the air. The sound waves that followed took her a little off guard, but she managed to land safely on one knee. Fire encircled her again, but she had faced worst attacks than this one. When the fire stopped being generated, she lashed out from the smoke and punched the blue youma in the stomach. Then she did the same for the yellow one. Both of them screamed and fell to the ground somewhere behind her. It was the pink one that offered some resistance. It sent its thorns towards her, but she dodged easily and raised it into the air by the neck.

''I will never hand over my crystal to you! Tell that to Mercury for me!'', she said, before releasing her hostage, who sunk terrified to the ground. She then undid Motoki's bindings and the both of them teleported away. They reappeared in the park, where they had their first meeting out of the arcade.

''Thank you for helping me.'', Motoki said, leaning against a tree.

''You don't need to thank me. I don't even know why I did it. And I have been deceiving you for such a long time. I will probably continue to lie to you even after all this.'' Sailor Jupiter confessed, averting her gaze from his. And suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her and imprisoned her in a tight hug.

''That's alright. I don't mind being lied to, if you are by my side.'', Motoki declared. Sailor Jupiter was beyond stunned at this point. She didn't move and her breath was caught in her throat. She had the increasing feeling that she had been held like this before. The dark figure from before made his return in her mind. And it was Motoki who cast her vision away once again.

"You are injured.", he exclaimed, breaking their embrace and taking her hand. Truly, she had a nasty scratch on her upper arm.

"It's alright. I'm okay.", Sailor Jupiter retorted.

"No, it isn't! You got that cut because of me.'', Motoki countered, forcing her to sit on the ground in order for him to examine her wound. He then cut a piece of his shirt and proceeded to tie it around her injured arm.

"You know.", Motoki said in order to break the silence that had fallen upon them. ''Every person I met in my life had a dream, a passion, an ambition you could say. And I'm wondering if you have a dream.''

''No. No, I don't.'', Sailor Jupiter replied.

''You are lying. But sometimes we lie with kind intentions, too.'', Motoki stated, while finishing wrapping the makeshift bandage around her arm. ''So, what is your dream?'' Her dream. What was her dream really? Finding the prince. Obtaining the crystal. Gathering energy. No. Those weren't dreams. That was her job, her duty. But what did she had aside from the Dark Kingdom? What did she like. Sailor Jupiter looked around and her gaze fell into the flowers that were blooming everywhere. Those delicate works of art were moving rhythmically in a silent dance. The soft wind of the night brought their aromatic essence to her nose and she greedily absorbed it all in.

''I guess that I like flowers.'', she said, turning to Motoki once again, who was now sitting beside her on the soft grass. Motoki smiled gently at her and went to say something, but was interrupted by Jupiter pushing him away from her. When he lifted his head from the ground to look at he,r his confusion upon her actions turned into terror. A few meters away from them stood the three creatures who had kidnapped him earlier. But that wasn't the worst part of the situation. Sailor Jupiter was leaning weakly against a tree with an enormous thorn sticking out of her shoulder.

''You let your guard down. These poisonous thorns will keep sucking your energy until you die. And what a miserable way to do so. If you don't want us to kill your friend, hand over the crystal!'', the pink one said.

''Very well.'', Sailor Jupiter agreed. ''Motoki, run!'', she urged, turning her head to look at him. But Motoki had other plans. He swiftly picked himself from the ground and run towards her. Paying no mind to her protests, he grabbed the thorn and tried to pull it out. The moment he touched it, electricity made its way to his body and he screamed. But Motoki refused to give up. He swallowed his pain and kept pulling. Sailor Jupiter kept telling him to run, to flee, but he didn't. And eventually he was rewarded. He felt the thorn slowly coming out. But his relief didn't last long. Because for the second time that night Sailor Jupiter pushed him out of the way to shield him from an incoming attack. The fire hit Sailor Jupiter's exposed back and she collapsed barely conscious on top of Motoki's body losing the black crystal in the meantime.

''Good job all of you.'', came a new voice and Sailor Mercury descended from the sky. ''The black crystal is mine now.'', she retorted, while stopping in midair and the crystal flew swiftly into her hands. ''But don't be sad Jupiter. You are going to die with the one you love. Isn't that just great? Have as much fun as you want with them, my servants.'', she concluded, before taking her leave. Motoki shielded Sailor Jupiter with his body and braced himself for the next attack. The youma's fireballs got nearer and nearer. But they never managed to hit their target.

* * *

After Sailor Jupiter had left, Sailor Moon mimicked her action, after gifting him with a look to make sure he was alright. But for the first time in forever, Mamoru didn't acknowledge her action or pleaded with her to stay. Because another girl was in his mind. Sailor Jupiter. He had just remembered where he had seen her before.

 _There were children of all ages at the orphanage Mamoru was in. He had been in there for a whole of three months now, but he still hadn't made any friends. So, this bright morning, he once again found himself sitting alone in the building's garden. He liked it best there. It was silent and peaceful and the other children didn't use to visit it often. They opted for playing with their friends in the playground or just hanging out with them indoors. That's why a ten-year old Mamoru got startled when he heard voices coming from behind some bushes. Curiosity took the better of him and he started following them, hoping to find their source. After walking for a minute or so, he finally found them. But the sight, he encountered made his eyes go wide with surprise. There were three children in the clearing he found himself in. Mamoru watched as a twelve-year old boy pushed a little girl into the ground, who couldn't have been older than six or seven years old, while his friend laughed at the sight. Mamoru's eyes filled with anger. He was ready to intervene, even though he knew he was outmatched but the little girl beat him to it. She swiftly picked herself from the ground and kicked the boy who had pushed her in the ribs. Said boy fell backwards, clutching his side. Seeing his friend's unfortunate fate, the other boy went to punch the girl in the face, but she dodged out of the way just in time only to be tackled to the ground by the other boy. It was then that Mamoru decided that he had seen enough. He ran quickly towards them, pushed the two now standing boys aside and stood protectively in front of the younger child. Mamoru didn't know how the situation would have turned out if one of the caretakers hadn't showed up at that exact moment._

 _A few minutes later, he found himself waiting outside the nursery. Him, the girl and the two boys had first been taken to the director's office and then they were escorted to the doctor. The director had decided that the two boys and the girl would be transferred to other orphanages. Mamoru wouldn't suffer such fate because of his reputation. Everyone knew that he was a quiet and_ _obedient c_ _hild. Since he wasn't injured, he was told to go back to his room, but he found himself asking for permission to stay until the girl was examined. He just didn't want to leave her all by herself. Sure the two boys were horrible bullies, but at least they had each other. They were friends. Mamoru thought that if he was in the girl's position he would like to have someone by his side. He presented his_ _arguments and they allowed him to wait. Approximately half an hour later the nurse came out and invited him in. She was a bright young woman with kind teal eyes and chocolate brown hair falling in a loose braid behind her shoulders. She gifted Mamoru with a friendly smile and opened the door for him to enter, before disappearing somewhere in the long corridors of the facility._

 _When Mamoru entered the room, he found the little girl from before sitting on a bed and staring stubbornly at the spotless floor. Mamoru took his time to study her features. She was a tall girl, taking her age into account, with green eyes and brown hair caught in a ponytail by a green hair clip that matched the simple green dress she was wearing and came in contrast with the pink flowers that decorated it. Mamoru quietly made his way towards her and sat alongside her on the bed. No one spoke or moved for a long time after that._

 _''So, what brought you here?'', the girl asked breaking the silence._

 _''What?'', Mamoru asked, startled by the sudden interruption of the stillness._

 _''To the orphanage. What brought you to the orphanage.'', she repeated, lifting her green eyes from the ground in order to meet his blue ones._

 _''Oh. Well, my parents. They died in a car accident.'', Mamoru confessed, averting his gaze. Why did he tell her that?!_

 _''It's alright. My parents died too. They were in an airplane and it fell.'', the girl exclaimed, her interest returning to the floor._

 _''I'm Chiba Mamoru.'', he introduced, offering her his hand in an attempt to kick the depression that had fallen upon them out of the room. The girl lifted her head once again to look at him with shock in her eyes as if she didn't expect him to say something like this. But then her eyes brightened and her lips curved into a satisfied smile._

 _''My name is Makoto. Kino Makoto.'', she said, taking the offered hand in hers and shaking it. The moment their hands touched, Mamoru's mind filled with blurry confusing images. But it only lasted for a few seconds, so he dismissed it quickly from his thoughts. When their hands parted, silence fell again into the room. Although it was a comfortable one, the girl now known as Makoto decided to break it one more time._

 _''Do you have a dream, Mamoru?'', she asked, looking straight at him, while swinging her legs back and forth._

 _''A dream?'', he repeated, unsure how to answer the question._

 _''Yeah, a dream. Like what you would like to do when you grow up. What you would like to be or to have.'', she explained further._

 _''I want to be a doctor.'', Mamoru replied, without a second thought._

 _''Why?'', Makoto inquired, stopping her legs from moving, a fact indicating that he now had her full attention._

 _''Because I want to help people. All of them. The young and the elder. The black and the white. Because I want to give them a second chance in life. At least I want to try to.'', Mamoru answered. ''What about you, Makoto. Do you have a dream?'', he asked after a short period of quietness. Makoto turned a dreamy emerald gaze into the ceiling before she answered._

 _''You may think that it is silly, but I actually want to become a great cook and someday open my very own restaurant. I don't care if it will be big or small, famous or unpopular. I just want it to be a place where every customer will feel like home. And that's my first dream. My second one is that I will have a house, small or big, old or new, with a huge garden surrounding it with every single flower on the entire planet. It's silly, isn't it?''_

 _''I think it is a wonderful dream to have.'', Mamoru said sincerely and she beamed at him happily._

 _''You should be coming too you know. Doctors are always so busy with their workload that they don't have time to take care of themselves properly. And I don't want you to end up being sicker than your patients will be!'', she exclaimed and they both laughed loudly at her remarks. ''I should be leaving now.''_

 _''So soon?'', Mamoru inquired as they both sat up from the bed._

 _''Do you promise that we will meet again?'', she said instead._

 _''Yes, of course. Your restaurant will be so famous that everyone would know you because of it.'', Mamoru assured her._

 _''And you will be the best doctor in the whole world and be able to cure every single illness. It's going to be like magic!'', Makoto stated, causing Mamoru to chuckle at her imagination. Magical powers! As if.. Mamoru was broken out from his amusing thoughts by a bone-crushing hug that he gratefully returned. With a last smile directed at him, Makoto run hurriedly out of the room. Mamoru approached the window and watched the car that she was inside pull away until it disappeared on the busy streets._

 _''Until we meet again..'', he whispered to himself as he made his way to his room with downcast eyes._

When Apollo, Kaito and Kagari found Mamoru slumped against a broken tree with a shocked expression on his face, they expected the worst. Kaito was the one who reached him first. He immediately kneeled in front of him and started shaking him by the shoulders in order to get a reaction out of him. That action proved to be quite effective, because soon enough Mamoru landed back on the harsh reality and stood up in a sudden movement.

"It was Sailor Jupiter, right? She did this to you!', Kagari stated more than asked with anger flaring in his eyes.

"She is a human as well.", Mamoru interrupted Kagari's outburst.

"What?", Kagari asked, disbelief taking the place of the anger in his eyes.

"You have to tell us later. On the way to get us, Apollo saw a youma kidnapping Motoki.'', Kaito countered.

"They were heading somewhere near the park.", Apollo filled in.

"Okay, let's do that.", Mamoru agreed. And after Kagari nodded in consent they started heading towards the park. As promised, in their way there, Mamoru told them everything. Kaito and Apollo had a hard time believing his story, but they changed their minds when Kagari reminded them of Sailor Mar's situation. And so when Kaito reached the park and saw the horrible scene unraveling itself in front of him, he stepped between the attack and its targets not only to protect Motoki but Sailor Jupiter- no Kino Makoto- as well. His crystals effectively destroyed the fire balls and led the youma responsible for their creation into a fit of rage.

''Now we will have to deal with you first. Attack!'', it ordered the two other youma and the three of them did so at the same time. Poisonous thorns plugged themselves into the spot Kaito was standing a mere second ago. Mamoru jumped away from the fire and Kagari swiftly avoided the sound waves. The three youma didn't manage to attack a second time before fiery crystals rained like daggers upon them, silencing them forever.

Upon the whole duration of the battle, Motoki didn't take his eyes off the slowly dying form of Jupiter.

"Terrestrial King, it looks like the secret of your true identity will be buried with me.'', she said weakly, choking back a sad laugh. At that moment, Mamoru wanted to kneel down beside her and make her remember the small but significant flicker of friendship they had. But he controlled himself out of respect for Motoki. His friend needed that last moment with Makoto more than he did.

''Motoki. Please don't mourn for me. I want you to find love again for I am not the one you were supposed to be with. I had someone long ago. I don't remember him and I am not going to find him again. Take care.'', were Kino Makoto's last words as her body faded only to be placed in a crystal coffin next to the one that contained Sailor Mar's still form.

That night the moon had no light to offer to the world. It hung smoky and yellow behind thin scudding clouds, as if it wanted to disappear from the sky as soon as possible and give its place to the sun. As if it wanted to mourn all by itself. But the stars had a different opinion. They cried together, comforting each other all the while. Another Sailor Senshi had fallen asleep. They carried the news of the situation they witnessed across the world. In every city. In every town. In every village. But only one man heard their sorrowful whispers.

* * *

In the darkest and deepest place of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was kneeling to the ground, her long purple dress touching its cool surface, commanding the energy that was gathered in her hands.

''Awaken, our Great Ruler. With this energy return to life.'', Queen Beryl said and the energy in her hands shot forward. She watched with awe and expectation in her blood red eyes as it was consumed by her Great Ruler.

''The human energy has revived me from my long sleep.'', a dark voice echoed inside the room and almost immediately a dark aura filled its every corner.

''I have waited for this day for so long.'', Queen Beryl bowed deeply.

''But at times, my consciousness is still drawn into the depths of slumber. You must find the Golden Crystal! It is necessary for me to completely revive myself!'', the Great Ruler ordered.

''But we know nothing of its whereabouts.'', Queen Beryl informed.

''You must find the seven great youma. They are trapped inside of the bodies of humans that possess a rainbow crystal. When all the rainbow crystals are released from their prisons, the Golden Crystal will reveal itself.'', came the immediate response.

''Then I will make sure that they are found.'', Queen Beryl assured, before teleporting back to her throne and summoning her two remaining Sailor Senshi to the room, where she explained to them the situation.

''I seem to recall that those great seven youma were sealed away by our enemies.'', Sailor Venus retorted, playing with a strand of golden hair.

''Yes. Our strongest soldiers. They were trapped inside the seven shards of the Golden Crystal and reborn as human beings without their memories as Youma. Those shards are called the Rainbow crystals.'', Queen Beryl explained further.

''I see. So, if we obtain the seven rainbow crystals the Golden Crystal is ours.'', Sailor Mercury observed.

''Indeed. And our strongest soldiers will be revived as well.'', with that said Queen Beryl touched her sphere and Sailor Jupiter's black crystal came out, only to fly into Sailor Mercury's hands. ''I have mortified it to respond only to the rainbow crystals.''

"Thank you, my Queen.", Sailor Mercury professed. She then proceeded to make use of the crystal. She willed it to rise into the air and show her the first crystal carrier, who turned out to be a brown-haired teenage boy with big black glasses.

"Go, Mercury. I expect you to bring me positive results. Don't think that I don't know the circumstances around Jupiter's tragic demise.'', Queen Beryl cautioned.

"Do not worry, my Queen. I won't fail you.", Sailor Mercury assured, before leaving to begin her first mission.

"So, what did you call me here for?", Sailor Venus asked after the bluenette took her leave.

"How is the situation in America going?", the Queen inquired thoughtfully.

"I have stopped the attacks there as you requested and tried to find him, but he is nowhere to be seen. It's as if he has vanished completely from the face of the Earth.", Sailor Venus reported. "He may have actually perished from our last duel. He wasn't himself and he actually fled from our battle with severe injuries."

"Very well. You are dismissed, Venus.", Queen Beryl exclaimed.

"No great mission for me, I guess.'', Sailor Venus said before obeying in her Queen's wishes.

* * *

The next day was a hard one for Kagari. First, they had just lost another Sailor Senshi right after discovering that she was actually Mamoru's childhood friend. Kaito had texted him sometime after school and informed him that Mamoru was very depressed about it and furthermore, that Motoki hadn't even showed up at the university today. And secondly, he was forced to cooperate with his worst enemy for a school project that would influence his marks greatly. The guy was worse than the Dark Kingdom ever hoped to be. Kagari secretly wished that it would turn out that he was some kind of evil, slimy Youma and he would be able to burn him alive with his fire. Long story short, he now found himself walking with his hated enemy to the arcade. His companion had first suggested that they go to his house, but Kagari was determined not to lay a foot to the beast's den. And he wouldn't have him come into his place either. This project would be done into common ground. Namely, the arcade.

As they walked, Kagari would shoot suspicious glances at him out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't trust him at all. From the day he transferred to his university, they have been arguing endlessly. And somehow he always managed to win their arguments and be calm and impassive about it all the time. Kagari could swear to his family that he hadn't seen a single emotion ever appear on his classmate's stoic face. He was like a machine. Always there to point out what you did wrong and show you the right way. He considered himself to be Mr. Perfect for sure. And the whole university thought so too. His male classmates wanted to be just like him and the girls swarmed around him like bees swarm around flowers. Kagari didn't understand why. Sure the guy was tall, taller than him and a few inches taller than Mamoru, but he looked like an old man with his impossibly straight silver long hair and quite unapproachable with his cold grey eyes. At the whole way to the arcade the two of them hadn't spoken a single word and Mr. Perfect hadn't even given a single glance his way.

When they finally reached the arcade, Kagari heaved a sigh of relief. They would just go in there, do the stupid project and go their separate ways. With new found determination, Kagari entered the arcade. He looked around for a while in case Kaito or Mamoru and Apollo were there, but there was no sign of them. He then turned to speak to his companion, but found no trace of him either. He frantically looked around and when he spotted him his fire ignited inside of him practically begging to be released. There he was playing an arcade game with those annoying impassive eyes of his.

''What are you doing?! We are supposed to be going a school project!'', Kagari exclaimed, coming to stand behind him.

''School projects are not done in entertainment facilities, such as this one.'', he simply stated, finishing his game with a perfect score. At this point Kagari was fuming with rage, but he didn't manage to express his annoyance.

''Hey, Kagari. How come you are here so early today? You usually visit the Hikawa Shrine after school.'', Kaito inquired with Apollo on his arms.

''Hi, Kaito. I just have to do a school project with a person I know.'', Kagari sighed, willing his negative feelings to rest for now.

''Oh. Is this your friend?'', Kaito asked, pointing at the still sitting man.

''He is not my friend!'', Kagari shouted at Kaito's innocent remark.

''Relax, Kagari. What's wrong with you?'', came a new voice and Mamoru positioned himself in front of a shocked Kaito and an equally startled Apollo. Kagari went to apologize, but was interrupted by his supposed friend bumping slightly into him while standing up from his seat.

''I'm Shirai Yukio.'', he introduced, offering his hand to Mamoru. Kagari couldn't believe in his eyes. Did he just talk to someone without being asked to do so? And what was that small flicker that appeared in his eyes for a moment? Kagari didn't like it one bit. And he could tell that Apollo didn't either from the way he stared at him with narrowed feline eyes.

''I'm Chiba Mamoru and this is Akiyama Kaito.'', Mamoru took the offered hand and pointed to Kaito with his free one. Yukio barely nodded at the indication. He went to say something, but some loud applauses interrupted his train of thought.

''What is that?', he asked instead, releasing Mamoru's hand.

''Feeling depressed that you are not the center of the attention?'', Kagari said through gritted teeth, but Yukio paid no mind to his rude comment and followed Mamoru, Kaito and Apollo in search of the source of the sound, leaving Kagari to follow after him. The group discovered that the noise was coming from a bunch of people gathered around a brown-haired man that kept winning stuffed animals in a game.

"So, that's what all the fuss about?", Kagari professed uninterested.

"You mean you don't know who he is!?", Kaito questioned wide-eyed.

"Should I?", Kagari uttered in response.

"He is the legendary champion of the arcade games. He wins every one of them and gets whatever toy he wants. So, yes. You should have known. It is common knowledge among people our age, these days.", Yukio explained.

"Well, some people might not have heard of him. Right, Mamoru?", Kagari exclaimed, asking support from his friend.

"Um.., I actually knew it too.'', Mamoru informed him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Yukio couldn't help but give a slight smirk at the remark as he looked down at Kagari with amused eyes.

"That's just great.", Kagari retorted, before exiting the facility.

"I'll go after him.'', Kaito sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation and setting Apollo to the ground. ''See you later, Mamoru. It was nice meeting you, Yukio.", he said, before running after his fiery friend.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving too.", Mamoru retorted after a brief silence. "You know your way around here right?'', he asked Yukio. The latter merely nodded in confirmation, his eyes still fixed on the famous arcade player. Mamoru just shrugged it off and walked out of the game center lost in his thoughts about Kino Makoto and Motoki, not noticing that his feline friend wasn't following him around as usual.

* * *

If you asked someone what he thought about Shirai Yukio, he would have little things to say. His life out of the university was a mystery. He was a top student. Always calm and stoic. He only talked when he judged it was necessary for him to do so. Recently, though people had discovered one other trait of Yukio's personality. And that was that despite his calm demeanor, he was frightening when angry. And that unfortunate discovery had been made thanks to one Yamamoto Kagari. He was the one that three days ago, had provoked him to reveal that secret part of himself. It had happened at one of the school's many corridors after the lessons for the day had ended. Yukio was walking towards the exit with a steady pace and an unreadable expression on his face, while Kagari was shouting at him about not having the right to tell him what to do. He said that he was arrogant, bossy and impossible to be around. And that that was the reason that no one liked him. But Yukio just kept going on his way, paying no mind to his words. At least until he said it. 'Probably your own family doesn't want you around.', Kagari had shouted in a final attempt to gain his attention. He smirked with satisfaction when the other man stopped, frozen in his tracks. But when Yukio turned around, the smirk fell immediately off his face. Yukio approached him, his steps echoing through the building because of the stillness that had fallen upon it since every student's attention was to the exchange of the two classmates. Said students watched with baited breaths as the imposing silver-haired man stopped exactly in front of Kagari and gazed down at him. The anger he felt could only be seen in his now pure silver eyes. They were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. They were mirroring his soul, who was clearly thinking of the most brutally cutting thing he could tear Kagari down with. And it chose the best of them all. Silence. Complete and suffocating silence. He left without uttering a single word.

But those events were far away from Yukio's mind, as he observed the game champion prove his title. Of course, he wasn't happy about being paired up with the most stubborn student of his university, but he couldn't do anything about it. His friend was interesting though. Chiba Mamoru, he reminded himself. He had an extraordinary sense since he was a child and it had never failed him. And that sense was now telling him two things: First, that he and Mamoru had some kind of connection along with that Akiyama Kaito, the cat and to his dismay Kagari and secondly that there was something off about the arcade player. That's why even though he wanted to leave with Mamoru, he stayed behind to see if something peculiar will occur. He also didn't hesitate to follow him when he left the arcade with a lot of stuffed animals in a yellow bag. And his patient was rewarded. Because suddenly a girl with blue hair and eyes, dressed in a blue sailor outfit that looked a lot like a girl's school uniform appeared before the champion out of nowhere.

''I've found you.'', she simply stated and the man dropped his bag to the ground in shock. ''This will be over rather quickly.'', she continued and a black crystal appeared in her hands. She threw it swiftly up in the air, where it hovered for a few minutes before emanating a yellow light. That light made the man scream in pain and fall to his knees. Just then a black hole opened in his chest, revealing a red crystal stored inside of it. Yukio had seen enough. With a swift movement he appeared in front of the man and punched the weird girl in the face. Said girl was pushed backwards by the force of his fist and turned to look at him with hateful eyes and her lip bleeding slightly.

''This is not over!'', she declared, before summoning her crystal to her hands and disappearing the same way she had come.

''Are you okay?'', Yukio asked the still kneeling man, when the danger passed.

''Just leave me alone!'', the man shouted, getting to his feet and walking away all the way clutching his chest in obvious pain. Yukio paid no mind to his outburst and started following him. He was going to go to the bottom of this. And unbeknownst to him, so would Apollo. A few blocks later, the man turned sharply around and examined Yukio with narrowed eyes.

''Why are you following me?'', he hissed.

''You were attacked.'', Yukio simply stated.

''And so what?'', the man inquired.

''It may happen again.'', Yukio professed.

''No one has any reason to attack me!'', came the response.

''It doesn't seem like this to me.'', Yukio declared and the man clenched his fists in irritation. ''Tell me. How do you win in all of those games? I don't believe it is just a talent or a coincidence.'', he asked, taking the man by surprise.

''Let's talk about this somewhere else.'', he finally said, entering a nearby café and being followed by Yukio. They sat at a table near a corner, as not to be heard by the other customers, but they only started talking after the waitress brought their orders.

''The reason that I'm good at arcade games is because I have some kind of telekinetic power.'', he confessed and demonstrated by making his cup of coffee rise into the air. Yukio went to say something, but he was interrupted by a strong force throwing him to the ground. He looked up only to see the bluenette from before following her victim in the streets of Tokyo, leaving people screaming in her way. Yukio didn't hesitate to follow them into the dark of the night. After a few minutes of searching around, he spotted the duo in a park. The girl was using again that crystal of hers, but this time the red crystal that was inside him came out and flew into her hands. The girl stared at it for a few seconds, before disappearing. As for the man, Yukio watched as he was enveloped in a red, blinding light and turned into a red monster.

''Get out of here!'', a commanding voice said behind him and in a flash the Terrestrial King appeared before him along with the white cat from the arcade. It didn't take long for Yukio to put two and two monster attacked with a hammer, but the King dodged effectively. He didn't seem to plan to attack though. It was like he was holding back for some reason. And that didn't do him any good, because he soon found himself trapped in the monster's crane-like device. Yukio watched as the hero tried to free himself, but the device only tightened its hold around him, causing him to stop struggling and focus on maintaining his senses. Seeing this, Yukio felt anger rise in his body. It was strange. He hadn't felt like this before. Not when he recalled his past. Not when Kagari had insulted him the day before. He felt something strange yet familiar rise in his chest and his senses sharpened. Apollo observed with knowing eyes as a silver light surrounded him and the West King returned to the world, clad in pure silver. Yukio didn't stall any longer. He felt energy gather in his hands and he shot them forward. Dark spheres appeared out of them and released the Terrestrial King. He then turned his attention towards the monster, but a voice stopped him.

''No, wait! You can't kill him. He still is a human.'', Apollo warned.

''You.. talk.'', Yukio asked more than stated.

''Yes. I'll explain later. Now use your powers to heal him.'', Apollo instructed, turning towards the Terrestrial King.

''Heal him.'', Mamoru whispered to himself, staring at the monster before him. Could he do it? He had already failed to save someone the night before. The one he had entrusted his dream to. His dream to become a doctor. To help everyone. To nurse them back to health. To heal them. As he thought about this, golden energy started forming in his hands. He stared at them confused, but then determination filled his eyes and he shot a golden beam of light towards the monster. Said monster screamed in agony and then he turned back into the arcade player, who fell unconscious to the ground.

''Hey, guys!'', an approaching voice yelled and soon after the two other Kings appeared on the scene.

''Oh, no. Please don't tell me that he is one of us!'', Kagari begged, turning towards Apollo.

''Now the four Shitennou are finally gathered. Now we must find our prince.'', Apollo exclaimed, ignoring Kagari's comment.

''Can I learn what's going on here now?'', Yukio asked slightly annoyed.

''Of course, but we better make this discussion some place else.'', Kaito agreed.

''Let's go to my house.'', Yukio offered and started walking away. '' Me and Kagari have to finish a school project as well.'', he stated. Apollo jumped on Mamoru's shoulder and along with Kaito followed the taller man. Kagari was forced to do so as well thinking that the universe must hate him for some reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: A matter of time**

Kagari couldn't concentrate. He had been sitting in front of the fire for more than an hour now and he still couldn't bring himself to get a single vision about the future. Because every time he closed his eyes, the image of the new addition to his team would appear in his mind's eye. The fire was the only one who sympathized with his anger at this point. Kaito was excited upon having a new person to call a friend, although he didn't spend so much time with him because of cram school. Apollo was also ecstatic, because now the Shitennou were gathered and they could proceed with finding the prince. And last but not least, Mamoru was being his usual friendly, supportive self. The only one acting out of his usual self was Yukio. Kagari didn't recognize him anymore. Sure, he was still always calm and serious, but a trained eye could see the slight chances on his present behavior. Now those chances weren't always noticeable. They were evident only when he was with either Kagari or the other members of the team. With everyone else he was still the same. But it was difficult for Kagari to get use to it. He had always thought that Yukio was a heartless monster of some sort and thus had treated him as such. But he had changed his mind. Maybe it was the way that he would encourage Kaito to pursue his dreams or the fact that he had come to follow around Mamoru and Apollo a lot just in case that accident prone duo get in some sort of dangerous situation. Or even that he had come to argue with him less and less lately, as if not to cause trouble for their group. Of course, they still bickered from time to time, but looking back Kagari realized that he himself was the one that always started their arguments. Due to those factors, he had started to regret his attitude towards him, especially the way he had acted a few days before. But he wouldn't admit it. He was not ready to open up entirely to him just yet.

Finally, Kagari managed to push these troubling thoughts aside and lock them into a dark dusty corner of his mind. He closed his eyes and he smiled to himself when he saw only blackness. For a few moments peace prevailed. It was only him and the fire. But then various images filled his eyes and he gasped. They passed so quickly in front of his eyes that he barely managed to see Sailor Mercury pointing her black crystal at a cross. The images disappeared and he opened his eyes while breathing heavily. He knew exactly what the vision meant. Sailor Mercury had chosen a new victim that was symbolized by the cross. Now the cross symbolized the church. Maybe it was some kind of nun or... Kagari's eyes widened as his next thought settled in his mind. A priest. It had to be a priest. And he knew that a very famous one was living at the place he was now. It made perfect sense. Who didn't know the Hikawa Shrine? Sailor Mercury was bound to strike here next. But he would be ready for her. With determined eyes, Kagari pulled his phone from his pocket and hastily called Kaito.

"Kagari, what is it? I'm on my way to cram school.", came Kaito's voice from the line.

"I know where Sailor Mercury will strike next.", Kagari exclaimed.

"What?!", Kaito questioned, while some yells and a hissing were heard from his end of the line.

"Kaito, are you okay?'', Kagari questioned, not bothering to hide his worry from his voice.

Yes. Yes, I'm fine. You just keep going.", Kaito assured him.

"Okay.. I had a vision and I'm sure that she is after the priest of the Hikawa Shrine. Get the others and come here as soon as possible.", Kagari instructed.

"Me and Apollo are coming right now, but we better leave Mamoru and Yukio out of this.", Kaito proposed, changing his destination.

"Why?", Kagari asked confused.

"Motoki came to school today and Mamoru dragged him off somewhere in order to cheer him up. I told Yukio and he went to find them.", Kaito explained.

"Okay, leave them alone for now. We'll call them if we need their help.", Kagari answered.

"Right. We are on our way.", Kaito agreed, before hanging up.

Kagari did the same and left the fire room in search of the priest of the Shrine. Finding him, didn't prove to be a difficult task. He easily spotted him near the entrance of the Shrine feeding Phobos and Deimos. Upon seeing him the two ravens flew towards him and the old priest turned to him with a smile.

"Leaving so soon?", he inquired, approaching him.

''No. I actually plan to stay a little longer than usual. I hope you don't mind.", Kagari announced.

"You may stay as long as you wish.", he responded, heading for the inside of the temple.

"I also invited a friend to come. He will be here in a few minutes. You don't mind that either, do you?'', Kagari asked, thinking that he should have asked, before telling Kaito to come.

''A friend?'', the priest queried with interest, turning his eyes on him once again.

''Yes. One of my closest ones. Don't worry, he is very quiet and kind. You won't even understand that he is here. If he causes any form of trouble, which I highly doubt will happen, I will..''

''I don't mind. Any friend of yours is welcome here.'', the priest interrupted with a smile, making Kagari release a sigh of obvious relief. ''However,'', he continued and his expression turned serious again. ''I would like to meet him. Is that fine with you?''

''Yes, of course.'', Kagari answered, although taken aback by the request. ''Here he comes.'', he exclaimed, pointing at a seemingly exhausted Kaito just reaching the top of the Shrine's stairs with Apollo on his shoulder.

''Seriously, what's with all the stairs?! Couldn't the architects put an elevator when they built this place!''. Kaito exclaimed upon reaching the top.

''It was not that tiring.'', Apollo countered, jumping to the ground.

''Says the one that was lying on my shoulder all the way up!'', Kaito argued, glaring daggers at the small feline.

''For your information, I was the mental support in this activity.'', Apollo pronounced.

''Talking about what dangerous monster the priest is going to turn into and the way he is going to devour me and Kagari because there are only two of us, didn't help my mental stability at all.'', Kaito shouted at the cat. Apollo went to answer, but Kagari's voice stopped him from doing so.

''Kaito. Over here!'', he waved from the place he and the priest stood. Kaito and Apollo nodded at each other in a silent agreement to continue this later and approached them.

''Hello, I am Hino Masaru, the priest of the Hikawa Shrine. You must be Kagari's friend.'', the old man professed, when they neared their location, taking a good look at Kaito.

''It's nice to meet you, sir. I am Akiyama Kaito.'', Kaito bowed in a show of respect and the priest returned the action. ''Well, I must be leaving now. I have some work to do. Kagari, don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything.'', he offered, before disappearing inside the huge temple.

''Well, what do you think?'', Kagari asked Apollo, after making sure the priest was out of earshot.

''I sense a strange aura around him. But I can't detect what it means. It's as if there are multiple auras inside of him. But that's not possible. Every creature has only one. And this place. It has a strange aura as well.'', Apollo explained thoughtfully.

''Why don't you just tell us what you saw, and we'll try to figure things out from there.'', Kaito proposed and Kagari nodded in agreement. The trio sat under one of the trees that adorned the Shrine's courtyard and Kagari started explaining his recent vision to them. Phobos and Deimos just perched themselves on the tree they were under and observed the conversation. They had met two of them now. The only question that troubled their minds was when he was going to finally show up.

* * *

Mamoru, Motoki and Yukio were walking around Yokohama, the second largest city in Japan, for a while now. The latter had found them at the train station and he had requested to join them in their small trip, in which they both had happily agreed. He also knew about Motoki's situation so there was no danger of him saying something inappropriate. But nevertheless, Mamoru could tell that Motoki was starting to become his good old self again and was happy for him. But his relief turned into worry into mere seconds. Because when he took his eyes off a shop window, he was nowhere to be seen.

''Where did he go?'', he asked, searching for him among the people and ignoring the Deja vu that came with that statement.

''I think I have an idea.'', Yukio responded. Mamoru looked up at him in question, but Yukio's eyes weren't focusing on him. Confused, Mamoru followed his gaze and his eyes widened with realization , when he spotted the staircase that led to a cemetery on the opposite side of the street.

''Just great.'', Mamoru mumbled, started heading for the crosswalk. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Yukio was close on his heels. Somehow he just knew with absolute certainty that he would follow him even at the edge of the world. And truthfully, that strange feeling scared Mamoru more than everything. He didn't want his friends to get hurt or worse because of him. Upon entering the cemetery, they easily spotted their missing friend. He was talking with a brown-haired priest dressed in black with a red book resting on his hands and a golden cross hanging from the chain on his neck. The cemetery brought sad memories to Mamoru's mind. They were from his own parents' funeral back when he was a child. He didn't remember much of it, due to his young age and the fact that he was still shaken by the incident, but cemeteries such as this one always brought negative feelings to his very being. He only remembered black clothes and white faces. Faces that knew him, but that he was unable to recognize. The only familiar one was that of the kind social worker that had offered to accompany him to the funeral. Her warm hand hugging him tightly was the only comfort he had at the time. Her melodic voice as she spoke of his parents, even though she didn't know them, was the only meaningful thing he had heard that day. The condolences of the other people were cold and uncaring. At that time he had felt like his whole world had been crushed. And it had seemed that the whole planet was crushed too. The sun hadn't been shining as bright as it did the other days. The birds hadn't sung their beautiful song. The flowers had kept their petals stubbornly closed. Everything, even the air, had been grey, silent and foggy. That day it had felt like the whole planet had mourned alongside him and the gentle social worker.

''I think we shouldn't interfere. He needs to talk with someone with experience about it.'', Yukio advised, placing a comforting hand on Mamoru's shoulder and taking him out of his flashback. Mamoru nodded in consent and the duo just stood there observing the conversation that couldn't reach their ears.

''Someone very precious to me died. She suffered so much, but I was unable to help her. What should I do? You need to tell me! Now that she is gone, I feel like I have nothing.'', Motoki pleaded, the image of his last moments with Sailor Jupiter appearing in his mind.

''That is not true. There are still people who care about you. Like those two boys standing over there. They are your friends, aren't they?'', the priest inquired. Motoki turned his gaze towards Mamoru and Yukio and nodded slightly. ''One day you will find love again and I'm sure that this girl you lost will be happy if you make a new beginning.'', he concluded and Sailor Jupiter's last words constantly repeated themselves in Motoki's mind. .. _Don't mourn for me. I want you to find love again.._

''Thank you for your time.'', Motoki said appreciatively. But when he turned to leave, he froze in place at the sight he witnessed. She was right there in front of him. Dressed in the same blue outfit. With the same blue impassive eyes. She who was responsible for his pain. For his nightmares. For his loss.

''You a.. are..'', he stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence from his shock.

''Oh, my. Didn't expect to see you again. What a coincidence this is.'', she said with no emotion in her voice or her eyes. She then turned her attention to the priest and the black crystal appeared in her hands. Motoki's eyes widened upon seeing it.

''This is not yours!'', he shouted, before throwing himself at her in an effort to take the crystal she was holding. His attempt went wasted, however, as she easily threw him to the ground.

''Who are you? Stop this immediately.'', the priest ordered. Sailor Mercury focused on him once again and prepared to reveal his true form, but to her irritation she was once again interrupted. Shadow balls flew through the air towards her, but she sharply turned around and sent a wave of twirling mist towards them causing them to freeze and shatter to the ground. With a quick movement, she activated the black crystal, before the two present Kings could react. The priest released a scream as a beam of light hit him in the chest and the orange crystal flew out of his body disappearing among the many graves. Sailor Mercury immediately left to search for it, but nor Mamoru nor Yukio followed her. They had bigger problems on their hands. Problems that came in the form of a red-eyed winged youma wearing red boxing gloves. Said youma sent his left hand forward and his left boxing glove launched itself towards the Terrestrial King. Mamoru dodged quickly to the side and the glove destroyed the gravestone he was previously standing in front of. Then, the glove dove in a quick movement towards Motoki, who was just standing there staring at the battle in shock, but Yukio successfully pushed the two of them to the ground just in time to avoid being hit. Frustrated, the youma charged again towards Mamoru, but this time the latter didn't have time to react.

* * *

Usagi was not herself today. For one, she had woken up pretty early. Her mother couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her in the kitchen when she awoke. Her father was equally confused and asked if something was wrong, while her brother just pointed out that his sister was kidnapped by aliens and replaced by a perfect clone. Usagi just assured them that everything was alright with a fake smile and didn't answer back to her brother like she always did. She left the kitchen, leaving two very worried parents behind and an even more worried little brother. As she walked to her school, for the first time in forever knowing that she didn't have to run like a mad woman down the street, she pondered upon the dream that had kept pestering her mind most of the night. Or was it a nightmare? Usagi really wasn't sure.

 _Usagi was running in a swirling white mist in her Sailor Moon outfit. There was nothing or anyone around her and that made a strange feeling of dread arise in her heart. The only thing that could be heard was a haunting melody that kept playing endlessly, echoing everywhere. She had heard that melody before. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember where or when. Suddenly a shadow of a grand palace appeared in front of her and she ran faster towards it. She stopped in what seemed to be a garden and looked up at the barely visible structure. She surveyed it with her eyes, until her blue gaze fell into the silhouette of a tall man standing in one of the balconies and staring down at her._

 _''Hurry.'', he said with a deep urging voice. ''Please find the golden crystal.''_

 _''Who are you? Please tell me.'', Usagi pleaded, frustrated at the fact that she couldn't see him clearly because of the fog that almost completely hid his features._

 _''The rainbow crystals. Hurry! Hurry! And everything will be revealed.'', the man exclaimed, before disappearing before her own eyes._

Usagi had jolted awake after that, breathing heavily and had thrown Luna off her bed. The feline hadn't lectured her, though, upon seeing the state she was in. Instead, she had calmly climbed into the bed once again, curled up in Usagi's lap and requested to know what was the matter. Usagi had told her about the dream, but the cat didn't have all the answers to her questions. Luna had admitted that she didn't know who the mysterious man was, but had told her plenty of things about the rainbow crystals. She had explained that they were the seven shards that when reunited would form the golden crystal. After that she had fallen asleep, again, but Usagi had remained awake lost in her thoughts. She was lost in her thoughts right now as well, but the feeling of someone hugging her made them vanish. Startled, she looked around her and noticed that her best friend was standing smiling right in front of her.

''Good morning, Usagi. You are early today.'', Osaka Naru, a blue-eyed girl with reddish-brown hair pulled back with a blue bow, jokingly pointed out.

''I didn't sleep very well tonight.'', Usagi explained with a sad look on her face.

''Really? Don't worry! I know what's going to cheer you up!', she exclaimed. ''Let's make a trip to Yokohama after school. What do you think?'', Naru asked as they entered their classroom.

''You are going to Yokohama?'', a male voice piped in and a boy wearing big glasses came to stand beside Naru. ''May I come along? I always wanted to go there.''

''Of course, Umino. Right, Usagi?'', Naru professed.

''Right.'', Usagi agreed, feeling a little better. Maybe a day of fun with her friends was all she needed to be herself again.

So, after school, she and her two classmates traveled all the way to Yokohama. They strolled around the crowded streets, marveled at the multiple shops that were stationed in the center of the city and even tried some of the foods the city was famous for. All in all, Usagi had a great time with her friends. But as they were about to board the train back home, she sensed it. She didn't know how or why, but she just knew that he was somewhere near and he was in danger. So, she left her friends to go home by themselves, claiming that she wanted to buy a souvenir, and she ran to where her senses led her. She only saw him when she reached the entrance of a cemetery. Without a second thought, she summoned her transformation and pushed him out of the attack's way. They both landed hard on the ground, breathing heavily. The youma made to attack them again, but a man that Usagi had never seen before shot shadow balls at it and forced it to collide with a nearby tomb. The Terrestrial King didn't stall any longer. He swiftly got back on his feet and shot a beam of golden light towards the youma, not noticing the star-shaped locket that fell from his pocket. But he had never noticed it was there, anyway. So, it wasn't such a big deal, was it? The youma turned back into the kindly priest, but Usagi didn't pay attention to that. Her eyes were focused on the orange crystal that was laying on the ground next to her along with the locket. She picked them both up and fled the scene, not noticing Sailor Mercury's angry eyes on her back, before she disappeared as well. When she finally reached her house, she went immediately to her room and closed the door behind her. Not paying attention to Luna's complains of not telling her where she was or her amazement when she saw the orange rainbow crystal, she placed the orange crystal in a delicate box and stored it in her drawer. She then climbed into her bed and listened to the nostalgic melody that the locket played. The same melody that echoed in her sleep.

"I missed cram school for nothing.", Kaito complained as he, Kagari and Apollo got down the stairs of the Hikawa Shrine. They had been waiting for something to happen the whole day and when the sun started to set they gave up and bid the priest farewell.

"Relax. You don't have to study all the time, you know.", Kagari responded.

"You won't be saying that, when my grades take the wrong turn.", Kaito exclaimed.

"Your grades will be fine. You are the smartest person I know. Besides, if you hadn't stayed at the temple, you wouldn't have tasted this delicious jasmine tea the priest offered us.", Kagari countered, stopping to tie his shoelace near the ending of the stairs.

"I guess that's the only benefit, then.", Kaito muttered.

"I must get the recipe. My mum would love to have it. She always searches for new cooking combinations in the kitchen. Let's just say that it's a good thing my dad is a firefighter. What about you?", Kagari asked, getting up from his crouched position to the ground, only to bump into Kaito's back and stumble startled backwards. "Hey! Why did you stop?!", he professed.

"So, while we were fighting off the Dark Kingdom, you were having a tea party.", came a new voice. Kagari looked past Kaito and understood the reason of his sudden halt. There in front of them stood the two missing members of their team. Yukio was standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest with a disapproving scowl written on his face. Mamoru stood a few inches behind him staring off into space, obviously deep in thought.

''What do you mean ''fighting off the Dark Kingdom''?, Apollo broke the stiff silence. Yukio sent a look at Mamoru, but the latter made no indication of hearing their conversation.

''We encountered Sailor Mercury in Yokohama in a cemetery. She was after a priest who possessed the orange rainbow crystal.'', Yukio explained with a sigh. At that remark Apollo and Kaito turned to look at Kagari with unreadable expressions.

''You were sure, weren't you?'', Kaito said mockingly.

''What?! How was I supposed to know that the victim would be a priest in the other side of the world?!'', Kagari answered back.

''For one, Yokohama is merely half an hour from here by train and secondly, we could have actually investigated the situation further, have you not been so certain that it was that priest.'', Kaito stated.

''What exactly are you fighting about?'', Yukio's cold voice interrupted.

''Kagari had a vision about the next victim and he thought that the priest of the Hikawa Shrine was the one. So, we practically waited here all day for Sailor Mercury to show up. The tea was just a bonus, mind you.'', Kaito explained.

''And now Sailor Mercury has two of the rainbow crystals in her possession.'', Apollo grunted.

''No, she doesn't.'', Mamoru spoke for the first time since they had arrived. ''Sailor Moon. She took it.''

''What!?'', Kagari exclaimed shocked. ''I was under the impression she was our ally.''

''Yeah, I thought so too.'', Mamoru muttered, before starting heading for his house.

''She is not a friend. She is a guardian of the Moon princess and needs the golden crystal to defeat the Dark Kingdom. We are searching for the same thing, so she is the same as the Dark Kingdom. An enemy. The crystal belongs to our prince. Remember that!'', Apollo exclaimed, before following Mamoru into the night. The black- haired man had heard every single word that had come out of Apollo's mouth, but he didn't object. He just let the truth sink in slowly, like a thousand knives piercing a human heart.

* * *

The next day found an overexcited Kaito walking happily to the university. Last night, after he had parted ways with his friends, he had returned to his house deep in thought. Their lack of communication was a serious problem that had made itself known the night before. Sure, they had their cell phones, but they weren't created for calls during life-threatening experiences. And he even didn't have it open most of the time. He would get expelled if it rang in the middle of a lesson. So, he had stayed up almost all night and invented something more appropriate for their situation. He had to thank his father for making him attend a few engineering classes when he was younger. He just couldn't wait to show his friends what he had created.

''Kaito!'', a female voice broke him out of his thoughts. Kaito stopped in front of a construction site and turned around.

''Good morning, Mirai.'', he greeted the brown-haired and blue-eyed girl that stopped in front of him. She had transferred temporally to his university to attend some classes, but she would be leaving soon.

''Good morning.'', she returned the greeting with a nervous smile.

''Do you need anything?'', Kaito asked after a short pause.

''Well, I..'', Mirai started, but she never got to finish her sentence, because at that exact moment a metal bar fell on top of a car that was parked right behind Kaito with a huge crash. Kaito turned sharply around and watched the result with shocked eyes. He turned towards Mirai again, only to see her running away as fast as she could. He made to follow her, but a bunch of workers surrounded him asking if he was alright and blocked her from his view. After the lessons had ended for the day, Kaito told Mamoru all about the earlier events, hoping he could give some insight on the girl's peculiar behavior.

''Harada Mirai. Isn't she the girl who wrote even better than you at yesterday's exams?'', Mamoru inquired.

''Yes. We would have been even, if I studied a little harder.'', Kaito affirmed.

''I don't think there's a need for that. Anyway, she has a crush on you.'', Mamoru exclaimed.

"I'm being serious here you know.", Kaito said, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

"So am I.", Mamoru replied. ''Look there she is. Hey, Mirai!'', Mamoru shouted and the brown-haired girl turned around to face the speaker.

"Hello.", she replied shyly.

"Congratulations for your marks.", Mamoru praised her.

"Yes, you did very well. It must have taken a lot of effort.", Kaito agreed.

"Oh no, it was nothing. I was just trying to be like you.'', Mirai confessed.

''Like me?'', Kaito asked confused.

"So, Mirai have you planned to do anything after school?", Mamoru queried seeing the way Kaito and Mirai interacted.

"No. Not really.", Mirai responded looking up at him.

"Great. You can come hang out with us if you want. I know that you are leaving soon, but you should at least get to know this city a little bit before your departure.", Mamoru encouraged.

''I don't think I should.'', Mirai responded hesitantly.

''No. Of course you should. Right, Kaito?'', Mamoru replied.

''It would be a pleasure.'', Kaito agreed.

''Well, why shouldn't I?'', Mirai smiled.

''Excellent. Kaito you must give her a nice tour of the city, alright?'', Mamoru professed.

''You are not coming?'', Mirai asked.

''No. I just remembered I have to get my cat to the vet. Have fun!'', Mamoru declared, before taking his leave.

''Mamoru, wait!'', Kaito shouted, shuffling into his bag and taking out a peculiar clock. ''Wear this.'', he continued, tossing him the device.

''What is it?'', Mamoru asked, examining it with curious eyes.

''I will tell you later. Don't want to keep the vet waiting..'', Kaito remarked with a smirk playing on his lips.

''Yes, the vet.'', Mamoru affirmed half-heartedly.

''Hey, Mamoru. Watch out around water today!'', Mirai cautioned, before he left.

''Um.. thanks for the advice. I guess.'', Mamoru said before leaving, while thinking that that girl was strange indeed.

''Shall we?'', Kaito queried with a smile and as a response Mirai just smiled back.

* * *

Usagi was troubled. Her dreams of that man asking her to find the rainbow crystals were becoming more and more frequent. Luna had said that bits of her past were slowly returning to her memory and that she should follow their guidance. And Usagi believed her. Besides, she really wanted to discover that man's identity. She didn't know why, but he brought a warm feeling into her heart every time he spoke to her. But at that moment all Usagi could feel was something cold, falling on her head and she let a yelp escape her mouth in alarm. But she wasn't the only one. Looking up, she saw the Terrestrial King in his civilian disguise completely drenched in water. Just like herself. Their eyes locked for a moment, but the moment was interrupted by a woman yelling her apologies from a balcony above them.

''Come on, let's go to my house!'', Mamoru urged.

''What!?'', Usagi exclaimed shocked.

''To dry off, you know.'', Mamoru explained.

''No, it's alright. I will just..'', Usagi denied his invitation, slowly backing down.

''I am not receiving a negative answer! Now let's go before we both end up with a nasty cold.'', Mamoru declared, before grasping her hand and leading the way to his house. Usagi trailed along after him, overwhelmed by an intense feeling of Deja vu.

''Wait here. I'll get us some towels.", Mamoru instructed when they entered his apartment and Usagi merely nodded in response. Mamoru disappeared behind a door and Usagi was left alone in front of the entrance. She hugged her school bag tightly to her chest and walked hesitantly to the living room. Her blue eyes darted around the room, marveling at how tidy and well-cleaned it was, until they encountered a pair of narrowing brown eyes. Apollo was sitting on the sofa, his stance serious and his cold eyes glaring at the blonde. But this time, Usagi didn't turn her gaze away and instead stared back with equal force and intensity. She had been invited here and she would stay if only to irritate that stupid cat even more. Their stare contest broke only when Mamoru reentered the room, carrying a pile of clean white towels in his hands.

''There you go. You can use the bathroom if you want.", Mamoru offered, passing a towel into her hands.

"Thank you.", Usagi responded with a genuine smile and walked into the bathroom. Mamoru turned around to leave the remaining towels on the sofa, but froze in his spot when he met Apollo's steely gaze.

"What?", Mamoru queried confused, resuming his movements.

''Why did you bring her here?!", Apollo hissed as Mamoru entered his bedroom.

"Why shouldn't I?", Mamoru queried in response, getting out of his room wearing dry clothes and proceeding to dry off his black hair.

"Well.. It's because.. I.. You just shouldn't bring strangers here. What if they hear me talk?", Apollo stated.

"Relax. She is just a teenage girl that I bump into quite often. She leaves around here somewhere.", Mamoru assured him.

"How did the two of you get so wet anyway?", Apollo asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A woman was cleaning her balcony and she accidentally brought the water down on us.", Mamoru explained.

"Okay. Okay. When she comes out of the bathroom, tell her she has to leave.", Apollo retorted.

"Of course she'll leave. I wouldn't have her stay here all night. Who do you think I am? I'll drive her home when she comes out.", Mamoru retorted.

"Can't you just let her go on her own.", Apollo begged.

"Are you crazy? It's dark outside and she is too young to wander around all by herself.", Mamoru argued. Apollo went to disagree again, but at that moment, Usagi came out of the bathroom all dried up and he stopped talking.

"Everything okay?", Mamoru queried.

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now.", Usagi responded.

"Yes, I know. Come on, I'll drive you.", Mamoru offered, heading for the door. Usagi was about to deny, but Apollo's pitiful expression changed her mind. So, she instead passed through the door Mamoru opened for her with a smile. But when they exited the building and she saw the motorbike parked outside of it, she started regretting her decision.

"You know, I changed my mind. I will walk.", Usagi pronounced, but before she could leave Mamoru placed a helmet on her head.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let you fall.", he promised, before riding his bike and turning the engines on. Usagi gulped and with a defeated sigh sat behind him.

"So, where shall I take you?", Mamoru asked jokingly.

"Do you know where Juuban Junior High school is?", Usagi queried and Mamoru nodded in response. "My house is located just a few blocks after it."

"Okay, then. Hold on tight.'', Mamoru warned her as they took off into the streets. Usagi clenched her eyes shut and hold on to Mamoru's waist like it was her lifeline. But a few seconds later, she slowly dared to open her eyes. The sight she witnessed excited her. The lights of Tokyo were passing in front of her eyes like lightning. The people were just mere shadows that were gone in less than a second. Her hold relaxed. Her head rested on Mamoru's back. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. And suddenly the world disappeared. And there were just the two of them riding in the wind of the night. She almost sighed in annoyance when they stopped in front of her house, but she composed herself. She swiftly got down from the vehicle and returned the helmet to Mamoru.

"Thank you for the ride.", Usagi said.

"Did you like it?", Mamoru asked, while putting the helmet on.

''Liked it? I loved it!'', Usagi exclaimed happily. After that, they just stood there staring at each other unsure of what to say. But to Usagi's displeasure her father just had to ruin the moment.

"Usagi! Who's that man you are with. Answer me, young lady.", Tsukino Kenji demanded opening the front door. But as he was about to step outside, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Soon after a woman with long blue hair and kind eyes approached them.

"Hello, there. I am Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother. Are you a friend of hers?", Tsukino Ikuko queried with a smile.

"Yes, madam. I'm Chiba Mamoru. I apologize for bringing her up back so late at night, but..", Mamoru introduced.

"There is no need for apologies. I can tell my daughter has been in fine hands.", she interrupted, placing her hands on Usagi's shoulders and making her turn red in embarrassment. "You can come in if you want."

"Thanks for the invite, but I have a lot of lessons in university tomorrow and it's already rather late.", Mamoru politely denied the offer.

"You are a university student?! What are you studying?", the blue-haired woman asked with interest.

"My goal is to become a doctor.", Mamoru revealed.

"A doctor! Well, that is difficult to achieve. You must be studying hard, right?", she questioned.

"I do my best.", Mamoru responded.

"Excellent! Our dear Usagi here doesn't like to study a lot, but she is very lovable nevertheless. I'm sure she is going to pick up some good traits by hanging out with you. But you should leave now. I don't want to hold you.", Tsukino Ikuko encouraged.

"Good night, madam. See you around, Usagi!", Mamoru said before departing.

"Now, Usagi.", Tsukino Ikuko declared with a serious tone in her normally sweet voice while turning her daughter's head upwards so their eyes could meet. "You and I are going to enter that house, ignore your father's ridiculous complaints and head straight for your bedroom. And then you are going to tell me everything about that charming young man and what had happened between you until today. Am I understood?"

"Um.. okay, but can we get Luna out of my room first? She might tell someone.", Usagi uttered thinking of what Luna would say if she learned what had happened today.

''Don't be ridiculous, Usagi. Luna, though special, is just a cat. What a wild imagination you possess.", Tsukino Ikuko laughed as he pushed her daughter inside the house and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

It took Mamoru only a few minutes to return to his house. It was easier now that he actually knew the way. But as he was about to press the elevator's button the clock Kaito had given him started beeping. He confusidely stared at it and randomly pressed a green button. After that a blurry image appeared on the screen and it focused on Kaito's face.

"Mamoru, I need your help.", Kaito's voice was heard through the device.

"Kaito! How..?'', Mamoru uttered.

"This is a communicator, I created so we and the others can speak easily during battle and in a private line. Press the red button and you will find my exact coordinates. Hurry! You have to..", Kaito tried to say, but his words were lost when the line suddenly closed leaving a worried Mamoru behind.

* * *

Mirai had proved to be very good company. Kaito had showed her all over around the city. Kaito hadn't done so much sightseeing in his entire life. They had practically been everywhere and discussed about everything. She was an excellent speaking companion too. Kaito found that they shared many interests and hobbies. Now they were just walking in the silence of the night in a small park with a lake on its center.

''Are you alright?'', Kaito asked, concerned, noting the way Mirai would look around suspiciously once in a while like she was expecting someone to jump on them any minute now. ''You don't need to worry, you know. This area is not known for its criminality.''

''I am not concerned about mere thieves, King of the East.'', Mirai responded, making Kaito stop frozen in his tracks, transform and look at her with narrowed eyes.

''Don't worry, I am not with the Dark Kingdom. At least not yet. I am one of the rainbow crystal bearers and as a result, I have the gift to see the future. That's how I know my true identity and also how I wrote well on the exams. I knew the questions beforehand. But that isn't important right now. You have to get out of here! Sailor Mercury will come for me. I have seen it.'', Mirai pleaded.

''I am not going anywhere. Do you really expect me to leave you here to dance alone with the devil?!'', Kaito asked.

''No, you wouldn't leave anyone behind. But at least I had to try to convince you to do so.'', Mirai stated, looking up at him. ''But please, promise me. Promise me that if , no when, I turn into a youma you will kill me.'', she continued grasping his hands. Kaito didn't manage to voice his absolute denial, because a dark laughter echoed throughout the park and Sailor Mercury appeared hovering above the park's lake with her crystal in hand. Without hesitation, Kaito pushed Mirai behind him.

''You are very protective, aren't you?'', Sailor Mercury said, tilting her head to the side. ''But let's see what are you going to do when you see this girl's true form!'', she shouted and her crystal flared with power. Kaito heard Mirai scream behind him, but was unable to stop the process. Orange smoke surrounded her body and the yellow crystal flew into Sailor Mercury's outstretched hand. When the smoke dissipated, Harada Mirai was no more.

In her stead stood an extremely tall lizard-like youma with shears instead of hands. Kaito stared up at it with fear in his eyes. The youma raised its shears in the air and charged. But its target wasn't Kaito. Sailor Mercury saw the incoming attack and dodged effectively to the side, causing it to fall into the water. Unfortunately for her the yellow crystal fell from her hands and landed into Kaito's. Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth in irritation and raised the black crystal into the air. The crystal shone and black light illuminated the blue water. A few seconds later, Mirai immerged from its depths and started attacking Kaito, her eyes glowing a deadly red and her body bigger and more muscled. But the latter didn't attack back. He couldn't hurt her. Mirai was still in there somewhere. Mamoru. He was the only one who could save her. Without a second thought, Kaito reached for the communicator on his wrist and called Mamoru. He was in the middle of explaining to him what to do when the youma forced him to the ground and the connection ended. Kaito focused his attention again to what had become of Mirai, hoping Mamoru had understood what to do. And his hopes weren't crushed, because a few moments later the Terrestrial King appeared on the scene along with Apollo. Nothing was said between them. Only a look was enough for the black-haired man to understand what was happening. Kaito watched with utter relief as Mamoru gathered his power into his hands. But his relief was ultimately carried away, when the golden beam that struck Mirai didn't have any effect on her.

''We have to weaken it first.'', Apollo informed them in between breaths as they ran. The fall of a tree branch in front of them stopped them from running away and forced them to face the youma. It shot its shear towards them, but the trio ducked hurriedly to the ground, causing the tree that stood behind them to be cut in half and fall to the ground with a loud thud. The youma repeated its attack, but a beam of dark fire stopped the shears and in an instant the two missing members of their team stood protectively in front of them. Kaito got up from his position on the ground and charged. His crystals hit the youma head on and it released a loud scream, before it shrank into its previous size. Mamoru tried his healing attack again and this time Mirai was restored to her old self once again. Sailor Mercury disappeared soon after with narrowed eyes. Kaito ran towards Mirai's still form to check if she was alright. He was relieved when she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled gratefully and he smiled back reassuringly.

Sailor Moon watched everything from the top of a nearby rooftop, her blonde long hair flaring with the chilly wind. Luna wasn't with her. Not this time. She was still mad about the incident with the Terrestrial King. She would come around though. Hopefully. Usagi had convinced herself that they both needed some time alone to think. And now Usagi was alone. And she had two options to think carefully over. To take the yellow rainbow crystal or not to take it. She could have jumped in and taken it at any moment, but eventually she decided to leave it with them. Just for today. Just for a change. Just for him. Besides, despite of Luna's strong belief that the Kings were their enemies, Usagi couldn't help but have a different opinion. Maybe her princess would have that opinion too. Usagi was sure to ask her when she finally was found. Usagi saw the Kings departing along with their annoying cat and the former crystal bearer and she followed their example.

* * *

"Sailor Mercury, it is true that you have successfully obtained one of the rainbow crystals, but two of them are in the hands of Sailor Moon and the Kings respectively. Three of our most powerful Youma have been defeated because of them. And furthermore you know as well as I do that we need all the seven rainbow crystals. Tell me, what are your plans?", Queen Beryl inquired, when Sailor Mercury entered her throne room.

"I am aware of this, your Majesty and I am terrible sorry. But, do not worry. I have found our next target and I also already have plans for our hated enemies. They will come to obtain the remaining five crystals and then I will acquire the two they had taken from me, even at the cost of my life.", Sailor Mercury promised.

"Very well, Mercury. You may proceed with your plans. But I assume you know what will happen if you fail.", Queen Beryl said, dismissing her from their meeting. The blue-haired Senshi bowed slightly and left the room. But she didn't head to her chambers immediately. She first teleported herself to the lowest part of the Dark Kingdom, where the still forms of the previous Senshi were stored. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. The former was confined in a crystal coffin, the same colour as her flames when they reached their peak. Even though in deep sleep caused by dark magic, her expression was peaceful and calm. And the latter -aka Sailor Jupiter- was surrounded by crystal as green as her eyes. Her expression wasn't neutral either. It was a strange mix of happiness and sadness all in the same time. Observing them, Sailor Mercury couldn't help but wonder. Where was this road, she was in taking her? Could it be that she was in the wrong one all along? If she continued like this, would a blue crystal coffin been added to Beryl's slowly expanding collection? The intelligent Senshi teleported back to the upper floors of the castle, leaving those small yet significant questions unanswered and forgotten. She left, but the questions remained in the room the two sleeping Senshi occupied.

The truth was that Sailor Mercury was disappointed with herself. She was a genius. A planner. An organizer. A strategist. And yet she had lost a rainbow crystal to that stupid heroine with the pigtails and now another one to those annoying Kings. Queen Beryl was furious with her. But she had let her be with just a small reprimand, because of her success in acquiring one of the rainbow crystals. But nevertheless Sailor Mercury was determined to not fail again. Failure was not a word fit for her rich vocabulary. But she had indeed failed. And as if that wasn't enough, she still had that strange feeling in her heart. Feelings. Sailor Mercury didn't care for petty feelings. They were useless. Unneeded. Unwanted. They only served to slow her down. And that was the reason she had banished them forever from her icy heart. And yet they had invaded her heart and mind. It had started the minute she had seen the bearer of the yellow crystal in that park with the East King. Everything about the scene she had witnessed had bothered her greatly. The silence. The dark and isolated atmosphere. The moon shining down at the couple. The pink petals that had gracefully danced in the breeze along with his long hair. At that moment, she had felt her heart being melted by fiery rage. Said rage had only increased when the girl had touched the East King's hands and scooted closer to him with shining eyes. And so, to her dismay, when she had attacked that girl she didn't do it only because it was her duty. She did also for herself. Because she had felt better when that girl had turned into an ugly youma. It was a pity that the other Kings had intervened and healed her. And now Sailor Mercury was left alone in her chamber, wondering if those two were still together. Yes. Feelings were holding her back on her mission. And there was only one possible solution. To destroy the source.

* * *

The next day, found all of our heroes bidding farewell to Mirai in the platform of the crowded train station. Her time at Kaito's and Mamoru's university had ended and she had to return to her permanent one. Their friendly chattering only stopped when two red eyes appeared on the black tunnel. The train was growing closer and eventually pulled into the platform. Mirai entered with a smile on her face and a piece of paper clutched in her hands. Kaito and she had promised to stay in touch with each other. The doors closed and the engines started. Kaito watched the train go, until it completely disappeared on the horizon. It was Mamoru's hand on his shoulder that took him out of his stupor. He turned around abruptly, obviously embarrassed at his momentarily lack of attention, and hurriedly made his way to the exit. He heard Kagari laugh behind him and he glanced behind for a moment just in time to see Yukio shaking his head disapprovingly. But he also didn't miss the amusing glint in his extraordinary eyes. Their ways parted when they reached the exit. Kagari left still laughing for the Shrine. Yukio disappeared among the people, his destination unknown to everyone but him. A car stopped in front of Kaito and he got in. He had to be in the company with his father for the largest duration of the day.

Mamoru was left alone, but he didn't feel like he actually was. He slowly walked back to his apartment, taking in the familiar streets of Tokyo. Something new and unfamiliar caught his eyes and he halted in front of a building that hosted a painting exhibition. But it was not the building he was interested in. It was the poster that adorned one of its windows. It was a painting created by a popular artist Yumeno Yumemi that portrayed a man and woman, that looked exactly like him and Sailor Moon, staring at each other with a crescent moon on the background. An intense feeling of nostalgia filled his mind. Mamoru immediately decided that this needed some further investigation. He backed away in order to enter the exhibition, but accidentally bumped into someone. He turned around expecting to see Tsukino Usagi once again, but instead of her a brown-haired girl was laying on the ground searching desperately for her glasses.

''Excuse me.'', he apologized, kneeling down beside her to pick up the book she was carrying. ''Are you alright?'', he continued as the girl with her hair in a braid wore her glasses and looked up at him. A small gasp escaped her mouth and she stared up at him with wide blue eyes.

''This is it! You are him!'', she exclaimed, and rushed to her feet pulling him with her. ''I need to ask you something.'', she stuttered, taking him by the hand.

''lf you do have something to say, say it.'', Mamoru encouraged, slightly annoyed from her awkward behavior. She blushed slightly and proceeded to say something, but seemingly out of nowhere Tsukino Usagi made an appearance and pushed the two of them apart. But instead of being insulted, the strange girl grasped Mamoru's hand again along with Usagi's jacket and beamed happily at them.

''You fit my image perfectly! I'm so lucky today.'', she announced with a wide smile spread across her face. ''Please model for me.'', she requested bowing her head slightly. And just like that Mamoru and Usagi soon found themselves invited to the girl's house. It was a pretty two-floored house with a huge garden surrounding it, filled with a wide variety of beautiful flowers.

''I will make some coffee. Please wait here.'', the girl promised, before disappearing into her kitchen. Mamoru sat with his arms folded at the couch, while Usagi just examined the space with her eyes avoiding eye contact with him at all times.

"Hey, those look exactly like Yumemi's illustrations.", Usagi exclaimed, holding a painting in her hands.

"What?", Mamoru inquired, standing up from the couch to take a look at the mentioned painting.

"I was in her exhibition with two friends of mine and this has the exact same style. You are her, aren't you?", Usagi guessed, pointing a finger at their host, who had just reentered the living room. The blush that appeared on her face as she set a tray with coffee and cookies down said everything.

''It doesn't fit your image, does it? Someone who creates love illustrations such as these should be more beautiful and more wonderful. That's why I portray myself as a beauty and never show up in public to present my creations. Please don't tell anyone about this.'', Yumemi requested.

''You haven't told anybody about this? Not even your friends?'', Usagi asked perplexed.

''The truth is that I don't have any friends. But it's okay. I'm satisfied as long as I make good illustrations.'', Yumemi explained. ''Please sit on the couch, so we can begin. And Mamoru, you better drink the coffee while it is still hot. I can't thank the both of you enough for agreeing to come here. You see, I'm the type of person who can't envision a drawing without any models. I really had a hard time finding the right ones these days.''

''It's nothing really.'' , Mamoru responded as he and Usagi sat down on the couch.

''So, what should we do?'', Usagi queried excitedly.

''Nothing. Just sit there. I feel like this is going to be a great painting. Maybe even a masterpiece.'', Yumemi instructed, as she sat on an armchair across from them with her painting tools in hand. It took the young artist hours to finish her work. But Usagi and Mamoru didn't really mind. They just sat there in comfortable silence glancing at each other every few minutes and then focusing their respective gazes somewhere else in a hurry. When Yumemi announced that the painting was finished, Usagi was the first one who enthusiastically jumped off the couch and ran to see it with a chocolate cookie in hand.

''Wow! I don't believe this is me.''. she exclaimed, when she saw the drawing. Mamoru came to stand beside her and couldn't help but agree with her statement. ''You are so lucky. How come you can create so beautiful illustrations?'', Usagi continued while studying the other illustrations that decorated every corner of Yumemi's living room.

''Whenever I'm drawing, I always wish in my heart that whoever looks at my picture will feel happy. I wish that they will meet someone wonderful.'', Yumemi revealed as she put some more details into her painting.

''So, that's why your creations are called illustrations of love. You are very kind, Yumemi. But it's sad that you don't have any friends.'', Usagi said, while continuing her little tour around the space. But Mamoru saw clearly the compassion mirrored in her eyes, even from such distance.

''It can't be helped. Yumemi is supposed to be incredibly beautiful. If people find out that I am the artist, their dreams will be ruined.''. Yumemi answered, still trying to perfect her drawing.

''Maybe you should be more concerned about what makes you happy.'', Mamoru advised, causing Yumemi to stop drawing in thought. She turned towards him in order to utter a reply, but then Usagi released a loud gasp and took a painting into her hands staring at it in disbelief. Yumemi and Mamoru approached her and took a look at the painting. It showed a lovely couple in a ball room holding hands while the man passed a star-shaped locket into the woman's hands.

''The scene shows a man giving his lover a gift to prove his undying love for her. I draw those two quite often, but I always feel sad when I do so.'', Yumemi retorted.

''It does have a feeling of nostalgia to it.'', Mamoru agreed.

''A proof of his love?'', Usagi uttered, still staring at the painting in her hands with shining blue eyes. Her attention was shattered from Mamoru's voice.

''So, I am afraid I have to go now. It is getting rather late. Usagi, are you coming along?'', he asked with a smile. Usagi wanted to accept his proposal with all her heart, but she really wanted to know more about the painting with the locket. She needed to know everything about that little connection to her strange dreams.

''No, it's okay. You can go.'', she denied and her heart almost broke into pieces, when she saw his beautiful smile fade of his face and his eyes fill with what she could only describe with disappointment. ''Yumemi can walk me home, can't you Yumemi.'', she said turning to the talented artist.

''Of course, Usagi. Anything for my models.'', Yumemi smiled. Soon after, Mamoru bid them farewell and headed for his house, while Usagi and Yumemi followed a completely different path.

''I'm really sorry for keeping you so late.'', Usagi apologized, as they walked down the street.

''It's alright. But maybe you would have preferred Mamoru to walk you home.'', Yumemi observed with a knowing smile.

''Yes. I mean no! Um..'', Usagi stuttered, being completely caught of guard by the question and causing Yumemi to release a small laugh at her antics.

''Look! Its Yumeno Yumemi's exhibition!'', a voice cut Yumemi's smile in half and made her and Usagi stop in their tracks. Turning their heads towards the direction the feminine voice had come from, they saw two girls staring at the poster that advertised Yumemi's exhibition.

''It's so pretty. Someone who can draw like this must be a wonderful person.'', a girl with dark brown hair caught in a high ponytail told her brown-haired friend who nodded in agreement, before they took their leave.

''See, Yumemi. You can create all those amazing illustrations, you are nice and gentle and your home-made cookies are simply delicious! You are truly a wonderful person. Don't think about it too much!'', Usagi professed while looking at the poster. ''Thank you for bringing me up to here. I know my way home now. Good night.'', she exclaimed, before running off into the night and mixing with the crowd. Yumemi was left alone in the street looking with uncertainty at her poster. But as she remembered Mamoru's and Usagi's words, she saw a wonderful smile appear on the lips of her reflection in the glass.

* * *

Mamoru hadn't expected his day to be so tiring. He thought that fighting against the Dark Kingdom on a daily basis would have steadily improved his endurance. But that had just been proved untrue and foolish. He had a good time though, with the two girls. Sure, he and Usagi hadn't talked too much with each other, but lately only her presence seemed to cheer him up. He hoped that he had helped in cheering up Yumemi too. She was the very insecure type of person and thought very lowly of herself and her accomplishments in life. Even if he hadn't helped the situation at all, Mamoru was sure that that small walk, she would have with Usagi would make her better. Even though, Usagi was a little clumsy and didn't do well at school, she was always there for her friends. Mamoru was proud of her for that. All thoughts about Usagi vanished from his mind, when Apollo jumped on him from behind a bush, breathing heavily.

''Mamoru! Where were you? It doesn't matter. Kagari had a vision about the next crystal bearer.'', he shouted with serious eyes.

''Is this information reliable this time?'', Mamoru asked, remembering the confusion Kagari had caused with the priests.

''Yes, Kaito double-checked it, just in case. Sailor Mercury is going to attack a newly popular artist that makes love illustrations. You may actually know her. Her name is..''

''Yumemi!'', Mamoru exclaimed in shock. He immediately transformed and took off towards the direction of her house in a rush.

''How did you know?'', Apollo asked, as he struggled to catch up with his first charge. But Mamoru didn't bother to answer to his question. There was no time for words now. Now only actions would save the day. But sadly when Mamoru and Apollo arrived at Yumemi's house, it was already too late. The window on the second floor was broken and Mamoru could see the shadows of Sailor Mercury and Yumemi inside the room. But before he could react, intense green light filled his vision and his eyes were forced to be locked away for their safety. When he reopened them, there were still two figures in the room. The only difference was that Sailor Mercury was now holding a green crystal in her hands and that Yumemi's figure was much bigger that it was supposed to be. Mamoru didn't have to think a lot to know that she had just turned into a youma.

The duo jumped off from the second floor of Yumemi's household and landed into a nearby construction site, getting ready to return to the Dark Kingdom. But unfortunately for them, Mamoru and Apollo blocked their way. It was then that the Terrestrial King managed to take a good look at Yumemi's youma form. She had turned into an angel-like creature with long dark blue hair that wore a long pink dress. Upon seeing him the angel of the Dark Kingdom spread her wings causing a single white feather to detach itself from them. Said feather flew higher into the air above the spot where Mamoru and Apollo were standing and started sketching in the air. A few seconds later, a big grey rock appeared out of nowhere and the duo got out of its way just in time. But the feather didn't stop there. It continued to draw and draw and the rocks were bigger every time it repeated this action. At one moment in time the incoming rock was so big that Apollo didn't have the time to make a single movement. Dread filled Mamoru's heart upon seeing the scene unfold in front of his own eyes. Without hesitation, he dove towards the helpless feline and hugged him tightly, shielding him with his body from the attack. Mamoru could feel Apollo, trying to escape from his embrace and he could hear him pleading him to leave, but the only thing he did was, grit his teeth as he watched the giant rock coming down towards him. But luckily Sailor Moon's golden tiara travelled through the air and turned the rock into tiny pieces. Mamoru only managed to take a small glimpse of golden hair, before Sailor Moon followed the retreating form of Sailor Mercury somewhere beyond the capacity of his vision. Releasing Apollo, Mamoru made to follow her, but the youma appeared suddenly before him effectively stopping him from doing so. Yumemi's eyes shone a terrible green and soon after multiple snakes shot towards Mamoru. But before they could even reach him, they were burnt into a crisp by hot red flames. Seeing that it was outnumbered, the youma unfolded its wings and shot into the air. Multiple feathers fell from her wings causing many rocks to start falling on top of the three newcomers. Yukio and Kagari jumped immediately away from the attack, but Kaito sent his crystals forwards effectively destroying the rocks in a beautiful display of shimmering light.

"Mamoru! We can handle this. You go get the crystal!", Apollo urged and Mamoru nodded in acknowledgment, before following the steps of Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. After a while, he found them fighting on top of a nearby terrace.

''Give me the rainbow crystal!'', Sailor Moon demanded as they glared at each other. The Senshi of water didn't respond to her demand and simply prepared to attack. She flared her hands forward and thick mist surrounded everything, making Sailor Moon unable to see. She then gently pressed her right ear stud and a blue visor covered her eyes. Upon being able to detect her enemy's exact position inside the mist, she formed a sharp piece of ice in her hand and shot it towards an unsuspecting Sailor Moon. But before the attack could find its target the Terrestrial King interfered. His sword destroyed the ice as he landed in front of a startled Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury took this distraction to her advantage and disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom victorious.

''Are you alright?'', the Terrestrial King asked, after Sailor Mercury left.

''Yes. Thank you for saving me.'', Sailor Moon replied. She then turned in a sudden movement to leave, but in her haste a very important for her object fell to the ground. The star-shaped locket fell with a small clunk and started playing a nostalgic melody. The King and the Sailor kneeled down simultaneously to pick it up and they ended up touching it at the same time.

''This pendant. Is it yours?'', Sailor Moon asked, eyeing him through her white mask.

''It feels like it is.'', the Terrestrial King confessed. ''But I think you should hold on to it.'', he continued, picking up the locket and placing it into her gloved hands.

''You are giving this to me?'', Sailor Moon queried with disbelief in her eyes as she stared at the pendant.

''The rainbow crystal. The one you took. You must give it back to me and the other Kings.'', Mamoru declared, his tone changing from friendly to serious in mere seconds.

''No. I can't do that. The rainbow crystals are significant to me as well. Even the one that you managed to obtain. If I get the chance, I will grasp it without hesitation.'', Sailor Moon retorted, while standing up and clutching the pendant in her hands.

''Then you are our enemy?'', the Terrestrial King inquired, also standing up from his position on the ground.

''Perhaps I am. Goodbye.'', were Sailor Moon's last words, before she disappeared into the night. Mamoru stood there staring at her retreating form until the sound of battle reached his ears and he rushed to aid his friends. When he returned to the construction site, he saw Yukio's shadows hit the angel-like youma and effectively weakening it. Without hesitation, he gathered his energy and charged. Light covered everything and when it dissipated the brown-haired artist fell weakly to the ground. The last thing she saw, before she got up, was the four Kings jump away into the night.

The next day, Mamoru received an invite from her to come to her exhibition. On the way there he encountered Usagi, who told him that she had an invitation as well. Together they headed for Yumemi's exhibition curious about her intentions.

''Good morning.'', Yumemi greeted as they entered the building.

''Good Morning.'', Usagi beamed excitedly.

''Why did you call us here? I thought you didn't want people to find out who you really are.'', Mamoru asked.

''I've quit hiding.'', she smiled and pulled the white sheet that was covering a painting on the wall behind her. It was the painting that she had drawn yesterday with them as models now finished and with colors.

''It's very pretty.'', Usagi commented, looking up at it with eyes full of amazement.

''Yes, it looks pretty good.''. Mamoru agreed, coming to stand beside her.

''Hey, this picture. Why did you take it down?'', Usagi asked, pointing at a picture of a beautiful blonde-haired woman. Her question was answered when she looked up at a painting of Yumemi.

''From now on, this will be my self-portrait.'', Yumemi informed them. ''Thank you. You two helped me find the courage to announce my true self publicly.''

''I'm so glad.'', Usagi announced as she hugged Yumemi tightly. After chatting for a while longer, they eventually took their leave. Once they were out, Usagi immediately took off running on the street towards her house without exchanging a single word with Mamoru. The latter just shrugged it off, reminding himself that this girl wasn't a normal person.

Yumemi was left alone in the comfortable silence of her gallery. She carefully picked up her fake self-portrait and moved it into the storage where a bunch of other paintings-finished and unfinished- waited patiently to be shown to the world. She took a seat in front of an unfinished one and started slowly gifting it with color. It wouldn't be long until this one was ready to be exhibited at her art gallery. The Starlight Tower was already coming out nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Light in the search**

It was raining again. The raindrops were falling chaotically and asymmetrically. The gusting wind was sending them flying in every possible direction. At that moment Mamoru didn't like the rain, as he ran without an umbrella in hand on the rain soaked ground. It felt cold under his feet and he hated it. The meteorologists had said that there was only a ten percent chance to rain today. Thus, he hadn't gotten an umbrella when he had left his house this morning. But his school bag was serving as a good alternative for the time being. Kaito would probably be enjoying the rain right now. For some reason, Mamoru was sure that instead of the raindrops falling on cars, streets and window panes he would hear notes creating a beautiful symphony. And Kagari. Well, he would be somewhere indoors, covered with blankets and something warm to drink. He hated the rain. As for Yukio, Mamoru didn't know him very well. He never talked about himself or his family. But Mamoru believed that he didn't hate the rain. Mamoru thought that those two were actually very alike. They both were cold and harsh, but there was something deeper about them. They were caring and loyal. The rain always falls and brings with her droplets life to the trees and the flowers and every living thing on the planet. Yukio was practically the same way. Mamoru knew that, despite of his odd behavior, he would never abandon their team. He would be the first to dive into the battle and the last one to leave, whether that was good or bad for a multiple of reasons.

Mamoru released a sigh of relief when the rain suddenly and unexpectedly stopped. The clouds parted to reveal the intense blue of the sky and the shining sun. Mamoru stopped running and instead started walking at a steady pace towards the arcade. On his way there he witnessed a sight that made his recently renewed mood even better. In a small park on the opposite side of the road, stood Motoki along with a tall woman with long brown wavy hair. She was Nishimura Reika, a student at Azabu Technical College and Motoki's girlfriend. Motoki had finally left the past behind and moved on with his life. Mamoru decided to leave the two of them alone and he continued his walk to the arcade. He went inside and sat at a table, instead of his usual spot at the counter. There was no point on sitting there as his friend was currently absent. Said friend came through the door only a few minutes after Mamoru had taken a seat. Motoki saw him seated there and came to sit across from him.

''What's wrong? Got some kind of problem?'', Mamoru asked, when he saw his friend's troubled expression.

''Well, it's Reika. She may go to Africa to study.'', Motoki revealed.

''Africa? What kind of research is she doing?'', Mamoru queried.

''That's the fascinating thing! She is doing a research in order to find out where life began on Earth.'', Motoki stated, his attitude changing from somber to happy in less than a second.

''So, what's going to happen?'', Mamoru questioned, ignoring his friend's awkward behavior.

''I don't know. It seems like she is still not sure.'', Motoki replied, becoming serious once again.

''I wasn't asking what she is going to do. I'm asking you!'', Mamoru clarified.

''Well, I want her to stay close by if possible, but I can't restrict her future.'', Motoki responded thoughtfully.

''That sounds just like you.'', Mamoru commented, staring at nothing in particular out of the arcade's window. Motoki was very devoted to Reika's dreams. Hopefully, this fact wouldn't end up ruining their blossoming relationship. A glimpse of silver hair caught his attention and his eyes focused on Yukio, who was walking in the opposite crosswalk. But his gaze didn't linger on him for too long, because it got more interested in the two people that were seemingly following him. Kagari was dragging a struggling Kaito down the street, while the latter was shouting something at him. With a sudden movement, the long-haired man jerked his hand away from Kagari's hold and the two started bickering restlessly. Something quite uncommon for the two of them. Mamoru quickly excused himself from Motoki's company with a quick apology and approached his two friends.

"Come on, we are going to lose him!", Kagari urged, trying to get a hold of Kaito once again.

"Why don't you go on your own?", Kaito shouted back, taking a step back in hopes of not being caught again.

"What's going on here?", Mamoru demanded slightly irritated by their childish antics. He crossed his arms over his chest and gifted them with an intense look that clearly expected a very good explanation.

"Kagari wants to find out where Yukio goes after hanging out with us and dragged me out of my piano lesson to join him, because he is just too scared to go all by himself.", Kaito stated with a scowl in place, before Kagari could even open his mouth in reply.

"I am not scared!", Kagari hissed, feeling his body heat up with anger.

"Of course, you aren't. I mean what is the worst thing that's going to happen if he discovers you following him around. Probably something worse than death itself.", Kaito retorted sarcastically.

''That is enough!'', Mamoru shouted and all Kagari was going to say next immediately vanished from his mind. ''You can't follow him around. He will tell us in his own time.'', he advised, after taking a calming breath in order to put his nerves at ease.

''But what if he never does.'', Kagari whined. ''Don't tell me that you do not want to know. Even a little bit.'', he continued, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

''But it's not really our business. He is our friend and by spying on him we may end up betraying his trust.'', Kaito argued.

''Fine! I'll go alone!'', Kagari declared stubbornly, turning to leave, but Mamoru's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

''Wait. We'll come with you.'', Mamoru sighed defeated.

''You are?'', Kagari beamed happily.

''We are?'', Kaito questioned confused and received a pleading look from Mamoru as a confirmation. ''We are.'', he concluded.

''Great. Let's go. We have lost enough time already.'', Kagari stated, leading the way. ''By the way, how come you changed your mind so easily, Kaito?. I had to literally drag you until here and then Mamoru comes along and you immediately agree. You don't trust me enough, don't you? My heart is deeply wounded.'', he said jokingly and Mamoru laughed with him. Kaito only smiled sheepishly and then turned his gaze to the ground. Why had he done that, indeed. It wasn't a matter of trust, was it? It couldn't be. He trusted every one of his friends with his life. Yukio, who was always calm and serious, but was hiding well the compassion in his impersonal eyes. Kagari who, though a little hot-tempered and rush, was always there when one needed his assistance or advice. And then there was Mamoru. His first friend. The one who had broken the walls that he had built carefully around himself brick by brick through the years of a lonely childhood. He had accepted him for who he was and had welcomed him into a new world. A dangerous one, but lovely nevertheless. Mamoru was his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness. For he knew that to him, he couldn't easily say 'no'. For if anything happened to him, Kaito knew that a large piece of himself would be stolen away. He knew it, because he had felt it once. Back then when Kagari had transformed for the first time. When he had watched helplessly, unable to move, Sailor Mars gather her flames and getting ready to attack. Back then time had stopped for him. He had heard his heart beating like a drum in his chest. The world had seemed to crumble around him in a thousand pieces. He had felt something strong and ancient being slowly ripped out of his soul. He wouldn't let something like that to happen again. That had been a close call. A very close call. But now he had better control over his powers and was a little bit more experienced in battle. Mamoru would be safe with him, even if he had to sacrifice his life to make sure of it.

"There he is!", Kagari pointed out and Kaito's mind returned to the present. He looked forward and saw Yukio entering a tall building, that seemed to be some kind of dojo.

"A school of martial arts?", Kagari exclaimed, failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"What did you expect?", Kaito asked irritated. "Him being a thief or a diabolical mastermind?"

"Something across the edges.'', Kagari confessed sheepishly, earning quizzical looks from his companions. "But we must go inside to be sure.", he continued, running off towards the entrance of the building.

"I don't believe we are doing this.'', Kaito commented as he and Mamoru followed their ecstatic friend. Kagari slowly opened the front door and peeked inside. He could barely see the training room he had just entered through the thick darkness. He resisted the urge to call Yukio's name in the silence and instead stepped inside. But before he could even think of continuing further inside, a fist collided with his stomach and he fell to the ground a few meters away from the front door. The pain wasn't so intense, like his attacker was actually holding back, and he soon stood once again to his feet. Only for a sharp blade to impale the ground right in front of his feet. At that moment Kaito and Mamoru came in, but before they could question anything the lights turned on and Yukio appeared standing on the opposite side of the room, sword in hand.

''Did we miss anything?'', Kaito asked, confused, after a short period of silence.

''No. You are just in time.'', Yukio replied, approaching them. ''You wanted to know where I go, didn't you?'', he queried, turning to stare at Kagari. "Well, this is it. My uncle's dojo. I train here every single day, since.. No, that's another story. Anyway, I was thinking of bringing you here to train with me, but since you came on your own, it certainly makes things easier. So, come on, show me what you got.'', he challenged Kagari, taking a fighting stance.

''You can't be serious.'', Kagari said, picking up the sword and examining it with his eyes. He brushed his fingers against the metal and marveled the magnificence of the silver blade, that for some strange reason fitted perfectly in his hands.

''I am.'', Yukio responded, the twin of Kagari's blade being held in a firm grip in his hand.

''Come on, Kagari. This is a very good idea. Your skills in battle are bound to improve after some training.'', Kaito encouraged excitedly.

''Why don't you try it, then?'', Kagari exclaimed.

''The teacher didn't ask that of me, yet.'', Kaito responded, moving to a better position in order to watch the match.

''Good luck, Kagari.'', Mamoru wished as he came to stand beside Kaito. Before Kagari could conjure up a reply, Yukio charged silently towards him, his expression as impassive as ever. Kagari dodged to the side in one fluid motion, the exercise he had every morning making him fast. But Yukio was also fast. Because the next moment their swords met in midair with a resounding 'clang'. They swirled and dodged around each other, matching every single move like lightning. It was like they had fought like this before. Like they had memorized each other's moves perfectly. But that did not stop Yukio from taking the victory. It didn't take long for Kagari to find himself with his back on the floor, one sword laying a few inches away from his hand and another just above his throat. After a brief period of stillness, Yukio withdrew his sword and helped Kagari back to his feet.

"That was fairly good for a first timer. But you have a long way ahead of you in order to improve yourself.", Yukio stated.

"What do you mean?", Kagari asked perplexed.

"From tomorrow we are starting training.", Yukio professed. "We must be ready to defend ourselves without the aid of our powers.", he continued, picking up the sword Kagari had used and storing it along with his own in a glass case.

"When did we decide that?", Kagari argued.

"Now.", came the simple answer.

"That's what you decided. What do you guys think about this?", Kagari inquired, expecting some support from Kaito and Mamoru.

"I think this is an excellent idea.", Kaito exclaimed.

"It won't hurt to try it, won't it?", agreed Mamoru.

"Then it's settled.", Yukio declared. "Now, come on. We must be somewhere.", he retorted, heading for the door. Mamoru and Kaito exchanged confused looks, but they nevertheless chose to follow him out of the building.

"Where are we going?", Kagari inquired as Yukio locked the door.

''Patience is a virtue. You'll see when we get there.", Yukio responded and started leading the way into the unknown. It was only a few minutes later that the four friends reached their destination. Ambulances were lined up outside the building they would soon enter and some paramedics were wheeling in a small child on a trolley, a worried mother following close behind.

"A hospital.", Mamoru stated, gifting Yukio with a concerned look.

"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with me.", Yukio assured him, before entering the building through a pair of wide automatic sliding glass doors.

"So, are you visiting someone?", Kaito asked, trying to make his eyes adjust to the overly bright lights of the hospital lobby.

"My uncle. He had a surgery recently. His doctor said that he would be leaving soon, though.", Yukio answered as they went in the elevator and started their short journey to the third floor of the facility. They came out in a huge lounge area. The air had a perfumed scent and the seats were plush or made of leather. Every surface was dustless. The nurses were unhurried and they moved with a serene purposefulness from room to room on their rounds. There were vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art, mostly about nature and music on the walls. In the wide corridor was a water dispenser and the sound of television could be heard from the majority of the rooms. Yukio opened the brown door of one silent room widely and motioned for his companions to enter before him. Mamoru was the first one to step inside and study the space around him. An unused television was hanging from the ceiling. A wide window gave an excellent view of the blue sky, while it's transparent lavender curtains effectively blocked the irritating rays of the hot sun. Many monitors were surrounding the only bed in it. The man laying on it was reading an extremely thick book, paying no mind to the tubes attached to his hands. A hot cup of tea was placed on the bedside table next to him and gave a pleasant smell in the room. As if sensing he was being watched, he abandoned his precious book and examined his visitors with curious dark brown eyes.

''Hello, uncle. How are you today?'', Yukio queried, approaching the older man.

''Yukio, you worry too much. Probably that's the reason behind your hair color. I'm just fine and can't wait to get out of this boring place.'', came the response. ''Are these those new friends of yours that you had told me about?'', he questioned turning his gaze towards them once again.

''Yes. This is Mamoru, Kagari and Kaito.'', he professed, pointing separately at each one of them.

''Nice to meet you. I am Shirai Satoru.'', he introduced.

''Likewise.'', Mamoru responded.

''So, what are you in for?'', Kagari asked bluntly. Kaito sent him a murderous look and promptly slapped him on the back of his head. Before Kagari could voice his displeasure, he stepped forward and apologized to the recovering man.

''Please excuse his immaturity, sir. He just doesn't know when to shut up sometimes.'', he said, feeling Kagari's fiery glare on his back. But instead of being insulted, Shirai Satoru laughed, leaving his three new acquaintances with confused expressions on their faces and his one and only nephew with an amusing smirk playing on his lips.

''You have found yourself some wonderful friends, Yukio.'', he stated, glancing briefly up at his nephew before turning towards the trio once again. ''It's alright. I don't mind telling you. Besides curiosity is common in your sensitive age. It was just a simple CABG. It stands for..''

''Coronary artery bypass grafting, a type of surgery that improves blood flow to the heart. You shouldn't take this lightly. If you hadn't had the surgery, you may have suffered from a heart attack. Now, I recommend you make some drastic lifestyle changes, because you may find it difficult to perform your everyday tasks at the beginning. You must take your medicine, too.'', Mamoru interrupted.

''Very well, Mamoru. Not even have finished university yet and here you are advising my patients.'', a female voice exclaimed from behind them.

''Dr. Mizuno, you work here?'', Kaito asked.

''How come you know those two young men?, the patient asked the blue-haired doctor that stood in the door frame with a clipboard in her hands.

''I used to temporarily work at his university. But the minute a permanent doctor was found, I returned to my original job here.'', she explained. ''So, since you already had a future doctor tell you everything you need, I guess my presence is unnecessary here. Yukio, come with me please. There are some papers you need to sign as the patient's closer relative.''

''Yes, I'm coming. You stay here. It won't take long.'', Yukio instructed, following the doctor out of the door. The moment he exited, a stiff silence fell into the room, which was eventually broken by Kagari.

''She said that he is your closer relative. Does that mean that his parents are..?'', he trailed off, staring at the door.

''No. My sister lives in this very city. She wasn't a good mother. Out all night. Drinking. I tried to help her get over it, but her situation was hopeless. I took him out of there when he was four. He couldn't care less about her and neither would I. As for his father; well he is a sailor. He wouldn't give up travelling just for a kid.'', Shirai Satoru replied bitterly. ''He doesn't want people to know of his past, but I'm telling you this because you are the first acquaintances he has ever brought to me to meet. There must be something special about you for him to open up so easily.'', he concluded, eyeing them with a thoughtful expression.

''Everything is ready. You will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning.'', Dr. Mizuno announced as she and Yukio reentered the room. But before she could continue, a nurse with long brown hair styled in an extremely high ponytail, rushed inside.

''Dr. Mizuno! You are needed to the emergency ward.'', she announced, in-between breaths.

''What happened?'', the doctor asked, her demeanor changing from calm to serious in the mention of an emergency.

''I'm not sure. They say that some kind of monster or wild animal is attacking people at the nearby park.''. the nurse replied.

''Okay, let's go. I'll come by later.'', she stated as she disappeared in the corridors along with the nurse. After the two women left, knowing looks were exchanged inside the room.

''Well, we must be going as well. I will come over tomorrow to pick you up.'', Yukio declared, as he and the others headed for the door. The older man didn't get the chance to reply, before the quartet sprinted out of the door in a hurry.

* * *

Sailor Mercury was overjoyed. She had successfully acquired the blue rainbow crystal without any interruptions from the Kings or Sailor Moon. And now she would leave quietly for the Dark Kingdom along with one of the seven great Youma. She was a pretty brunette, but now she had turned into a green human-like youma with blonde hair pulled to the right side of her head and adorned with pink highlights, wearing a deep purple body suit and long red boots. Also, a pair of golden earrings was hung from her ears and a monocle was resting in front of her right eye. She had scanned her with her visor too, and she had concluded that her powers could prove very efficient in a battle. But the interesting thing was that she was the replacement of Sailor Jupiter in the blond boy's heart. The poor kid had even tried to protect her, but of course Sailor Mercury had easily thrown him unconscious to the ground. But as she was about to take her leave, sharp crystals flew towards her and she barely dodged with only one of them managing to leave a temporal scar on her left upper arm. That only meant one thing. The Kings had just arrived. And he had been the first one to dive into battle.

''Destroy them!'', she ordered the youma without even bothering on acknowledging their presence. Said youma nodded in confirmation and turned its attention to the four newcomers. After studying them for a while, it threw its hand forward and exploding vials flew towards them, but they effectively dodged. Sailor Mercury watched as the South King gathered his flames and sent them towards the youma and smirked in satisfaction because she knew from her scans what was going to happen next. The youma made a flask appear out of thin air in its hands and rebounded the South King's attack. Sailor Mercury didn't manage to witness the rest of the battle, because at that time a golden tiara hit her hand and caused the blue rainbow crystal to fall to the ground and away from her position.

''So, you insist on interfering with my business.'', she exclaimed, turning to glare at Sailor Moon, who landed a few meters away from her, leaving the crystal resting on the ground between them.

''I will not let you have the rainbow crystal.'', Sailor Moon simply stated, returning the glare through her mask. Sailor Mercury shot an icy beam towards her, but Sailor Moon swiftly dodged her assault. And thus the dance began. Sailor Mercury would attack again and again, but the blonde warrior would only get out of the way at the last minute.

''It seems like they have finished over there.'', Sailor Moon retorted after a while, halting their dance. Sailor Mercury turned her blue eyes towards the previous battlefield and saw that the woman was back to normal and running to the blonde- haired man's arms in delight and pure happiness, tears running from her big eyes. The Kings were nowhere to be seen.

''It looks like I have lost once again.'', she declared bitterly, her eyes mere slits of blue. ''You can have the rainbow crystal.'', she concluded, staring at the ground defeated. Sailor Moon smiled winningly and knelt to pick up the precious crystal. But as she did so, multiple ice shards charged towards her and threw her roughly to the ground away from the crystal.

''You are so naïve, Sailor Moon. This rainbow crystal is mine!'', Sailor Mercury disclosed as she disappeared with the blue rainbow crystal in her possession. Sailor Moon got up weakly and clenched her gloved fists in irritation. Sailor Mercury had been right. She was indeed naïve and inexperienced in battle. But she was determined to try harder and eventually she would surely succeed. The remaining rainbow crystals would definitely become hers. With those determined thoughts in mind, Tsukino Usagi raced quickly towards her home. If she was to win, she would need her rest.

Sailor Mercury didn't appear in the Dark Kingdom as usual. She had nearly lost the blue crystal to Sailor Moon and she wouldn't wait for tomorrow to come in order to obtain the next one. Casting her thoughts aside, she looked up towards her next victim. An old man was sitting in a meditative position on a Shrine's rooftop staring at the full yellow moon. _This should be easy_ , she thought as she disappeared only to appear before the man a few seconds later. The man stood up in surprise, but before he could question her, she activated her crystal and the old man fell to his knees in obvious pain. An indigo aura surrounded him, but before Sailor Mercury could take a hold of the indigo rainbow crystal the man stood up and blasted her away with an unseen force. Sailor Mercury was pushed back from the rooftop, because she was unprepared for such resistance. She stared at him in bewilderment, for a few seconds wondering who he truly was, and then got ready to attack with her own powers. However, unfortunately for her, two black crows appeared out of nowhere and advanced towards her. Seeing that she was outnumbered and disorganized, the bluenette left the scene, promising herself she would come back soon. The minute she left, Hino Masaru collapsed to his knees, clutching his robe in pain. He knew that this day would come. The fire had told him so. And he was glad that he had managed to at least postpone the disaster. But the crystal inside him had awakened. It was only a matter of time, before the inevitable happened. With a deep breath, he got up from the ground and started heading for his bedroom, Phobos and Deimos never leaving his side.

The next morning, fluffy clouds were gliding elegantly across the pale blue sky. The moon was but an almost invisible orb, slowly driven away from the scene by the blinding rays of the slowly awakening sun. The airport was not too crowded at that time. Some people were leaving the silver-tiled building alone or with loved ones, while some others were patiently waiting for their flight armed with huge suitcases and bags. Among those people was the one and only Nishimura Reika.

''Reika, I won't say goodbye to you. We will meet again someday.'', Motoki said, as he put her hands in his, while the voice of an announcer advised the passengers to board the airplane as soon as possible.

''I will write you.'', Reika promised, blinking her tears away and locking their eyes together in a long stare.

''I will wait for you forever.'', Motoki declared, bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

''I have to go, now.'', she announced as she turned to leave.

''Be careful.'', Motoki called after her and she gifted him with a brilliant assuring smile.

Mamoru watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes with a thoughtful expression. He knew that he should have been happy and proud of his friend as he had encouraged Reika to pursue her dreams and was content with having a long-distance relationship with her, but the way he and Reika had interacted had brought a strange feeling of nostalgia inside his soul. It was as if he had been in that position sometime long ago. A pair of pale blue eyes flashed through his mind, like a haunting ghost, and he startled. But Motoki was slowly approaching him and he didn't let it show. It must have been a lost fragment of his imagination, anyway.

* * *

Kagari was climbing the steps of the Shrine, as he did every morning on the weekends, while whistling a cheerful song. He was staring at the sky in expectation and thinking about the fact that his two favorite crows hadn't swarm on him yet, when he tripped on something and promptly fell to the hard ground on the top of the stairs. Looking behind him to see the cause of his misfortune, he saw a long bag at his feet next to a sleeping woman with short dark brown hair. She was wearing a pair of purple shorts with a pair of torn tights that matched her skin color, a simple white blouse, short black boots and a long green jacket.

''Who are you?! What are you doing sleeping on the stairs?!'', he shouted in irritation as he stood up and glared down at her still form. Slowly the girl sat up and a few moments later black eyes stared up at him. Upon seeing him, her eyes widened and Kagari blinked in confusion. The peculiar girl didn't do anything but stare continuously up at him, making him feel a little awkward. It was the priest's voice that eventually ended their staring contest.

''You were late today. Is everything alright? '', Hino Masaru queried, hastily approaching them with a worried expression on his face. Kagari made to answer, but the strange girl managed to beat him to it. After staring between the two men for a while, she stood up and made her way towards the priest, bowing deeply to the ground in front of him.

''My name is Maeda Yuuko. I want to be a priestess. I have heard great things about this place. Please teach me everything you know!'', she pleaded.

"What?", Kagari queried shocked.

'"I'm sorry but I'm not taking apprentices at the moment.", the priest denied politely, ignoring Kagari's comment.

''Oh, please! I have no place to stay and I just want to make a better life for myself with my own power. I'll do anything.", Yuuko insisted.

"Okay, you may stay.", the priest sighed. He was never very good at denying to offer assistance. And this time this trait may cost him a very stiff price, if he happened to lose control in front of the poor girl. And that was where his next decision came from. ''But we'll start from tomorrow. You'll spend the day with Kagari today. He'll show you around. Is this fine with both of you?''

''Yes!'', Yuuko replied, a little too quickly, standing from the ground to stand beside Kagari.

''As you wish.'', Kagari responded, disappointed that he wouldn't have the chance to consult the fire today.

''Good. I'll be in the fire room. Don't disturb me for any reason!'', the priest requested, before leaving.

''He is very strict, isn't he?'', Yuuko observed when he disappeared behind a set of closed doors.

''Not really. He is acting strange today.'', Kagari exclaimed concerned. ''Come on. We have to find you some robes.'', he urged, clearing his mind of any negative thoughts. Yuuko didn't do anything except make her face blush furiously when Kagari grasped her hand and led her inside the temple.

Kagari ended up staying at the Shrine and after the sunset. He had told Yuuko everything he had learned in his short time at the Shrine and showed her around the place. He could have left whenever he wanted and meet with his friends, but he wanted to speak with the priest first. Unfortunately, the latter hadn't come out of the fire room even when he and Yuuko ate lunch or when they enjoyed their supper. He had left a tray of food outside the room, only to find it untouched a few hours later. Something was bothering him and Kagari would get to the bottom of this even if he had to wait until forever to find out. Now Yuuko had gone to sleep and he was sitting in the courtyard under the tree Phobos and Deimos were resting on in silence. Kagari didn't like that silence. It felt like something bad was going to happen soon. And it indeed happened. Because a few minutes later the silence broke and the ground shook. The sound of battle reached his ears and he felt a familiar unwanted energy around him. He immediately stood and let his instincts guide him. When he reached the battle it was too late. Sailor Mercury was there extracting a rainbow crystal from the Priest's body. The indigo rainbow crystal flew out of his chest, but a familiar golden tiara prevented it from reaching Sailor Mercury's hand and caused it to fall to the ground with a loud clunk. Kagari looked up and saw Sailor Moon standing on top of the Shrine's gate.

''I'll be taking that.'', she declared, staring down at Sailor Mercury.

''Destroy her!'', she ordered angrily, turning towards the priest. Kagari followed her gaze and watched, unable to do anything the priest's transformation into a demon-like youma. Sailor Mercury snatched the crystal from the ground and ran with Sailor Moon hot on her heels. The youma tried to stop her and she dodged its assault and continued on her way. At that moment in time a sleepy Yuuko exited the Shrine.

''I thought shrines were peaceful.", she exclaimed, stifling a yawn. Noticing her arrival the youma opened his mouth and a gust of strong wind started heading towards her. She screamed in terror and ran to the side before the attack could hit her.

"What is that thing?", she asked as she came to stand beside Kagari. The youma snarled at them and Kagari pressed a golden button on his communicator, signaling for the healing specialist of his team to come to his aid.

"Run!", he urged, dragging Yuuko by the hand as the youma chased them. They ran for quite a while and eventually ended up in the sacred fire room. Seeing that they had nowhere else to go, Yuuko charged towards the youma with determined eyes, but it simply tossed her out of the way. She hit the wall and fell unconscious to the ground. Kagari didn't have the time to check if she was alright because the youma ran towards him with its teeth bared. Kagari backed up and raised his hands in front of his face while closing his eyes. He opened them only when he felt an unexpected yet familiar heat surround him. The sacred fire had risen from its resting place and had surrounded him with a protective wall of red flames, keeping the youma at bay. Kagari peered through the raging flames, but instead of the youma he saw the priest reaching for him and asking for help. Kagari didn't hesitate any longer. He called forth his transformation and gathered the fire around him in a strong attack. The youma was pushed off the room and Kagari followed it outside. But things didn't go as he had planned. The moment he stepped into the courtyard, the youma grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Kagari was struggling to get free with forced tears clouding his vision, but his holder didn't budge at the victim's useless efforts. He felt the oxygen diminish and the place around him became blurry as his eyes started being forced to close. The golden light was the one that ended his torture. Kagari fell to the ground desperately gasping for air. A warm hand on his shoulder caused him to look up into worried blue eyes. He nodded in confirmation that he was fine and the blue eyes visibly relaxed.

''I think he is coming to. You better return to your civilian outfits.'', Apollo's voice advised. Kagari turned towards the feline and saw him standing next to the unconscious form of the priest, who was slowly regaining it. The duo did as told and got up from the ground.

''Can you take care of him? I have to check something out.'', Kagari announced and ran to the fire room, before Mamoru could conjure up a reply.

''What happened?'', the priest queried practically no one as he slowly stood to his feet.

''You fell from the rooftop, Mr. Hino. I'm Chiba Mamoru, a friend of Kagari. He called me to help because I study medicine at the university.'', Mamoru said, hoping that his last minute made up story would be believable. The priest looked up at him and his eyes widened. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, before the priest decided to reply.

'' I am Hino Masaru. You have my thanks for your valuable assistance.'', he said, bowing deeply to the black-haired man.

''Please don't. I didn't do anything special.'', Mamoru professed, bowing in respect.

''But you did. Come. Let us go inside and have some tea. It's kind of chilly out here.'', the priest beckoned.

''No. This is not necessary. I will just..'', Mamoru denied.

''No, I insist. I know that you must have a lot on your mind, but it would be an honor if you make some time for this.'', the priest interrupted.

''Yes, of course. I'd love to join you.'', Mamoru responded, confused at the priest's choice of words.

''Good. Follow me.'', the priest smiled as he stepped inside the temple. They passed some corridors with paper walls and finally entered an also papered wall room. Kagari was there bandaging a teenage girl's arm with care, while she stared at him with flushed cheeks. The priest cleared his neck purposely and they turned towards them.

''Oh, Mamoru. I'm sorry. I thought that you left.'', Kagari retorted, putting the final touches at his creation.

''No. Your friend will stay and have tea with the two of us. Why don't you go prepare it?'', the priest urged with a serious tone in his voice. Kagari nodded in response and left the room. The girl made to follow him, but the priest next words stopped her in her tracks.

''This is Maeda Yuuko, my apprentice. Yuuko this is Chiba Mamoru.'', he introduced.

''That's very nice, but I think I'm going to help out with the tea making.'', Yuuko declared, heading for the door.

''Stop right there, young lady! A priestess is always respectful towards guests and moreover important ones.'', the priest scolded disapprovingly.

''Oh, I'm so sorry.'', she apologized and bowed to the two men regretfully. Mamoru went to assure her that it was fine, but the priest spoke first and didn't allow him to voice his opinion.

''I am aware that your intentions are good, Yuuko. Go to sleep, now. You will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.'', the priest instructed and the youngster obeyed the order.

Kagari came in a few minutes later with a tray in his hands. Mamoru understood why Kaito and Kagari were fussing over that tea all the time. It was delicious and he made sure to point that out. The priest was overjoyed to hear that, but for some strange reason the conversation always ended up focusing on him. He voiced this as he and Kagari made their way towards their respective homes, but the latter assured him that the head of the Hikawa Shrine just wanted to know more about him. Apollo found this statement a little suspicious, but they didn't have any evidence that led to another reason. So, they decided to close the case for a while. When Mamoru reached his house, he immediately fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

* * *

The season of Autumn had finally arrived at the city of Tokyo. The skies were cloudy on most days and only a few thin threads of cold sunlight would occasionally peek through the grey blanket above. The trees were almost naked and exposed to the chilly morning air. The remaining leaves would perform their final dance before they joined their brothers and sisters on a now gold and red pavement or be gone with the wind in some other part of the big city. Their death, though sad, was the sole bringer of rebirth and spring and the foreteller of the icy winter. The peace of the regal carpet that hugged the sidewalk was now disturbed as Luna's paws stepped on its magnificence. The black feline didn't pause to witness the colors of the crunching leaves. She kept running and running, her breaths, deep and uneven. She passed a road, barely getting hit by a car. Went straight ahead. Turned a corner. Turned another. And found herself at a dead end. She turned around, her back pressed on the hard wall behind her, in order to face her pursuers. Many pairs of feline eyes stared at her and their owners bared their teeth ready to attack. But before they could an extremely large cat landed in front of her and glared at them coldly. Immediately the cats ran away leaving Luna and her savior alone in the parking lot. The blue cat turned around and started caressing Luna's fur. The latter stood there still in complete shock, when a girly voice was heard from behind a parked car, calling for someone named Rhett Butler. Upon hearing the name, the blue cat vanished in the direction of the voice. Luna followed him and saw him jump into the hands of a petite brown-haired girl, who couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Your admirer is anything but a Rhett Butler.", a voice stated from beside her and Luna got slightly startled. She looked to her right and was only met with Apollo's judging gaze.

"I'm devoted to Artemis and you know it!", she exclaimed, catching on about what he was implying.

"Come on, let's follow him!", Apollo said, motioning towards the girl who was walking away with the enormous cat in her little hands.

"But I'm telling you that..", Luna tried to argue, but Apollo interrupted her.

"I know. I sense a rainbow crystal inside of him. And since there are no Kings or Sailors around here what about teaming up about this one? At least fot the time being. What do you say?", Apollo offered, glancing at her expectantly.

"Yes. Let's go.", Luna agreed as they ran behind the little girl. As they followed her around the city, Luna couldn't help but reminisce on memories of the past when everything was much simpler and easy. Talking to her best friend, for example. He, Artemis and herself were trained together as advisors back in their planet since they were among the few individuals that could transform into humanoid creatures. They had even met the sole leader of their planet, Sailor Mau, and have been blessed by her holy powers. They had spent their entire childhood together. They only had separated when they had been sent to different planets. From Apollo that is. Artemis was living in the Moon castle with her as his charge, the princess of Venus, was the leader of the Moon princess's guardians. Apollo was lost to them. And that's why Artemis had come to hate the Earth and its people. If they didn't exist, he used to say, his brother would be with him. In truth, Luna didn't really remember much about life on the Moon, but she had found great companionship in the princess and her guardians. Still nothing could ever compare to her friendship with Artemis and Apollo. Maybe at the end of this crazy adventure, everything would fall into place once more. And she wondered if the white feline running next to her missed those times as well. Much to the black feline's pleasure, the girl didn't venture too far from the parking lot, which was logical if one took note of her young age. She only walked a few blocks before entering her two-story house.

"So, what do we do now?", Luna queried, taking some deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She had done a lot of running lately. And it appeared that she would do more of it soon. Because before Apollo could explain his plan of action, the stray cats from before surrounded them.

"Just what did you do to them already!? And now I am dragged into this madness as well!", Apollo asked, extending his claws.

"I just accidentally wandered on their territory. It's not such a big deal. What place do I have into cat wars?!'', Luna countered.

"It doesn't seem like this to me.'', Apollo muttered. But before Luna could respond to his observation, she found herself lifted of the ground by someone carrying her by the scruff.

"Luna!", she heard Apollo yell after her. Looking up at her captor, she saw Rhett Butler holding her in the air while standing on a wall. But unfortunately for the both of them, his balance wavered because of his weight and the two felines couldn't do anything as they fell directly in a manhole that closed behind them with a resounding clunk. A great stillness and quietness occurred among the remaining cats as they realized what they had just witnessed. But they shrugged it of rather quickly and turned their attention towards Apollo once again. An orange one got ready to attack, but the appearance of a familiar human made him and his companions ran away like mice. Kaito knelt in front of Apollo and picked him up in his arms, examining him for any injuries.

''Those were way too many cats. How did you end up with such company?'', Kaito asked curious.

''It doesn't matter! I found the next rainbow crystal. It is resting inside the body of a cat, but he fell into the sewers.'', Apollo explained.

''Hm, the sewers eventually lead to the river. Let's go ahead and I tell the others to come and find us.'', Kaito professed, reaching for his communicator and summoning his transformation at the same time. Apollo nodded in consent and the two of them took off towards the river.

* * *

After the black crystal had shown her the image of a young girl and an ugly cat, Sailor Mercury was sure that the little human was the holder of the violet rainbow crystal. But after she paid her a visit, she ultimately changed her mind. The girl didn't possess the crystal. The cat was the one the black crystal had indicated as the holder. So, she had left the girl unconscious in her house and ordered the crystal to teleport her to the animal's location. The crystal teleported her into a bridge above the river. She curiously looked around for her victim and finally spotted him at the opposite shore walking with a black cat. She smirked to herself in satisfaction. This would be an easy catch. She teleported right in front of them and activated the black crystal. The cat mewed in pain and the violet crystal landed in Sailor Mercury's hands. Then he transformed into a huge cat-like youma and turned towards his companion. Sailor Mercury didn't manage to give any orders, because of Sailor Moon's interference. She appeared seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed the violet crystal out of her hand and ran off immediately. The blue-haired Senshi made to follow her, but the East King and his white companion stood in her way. The latter ran off immediately to the female cat's side, leaving the two of them to face off against each other.

For a few moments none of them moved. They simply stared at each other in complete silence. Green calculating eyes had caught her blue ones in a tight grip and she found it impossible to look away. What was this man doing to her? Was it some kind of strange sorcery or..

''Why are you doing this?'', he asked, interrupting her thoughts. Sailor Mercury was taken aback by the question. She had expected a fight not a friendly chat. But she decided to answer nevertheless.

''To revive our Great Ruler and conquer the world.'', she simply stated, her stance, never relaxing.

''That doesn't answer my query. Reviving evil entities that will spread only pain and despair is the 'dream' of your leader. What I am asking is what do you have to win from all this.'', the East King explained. It was only then that Sailor Mercury allowed herself to relax. She needed to think. Think and find the answers. But in the end she found out that there were none. Nothing concerning the Dark Kingdom meant anything to her. On the contrary, it disgusted her. It was a place full of monsters- human and Youma alike. And she had become one of them too. But how had she ended up there in the first place. She couldn't remember. Everything before the Dark Kingdom was a blur. She felt tears slowly well up in her eyes. She got startled when the East King came to stand right in front of her with a compassionate look in his eyes. Compassion. Was it compassion or mere pity? She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She prepared herself to face the green-eyed King, but a yell from behind stopped her.

''Watch out!'', a masculine voice shouted. Sailor Mercury turned towards its source and saw the Terrestrial King, sword in hand, running towards her direction with fearful eyes. She immediately understood that he must have been fighting the youma all along and that the warning wasn't meant for her, but for his blonde companion. Turning her gaze forward, she found out the subject of the warning as well. The youma was charging towards them with his claws unsheathed. It brought his claws down, but Sailor Mercury was left unharmed. Because at the last moment the East King jumped in front of her and pushed the both of them in the cold waters of the river.

Sailor Mercury never had a problem with water. She loved the way the blue transparent liquid would move softly around her hands every time she attacked. That wondrous blue element was the source of her power. But now as she saw the blue waters turn red with blood, his blood, she felt sick and repulsed by it. She made to return to the surface, but she stopped to watch the East King's unconscious form sink deeper into the darkness, a large wound on his back. His death was beneficial for her, wasn't it? One less enemy to worry constantly about. But she didn't want him to die. No, she didn't. Her decision had been made. With a swift kick of her feet, she started swimming as fast as she could towards him. As she swam, images of a life long ago started appearing in her mind's eye. At first she was shocked and confused, but she relaxed when they started coming in order. She saw herself running on the halls of a palace along with the Senshi of the Dark Kingdom. But they were different. They were smiling and laughing with each other. And in front of them all, a girl with long blonde hair and clad in a white flowing dress ran happily. She suddenly stopped and turned around, her baby blue eyes laughing along with her delicate pink lips. A name came to Sailor Mercury's mind, but before she could voice it the image changed. She was wandering in a vast garden with many flowers, searching for something. She only stopped when she saw the blonde-haired girl in the embrace of a tall blue-eyed man. She shook her head disapprovingly and made to intervene, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She looked up and was met with forest green-eyes. The images disappeared the minute Sailor Mercury grasped the East King's hand. And they were replaced by memories. Memories of a past long forgotten. _Zoicite!_ , her mind screamed and her eyes filled at once with salty tears of despair and remorse. She put the man in her arms and teleported them at once out of the water. Tears were brimming from her eyes, when they landed on the hard grey concrete next to the river. What had she done? That witch. She had brainwashed herself and her sisters. She had turned them into competitive monsters who only cared about themselves. Who would do anything for their own personal gain. And thus the flame and the storm were resting in eternal sleep. And the water had taken their place. It had hunted down all the rainbow crystals. It had caused so much unnecessary suffering to so many people. It had fought against the Moon and the Earth. And now it had in its embrace the man that it loved, slowly dying from a stroke he had taken for a girl that had tried to kill his friends time and time again, that for him was nothing but an enemy, a girl that he didn't remember from the ancient past.

Sailor Mercury wanted to stay, but knew that it was impossible. Already the three other Kings, having defeated her youma, were coming towards them. With a last tearful look at him, she disappeared behind a nearby wall. She wouldn't leave if she didn't make sure that he was alright. She watched with anticipation as the Terrestrial King-no the prince of Earth- knelt beside him, his two other generals following suit. The two cats also approached them and the white one-Apollo was his name- started saying something that she couldn't hear. The prince nodded and placed his hand on the wounded man's forehead. Golden energy surrounded him and when it disappeared, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Sailor Mercury was more than relieved with the outcome and dried her tears. Now she had to think of a plan of action. Going to aid Luna and her princess was out of the question. The Dark Kingdom would immediately understand what she was doing and the princess would be in danger. The sound of an argument reached her ears and she turned to look at the Kings again. They now were all standing and Luna was nowhere to be seen.

''You've been hiding things from us, Apollo.'', the prince accused. It was then that Sailor Mercury realized how many things they didn't remember. It was sad and unfair, but she couldn't interfere.

''I'm sorry. Really, but I..'', the feline desperately tried to defend himself.

''I don't want to hear anything from you.'', the prince simply stated and took his leave, his three guardians following behind him. One of them with a neutral look on his features, another one with anger and possible disappointment shown even on his movements and the one she was interested in with his eyes downcast to the ground. The white feline was left alone and an idea sparked in Sailor Mercury's mind. She walked silently towards him and stood still behind him for a while gathering her racing thoughts.

''I have a proposition for you.'', she stated, making him startle and prepare himself to run away if given the chance. '' Please don't go. I'm not with the Dark Kingdom. Not anymore.''

''And why should I believe that?!'', he spat out.

''The East King. He could have drowned, but I saved him, didn't I?'', she exclaimed.

''And why would you leave from there?'', Apollo queried, relaxing a bit.

''I don't belong there. Neither do the other Sailor Senshi. We once were guardians of the Moon princess, but we were all brainwashed to serve Beryl in this life.'', she explained.

''Then, why don't you go find Luna?'', Apollo questioned.

''Because if I do so I will endanger my princess.'', Sailor Mercury retorted.

''You don't mean that Sailor Moon is..'', Apollo guessed, looking up at her with eyes filled with disbelief and denial.

''You are correct. She is the Moon princess. And the Terrestrial King..'', Sailor Mercury affirmed.

''He.. he is the prince! All this time he was under my nose and I didn't realize it. That explains a lot of things. His powers. Sailor Moon. That strange feeling I get whenever he is around.", Apollo continued his eyes going wide. ''I have to go!'', he announced turning to head directly to Mamoru's apartment.

''No!'', Sailor Mercury shouted, teleporting in front of him and blocking his way.

''Why would you stop me? I thought you were on our side now!'', Apollo argued.

''I am. And that's why I am stopping you. If you go there and tell them the truth, it will be a short time before the Dark Kingdom finds out as well. And then your prince will be in grave danger. Besides, I don't think they want your company right now.'', Sailor Mercury declared. Apollo realized the truth in her words and cast his gaze to the ground. Right now he was the last person or cat Mamoru wanted to see.

"Then what do you propose we do?'', he asked, looking up at her in anticipation.

''I know someone that can help us.'', Sailor Mercury said, kneeling before him. ''Do you trust me?''

''I do.'', Apollo answered, after a brief pause and jumped into her arms. Sailor Mercury stood with him in her hug and the two of them vanished, leaving no trace of their presence behind them. They were simply gone with the wind.

* * *

Not a word was exchanged between the four defenders of Earth as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the midst of the night. Kaito's movements were mechanical and almost forced. His body was there with his friends, but his mind lingered elsewhere. Sailor Mercury. He had shielded her from an attack. He had saved the enemy and said horrible enemy had returned the favor. But was it only just that? Could it be that she had just felt compelled to repay him for his actions? No, it couldn't be. It must have been something else. It was something else. Because even in his unconscious state, he had still felt her wonderful embrace. He had felt cold and alone when she disappeared, but Mamoru's healing energy had filled him once again with needed warmth and comfort. He had stood up gasping for air and as he had expected, she had been nowhere to be seen. Then Kagari had commented something about a black female cat with a familiar upturned crescent moon on her forehead and the argument had risen. It was eventually revealed that Apollo knew more than he was saying to them, that the cat belonged to Sailor Moon for instance. Mamoru had lost it at that since Apollo was the one that had all but ordered them to stay away from the Lunarians. Kaito was so lost in his thoughts at the time that he didn't catch everything that had been said. But the result was a broken-hearted Apollo being left behind. Normally he would have argued with leaving someone behind, but he wasn't in the mood for further conflict. So, he had opted for silently following his human friends. An action that he had started to regret more and more as the seconds passed.

Kagari was in no better condition. He ran and ran on the rooftops, like a wild animal, his thoughts racing alongside him. As hard as he tried he couldn't escape them and as a result, they were constantly pestering his mind. How could Apollo do this to them?! He was accounted with Sailor Moon's advisor, while telling them not to have contact with her. Did that make him a traitor? This situation was all so messed up. Plus, they shouldn't have left him alone. What if something happened to him? What if he got lost or hit by a car or even attacked by the Dark Kingdom? What if they never saw him again because of a stubborn misunderstanding?! Kagari took a deep, calming breath and forced his body and mind to relax. He had to think this through someplace else. Maybe in the Shrine meditating in front of the sacred flames. A few visions could come in handy as well. They all, after all, needed some assurance for the incoming future. And maybe the fire could shed some light into their unclear destiny too. Sometimes Kagari wondered, if it wasn't for the destiny that tied them together with invisible threads would he have chosen to befriend those same people? Or would he pass them by as unworthy of his attention or even never meet them in the first place? How would his life have been without them? Those and many other unanswered questions appeared in his mind, but this time he didn't run away.

Yukio was running steadily behind everyone. He usually was running beside Mamoru up front, but today he didn't want to lead. He just wanted to observe and take mental notes on his friends' various conditions. Kaito was out of it. His forest green eyes blankly stared ahead, but not really watching anything. A proof that his mind was wandering in another world. Kagari was at first restless and angry, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with such anger that Yukio could actually feel the chilly atmosphere around him get warmer and warmer. At one point in time, he could have sworn that he saw fire surround his friend's body. But said fire disappeared quickly and the cold wind of the dark night returned. Kagari had somehow managed to calm himself down on his own. Yukio was proud for him about that accomplishment. He knew that Kagari had trouble with controlling his intense emotions. But the worst of all was Mamoru. He was running ahead of them all in unbelievable speeds instead of running in the middle of them as usual. Mamoru wasn't angry or distracted, like Kagari and Kaito accordingly. He felt disappointed and betrayed. Yukio was sure that the only thing the black-haired man wanted to do now was locking himself in his apartment and be alone, regardless if this would do him any actual good.

''STOP!'', Yukio yelled suddenly, causing his companions to freeze at their various states of running. Kaito looked like he had just been awakened from a dream, Kagari was looking at him with a calm, neutral expression on his usually expressive face and Mamoru was glaring at him with angry blue eyes. Yukio didn't like what he saw, but he didn't point it out. ''We are here.'', he simply announced. And indeed they were standing on top of Mamoru's apartment complex. If the circumstances were any different Kagari would have made a silly comment about how they all were so distracted they had barely missed a whole building, but now he remained silent. Yukio didn't know if he should feel glad or worried about it. They stood there in a stiff silence for a long time, before Kaito gathered the courage to break it.

''I must be going now.'', he exclaimed, waiting patiently for some kind of response. For a long period of time none came and Kaito sent a pair of sad eyes to stare at the ground.

''I will come with you.'', Kagari eventually stated, leading the way. Kaito nodded silently and glanced briefly at Mamoru and Yukio, before following his friend into the night. After their departure, silence fell on the rooftop once again.

''Aren't you going to leave?'', Mamoru queried, looking intensely at the ground.

''Do you want me to?'', came the brief response.

 _'No.'_ , Mamoru's mind desperately whispered. ''Yes.'', he replied, staring at him once again.

''Go inside.'', Yukio instructed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, letting Mamoru know that it wasn't a request. Mamoru sighed in irritation, approached the edge of the rooftop and jumped off. He landed perfectly on his balcony a few minutes later. Looking up, he saw Yukio, a silver and white blur almost illuminating the dark night, jumping off the rooftop and heading probably towards his house. You really could never tell with him. Sighing, he turned around and entered his now empty apartment from the unlocked balcony door.

* * *

''Are you sure it's here?''

''Yes, darling. You know that I have a sense about those things.''

''I didn't expect Mercury to abandon the Dark Kingdom, though. What do you think happened?''

''Who cares! One less problem to worry about.''

''Hm.. I guess you have a point there.''

''It's in the water.''

Sailor Venus didn't make a sound as she gracefully landed beside the river. She raised a gloved hand and the water shined a black aura. The black crystal rose from its depths and flew obediently in the hands of his new master.

''At least she left a farewell present for us to pick up before her sudden departure.'', Sailor Venus stated mockingly, playing the crystal between her fingers. ''Tell me what are your plans?''

''Plans?'', her companion's voice questioned.

''Yes, plans. This crystal is only designed to pick up on rainbow crystals. Don't tell me we retrieved it for it to do just that.'', Sailor Venus explained.

''You know me well, Venus. I actually do have a plan. I'll explain everything to you when we get back.''

''Does that plan of yours, give the promise of certain success?'', Sailor Venus queried, staring at her clear reflection on the water thoughtfully.

''And what if it doesn't? We have never failed before and we will never will. You and I, my dear, are the perfect team, are we not?'', her companion exclaimed coming to stand beside her.

''Yes, **we** indeed are.'', Sailor Venus responded, matching the evil grin of her companion's reflection. ''Artemis..''


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Eye of the beholder**

Silence. It is one of the main characteristics of the night. One could say that darkness is the first one, but the stars and the moon would immediately object to that statement since they are the lights of the beautiful night. Though they are so far away, seemingly hanging from the sky like simple ornaments, they cooperate with each other in perfect harmony and understanding and manage to shed light in the vast darkness and be the secret guides of the lost. A single fisherman alone in a rocking boat finds his way home by following the glowing map in the sky. A little girl observes a tiny star fall and quickly wishes her dream to come true. An astrologist shows his students the vastness of the sky through a high-tech telescope. He is so engrossed to his teaching that he doesn't take notice of the absence of his top student. A loving couple walks under the lovely moonlight hand in hand. The orange and violet rainbow crystals glow brightly under it. They long to unite again with their other parts and return as one to their master. They had only managed to get a brief glimpse of him, before they were taken by his princess. Said princess hears their whispers and they immediately fall into silence once again. She sits up on her soft bed and stares at two of her three most valuable possessions with a thoughtful expression. Her gaze doesn't linger on them for a long period of time. With a glance at the green neon numbers of her alarm clock, she curls on her white sheets once again and loses herself to a beautiful dreamscape.

The next day found Tsukino Usagi running like crazy to her school. The echoing sound of the school bell in the distance alerted her to the start of the lessons and she ran faster in order to not miss on her first period of studies. She only got there in time, because her teacher was a little bit late. She sighed in relief as she sat at her desk and used her school bag as a makeshift pillow. It of course was nowhere near as soft as her real one, but it would simply have to do for the time being.

''Usagi!'', an angry female voice rudely interrupted her peaceful slumber and caused her to drop her pillow to the floor. Usagi looked up and immediately regretted the action upon meeting the furious eyes of her teacher. Sakurada Haruna was a very intelligent and intimidating woman with brownish blond long hair and big hazel eyes. She was wearing a pretty pink button up dress, a pair of pink high-heeled shoes and lastly a pair of beautiful pink earrings. ''How many times do I have to tell you not sleep in class, Usagi? English is a very important lesson, young lady, and you are already falling behind. Your grades are absolutely horrible. I have spoken with your mother about this , but sadly I don't detect any change in your attitude. Get out of my classroom, this instant.'', she shouted, pointing towards the door. Usagi merely nodded and did as told. She knew better than to argue with her furious teacher. This day hadn't started well for her. She ended up standing in the middle of the hallway until break-time. It was only then that she was allowed to reenter her classroom. She sat at her desk once again with a sad sigh, but this time she knew better than using her black schoolbag as a sleeping pillow.

''Hey, Usagi, have you heard the rumors about Naru and Umino?'', a more gentle voice spoke to her this time. Usagi looked up and saw a pale-skinned girl with long straight black hair and blue eyes standing above her.

''What are you talking about, Yumiko?'', Usagi asked curiously.

''Well, I heard that some students from the other class saw them eating together sometime last week at the break.'', Yumiko exclaimed, pulling a chair next to her.

''So what? Everyone does that with their friends.'', Usagi stated.

''Yes, but they have been getting very close lately. They even ate from each other's lunches. Also, I have seen them hanging around a lot together lately.'', Yumiko explained further.

''They have?'', Usagi questioned.

''They sure did. I am surprised that you are unaware of it though. Did you and Naru get into a fight?'', Yumiko queried.

''No, it's nothing like that. I just have been preoccupied with other personal projects. Well, I have to go find Naru now. See you around.'', Usagi declared and exited the classroom, before her curious friend could ask another question.

''Hey, Naru! Wait up!'', Usagi shouted, when she spotted her best friend ready to turn a corner in the school hallway.

''Good morning, Usagi.'', Naru smiled. ''Sorry for not talking to you until now, but I had promised to help Ms. Haruna with some photocopies. I was in her office the entire time. It was kind of boring there.''

''Are you and Umino a couple now? When did he become your first boyfriend, without me knowing about it?'', Usagi asked, ignoring her apology. After hearing her words, Naru turned a deep scarlet and her eyes widened in shock.

''No, no. We are not like that. We are just friends.'', she denied quickly. ''You know, Umino is not a bad person and he also helps me study since he is very smart, but I just don't feel like this about him. Besides, he doesn't like me either. If he did, he would have told me already.''

''And what if he just hesitates to do it?'', Usagi inquired thoughtfully.

''Well, then he must find the courage to confess it on his own. Simple as that. Anyway, my mom won two tickets for the amusement park, but Umino is afraid of heights so we are going to the park instead this evening.'', Naru retorted.

''So, you are already making plans together. That seems like a couple to me.'', Usagi professed amused.

''Usagi! You are embarrassing me. Do you want them or not?'', Naru accused, her cheeks turning red once again.

''But I don't have anyone to go with.'', Usagi complained.

''I'm sure you will figure something out.'', Naru assured her, giving her the tickets. Usagi went to say something, but the school bell didn't let her do so. She rushed into the classroom, dragging Naru along with her, in hopes of not getting another detention.

Luckily, Usagi didn't get into any kind of trouble for the remainder of the day. After school, Naru and Umino left together for their date, which, according to Naru wasn't one. But Usagi could clearly tell that it was only a matter of time before those two became officially a couple. As Usagi walked aimlessly on the streets of Tokyo, she wondered what her boyfriend would be like or if she would ever come to have one in the first place. That's when she spotted him. Normally, she would have turned immediately around and ran away, but that thought didn't even pass from her mind this time. He was standing there, leaning against a wall, blue eyes downcast staring intensely into the ground. He was so still that one could easily mistake him for a statue. Usagi stood there for a long time, pondering on what she should do. People often said to her that she was a cheerful person and could make up everybody's day. And she believed it and tried to do so every single day. She would always jump on any opportunity, worrying later about the results. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do that to him. She felt the need to be cautious about it in fear of hurting his feelings. She had hurt people before, because of her happy-go-lucky personality, but she had apologized afterwards and everything was alright for her and the person. But, deep down Usagi knew that if she hurt him, she wouldn't be able to ever forgive herself even if he did accept her apology. So, she took a deep determined breath and cautiously approached him.

''Hello, Mamoru. How are you?'', she greeted, placing a wide smile on her face. The black-haired man looked up surprised as if he had just been awakened from a dream.

''Oh, it's you.'', he said, casting his gaze to the ground once again. Usagi's smile faded at the sight. She had to try another strategy.

''It's a nice day today. The sun is shining and there are no clouds in the sky.'', she exclaimed happily.

''I haven't really noticed.'', Mamoru responded, looking up at the crystal clear sky.

''It is the perfect day for a visit at the amusement park.'', Usagi continued.

''Huh?'', Mamoru looked at her for the first time, since she had talked to him.

''I have two tickets. Let's go together!'', Usagi offered, grasping his arm in a fruitless attempt to drag him with her.

''Look, Usagi, I don't..''

''I know.'', she interrupted him, looking up at his eyes. ''I know that you are not in the mood for it. And that you are too old for such childish activities, but please let's go there together. I just want to cheer you up a little. Besides, it doesn't matter where you are. It is the company that matters. Except if I am not such good company after all.'', she continued, feeling tears starting to brim in her eyes. Mamoru averted his gaze from her own, deep in thought. Usagi was right. He wasn't in the mood for fun. He had just lost Apollo the other day. He had woken up this morning and he wasn't there. He was going to ask Kaito if he came to his house, but he hadn't shown up either. He had tried calling Kagari and Yukio, but they hadn't picked up. And who could blame them? He had disappointed everyone. He regretted snapping at Apollo and leaving him behind. Now he could only hope that he was alright, wherever he was.

''Let's go.'', he stated and started walking towards his vehicle. He wouldn't disappoint another friend. He almost smiled when Usagi let out a squeak of joy and ran to catch up with him. Perhaps this visit wouldn't be so bad after all.

When they reached the amusement park, Usagi was ecstatic. She quickly grabbed a surprised Mamoru by the arm, almost getting through without showing her tickets. Luckily, Mamoru managed to stop the unnecessary distress by halting their run and guiding them to the register. When they entered from the huge gate, all Mamoru could see everywhere were vibrant colors. They were everywhere, the benches, the rails, the garbage cans even on the employee's uniforms, and came to a big contrast with his grey mood. But a promise was a promise, nevertheless. Usagi ran off towards the park map and scanned it quickly with fascinated eyes. Her blue irises eventually chose the roller coaster. She smiled widely and dragged Mamoru with her towards it. The latter a little reluctant about joining her. He was starting to feel a little old for this. But after a zillion rides accompanied with a screaming Usagi holding him tightly, a lot of cotton candy and popcorn, he got over it. Besides, leaving her alone in a place where he could see her, but not reach her if the need arose, frightened him more than it was healthy. Now they were relaxing on the top of the Ferris wheel, marveling at the fascinating view. One could see the whole park from up there and all the people looked like ants. Mamoru felt like he could easily reach the sky from his upper position. As they started to descend back to the ground, his blonde companion noticed something in the crowd and her eyes widened in shock as she let out a loud gasp. Before Mamoru could question her silly actions, the Ferris wheel came to a stop and she immediately dashed out of their cart. Mamoru had no choice but to follow her, her bizarre hairstyle being the only thing available to track her among the huge crowd. Unfortunately, he lost her somewhere anyway.

* * *

''Is it ready?'', Sailor Venus asked as she entered her private chambers. Her high heels were clanging on the floor as she purposely made her way towards her white companion, who was relaxing on a velvet armchair. Artemis didn't say anything. He just willed his crescent mark to shine and not a while after the black crystal appeared on Sailor Venus' hands.

''It will be able to turn everyone you want into a youma.'', Artemis explained. ''Any specific target in mind?''

''You know who.'', Sailor Venus exclaimed.

''Are you sure that she is the one?'', Artemis queried, raising an eyebrow at her in uncertainty.

''Positive.'', Sailor Venus assured him.

''I believe you. But if you encounter them..''

''Don't worry, Artemis. They will be left unharmed.'', Sailor Venus interrupted. They had made this conversation over a million times already. She was getting bored of it. She had spent a lot of time investigating than battling and her body longed for action. The adrenaline of the battle was always a pleasing sensation for her. She couldn't wait for it to happen. And if she managed to discover a worthy opponent as well, it would be even better.

''Go. Queen Beryl wants results.'', Artemis urged.

''And results she shall have.'', Sailor Venus promised and started calling forth her transportation magic.

"Venus.", Artemis said with a serious tone decorating his voice. Said Senshi halted her movements and turned to him with curious eyes. "Don't get so overconfident. Except if you want to end up like the others.", he cautioned.

"I won't.", Sailor Venus professed with an equally serious look, before she disappeared. Artemis could only hope that she would keep her promise. She was the only one he truly trusted in the Dark Kingdom. They had a special bond and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Sailor Venus reappeared in an amusement park in Tokyo. This was the place where her spies had told her Sailor Moon aka Tsukino Usagi was at. It didn't take long for her to discover her position. She was standing among a huge crowd watching a Cosplay of an anime. In truth, Sailor Venus was surprised about that. She hadn't expected a fearless warrior to be keen on such childish shows. But it didn't matter. For it was time this little dream world to turn into a nightmare. Smirking Sailor Venus, willed the black crystal to appear in her hand and activated his brand new power. A bolt of light generated from its center and hit a man dressed in a red hero suit on the chest. The warrior of the Dark Kingdom watched satisfied as the man turned into a monster and started trapping the nearby people into big green balls. Artemis had done a good job, as always. An intense white light filled temporally her vision and Tsukino Usagi was no more. Now Sailor Venus was certain of the identity of Sailor Moon. The blonde heroine expertly avoided the Yuma's attacks and came to stand in front of it. It was then that Sailor Venus decided that it was time for the main attraction to arrive. She activated her powers and appeared before a startled Sailor Moon.

''Who are you?!'', Sailor Moon demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

''I am Sailor Venus. The last Senshi of the Dark Kingdom. I was looking forward to our meeting.'', she introduced.

''What do you want?'', Sailor Moon queried, her eyes unwavering and determined.

''I simply want to ask you for a favor.'', Sailor Venus smiled a fake smile. ''Please give me the rainbow crystals that you have.'', she pleaded, scooting closer to her.

''Never!'', Sailor Moon declared, taking a careful step back.

''Oh my! I never expected you to be so heartless.'', Sailor Venus retorted with an amused smirk painted on her face.

''What are you..?''

''See those people over there?'', Sailor Venus interrupted, pointing at the visitors being trapped inside green balls. ''In a couple of minutes, they will start having difficulties in breathing. And do you know want comes next? Suffocation. And after that? Death. Wouldn't it be a pity for them to die such a miserable death. And all because of your selfishness. Well, the decision is yours.'' Usagi's determination diminished. She looked among the people, feeling slightly relieved when he didn't see him among them.

"Well?", her new foe frowned, starting getting impatient.

"Okay, I'll give them to you.", she finally decided. But as she was about to do just that a golden beam of light passed between them and caused the two girls to step backwards and away from each other. The blonde warriors looked simultaneously at the cause of their separation. One with worry and one with annoyance.

"It seems that I will be getting all the remaining rainbow crystals today.", Sailor Venus stated and assaulted towards the Terrestrial King. Sailor Moon made to stop her, but the youma blocked her way. She once again dodged its attack effectively and after a collision with her tiara it was gone and the humans fell limply to the ground unconscious but breathing and alive nevertheless. After making sure they were truly alright, the young heroine turned towards the ongoing battle. Sailor Venus didn't utter a single word as she thrust her murderous chain in her enemy's direction. Before she was only playing since she had the upper hand in the situation, but now things had changed. It was time to take some real action. She thrust her chain once more, this time with more power. The Terrestrial King dodged just in time, but Sailor Venus didn't care about him anymore. She had eyes only for the crystal that fell from his pocket when he avoided her attack. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her fellow blonde running towards it. Sailor Venus withdrew from her battle with the King and sent a beam of light towards her. A warning cry from her previous opponent alerted Sailor Moon to the incoming attack and she jumped quickly out of the way. But that fact didn't bother Sailor Venus, because in the confusion she got her opening. She grabbed the rainbow crystal from the ground and after gifting her enemies with a wide smirk disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Moon turned to speak to the Terrestrial King, but he was already running away from her. She stood there with a questioning look on her face for a great amount of time, before the realization hit her hard on the head.

''He is searching for Tsukino Usagi!'', she shouted panicking and started heading towards the amusement park's gate, the remaining of her transformation fading as she ran.

* * *

Mamoru, now back to his civilian clothes, was running frantically around the amusement park, searching for the one and only Tsukino Usagi. He didn't care about Sailor Moon e moment, who was to be trusted or not be trusted, or about his recent failure. Losing the rainbow crystal. And to think that Kaito had entrusted it to him for safekeeping. He had just created a second reason for his friends to hate him. When had everything started going downhill without him even noticing it? A speck of blonde hair took him out of his thoughts. Usagi was standing outside of the main gate right in front of his motorcycle.

''I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to run away like this. I was just..'', Usagi tried to say, when Mamoru approached her, but her excuses were crushed by Mamoru's unexpected but nevertheless welcoming embrace. Usagi didn't react at first. She just stood there unmoving, her eyes wide with surprise. But then she slowly ordered her hands to move and returned the hug. She was even more surprised when she realized that she liked him holding her close. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly into each other and Usagi felt her tighten from the battle muscles finally relax. ''I'm sorry.'', she whispered softly to his ear.

''Don't do this again, okay?'', he responded and she nodded in reply. Usagi felt cold and lonely, when he broke the wonderful embrace and declared that they should go. Throughout their ride home, her covered by the helmet eyes would look at his serious ones that were reflected in the mirror. The sun had just set when they reached her house. This time, Mamoru walked her to her door instead of leaving her outside. Luckily, her parents and little brother were asleep.

''You know'', he started as they stopped right in front of the entrance. ''It is nearly impossible to make people forget their problems, their anxieties, their worries in just one day.'', he continued and Usagi's gaze dropped to the ground. ''But it was nice forgetting about them even for a little while. Thank you.'', he finished, gifting her with an honest smile. Usagi looked up at him with bright blue eyes, tears trimming on their edges, and smiled an equally wonderful smile as well. She stood at her doorstep until she couldn't hear the echoing sound of his motorcycle anymore. She then quietly entered her house and tiptoed inside her bedroom. Luna was already in a deep sleep. Usagi wasn't surprised. Something was bothering the black feline lately and as a result, she wasn't in the best of moods. Trying her best to keep quiet, Usagi slipped into her sleepwear and placed her two rainbow crystals in her drawer. She wasn't going to get them out of there ever again. As she was putting them inside, another important object brushed her hand. Before closing the drawer, she took out the star-shaped locket she had come to adore. It was its sweet melody that carried her a few minutes later into the world of the dreaming. The ancient melody echoed everywhere in the world and it even reached the ears of an equally ancient priest. His footsteps were heavy and quick at the marble floor, as he made his way to the praying room. He kneeled to the ground, his white robes brushing its cool surface, and got lost in the dreaming as well. Usagi had no nightmares that night. Instead, she dreamed of many places and many things, that she would definitely forget the other day. And most of all, she wouldn't remember the winged shadow with golden eyes that obediently followed her around wherever she went.

Mamoru was taken aback when he reached his apartment complex. A peculiar mix of joy, sadness and regret washed through him upon seeing his three friends standing in front of it, obviously waiting for him. Judging from their expressions, it seemed that Kaito and Kagari had taken lessons on how to not show your emotions from Yukio. Mamoru approached them with heavy footsteps, not daring to meet their eyes. They stood there in silence for a long time, before Mamoru decided to speak.

''I lost the rainbow crystal to the Dark Kingdom.'', he confessed, finally lifting his gaze to look at his companions. Kagari's neutral look wavered. He wasn't a good student. But what he said next, surprised Mamoru for the umpteenth time that day.

''I'm sorry.'', he apologized, taking a step towards him.

''What?'', Mamoru uttered confused. He hadn't expected that bizarre reaction.

''If we were there, you wouldn't have to face Sailor Mercury alone.'', Kaito continued.

''The loss of the crystal is as much your mistake as it is ours. We shouldn't have left you alone to cope with Apollo's betrayal.'', Yukio finished.

''I'm sorry, too.'', Mamoru replied with a soft smile and healing traversed among them. ''It wasn't Sailor Mercury, though.'', he declared after a brief comfortable silence.

''What?'', Kaito asked bewildered.

''It was another one. The last Sailor Senshi of the Dark Kingdom.'', Mamoru explained further. ''I don't know her name, though. She was fighting with Sailor Moon when I arrived at the scene.''

''Then, what happened to Sailor Mercury?'', Kaito asked again.

''Maybe they teamed up..'', Kagari offered.

''No, I don't think so.'', Yukio exclaimed, gaining their attention in an instant. ''Think about it. The Sailor Senshi work alone, which makes them extremely vulnerable if they find themselves in a tight spot. Every time, to put it frankly, one gets out of the way, the next one succeeds her.''

''No. She is not gone! I just know that she isn't.'', Kaito objected. ''She can't be.'', he said more to himself than to the others.

''He may be right. Those are just assumptions. We don't know for sure.'', Mamoru declared, placing a comforting hand on Kaito's shoulder.

''Mamoru sure has a point.'', Kagari agreed.

''Perhaps.'', was Yukio's simple response as he stared off thoughtfully into the distance. ''We shall discuss this matter further when we have more clues about it.'', he professed, starting walking towards his house. Apparently, this was his way of saying 'goodbye'. Kagari and Kaito bid Mamoru a good night before they hurried down the street in order to catch up with him. Mamoru watched them go with a feeling of uneasiness settled in his heart. As they walked, Mamoru couldn't help but think that something was missing from the image. To him it felt like it was incomplete. A complex puzzle missing one of its pieces. Small but also significant. For one could not possibly understand the whole meaning without it. Mamoru sighed in desperation and entered his building. He didn't have time for any new mysteries right now. His hands and mind have been already more than full of them.

* * *

''What are you frowning about?'', Sailor Venus asked as she took a careful sip of her red wine. ''I got the crystal.''

''Thai is true. But, we are still missing two of them.'', Artemis reminded her.

''So what? We know Sailor Moon's identity. I will just corner her at the right moment and take them.'', Sailor Venus declared.

''Because that plan worked brilliantly at the amusement park.'', Artemis answered back.

''Hey, it would have worked if the Terrestrial King hadn't appeared.'', Sailor Venus complained.

''It is better to focus on what is, rather than what would be.'', Artemis advised, eyeing her with serious feline eyes.

''What do you propose?'', Sailor Venus huffed, taking a strong sip from her glass.

''Tell me, what have you learned about Sailor Moon?'', Artemis cautioned. Sailor Venus rolled her eyes in annoyance, before responding to his query.

''Her name is..''

''Except of that.'', Artemis interrupted, before she could continue, earning a devastating sigh from his charge.

''Well..'', Sailor Venus said thoughtfully. ''She and the Terrestrial King tend to appear together. Usually separately. When one of them is in some kind of trouble the other comes literally running to the rescue.''

''Exactly.'', Artemis pronounced satisfyingly, as she saw Sailor Venus's eyes fill with sudden understanding. ''Go on.''

''So, in order to corner Sailor Moon we have to trap the Terrestrial King first.'', she retorted smirking. ''But we don't know his civilian identity.'', she continued, the smirk dying on her lips.

''We don't need to.'', Artemis informed her. ''We just have to convince him that there is something wrong with Sailor Moon. I'm sure that she will show up if he gets in danger.''

''And how are we going to do that?'', Sailor Venus queried, raising a well-formed eyebrow at him.

''Well, we don't need the real Sailor Moon. Just someone that resembles her. Someone with blue eyes and blonde hair. Have anyone in mind?'', Artemis inquired, a smile playing on his mouth.

''Are you sure that it is going to look convincing enough? He is no fool, you know.'', Sailor Venus observed.

''I never said he was. But it will be fine as long as you stay a safe distance away and preferably hidden by the shadows.'', Artemis advised.

''So, we strike at night.'', Sailor Venus stated.

''Yes. It would be best. We don't need any civilians getting in the way this time.'', Artemis confirmed.

''Well, then. I might as well get ready for my performance.'', Sailor Venus exclaimed, looking herself in the mirror opposite her bed.

''I'm sure you will be the star of the show.'', Artemis purred, as he sat on top of the soft bed sheets. ''Is something wrong.'', he inquired, seeing her troubled expression.

''Why do I resemble her so much?'', Sailor Venus asked mostly herself, never taking her eyes from her refection.

''Relax. It's just a coincidence.'', Artemis assured her. ''She can't possibly compare to you anyway.'' Sailor Venus nodded in response and finally managed to take her gaze away from the mirror. But she left her bed-chamber, only after a beam of light broke the mirror to pieces. Artemis was left behind staring at the closed door, she had exited from with a troubling and concerned look on his face.

* * *

Sailor Moon was everywhere. Every channel was talking about her recent accomplishment. Stopping a thief from stealing from a bank. Mamoru just couldn't stand thinking about her right now. He had to settle his problems one by one. The necessity to get his mind away from her, made him abandon the comfort of his home and set out on the crowded streets of Tokyo. His footsteps eventually led him to one of his favorite places: the library. He was scanning a red thick book about medicine when a loud noise alerted him that something was wrong. Taking his eyes from the book, he looked out of the window and watched in horror as two workers were ready to fall to the ground. One of them started falling and him and the people around him stared in shock and horror at the horrible scene unfolding right in front of their eyes. But the worker never reached the solid ground. A rope tangled itself around his waist and the next moment he landed in a shop's tent along with Sailor Moon. The blonde girl didn't say anything and simply ran away, ignoring the peoples' claps of appreciation and wonder. But Mamoru didn't focus on that little unimportant fact. He was staring at the ropes with absolute disbelief. It was evident that they had been cut by someone. This incident was no accident. _Has Sailor Moon done this?_ , he wondered. But for what? Glory and personal gain? Maybe she wasn't to be trusted after all. And that's how Sailor Moon gained the primary role in his thoughts once again. He had to deal with her first in order to ease his mind, Mamoru realized. He placed the book back on its shelf and started heading towards the exit of the building. In his haste, he failed to notice the chocolate brown eyes following his every move.

It was soon after that he found himself following her, jumping from building to building, until they eventually reached the harbor. He lost her there, but he continued in his search, after he sent a message to his friends to come find him as soon as possible. A shadow of golden hair caught his attention and he frantically looked around. A shadow was running between the wooden containers on the harbor's platform. A strong bolt of lightning struck from the clouded angry sky and the figure came into the light. Mamoru ran, before Sailor Moon could be hidden by the darkness once again. He followed her, until she stopped in the middle of a clearing with her back turned to him. But before he could question her antics, a dark laughter escaped her lips. Mamoru instinctively took a step back, but that didn't save him from the trap he had rather foolishly walked into. Sailor Moon turned to face him and with a sudden movement of her hand multiple beams of light charged at him. Having no time to act, Mamoru found himself trapped inside a sphere of yellow light that kept rushing electrifying energy through his veins, every time he would try to move or call forth his powers. Mamoru fell to his knees in exhaustion and looked up at the approaching Sailor Moon. The girl smirked darkly down at him and revealed her true self. Mamoru's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the last Senshi of the Dark Kingdom standing above him.

''Now we just have to wait for the real Sailor Moon to join the party.'', she announced to practically no one, but Mamoru didn't fail to see a figure moving in the darkness behind her, before another round of energy made its way inside his body and caused him to focus on the situation at hand. He had to get out of there or else.. Yellow turned into red and he mentally let out a sigh of relief. He was unable to see them, but he could sense them fighting with Sailor Venus. They had better hurry, though. He wasn't sure how much longer his endurance would hold. He was already trying very hard to keep his consciousness active and intact. When the dome shattered around him, he coughed hard, drinking the clear air around him greedily. A hand on his shoulder helped steady him. Still a little disoriented, he looked up and was met with chocolate brown eyes. Said eyes belonged to a young man, a little shorter than Yukio, that had wavy brown hair which fell long on his back. His clothes were similar to his and the other's but the lining and cape wear a dark green. As Mamoru stared into his eyes, he couldn't help but feel like he knew him. His eyes were ancient and full of knowledge. They were searching his blue ones intensely for something. Mamoru didn't know what that man was seeking from him. Or who he was in the matter. A thought appeared in his mind and his eyes widened.

''You are..'', he started, unsure how to proceed with the question.

''He is the price of Earth. The holder of the golden crystal. Your master. Your liege. Endymion.'', a familiar voice explained. Mamoru turned around and almost gasped at the sight he witnessed. The lost have finally returned. Apollo was staring at him with serious eyes while resting in the hands of Sailor Mercury, whose eyes were looking at the three Kings battling with the new Sailor Senshi.

''Endymion.'', Mamoru whispered to himself. Yes. He knew that name.

''Come. Let's help them out.'', his new found prince advised, helping him on his feet. When he stood, Mamoru sent a suspicious glare at the blue-haired Senshi and the latter looked at the ground with a saddened expression on her face. ''She is on our side now.'', the prince assured him with a small smile, before his expression grew serious and he started heading towards the battle. But before he could intervene, their newest enemy unleashed a strong attack and pushed Kaito and Kagari to the ground. Sailor Mercury and Apollo ran immediately towards Kaito, while he and the prince aided Kagari.

''You are the prince?!'', Kagari exclaimed, when he was told about everything by Mamoru. ''I mean, well.. are we supposed to bow now or something.'', he continued with a sheepish smile. The brown-haired man laughed a good hearted laugh before shaking his head in denial.

''Why do you have her with you?'', Kaito asked, coming to stand with them and pointing at Sailor Mercury.

''Everything will be explained in due time.'', he responded calmly. ''We have other problems to deal with now.'', he said, looking at the still fighting individuals. Light and darkness clashed violently with each other, trying to determine a winner and failing at it miserably. They were even no matter how hard they tried to overpower one another. The light was the one that broke the confrontation. Sailor Venus's irises caught something moving in the shadows and chased after it with determination. She would finish the Kings off another time. She ran on the rooftops never losing sight of her target. When she got close enough, she unleashed her chain and charged. Sailor Moon screamed and fell abruptly to her knees, clutching her shoulder in pain, her mask falling to the ground. Red blood was slowly leaking from the wound painting everything a deadly crimson. Sailor Venus calmly landed on the rooftop and trotted slowly towards her. Upon seeing her, Sailor Moon got weakly to her feet and glared at her with intense blue eyes.

''You know what I want.'', Sailor Venus simply stated.

''I don't have them!'', Sailor Moon answered back. Sailor Venus stared at her for a long while, before she spoke once again.

''Let's drop the act, Usagi.'', she hissed and smirked mentally upon seeing the shocked expression on her foe's face. ''That's right. I know who you are, Tsukino Usagi. So, if you don't want your parents and little brother to get involved in this, you better hand over the two remaining rainbow crystals. I will be waiting for you tomorrow at five in the evening at the Starlight Tower. Who's going to be? You or them?'', she finished, before she disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom.

''Queen Beryl.'', she bowed, as she entered the throne room. ''You have watched my progress, haven't you?'', she asked, coming to stand beside Artemis.

''Indeed, I have. Artemis filled me in on the details and showed me some interesting things as well.'', Queen Beryl answered thoughtfully.

''What was worthy enough to provoke her highness's interest?'', Sailor Venus queried.

''Many things. For one, Sailor Moon. I want her dead. I don't care how, but I want you to kill her.'', Queen Beryl demanded, her eyes blazing with anger.

''What about the Kings? The one we thought we defeated in America is alive. He is the prince. I heard him say it with my own ears! Shouldn't we capture him?'', Artemis inquired.

''Hmm, not yet.'', Queen Beryl replied skeptically.

''Why?'', Sailor Venus questioned confused.

''Orders are orders, Venus. Do not question them!'', Queen Beryl stated. ''You are dismissed.'', she finished. The duo bowed their heads with obedience, before Sailor Venus teleported the both of them in her private quarters.

Queen Beryl was left alone in her throne room once again. She usually favored the silence and even strived for it, but now it was making her feel sick. Sighing, she waved a hand above her sphere and watched as the image of the so called prince of Earth appeared before her. For some reason, she just couldn't believe that he was the prince. It was true that her memories were rusty, but she knew that the long-haired man wasn't her beloved. There certainly was some foul play involved in the situation. Yes. The brown-eyed man knew the location of the real prince and was trying to gain all the attention on himself in order to prevent her from reaching him. He didn't have the right, though. He didn't have the right to keep her away from what was rightfully hers. Nor did that white cat nor Sailor Mercury. It was a pity she had somehow taken her real memories back. She was a promising and obedient warrior. Her fate was sealed, though. Everyone that would try to get in her way towards Endymion would perish. And the first one would be Sailor Moon. Tsukino Usagi. Princess Serenity. The annoying bunny of the Moon Kingdom that couldn't stay on her damned planet. The cause of her misery. Her misfortune. The cause of all of this. But she didn't remember him. Beryl rejoiced as the thought crossed her mind. She might as well have met him and haven't even recognized him. And Beryl was determined to make sure that she would die before she could.

* * *

Yukio wasn't pleased with the happenings of the day, as he entered his home. He put a fake façade of happiness on his features, when he wished his still recovering uncle a good night. Of course, the older man realized immediately that something was bothering his nephew, but knew better than to address the delicate subject. Yukio would speak to him when he was ready. He refused to pressure him with questions and silly demands. As a result, he just smiled in return when he entered his room and kept reading his book when he left, although his mind was tending to travel into worried thoughts every once in a while. The silver-haired man entered his bedroom and slumped immediately on his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling above him. He needed to think about the recent events carefully and thoroughly.

First, it was their new enemy, Sailor Venus. She had introduced herself during their battle. And Yukio had to admit that she was strong. Stronger than the others. Where Sailors Mars and Jupiter specialized in long-ranged attacks and Sailor Mercury was depending on strategy, she relied on close combat. She had avoided their attacks easily and when she had gotten close enough, she would unleash her power in order to achieve more damage on the opponent. And she had succeeded, when Kaito and Kagari had been hit by one of her strongest ones. And then it had been just him and her. Good and evil. Darkness and light. For darkness is not always the culprit. For light is not always pure. They had fought each other for what seemed like forever, before she suddenly decided to leave. A bystander might have interpreted it as a forced retreat, but Yukio had seen the silent promise of a rematch in her blue eyes as she spared a heated glance at him, before following a shadow in the darkness. And Yukio was looking forward to it.

Then, it was the return of Sailor Mercury and Apollo. Frankly, Yukio didn't trust anyone of the two. Something that the rest of the team decided it was the most logical thing to do. The two had explained that after Sailor Mercury's last attempt to take a rainbow crystal, she had remembered her true past. She had explained that the Sailor Senshi were originally the guardians of the Moon princess and were brainwashed to serve Beryl in this life. She had also assured them that Mars and Jupiter were indeed alive and just in a deep sleep. Kagari had been elated to hear that. Then Apollo had said that he had traveled with her to America and found the prince, who had awakened a year earlier because of his power to communicate with the stars. They were the ones that had told him everything. It was also revealed that Sailor Mercury did have a human life. Her name was Mizuno Ami, the daughter of the famous doctor. It was decided that she would go meet her mother the other day and stay temporally with Kaito in his large estate. As for Apollo, he opted to stay with Mamoru again. Yukio had questioned him on that and to his dismay the feline's reply made perfect sense. He had argued that staying with the prince would be dangerous and using someone as a decoy would be very beneficial. In the end, Sailor Mercury- Ami, he reminded himself- had taken off with Kaito and Apollo with Mamoru. But that didn't mean that Yukio trusted them. They were hiding something. Them and the prince.

Said prince had introduced himself as Nishiyama Satoru, a university student from America that had taken a scholarship in Japan in order to aid them in the war against the Dark Kingdom. The others were overjoyed and relieved to have finally found the prince, but he wasn't. He didn't trust him at all. Maybe he would give Apollo and Sailor Mercury a chance to prove themselves, but he wasn't getting any. He was lying to them. Yukio was certain of it. His eyes mirrored his soul and they had desperately tried to hide something. And he didn't have any regrets about it either. Of course he had tried to hide it, constantly averting his brown gaze from his own, but Yukio had picked up something nevertheless. He didn't voice his suspicions though. It was too early for that. But one thing was for sure. If anyone of the newcomers dared to even touch a hair of his friends' heads, he would finish them in an instant.

Mamoru's and Apollo's walk to the former's apparent was silent. Mamoru was walking steadily, his hands clenched in his pockets. He would constantly look at his companion's determined expression with sad eyes. He refused the urge to release the sigh that was stuck in his throat and kept watching the feline's eyes dart suspiciously around the area as if something was going to jump on them at any moment.

"I'm sorry.", Mamoru broke the silence, stopping in his tracks and causing Apollo to do the same. "I.. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and.."

''It's okay. There is nothing to forgive.", Apollo interrupted, smiling up at him. Mamoru stared back surprised and smiled back after a while.

"It wasn't the same without you.", Mamoru admitted, bending down to pet him on the head.

"Yeah.", Apollo stuttered, bending his head down in order to hide the tears that were slowly making their way to his eyes. With a sudden movement, he jumped on Mamoru's shoulder, making the black-haired man stand up in order to maintain his balance. ''Let's go home.'', he simply declared, staring up ahead. Mamoru nodded in consent and started walking, smiling down the empty street.

At the same time, in another part of the city, Kaito and Ami were also walking towards the man's residence. But their little walk wasn't driven by quietness. On the contrary, the both of them were lost in a deep conversation. Ami, now looking more like a normal person with her blue skirt, white shirt and blue boots, hadn't allowed them to stay silent even for a split second. She had been delighted to hear that Kaito could play the piano and he had promised to play something for her some time in the future. Her smile had grown when those words had left his mouth, but her eyes had shown a great loneliness.

''Here we are.'', Kaito announced, when they reached their destination. Ami took some time to comprehend the structure she was going to enter. The three-story building was enormous. It wasn't one of those prison-like fortresses rich people usually build around them. It had a security officer on the front gate, though. But he wasn't one of those scary guys. His eyes were inviting and he smiled at them as he opened the gate for them to pass, his hair moving with the chilly breeze. Upon entering, a vast garden with flowers and fountains appeared in Ami's sight. The rhythmic sound of the water was breaking the silence of the night and the scent of well-grown flowers lingered in the air. It was evident that the gardener was giving his all to take care of them properly. A small staircase was leading the visitor to the front door. The windows that could be seen from the outside were spotless and shone in the moonlight. It reminded Ami so much of the past life, that she almost missed the fact that the door opened on its own without Kaito even knocking on it.

''Master Kaito, you are late! I was.. Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't informed that you were going to bring company tonight.'', Joseph exclaimed, when he spotted Ami standing silently behind Kaito.

''It's alright. You don't need to worry about it. It was a last minute arrangement.'', Kaito assured him with a smile. ''This is Mizuno Ami, a friend of mine. She will be staying with us tonight. Ami, this is my butler Joseph.'', he introduced.

''A pleasure, miss.'', Joseph bowed politely. ''I must say that your appearance surprised me. My young master has never brought a female in this house before.''

''Let's go inside, Ami.'', Kaito retorted, his face red with embarrassment. ''It's cold out here.'', he continued, grasping her hand and pulling her inside his house. For the first time, Ami had nothing to say as Kaito led her to her room. She was so focused in his warm hand holding hers that she didn't even notice the beautiful corridors she was walking in. ''Okay, this is your room. Mine is at the end of the corridor. If you need anything, don't hesitate to notify me'', Kaito explained as they stopped in front of a large door. ''I will knock on your door tomorrow morning, when it's time to leave.'', he finished, letting go of her hand.

''I understand.'', Ami responded, clutching her now lonely hand tightly. ''Good night.'', she wished with a smile, slowly pushing her door open.

''Sweet dreams.'', Kaito replied, flashing her a smile of his own, before entering his bedroom. Ami entered her own and lied immediately down on the oversized bed.

''They will be sweet, if only you are in them, Zoisite.'', she whispered to herself, before allowing her black lids to drop close and sent her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ami's eyelids snapped open as violently as they could. She sat up, her eyes wide. Her dreams not just forgotten, but erased. The air around her was cool and a few shafts of light were bursting through the blue curtain that covered the room's window. Some birds were singing their carefree song outside her window. But the blue haired girl was more interested in the melody, coming from the inside. A familiar one. She exited her room and followed the sweet music. The one she knew all too well and wanted to hear again a few days now. She walked down the corridor, past her beloved's room, and down a few pairs of stairs. The melody was revealed to be coming from a slightly open white door. Ami walked purposely in front of it. She already knew what she was going to see. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and stood silently in the door frame. It was a living room. Expensive sofas and armchairs were neatly positioned in front of a fireplace and on top of a red carpet. A huge bookshelf was decorating a whole wall. And in the far end of the room, the grand piano was occupying the space. It was a shiny and pitch back structure. The only white details on it were the pure ivory keys and the white cat seated on it, like it was its special place. He was seated in front of it. His eyes closed. Of course, he would know the piece by heart. His fingers were dancing elegantly on the keys. They performed. They sang. They created. Ami felt hot tears running down her cheeks, but didn't brush them off her pale face. They were the mirrors of her emotions. She would let them flow. Her blue gaze drifted towards Apollo. His eyes were closed, like the pianist's. Ami realized that he was lost in the memories of the past. And she decided to do the same. Taking a quiet breath to calm herself, she closed her eyes and let the music take her to the lovely yet dreadful ancient past.

 _''Do you fancy music, Lady Mercury?''_

 _''I can't say that I do. I am more interested in science. Mostly Math.''_

 _''Ah, but math is everywhere, my dear. Foolish is the one who thinks that he won't encounter them in every aspect of life.''_

 _''Are you implying that I am a fool, Lord Zoisite.''_

 _''Please, come with me, my Lady.''_

 _''We are supposed to..''_

 _''They will be fine. I believe our respective meant to be rulers would appreciate some needed privacy.''_

 _Sailor Mercury nodded slowly. It was her turn to watch over her princess, but knew that Serenity would give everything to be alone with the prince of Earth even for just a minute. So, she agreed on following one of his guardians around the castle. To her relief, they didn't venture too far. She would be close by if the need arose. They entered a vast chamber with a piano resting on its center._

 _''You brought me here to show off your skills, Lord Zoisite.'', she queried, crossing her gloved hands in front of her chest. She despised arrogant men._

 _"No, we came here for you to show off your skills.", he replied, taking a seat in front of the piano and revealing its keys._

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't understand."_

 _"Shh, just listen.", he said and played a small tune. "Well?", he asked, turning to look at her expectantly._

 _"It was nice, I guess.", came the simple response._

 _"You weren't listening.'', he stated more than asked._

 _''I was.", she argued. "This chamber is very appropriate for.."_

 _"Not with your ears.", he interrupted her. "I want you to listen with your heart. You are rumored to be a cold woman among the planets, Lady Mercury. I can see where the rumors are based, but that doesn't mean that they are true. Stop hiding your feelings away. So, let's try this again.", he finished and started playing again, this time a whole piece._

 _The blue-haired Senshi just stood there staring at him with disbelief in the beginning, but eventually decided to follow his advice. Her eyes closed and her heart opened. The music flowed inside her very being and into her mind._

 _"They are numbers!", she exclaimed, her eyes snapping open in realization. The music stopped and he stood with a satisfying smirk playing on his lips. He walked casually past her and opened the doors._

 _"Where are you going?", she asked confused._

 _"We are going back to our rightful positions.", he informed her, continuing on his way to the royal gardens._

 _"Wait!", she shouted and concerned green eyes locked with hers in an instant._

 _"Will you consider performing for me once again in the future?", she asked, clearing her throat and regaining her composure._

 _"It would be my pleasure, Lady Mercury.", he politely accepted her request. "But I do have a condition, though."_

 _"What kind of condition?", she questioned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity._

 _"Smile more. I think it would suit you well.", he responded, before starting walking once more. A few seconds passed, before a red-faced Sailor Mercury decided to follow him._

The music stopped. The bittersweet memory faded. Blue eyes full of tears opened up to the present world.

"Ami, are you okay?", Kaito asked concerned, as he and Apollo approached her, the latter with a knowing look on his face.

"I just got carried away by the music, I guess. You play beautifully.'', she pronounced, successfully forcing her tears away.

"Shall we go then?", Apollo peeped in out of the blue.

"Are you sure this is the right way?", Kaito asked.

"She won't understand now. I can't tell her the truth. This is the only way.", Ami insisted.

"As you wish.", Kaito agreed, leading the way to their destination. A car was waiting for them outside the estate. It was a silver grey Mercedes with soft leather seats.

''You drive?'', Ami inquired, as Kaito opened the door for her and Apollo to sit in the passenger's seat.

''Once in a blue moon, I do.'', Kaito replied, turning the engines on. ''My father doesn't allow me to do so very often. Normally, there is a driver always at my disposal for my transportations.''

''That sounds a little.. well..'', Ami stuttered, not wanting to insult Kaito's father.

''Yes, I know. He's rich and you assume that spending money is his favorite hobby. And it really is logical for the outsiders. Those who don't know what's going on inside our house, I mean. It's true that he tends to be a little too proud of his achievements from time to time and wants me to inherit everything and follow in his footsteps, but he is a good person. And he may also not seem like it from first glance, but he is a good father as well.'', Kaito explained, as they drove off.

''I believe you.'', Ami assured him with a smile. ''But I still fail to understand what this has to do with your driving.''

''He is afraid.'', Kaito retorted. ''Afraid of me being reckless and hasty and getting into a car crash. So, he always puts someone more experienced on the wheel. He even checks out thoroughly the entire life of the person he hires to drive me around. One small trespass on the road and he or she is off his hiring list without a second thought.''

''Isn't this a little too much?'', Ami questioned.

''Maybe. But I can't really blame him. Long ago, before I was born and even before he met my mother, he and my uncle-his brother- got in a car accident. Back then, they were around my age. My uncle was driving and did some dangerous maneuvers. And unfortunately , he paid the ultimate price. My father was in the hospital for a month, before they gave him a discharge note. I don't think he ever got over his death. I never met him or have seen him in any photos, but I think they were very close.'', Kaito confessed, his hands tightening around the wheel and his green eyes focused intensely on the road. Ami nodded silently and directed her eyes to the view out of the window. She visibly shivered when her home came into view. She had told Kaito where she lived the night before and now they were here. The car stopped. Kaito came out first and rushed to open her door once again. Apollo hoped out immediately, but she hesitated and looked at her trembling hands anxiously. A slender hand invaded her vision and she looked up startled. Kaito was offering her guidance with a kind, reassuring smile on his face. She smiled back and accepted his invitation. She kept holding her hand as they made their way to the high-rise apartment in front them. He only released her when they were standing just outside Ami's door. The latter took a deep breath and knocked lightly. Heavy footsteps were heard from the other side. The door opened. A tall brown-haired man with aquamarine eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses stepped into the light. His eyes widened as much as Ami's did. Dr. Mizuno appeared behind him and the papers she was holding dropped to the floor and got all mixed up. But before anyone of them could utter a word, Apollo stepped into their line of vision. His crescent mark shone brightly. Memories were erased and carefully replaced with others. He finished his job and stepped back hurriedly, climbing on Kaito's shoulder.

''Oh my. How clumsy I am!'', Mizuno Saeko exclaimed as she bended down to gather her papers, before coming to stand beside her husband.

''Good morning, Kaito. How are you today?'', Mizuno Ayato, greeted with a smile.

''I'm rather fine. Thanks for asking.'', Kaito replied with a smile of his own. It seemed that Apollo's powers could do miracles with the human mind, taking into account the fact that he had never met this man before.

''Did you forget something Ami?'', Mizuno Saeko asked.

''I.. I'', Ami stuttered, still in shock. ''Yes, I did.'', she announced and launched herself at them, enveloping her parents in a tight hug. The couple stood confused for a few moments, before exchanging warming looks and returning the gesture. ''I love you.'', Ami said as she detangled herself from them. ''I'll see you later!'', she declared, grasping Kaito's hand and dragging him and Apollo rashly down the stairs, despite their loud protests for her to stop. She only did so when they reached the car. Ami fell to her knees, exhausted from all the running. Apollo jumped off Kaito's shoulder and sat dizzily on the ground.

''Ami, are you crazy?! What possessed you to run like this? We could have been killed from a fall from those stairs!'', Kaito rumbled on and on, but stopped once he noticed Ami's shoulders shaking like she was crying. ''Are you okay?'', he asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. However, the moment he touched her, she stood up with a sudden movement and embraced him. When they parted, Kaito could see clearly the fresh tears dripping from her eyes. But she was smiling nevertheless. They were tears of happiness and utter joy.

''They are in the house together! My parents! They were divorced and now they are remarried. Do you understand?'', she laughed wholeheartedly, shaking him by the shoulders. Kaito couldn't help but smile at her antics. He would give everything for his own parents to be together again.

''I do.'', he answered, grasping her hands in his in order to stop her from shaking him. ''Can I ask you for a favor?''

''What kind of favor?'', Ami asked, her features turning serious once again. Kaito couldn't help, but feel like he had seen this look before.

''Smile more. It suits you best.'', he replied, getting inside his car. Ami just stood there with an unreadable expression on her face, before she scooped up a still somewhat dizzy Apollo and entered the car with a smile on her face. As they drove off into the distance, Ami could only hope that he would remember everything soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Into the unknown**

Usagi stumbled inside her house only when the first rays of the sun peeked through the horizon. Even though it was still morning, they burned everything in their path as if they had an anxiety that didn't allow them to function properly. The same implied at the sun as well. Usagi couldn't tell when this magnificent golden orb had decided to transform into an angry celestial eye glaring at the world. The teenage girl closed the door behind her with a loud thud and clutched her shoulder in pain. Luckily, her parents and brother have decided to sleep over a family friend's house in Yokohama for a few days. A visit in which she had refused to participate, much to her family's astonishment. Truly, Usagi loved trips, but she couldn't leave now. The situation with the Dark Kingdom was crucial. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him in her absence. Not that she was able to protect him in the matter. She couldn't do anything. She wasn't powerful enough. So last night, she had watched helplessly as he had struggled to stay conscious inside the sphere. She had let out a long breath, she hadn't realized she was holding, when he was released by his prince. The prince of Earth had been found. But her inability to rescue him wasn't the worst thing that had happened to her the previous night. It was the realization that all of this was her fault. Sailor Venus- the last Senshi of the Dark Kingdom- was after her. She had trapped him in order to gain her attention. And it was all for the two rainbow crystals in her possession.

The blonde-haired girl, now in her school uniform, slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom with a great amount of difficulty. One hand on the railing and another clutching her still bleeding shoulder. Taking a deep, decisive breath, she opened her bedroom's white door and braced herself for the black feline's reaction. As expected, Luna was sitting on her soft bed with a worried expression on her face. Worry turned instantly into fear when Usagi came into her line of vision with the most part of the upper part of her white blouse painted red.

''Usagi! What happened?'', she questioned, rushing immediately towards her, the worry evident in her normally strong voice. Usagi simply closed the door behind her and collapsed to her knees sobbing intensely. She scooped up the startled cat and hugged her tightly with her injury forgotten for a little while. ''What's wrong? Your shoulder is..'',

''It is terrible, Luna. Terrible. Terrible. Terrible! Everything went downhill so fast. Sailor Venus.. I have to give her the crystals or..'', Usagi tried to explain in-between sobs.

''No, Usagi! You can't do that!'', Luna objected. ''You know, as well as I do, what's going to happen if the Dark Kingdom gets its hands on all of them. Sailor Venus already has five of them.''

''I have no choice.'', Usagi stated, standing up and sitting on her bed with Luna still in her arms, blinking away her tears. ''They know my identity.'', she revealed, looking at her advisor with serious blue eyes. ''And if I don't appear in the Starlight tower at five this evening, Sailor Venus said that she will..''

''You don't need to say anything more, Usagi. I understand.'', Luna exclaimed, drying the girl's remaining tears with her soft paw. ''Don't worry. I will come with you and we will figure something out together.''

''No! You are going to stay here.'', Usagi demanded, her soft voice and crystal blue eyes more determined than usual, clearly saying that she was not going to discuss this.

''What?! I am not letting you go alone!'', Luna nevertheless declared, untangling herself from Usagi's arms and staring at her in shock and disbelief. Going alone in the enemy's trap was by far the most ridiculous thing she had heard in this life.

''This is not a request.'', Usagi retorted, standing up and staring down at the feline. ''If something happens to me there will be no one left to search for the princess. Do you understand?'', she finished. Luna stared up at her wide-eyed. Gone was the little girl sobbing her heart out a minute ago. Now, in front of her stood a woman with a strange air of authority around her. ''Do you understand?'', she repeated sternly.

''I do.'', Luna replied, hanging her head towards the ground, while trying to refuse the sudden urge to bow down before her.

''Good.'', Usagi sighed. ''Now, come on. We have to find some bandages and I have the slightest idea where my mum keeps them. She never tells me where everything is in this house! Or even the reason she doesn't tell me. It's not like I will destroy the house if I stay alone for a week or so.'', she urged, opening her door once again and heading downstairs. And just like that good old Usagi was with her again. After Luna discovered where the first aid kit was hiding, Usagi bandaged her shoulder as best as she could with only one hand and wore a clean school uniform that hadn't stains of deep crimson in the white material it was made of. She of course didn't go to school. She just opted for staying in her bed exhausted from the pain trying to ease her growing nerves and maybe conjure up a useful plan of action, until the time finally came. She hugged Luna as goodbye and ventured into the now hostile outside world. The fact that Luna wasn't going to sit idly by and wait for the probably not so good outcome was expected but unknown to the young heroine. The moment Usagi's silhouette disappeared behind a corner, Luna sneaked out of the window and started running towards the opposite direction. Perhaps it was time for the Moon and the Earth to unite their forces together. Now she only had to find the latter's and hope that they would agree to aid her in this battle.

Usagi was extremely glad that her destination wasn't too far away from her house. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to be walking like this. Her injury was slowing her down and the clumsy way she had placed the bandages wasn't helping her at all. On the contrary, she could already feel the red liquid spreading on her uniform once again. Furthermore, transforming in daytime was out of the question. There were way too many people around and she would make an easy target or more correctly an even easier target if Sailor Venus decided to play dirty. A bolt of pain traversed through her body and she hissed, clutching her shoulder tightly. The world became blurry for a few seconds and she didn't understand how her foot found its way on top of an unsteady rock resting on the grey pavement illegally. Unable to regain her lost balance in time due to her injury, she started falling towards the hard concrete. Luckily, a pair of warm, strong arms caught her before it happened. Her face was buried in a familiar warm chest and a tragedy was prevented.

'No', she thought, not daring to look up at her rescuer.

'Please, no.'

'Not here.'

'Not now.'

"You should watch where you are going, Odango.", a male voice stated jokingly and Usagi cursed her fate, wishing she had fallen to the ground instead.

* * *

Things have only been getting better for Mamoru since the prince of the Earth was found. He had woken up from his comfortable sleep and felt relief wash through him when he saw Apollo sleeping soundly on a soft velvet cushion opposite his bed. The feline had woken up the minute Mamoru was opening his door in order to go to his university and had insisted on accompanying him. The black-haired man had found his attitude odd, but he chose not to question it. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary conflict. The big surprise of the day was that his prince was attending the exact same university as him and Kaito. From Mamoru's point of view that meant that his prince could be better protected and get to know his guardians as well. Kaito had even given him a communicator to call his own.

Now the lessons had ended for the day and he, Kaito and Apollo were waiting for him outside their university's entrance. Satoru's studies mainly involved around astronomy and physics and as a result, he didn't share a lot of classes with neither he nor Kaito.

"Hey, Apollo. I am going to head over Ami's school. Do you mind coming along?", Kaito asked, as they waited.

"You really have to go and pick her up?! Doesn't she know how to come to the arcade?'', Apollo queried, arching an eyebrow at him, clearly not wanting them to separate.

"It's not that.", Kaito sighed. "She is worried that some of her teachers will probably question her about her long absence. You might need to do your mind thing again."

"My what now?", Apollo inquired, ignoring Mamoru who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You know what I mean. It isn't my fault that you didn't give it a proper name.", Kaito remarked.

"He is going to help, right Apollo?", Mamoru said, glancing at the feline.

"Yes, I will.", Apollo sighed defeated. "But only if you promise me that you and Satoru will go straight to the arcade. No stops. No detours. There will be none of them until you meet us, Yukio and Kagari there. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal.", Satoru replied, joining their circle. "Don't worry. We will be fine.", he assured him, placing a hand on Mamoru's shoulder as a signal that it was time to go.

"See you later.", Mamoru exclaimed, before he and Satoru started walking towards the arcade. Kaito waved at them, before turning towards the opposite direction. Apollo lingered there for a while longer and shot a worried glance in their direction, before rushing to catch up with Kaito, being glad that their destination wasn't too far away. If there was no issue with Ami's teachers, the three of them would arrive at the arcade even before Mamoru and Satoru.

''So, how do you like Japan?'', Mamoru asked, as he and Satoru made their way towards the arcade.

''So far so good. I'm actually looking for a house. I can't possibly be living in the hotel for all the duration of my studies.'', Satoru informed him. Mamoru nodded in understanding and went to ask something else, but something on the opposite side of the road caught his eyes and he halted.

''The arcade is just around that corner.'', he exclaimed instead, earning a perplexed look from his companion. ''Go there and I'll come in a minute. I have something to take care of.'', he instructed, before passing the road in a hurry. Satoru stared at his retreating form in confusion, until he saw his destination. He watched as he grabbed a certain blonde-haired girl by the shoulders, right before she collided with the ground. It seemed that he hadn't changed at all through the lifetimes. But maybe his beloved had undergone through some changes. Satoru watched with a frown on his face, as the blonde teenage girl pushed him away and took off walking as fast as she could. Mamoru stared at her in shock until his blue gaze fell on his hand. Though Satoru was far away, he could clearly see the black haired man's blue eyes fill with fear. The brown-haired man grew alarmed, when Mamoru suddenly took off after the ignorant Moon princess. He ran anxiously behind him, almost getting hit by a car in his advance, thinking that something was horribly wrong. He released a long sigh of relief when he spotted them arguing in the middle of a park with the sun setting behind the tall Starlight Tower as the background of the scene. But his relief didn't last long. It was replaced by pure horror in a matter of seconds. Because out of the blue, an intense orange light enfolded the couple and formed into a sphere around them, trapping them inside it.

''No!'', Satoru screamed, desperately reaching towards his prince. But the barrier was too strong and it only pushed him back. He landed hardly on the grass, watching helplessly the terrible scene before him unfold. Their screams resounded in the air. And before he knew it, they were gone. The light died down and everything was quiet once again. Satoru gritted his teeth and punched the grass in anger and sorrow. He recovered quickly though, and stood hurriedly on his feet. He refused to let the past repeat itself. He wasn't going to lose him again. He reached for his communicator and called everyone on a common line.

''Satoru?'', Kagari questioned.

''Is something wrong?'', Kaito followed.

''Speak up!'', Yukio demanded.

''Mamoru.. he.. he is gone.''

* * *

Luna had to admit that she had found the Kings and Apollo rather easily. Not that she complained about it, of course. The arcade was a popular destination for young people, anyway. She saw them from the window, sitting at a table in a far corner of the arcade casually chatting and entered the building hurriedly running towards them. Only to stop in her tracks, when she saw the only female of their little company. That girl. She was Sailor Mercury. One of the members of the Dark Kingdom. But at the same time she wasn't. Her aura was different. Luna could tell. It was more clear and pure, like crystal blue water, creating small ripples in a normally undisturbed and peaceful lake or like rain falling gently on the ground. The girl, as if sensing that she was being watched, turned her blue gaze towards the black feline. Their eyes met. Their irises widened in obvious recognition. Time for Luna stopped. The realization hit her hard. The Sailor Senshi that fought for the Dark Kingdom were actually supposed to fight against it. She was their guardian. She was supposed to find them. To awaken them. To protect them and remind them the skills that they had forgotten. Apollo had succeeded in doing that with his own charges. Artemis was unaccounted for. And she.. she had failed. She had only managed to find one of them in time and that was by accident too. Her mind drifted unconsciously off into the more recent past as remorseful, hot tears started welling up in her feline eyes.

 _Luna really hated the new world she had awakened in. She didn't really remember the ways of the past, but something was telling her that anything could be better than this hell. The people were just too rude and uncaring for her liking. They didn't even care enough to look where they were going. She had lost count of the many times that someone had stepped on her fragile tail. If she could just take a human like form, she would teach all of them a lesson in proper manners. Furthermore , how was she supposed to find a prince, a princess, a handful of female and male guardians and two fellow guardian talking cats in such a world and all by herself? And what if they weren't in this city? No! At least one of them had to be somewhere nearby. If there wasn't, she wouldn't have awakened in that back alley a few days ago. But she was starting to get disappointed and impatient. Where in the name of the moon were they hiding?!_

 _''Look! It's a black cat!'', a voice caught through her thoughts, probably belonging to a young human boy._

 _''AH! Don't get any closer! They bring bad luck!'', another young boyish voice exclaimed, and Luna huffed in annoyance. Bad luck?! She didn't bring bad luck. Bad memories yes. But bad luck, no. And these memories, though limited, were going to play an important role into saving the world, so the fact that a great amount of them were hurtful didn't count either._

 _''Oh, come on now, Akira! Those are silly fairy tales for children.'', the first voice encouraged. Luna felt grateful that someone recognized how untrue those bad luck statements were. But said gratefulness vanished when the first boy that spoke, grabbed her by the tail and lifted her into the air. She revealed her claws and tried hurting his hand in order to free herself, but he and his companion simply laughed at her futile efforts._

 _''Hey Ichiro, what's that on her forehead?'', Akira inquired, pointing at her crescent moon._

 _''Hmm, probably a bald spot. She is a filthy stray after all. My mum says they have a lot of deceases. '', Ichiro shrugged. Luna was fuming at that moment. They thought she was a filthy sick stray cat with a bald spot! They dared to compare her valuable crescent moon to a bald spot! That mark was her signature as a privileged citizen of planet Mau. It was a holy mark. It was blessed by Sailor Mau herself as well as the silver crystal upon her acceptance into the Moon princess's personal royal court. If Artemis and Apollo were here, they would have had a heart attack upon hearing this unreasonable and insulting nonsense._

 _''Wait! I know exactly what to do!'', Akira announced excitedly, running off somewhere outside of Luna's line of vision. For some reason the black guardian cat didn't like the innocent and inexperienced glint in his brown eyes. He returned a few seconds later, shuffling through the contents of a blue bag. Pencils, colored papers, watercolors and sweets fell to the pavement as he searched with a determined expression on his face. ''Eureka!'', he shouted, lifting the searching hand into the air and showing his discovery. Luna paled upon seeing the x-shaped bandages. Oh, no! They couldn't possibly.. They wouldn't! Luna traced around with all her might as her captor forced her to the ground, struggling to keep her still._

 _''What's wrong with the cat?'', Ichiro questioned, pressing her down with his small but nevertheless strong hands._

 _''Relax. All patients are scared when they see the doctor.'', Akira assured him, carefully approaching Luna. With a swift motion, he placed a bandage right on top of her crescent mark. ''There you go, kitty.'', he exclaimed, patting her way too hard on the head. Luna just continued tracing around with a new goal in mind. Getting this stupid thing off her head! The two youngsters simply laughed at her antics assuming that she was playing with them. Didn't parents nowadays teach their children about animal rights? Oh, how this world had fallen._

 _''Hey, you two! What are you doing there! Stop it immediately!'', a female voice shouted._

 _''Ah! It's the clumsy crazy lady of the neighborhood that bumps into everyone!'', Akira screamed._

 _''Let's get out of here!'', Ichiro urged, letting go of Luna. He quickly grabbed his friend by the shirt and ran away as fast as he could. Luna just stood on the ground dizzily, until she felt someone picking her up and holding her in the air. Luna didn't acknowledge the person and kept scratching restlessly on her head in hopes of getting rid of the bandage._

 _''They put a band aid on you? Do you want me to take it off?'', the same girly voice from before questioned rhetorically. Soon after, Luna felt the band aid come off her head and sighed inwardly in relief. ''Huh? A bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon?'', the girl said. And that did it for Luna. With a swift movement, she released herself from the young girl's hold and landed on a nearby parked car. She lifted her head up high and gifted the teenager with a strong glare. But the girl didn't seem to notice it. Her crystal blue eyes were focused on her crescent mark. That confused Luna, but she didn't let it show. After a few more moments of stillness, the blonde-haired girl took off down the busy street mumbling about being totally late, while the sound of a bell echoed through the area. Luna didn't hesitate on following her. She discovered that the girl was actually late for her school and that her name was Tsukino Usagi. After school, she followed her to her house, a modern two-story building, surrounded by a tall white fence and with a small garden with trees and bushes and a garage on the front yard. But she waited until the night fell in order to make her move._

 _So, when the sun retreated from the sky and the moon shone brightly, the black feline climbed into Usagi's window and entered her room. The walls were bright pink with white stripes and the floor was carpeted. A whole wall was covered by a closet, while there were shelves on the others that housed books, dolls and movies. Tsukino Usagi was sleeping on her bed, covered by a purple blanket adorned with yellow crescent moons, pink stars and white rabbits. Luna could tell that it wasn't a peaceful sleep by the way the teenager would keep frowning and tossing restlessly around. But Luna had to know if she was one of the Sailor Senshi, the guardians of the princess. She carefully approached her and with a shine of her crescent mark, tried to see her dream. She wasn't very familiar with the technique, but she managed to get a glimpse of a white sparkling palace. The Moon castle. A title came to her mind, upon seeing it, and then she was pushed away from the dream._ _A few moments later, Usagi opened her eyes to the world and released a small scream upon seeing the cat sitting casually next to her. She immediately backed down in surprise and fell off her cozy bed with a loud thud, revealing her pink pajamas._

 _''Oh, that hurt.'', she exclaimed, before looking up at her bed. ''Hey, you are the poor kitty with the bald spot from this morning!''_

 _''It's not a bald spot. How rude.'', Luna retorted, staring down at her._

 _''Ah! It talked. A cat talked!'', she shouted scared, standing up and backing away from her and against the wall._

 _''My name is Luna. I was looking for you, Usagi.'', the feline announced, clearing her throat. ''But first, I have to thank you for earlier today. Thank you very much. You really helped me by removing the band aid. The crescent moon is the source of my power. I couldn't even talk without it. But it resulted in me finding you, so it is alright.'', she continued, approaching Usagi._

 _''Good night.'', Usagi exclaimed, sinking on the floor and covering her head with her hands._

 _''What?! Usagi, this is not a dream!'', Luna shouted. Seeing no other option, Luna willed a transformation brooch to appear. Said brooch fell to the floor with a loud thud, right in front of the blonde girl._

 _''Huh, where did that come from?'', Usagi asked, picking it up and examining it with her curious eyes._

 _''This is your transformation brooch. It will transform you into the soldier Sailor Moon. There are some enemies lurking in the shadows that normal humans can't fight against. It is your mission to defeat them and find the Moon princess as well as the legendary golden crystal.'', Luna elaborated._

 _''A princess and.. a crystal..'', Usagi stuttered confused._

 _''Let me explain. In your past life, you were one of the guardians that protected the princess of the Moon. She was reincarnated in this life, as much as you have. You must definitely fight her again.'', Luna retorted and Usagi nodded numbly at her words._

 _''The golden crystal.. I think I have heard of it before, but I can't remember when or where..'', Usagi revealed, looking down at Luna._

 _''The golden crystal is the most powerful artifact in the universe. It belongs to the prince of Earth, but it was divided into seven pieces when he defeated our enemies in the past. We must find it as well, in order to win.'', Luna responded. Usagi only stared at her thoughtfully, still unsure about the situation. ''You don't believe, me don't you?'', the feline sighed._

 _''No, no. I do!.'', Usagi denied._

 _''Then, transform. Get up and call out 'Moon prism power make up'.'', Luna challenged. Usagi stood up reluctantly and did as told, lifting her brooch high into the air. An intense light filled the room and thus Sailor Moon was born._

A paw on her shoulder caused her to awake from her vision. Luna looked up with teary eyes and saw everyone staring at her. She looked beside her and saw that Apollo had placed his paw on her shoulder and was eyeing her with concerned eyes.

''I failed.'', she whispered, a few stray tears escaping her hold.

''No, Luna you didn't.'', an unfamiliar voice exclaimed, and the black feline was soon taken into a comforting embrace. ''We can still save them.'', the voice continued and Luna looked up at the smiling eyes of Sailor Mercury.

''Mercury.'', Luna breathed.

''It's Ami, now.'', the bluenette smiled.

''What brings you here Luna?'', Apollo inquired interested.

''Oh, that's right! How could I have let it slip my mind!'', Luna muttered and jumped on the table, positioning herself in such a way so she could see everyone. ''I need your help! Sailor Moon is forced to give up the remaining rainbow crystals by Sailor Venus.''

''What? Why would she do that?'', Kagari questioned surprised.

''Sailor Venus knows her true identity. Her family will be in grave danger if she refuses.'', Luna explained. ''They are meeting at the Starlight Tower as we speak. Please, you have to help me.''

''We will.'', Yukio assured her.

''I don't think I can be of much assistance.'', Ami admitted with sad eyes.

''What do you mean?'', Kaito queried perplexed.

''My powers have been given to me by the Dark Kingdom, but since I left from there they have started diminishing. I don't even know if I will be able to transform anymore.'', she confessed.

''That's not a problem.'', Luna pronounced, causing everyone to look at her with equally confused expressions. She simply smirked and with a spark of her crescent mark, a blue wand with the symbol of Mercury on top fell into Ami's hands. ''This is a transformation wand. You will know what to do when the time comes.''

''Alright. We did enough talking! Let's go!'', Kagari urged, standing up from his seat. But before the group could move out, a beeping sound was heard from the three Kings' wrists.

''Satoru?'', Kagari spoke to the speaker of his communicator.

''Is something wrong?'', Kaito asked anxiously with Apollo suddenly jumping on his shoulder to hear better.

''Speak up!'', Yukio demanded impatiently. He clearly didn't want to speak with him.

''Mamoru.. he.. he is gone.'', came the almost whispered reply. For a few moments silence prevailed.

''Where are you?!'', Yukio all but barked, shooting up from his position and receiving curious glances from the other customers.

''Outside of the Starlight Tower.'', came the quick response.

''Stay there! We are coming.'', Yukio ordered, before dashing out of the building towards the rooftops. The others exchanged determined looks before following him wordlessly. They would be faster if they traveled transformed.

* * *

Darkness. That's all Usagi could see before she felt herself falling. She screamed before she felt a pair of familiar hands, envelope her body in a protective embrace. She and Mamoru crushed hardly to the ground the latter in an unconscious state from the collision. Usagi recovered fast and examined him for any injuries. She was only partly relieved when she found none.

''Welcome. Thank you very much for coming, Usagi.'', a familiar voice greeted and Usagi turned to face the one and only Sailor Venus, playing with the five rainbow crystals in her hands. ''You know, I was thinking yesterday that it would be really unfair to force you into doing this. And then a thought occurred to me. We should duel for our cause. I will leave my crystals here.'', she exclaimed, placing said crystals on the floor and backing a good distance away. ''Now, hurry up and take yours out too.''

''Alright, I will, but first you have to promise that you are going to let him go.'', Usagi declared, gesturing towards Mamoru and hoping that Sailor Venus didn't know his secret as well.

''After you take out your rainbow crystals.'', Sailor Venus promised. Usagi gritted her teeth, but did as told. She spared one last glance at Mamoru, who was slowly waking up, before standing up and grabbing the crystals out of her pocket. She proceeded carefully and left them with the others, before standing protectively in front of Mamoru. An intense feeling of dread rose in her chest, when Sailor Venus' hysterical laughter echoed in the room.

''What's so funny?'', she asked in an attempt to hide her worry.

''What? Am I not allowed to be happy?'', Sailor Venus responded. ''Happy because you are so dumb.'', she finished and with a wave of a gloved hand a white cat with cyan eyes appeared in front of the gathered rainbow crystals. A familiar crescent mark shone and the crystals started rotating around the feline's body before they disappeared.

''The rainbow crystals are mine now.'', he retorted cheekily. ''Take good care of her, Sailor Venus.'', were his last words before the orange-clad Senshi gave him a lift back to the Dark Kingdom.

''That was anything but fair!'', Usagi shouted, when the cat took his leave, seeing from the corner of her eye Mamoru slowly regaining consciousness, staring at her with confusion. Usagi knew what kind of questions were forming in his mind and didn't know if she would be able to answer if he decided to voice them.

''Not many things are, my dear Tsukino Usagi.'', Sailor Venus pronounced before disappearing. ''But if you want the rainbow crystals back,'', her voice announced. ''come and meet me at the observation deck on the top of this tower. In the meantime, why don't you enjoy the small entertainments of terror that I prepared especially for you?'' The moment she said that, the ground beneath them started to shake uncontrollably. Parts of the ceiling detached themselves from it and advanced towards them. Usagi had barely enough time to grab the now standing Mamoru's hand and guide them safely to the nearby elevator. Usagi clutched her shoulder tightly when the doors closed behind them. But unfortunately, they weren't safe yet. The doors disappeared and the elevator started moving upwards on its own accord with its walls turning into thick green vines. They were trapped and certainly heading for an even bigger trap.

''What business do you have with the rainbow crystals?'', Mamoru asked the question Usagi had hoped to avoid. She stared thoughtfully at the dark scenery in front of them, before she answered, still looking anywhere but at him.

''Sometimes I feel like that I am missing something. That I have forgotten something of extreme importance. And there is this man that often appears in my dreams and wants me to gather the rainbow crystals. He says that if I do so everything will be revealed.'', Usagi responded. ''Why did I just tell you all that?'', she smiled up at him with kind eyes.

''I don't know.'', Mamoru replied, his eyes filled with something between worry and sadness. Their private moment was interrupted by the sudden halt of the elevator. An intense glow caused their eyes to look upwards with horror. Travelling towards them was most certainly one of Sailor Venus's most dangerous and powerful attacks. Mamoru was in a big but unbeknownst to him, unnecessary dilemma. If he transformed his identity would be revealed, but if he didn't he and Usagi would be instantly killed by the attack. No. He wouldn't let her die. Not today. Not ever. Summoning all his courage, he called forth his transformation and teleported the both of them away.

''Mission accomplished.'', Sailor Venus pronounced from the top of the tower. ''Queen Beryl will be pleased.'', she muttered, turning to leave.

''Not so fast!'', a voice exclaimed behind her and she turned around visibly startled.

''Impossible.'', she breathed, when her eyes witnessed the Terrestrial King and Tsukino Usagi standing in front of her all alive and well.

''Give the rainbow crystals back!'', the Terrestrial King demanded.

''The only thing that I am going to do is kill you along with Sailor Moon.'', the blonde warrior of the Dark Kingdom answered back.

''What are you talking about? Sailor Moon isn't even here.'', Mamoru observed confused.

''She is right behind you.'', Usagi exclaimed determined. It was time for her to be revealed. She watched as Mamoru turned his blue eyes towards her with an expression full of disbelief and denial. Taking a deep breath, she called out the familiar words and allowed herself to transform. ''Moon prism power make up!'' Mamoru watched bewildered as Sailor Moon appeared in the place Tsukino Usagi was standing, unable to conjure up a decent reaction.

''No.. no way.. you are.. Sailor Moon.'', he finally managed to stutter. The girl he had spent so much time with and had teased at the beginning was the same one that had fought so many battles alongside him and that he wasn't even sure he should place his trust in.

''Leave the rest to me.'', she simply announced, taking off her mask and throwing it away, revealing Tsukino Usagi's crystal blue eyes.

''No. You are injured. Leave this place now.'', Mamoru objected, coming to stand in front of her in an effort to block her way.

''Don't worry. I will protect you this time.'' she simply stated before approaching Sailor Venus and standing with unwavering determination in front of her.

''So, shall we settle this now, Sailor Moon?'', Sailor Venus inquired calmly.

''Yes. But you need to promise not to lay a hand on the Terrestrial King.'', Usagi requested.

''Of course.'', Sailor Venus retorted, an emotionless mask covering her face. ''Let's fight fair and square.'' Usagi's eyes widened upon spotting the deceiving glint in her eyes. She turned around sharply and glanced towards Mamoru. Something otherworldly sparkled behind him. Usagi gasped and ran towards him with speed she wasn't aware she possessed, filled with unexplainable dread. All the while a single phrase repeating itself in her mind: _This was not going to happen again!_

* * *

''Mercury power make up!'', Ami yelled, before she was enveloped in a bright blue light. Luna had been right. The transformation words had come easily to her. Now she and the others had picked up a worried Satoru and were running towards the Starlight Tower with Yukio in the lead. Ami smiled at the thought. Where else could he possibly position himself? But now it was no time for such nostalgic thoughts. The prince and princess were in grave danger. They had to hurry. After what seemed like forever, the Starlight Tower appeared before them.

''Wait!'', she suddenly exclaimed, stopping everyone in their tracks. ''Something doesn't seem right.'', she announced after making sure she had their attention. With a press of her earring a blue visor covered her eyes and a mini blue computer appeared in her hands.

''What is she doing?'', Kagari questioned.

''Examining the Tower. I think this is no ordinary building.'', Luna replied.

''indeed, it isn't. All the doors are closed.'', Ami affirmed.

''Meaning that we can't get inside.'', Kaito elaborated.

''This isn't good. Every minute we lose out here could be fatal.'', Apollo pronounced.

''Then we will just have to force our way in.'', Yukio announced. Taking a step forward, he summoned his shadows in his hands and willed them to shoot forward. A large explosion ensued when the darkness collided with the locked doors and the others had to close their eyes as dust and debris flew everywhere around them. When they opened them, a large hole was in the place where the door should have been.

''I'm really glad that you are on our side.'', Kagari exclaimed after the shock had settled in.

''Let's go!'', Yukio instructed, paying no heed to his comment. He entered the building first and the others followed close behind him, keeping an eye around them for any potential traps.

''They are at the top floor.'', Satoru pronounced as they entered.

''How do you know?'', Kaito queried interestingly, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

''The stars told me so. They know everything.'', Satoru explained, as they ran up the stairs.

''Then, can they tell how this day will end?'', Yukio inquired from the front of the line.

''Yes. They know everything about past, present and future.'', Satoru answered.

''Well, what's going to happen?'', Kagari questioned after a brief silence.

''They won't tell me even if I ask.'', Satoru responded, earning a questioning look from his comrade.

''The knowledge of the future is a dangerous thing.'', Apollo sighed. ''If we know what's going to happen, our actions may be different and the future might change. For example, if someone told you that tomorrow you are going to be hit by a car, wouldn't you stay home all day? And what if you were supposed to do something important in that specific day and you ended up not doing it?''

''I think I understand.'', Kagari said thoughtfully, only to bump into Ami's back the next moment.

''Something is happening.'', she exclaimed, before Kagari could complain about her sudden stop. ''My sensors are going haywire.'', she continued, typing restlessly at her computer, her fingers a white blur to the eye. Suddenly, the ground shook slightly and the reality around them sifted. Gone were the brick walls of the Tower and the solid staircases. Now the whole building had transformed into something that could only possibly resemble a giant plant with huge, thick green vines covering everything. But that didn't stop them on their mission. They quickly regained their balance and resumed their assault up the stairs. There weren't many left to climb. They finally reached the top, pushed some stray veins away from the entrance and..

Kaito felt it again. That feeling, that sensation that something important was going to be pulled off from his very being. He mechanically clutched the front of his uniform although there was no physical pain to be felt.

Ami's concentration broke. Her visor and computer disappeared without her noticing nor caring about the fact. This had happened before. In a different place. In a different time. And she once again was not able to do anything about it.

Apollo's eyes widened in terror. They had arrived too late. He had arrived too late once again. Back then, when it had happened, he was only mere inches away from him. He had seen with his very own eyes the sword, made of pure steel, piercing his prince's flesh, like it was nothing. He had seen the princess of the Moon give up her life with determined teary eyes. And he had seen rather than felt, the golden crystal fulfilling his prince's final wish. Were those events meant to repeat? Were they stuck in an endless circle of rebirth. Destined to separate only to meet again reincarnation after reincarnation?

The stars were whispering words of encouragement. They revealed an extremely small part of the incoming future. The brown-haired man wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it. Relief. Dread. Happiness. Sadness. They were all mixed into his soul. And Satoru wondered what was that feeling called or if it even had a name. Then again, with Endymion, with Mamoru he never knew how exactly to feel or to act.

Luna watched the scene before her unfold with her heart beating like a drum, both from worry, tiredness and fear, unaware that this was going to turn into one of her so-called failures.

Kagari had lived through winters and winters. He vaguely remembered his younger self curled up in a ball in front of the fireplace or covered by a handful of blankets and sheets while sleeping on his bed. But he had never felt so cold in his entire life. It was as if someone had completely put out the flames inside his heart. He could literally feel his body going numb. For the first time in forever, Kagari felt truly frozen.

The moment Yukio stepped into the top floor of the building, time for him had stopped. He wanted to run. To act. To move. To do something. Anything. Go forwards or go backwards. To ran and help or travel back when he hadn't met them. When he wasn't haunted by the constant worry for them. To go back when.. When he was all by himself. When he didn't have anyone around, because he thought he needed no one to help him out. But the truth was that he despised being alone. So, he stayed there. In the present with only a single question swirling around in his mind that confused him greatly: Am I going to be forced to witness the same scene once again?

Yukio was the first one to snap out of the shock. Without a second thought, he started running towards Mamoru, only to slam into an invincible barrier and be immediately pushed back. No one from inside the barrier, acknowledged his action. A proof that it was soundproof, a fact that Ami confirmed after a scan with her computer along with the fact that the barrier was too strong for them to break. The only thing they could do was watch.

A sharp shard flew through the air towards Mamoru.

Usagi abandoned her position in front of Sailor Venus and ran towards him, blinking tears away from her eyes.

The shard got closer.

Usagi pushed a startled Mamoru away with new found strength.

Pain erupted throughout Usagi's body and she fell backwards with a pained gasp and into the waiting hands of Mamoru. Sailor Venus smirked with satisfaction at the sight.

"Are you okay? Why are there tears in your eyes? Your eyes.. they are beautiful and blue like the sea or the sky. The tears.. they should be ashamed of masking their color.", Usagi whispered, reaching up for Mamoru's face with trembling gloved hands.

"I'm fine. But don't worry about me. You just hang in there. Everything will be alright. I will..."

"I'm glad that you are safe.", Usagi interrupted him with a peaceful smile on her face. "I managed to do something useful after all.", she said, before her hands fell limply to her sides and her dark eyelashes covered her blue eyes completely. After that event a bitter silence ensued. Mamoru felt a great emptiness arise in his heart. Said emptiness, however, didn't linger there for too long. Slowly it started filling up with a wide range of different emotions. Sadness. Hate. Anger. Devastation. Remorse. Small drops of water fell rapidly from Mamoru's eyes as he clutched Usagi's limb form to his chest. He buried his face on her silky, soft hair and cried openly after so many years. He couldn't really recall the last time he had done so. He was just a child back then at the hospital or at the social worker's car after his parent's funeral.

And suddenly the silence broke. The ground shook for the third time that day. A golden orb of pure light flew out of Mamoru's chest and settled above his head, finally released. It pulsed and hummed, sending its call in the whole planet, in the whole universe, in every world and domain. In Elysion, the Maenads, the two priestesses of Elysion's shrine, abandoned their everyday chores and headed hurriedly for the praying room to join their Lord, who was lost in deep meditation and prayer. In a forbidden for all but one place, the solitary guardian of Space and Time sensed the rise of power in the air and a secretive satisfied smile graced her lips. And in the Dark Kingdom, the watchful eyes of the red-haired Queen widened in shock, as she realized who that man was. The rainbow crystals glowed as an answer. Artemis stepped away from the velvet pillow he had placed them on in bewilderment. He almost cursed his luck when they turned into colorful beams of light and traveled out of the Dark Kingdom. They ventured through cold and heat and night and day and finally they arrived at their destination. The Starlight tower. They circled happily around the golden light and finally infused with it. And in front of everyone's eyes the golden crystal bloomed, like a healthy golden flower at the beginning of spring. It descended towards Mamoru still humming its song of power intensely. Mamoru unconsciously reached towards it with his hand, his eyes now golden rather than blue, and it responded lively on its master's gentle touch. And suddenly an intense heavenly golden light filled the vision of the people surrounding the couple. The barrier broke and disappeared. Everyone shielded their faces, not able to look at the light. And when they opened their eyes, Mamoru and Usagi were nowhere to be seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Hope**

There was absolute stillness. Not a single sound could be heard either close at hand or in the far off distance. Even the breaths died as soon as they were released into the already dead air. It was the kind of silence that ensues after a big reali. tion. But not the one that brings happiness, joy and cheers afterwards. It was the darker kind of silence. The foreteller of great anguish and clash. The arsonist that sets fire to fury. And eventually Sailor Venus pressed the trigger and the stillness flew away, taking the silence along with her.

''He.. he was the prince.'', she stuttered with shock. ''I had him in my clutches and he escaped. This is all your fault. You pretended to be him in order to gather all the attention on you, didn't you?'', she continued, pointing an accusing finger at Satoru.

''That is correct.''. Satoru replied with no emotion in his voice, earning shocked stares from Luna, Kagari and Kaito. Yukio didn't even bother sparing him a glance and the other two present in the Starlight Tower were already informed about it. They had devised the plan anyway.

''You are going to pay for this!'', Sailor Venus shouted, getting ready to unleash her chain. But before she could do so, her eyes widened upon sensing her Queen's call down her spine. She knew that it would be foolish to define her at this point. ''I shall be back!'', she announced instead, clenching her fists in irritation until a smirk appeared on her face. ''Of course, you can't go anywhere. You will never find the exit. I will come back and kill all of you. And then there will be no one to stop me from getting close to that precious prince of yours.'', she exclaimed, before disappearing back to the Dark Kingdom.

The first thing she saw when she arrived at the throne room, was a white blur passing quickly next to her and slamming hard to a pillar behind her. She turned towards it only to see Artemis struggling to get up from the ground with a large bruise on his left shoulder.

''Artemis!'', she yelled in worry and made to run hurriedly towards him, but her Queen's voice stopped her frozen in her tracks.

''Venus.'', Queen Beryl said with otherworldly calmness gracing her words. The blonde turned to her queen and understood what had transpired in the time she was missing by the dark energy still surrounding the redhead's hands. ''You and your cat have failed me, like the others have. Sailor Moon- the Moon princess- might have survived your pathetic attack. Furthermore, you allowed the prince to awaken without bringing him and the golden crystal to me. Your plan was poorly executed, Venus.''

''I am very sorry, my Queen.'', Sailor Venus apologized immediately bowing her head slightly and trying to wrap her mind around the new information she had just received. Sailor Moon the Moon Princess. Actually, if you thought carefully about it, it did make some sense. Her title. Her powers. The fact that she was always coming to the prince's aid.

''Then, tell me, Venus. Why shouldn't I kill you and your partner as a punishment?'', Queen Beryl inquired, her eyes deadly serious.

''Because we will find him. He has just awoken and he is surely just hiding somewhere for the time being. Please, wait a little longer.'', Sailor Venus answered. ''Besides, what use would we be for you if we were dead?''

''Very well.'', Queen Beryl responded, after a short period of tense silence. ''I will leave this to you once again. But don't think yourself so important, Venus. I can replace you whenever I want. Maybe a simple youma could do the job better.''

''Yes, my Queen.'', Sailor Venus agreed, picking up the injured Artemis in her arms.

''Oh, and one more thing.'', the Queen retorted. ''I ordered you not to interfere with the Kings and as a result you almost murdered the prince. Don't try to deny it or fool me. I saw everything through my sphere. Don't disobey my orders again!''

''It will be as you say.'', Sailor Venus assured her, before teleporting to her room and placing Artemis carefully on the bed. "Are you okay?", she questioned concerned as the feline positioned himself comfortably on top of the soft sheets.

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it. She didn't intend on killing me. That was only a mere warning.", Artemis replied.

"I see.", Sailor Venus muttered thoughtfully.

"I saw what happened.", Artemis revealed. "Aren't you going to finish them off?"

"This is their fault, so why shouldn't I?", Sailor Venus answered. "Are you going to be fine all by yourself?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself? I'll be okay. Now go and get rid of them. We have a prince to seek out and I don't want them interfering with our objective.", Artemis responded, turning back to his normal commanding self. "And you know about.."

"There is no need for you to repeat yourself.'', Sailor Venus interrupted with an annoyed but also amused expression on her face before she disappeared.

Artemis allowed a faint smile to appear on his lips when he heard her statement, but it died the minute she disappeared and turned into a long sigh. Maybe he was overdoing it with reminded her every time she went out, but he just couldn't help it. The situation was serious and delicate. But in the end he would definitely succeed.

* * *

''Which way, Mercury?'', Apollo inquired, not able to stand the unbearable silence that had fallen on them the moment Sailor Venus had disappeared. They hadn't achieved much ever since then. To put it frankly, they have been just wandering around in the creepy Tower, probably in circles for who knows how long.

''I'm not sure.'', Sailor Mercury replied, working restlessly with her computer. ''It's hard to get readings in this place. It's like we are in another dimension. I would describe it as a strange combination between a time warp and negative space. As a result, I have to convert the readings I get now to the format of the readings I had received when we entered the Tower, before I figure out the construction of this place. But I am not sure if my computer can do all the calculations.''

''This is bad. We may actually end up wandering around here for days.'', Apollo observed thoughtfully. ''Does anyone else have any suggestions or are we just going to take a leap of faith and just guess our way out?''

''I think we must stop.'', Satoru exclaimed, looking at his companions with serious eyes. ''If we are going to get out of here and find them, all of you must understand our past.''

''And that is the first and probably the last thing, on which I am going to agree with you.'', Yukio announced. ''Explain.''

''Very well.'', Satoru agreed, after exchanging encouraging glances with Ami and Apollo. ''First of all, I believe that you have all understood at some point that I'm not the prince. I am actually the North King, one of the four Shittenou, his guardians. As Sailor Venus said, I was merely pretending to be him in order to keep him safe.''

''In the past,'', Apollo cut in. ''there was life and civilization in all the planets of our solar system. From Earth to Pluto and from Pluto to Earth there was life. But the Earth and the Moon were the most thriving thanks to their respective crystals- the golden and the silver one. The silver crystal was passed down from generation to generation in the royal family of the Moon Kingdom. The Queens would use its power to preserve life on the Moon and give its citizens longer lifespans. But although the golden crystal would be passed down generations as well, it didn't allow anyone to use its tremendous power. Through the years, its power turned into a legend and the legend turned into a mere myth. It became just an artifact that was stored inside the palace and given to the King of Earth on his coronation day, as a sacred symbol of the beginning of his reign. It was after many years that the legendary golden crystal chose a master. It bonded with the heart of Endymion, the prince of Earth and summoned the four of you from the four corners of the Earth to protect him. It chose you to be his most trusted guardians and loyal friends.''

''But unfortunately, the world of the past wasn't perfect, as no world is. There was distrust between the Earth and the other planets. And so when all the other planets united as one under the reign of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, all ties were immediately cut out. And any interaction was forbidden.'', Ami continued. ''But that fact didn't stop the princess of the Moon Serenity from listening to her curiosity and descending on the mysterious blue planet.''

''There she met our prince and among the hatred, love bloomed. But many people of Earth were manipulated by a great evil, Queen Metalia, into thinking that their prince had fallen to the enchantments of a witch from the Moon.'', Satoru picked up. ''So, when the Dark Kingdom attacked, the prince sealed it away and sent himself, the princess and their courts to be reborn on Earth. And when the time came, Apollo and Luna awakened in order to find us again and thereby reunite us to defeat our enemies once and for all.''

''And one more thing, Luna.'', Apollo exclaimed, looking determined at the mentioned feline. ''Sailor Moon.. Tsukino Usagi.. she is the Moon princess, the heir of the Moon Kingdom and the holder of the silver crystal.''

''The.. the moon princess? She was alongside me all along and I didn't even notice? How long have you known this?'', Luna questioned, trying hard not to panic.

''Only a short while. Sailor Mercury told me that one. We cleared up everything else when we found Satoru.'', Apollo explained.

''Why didn't you tell us everything from the start?'', Kaito queried, all his frustration from before unleashing in a single query.

''How would you react if they had?'', Yukio spoke for the first time since they had started explaining, looking directly at Kaito.

''I would have been wary around him of course!'', Kaito replied.

''And what about you, Kagari?'', Yukio turned to the still quiet man.

''I wouldn't have left him out of my sight!'', Kagari answered cockily. ''Wouldn't you?'', he challenged, clearly looking for a target to let out his worries on.

''I would.'', Yukio confessed. ''And that's exactly the problem.'', he finished.

''What do you mean?'', Kaito requested.

''How is this a problem?'', Kagari demanded, his target chosen.

''It is rather simple, really.'', Yukio explained further. ''If the three of us, randomly started getting overprotective towards Mamoru and in an extent Sailor Moon, the Dark Kingdom would get suspicious. And before we knew it..''

''They would have figured everything out..'', Kaito concluded.

''And that's exactly why we didn't tell you anything.'', Apollo summed up. ''When did you manage to figure it out?''

''A while ago. The truth is I was uncertain about the three of you at first, but now with the situation explained we are good.'', Yukio revealed.

''That's really nice and all, but where did the prince and princess go? Where they captured by the Dark Kingdom?'', Kagari questioned.

''I don't think that's the case.'', Luna exclaimed.

''I agree. They must have been teleported somewhere safe by the golden crystal.'', Apollo retorted.

''But where?'', Kaito queried.

''That remains to be discovered.'', Satoru stated.

''I hope they are okay.'', Luna declared. ''The princess was in a pretty bad shape. You don't think that she might actually be..?'', she trailed off, tears stinging in her eyes.

''Don't worry, Luna. As long as she and the prince are together, she'll be fine.'', Apollo assured her, nudging her playfully with a smile.

''Okay. If you say so.'', Luna smiled at him in return. Now it wasn't time for tears. If Usagi was here, she would tell her that.

''Guys, I'm done! I found the way out.'', Ami informed her companions, making her visor disappear.

''Well, at least we have some good news.'', Kaito pronounced.

''Let's get out of here.'', Satoru prompted and everyone nodded in agreement.

''I'm afraid that that it's not going to happen.'', a new voice stated and soon after Sailor Venus appeared in front of them once again. ''The death express is finally here and you are its honorary passengers. But I will consider leaving one of you alive long enough to tell me where the prince and princess are.''

''It would be nice if we actually knew their location!'', Kaito answered back.

''And you expect me to believe that?'', Sailor Venus huffed angrily.

''Luna, Apollo ran for cover!'', Yukio instructed.

''Yes. Let's go Luna!'', Apollo agreed, running off to do as told.

''Be careful everyone! Try to stay away from her chain!. '', Luna advised, before following him.

The moment the duo got a safe distance away, the battle began. A large force of energy emitted from Satoru's hands and in combination with Yukio's shadows charged towards Sailor Venus. The blonde warrior just jumped expertly out of the way unharmed. When she landed a few feet away from them, she gathered her own energy and at once multiple beams of light flew to their respective targets. Satoru screamed as the attack hit him head on, and forced him to the hard ground, but nevertheless recovered quickly and stood on his feet once again. Yukio disappeared in the shadows before the attack could even reach him and immerged unharmed next to Satoru. The rest of the beams got lost in the red sea of flames that rose suddenly around the three remaining members of the team. But Sailor Venus didn't give up and charged once more. Kagari's hot flames met her attack midair and caused a huge explosion of light and fire. Black, grey smoke hung in the air like an ornament, turning the wide space around them more and more foggy as the minutes passed by.

''Mercury, get them out of here!'', Yukio demanded.

''But..''

''No 'buts'! I'll be fine. Go!'', he assured her, before disappearing in the cloud of dark smoke in search of Sailor Venus. But only when the smoke cleared, he was able to find her standing a few meters away from him. ''We have a match to finish.'', he simply stated, when her blue eyes started darting around questioningly in search of the others. Said eyes eventually focused on him and eagerly accepted his challenge. It was time for round two. They attacked simultaneously at the same time, neither of them faltering in their advance. Sometimes the light would get the upper hand and sometimes it would be forced to retreat. Sometimes the darkness would take a careful step back and sometimes it would run aggressively forward. Finally the intense fight came to a halt. Racing breaths were coming out of the duelers' mouths. But the both of them refused to back down. Sailor Venus closed her eyes, preparing to unleash her strongest attack. Shadows gathered around Yukio's form ready to do their master's bidding. Sailor Venus's eyes flared open. Light and darkness clashed once again. The reality around the two enemies shifted. Outside of the Tower, Sailor Mercury's computer went haywire with the force released. She and the rest of the team watched with a mix of amazement and slight terror as what have become of the Starlight Tower disappeared in front of their eyes in a terrifying show of explosions. They only managed to get a small glimpse of a trembling Sailor Venus, before she disappeared, leaving an exhausted Yukio to stand alone in the clearing among the debris, the sun slowly rising behind him.

''Are you alright?'', Kaito asked him concerned, being the first one to reach him.

''Are you crazy?!'', Kagari questioned. ''What's with battling the enemy all by yourself?!''

''Take some time off to ponder about the new information. We'll meet at the shrine in one hour. Is that alright with everyone?'', Yukio questioned, ignoring the queries that have been directed to him. When everyone nodded in consent, he took his leave. Kagari made to stop him, still wanting an answer, but Satoru's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

''Leave him. He needs some time to think. We all do.'', he exclaimed, looking at the retreating man's form. Kagari mechanically nodded and took off towards the Hikawa Shrine. If they were to meet there, the priest had to know about it beforehand.

* * *

Satoru and Artemis were walking silently towards the former's hotel. Since Mamoru wasn't around anymore, Satoru had offered to take care of the white feline for the time being. They didn't walk for long, before the enormous skyscraper rose in front of them. It was truly a miracle that it didn't block out the morning sunlight. On the contrary, the giant of steel mirrored perfectly the small white puffs that had appeared in the blue sky almost simultaneously with the yellow sun. From where Apollo stood, it felt like it was an actual piece of the sky. An expensive kind of piece. The doorman, a middle-aged man dressed in perfection, smiled at Satoru as he opened the white twin doors by their golden handle for the duo to enter. Inside the luxurious hotel lobby, soft red carpet covered every single corner of the floor. The ceiling and the chandelier shone like polished glass. Every hue of the golden sand was drawn on the walls. Plants and flowers were placed in every corner that could host one, giving a warm feeling of nature to the place. It was evident that whoever owned the hotel, knew a lot about them. Satoru and Apollo passed between a few silk sofas that surrounded a huge plasma television and headed for the elevator. A soft tune started playing as they entered. Apollo didn't notice on which floor, they were steadily heading to. He was too preoccupied with observing the ant-like people mingle about on the streets. The sight was almost terrifying and he let out a sigh of relief when they walked into the wide hallway and eventually in Satoru's hotel room. It didn't look like one though. A guest suite in a rich palace, yes. But a hotel room, no. Not at all. It was huge and the floor was made of marble. Everything from the leather sofa to the king sized bed and the big bathroom was shining and was cleaned in every detail. Satoru dragged himself further inside and plopped down on the sofa, his eyes downcast. Apollo positioned himself in the armchair opposite him and simply waited.

''Did we do the right thing?'', the brunette man asked, after a heavy silence. Apollo had waited for this particular question from the moment they had revealed the past. But maybe it was better to discuss it privately rather than with an audience around.

''Elaborate.'', Apollo ordered, even though he knew the exact meaning of the query. He just wanted to make sure that Satoru did as well.

''Don't play games with me.'', Satoru said, his voice attempting to sound angry but failing miserably to do so. ''We didn't tell them everything.''

''What good would that do? It would only bring more pain and regrets.'', Apollo stated.

''Yes, but, don't you think it is unfair that I know everything and they don't?'', Satoru questioned.

''It maybe is, but let them be for now. I dragged them from their normal safe lives into this dangerous game. Let them at least play it with a clear mind.'', Apollo exclaimed. ''You better get some rest now. I will wake you, when it's time to leave for the Shrine.'', Apollo advised, curling into a fluffy ball on the cozy armchair.

''I guess you are right. Thank you.'', Satoru pronounced, standing up and petting the feline on the head before heading towards his king sized bed.

Yukio paid only a small visit to his house to assure his uncle that he was okay and apologize that he forgot to tell him that he slept over to a friend's house. Of course it was a lie, but telling him that he was fighting for his life against a villain in a mini skirt was clearly not an option. He changed into running clothes and decided to do some joking to the Shrine. He could think better this way, anyway. Things had cleared out quite a bit, though some details from the past life were most certainly missing. But that didn't matter now. Now he and his teammates had more urgent problems in their hands, waiting to be solved. They had to find where Mamoru and Sailor- no Usagi, that was her name, had disappeared to. It had been said in their previous conversation that they had teleported somewhere safe. But the place was safe, according to Mamoru or Usagi? Or even the legendary golden crystal? Or were the wishes of the golden crystal and the prince the same? They must be. Mamoru is Endymion in this era and the golden crystal is in his possession. So, wherever they are is someplace that Mamoru considers safe. His apartment, maybe. No. That couldn't be it. That would be too predictable. His line of thoughts was interrupted by the realization he had arrived at his destination. He had never been in the Hikawa Shrine before and only knew its location by a project he had done at school. He climbed up the stairs at a steady pace and looked around in the vast courtyard in search of any familiar faces. When he spotted one, he trotted towards it. Kagari was sitting under a tree, his face hidden by his hair, while two black grows nipped at a piece of bread right next to him.

''Hey.'', he greeted, leaning against the tree. Kagari started slightly upon hearing his voice, but recovered quickly. The ravens left the ground and settled on top of a branch, as to give them some privacy.

''I didn't see anything in the fire.'', Kagari revealed, clenching his fists in irritation.

''I see.'', came Yukio's brief response.

''The problem is that I don't.'', Kagari stated.

''Don't get so worked up.'', Yukio advised, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. ''Everything will turn out alright. You'll see.''

''How do you know?'', Kagari asked, brushing the hand on his shoulder away.

''Pull yourself together!'', Yukio ordered, causing the blonde-haired man to look up at him bewildered. ''Do you think that you are going to achieve anything by being pathetic and all depressed about it? And the answer is 'no'. On the contrary, you will only bring more problems to the rest of us.''

''I'm sor..''

''Besides,'', Yukio interrupted. ''you are not the only one that feels like this. Me and the others do as well. We are not trying to find them because they are some royalty from the past. We will find them because they are our friends. Granted, we didn't have the best relationship with Usagi, but as Sailor Moon she would always come to our aid although she didn't have to. And after so many deadly battles, I think she is bound to get out of our enemies' list. And.. who is that?'', he questioned, motioning towards the door of the main temple with his head. Kagari looked at the direction he was pointing, but only managed to get a glimpse of a shadow before the person disappeared inside the temple. He didn't need to see though, to know who it was.

''Her name is Maeda Yuuko.'', Kagari sighed. ''She became a priestess in training here, not too long ago. And she is most certainly one of the reasons I couldn't get a single vision. I mean; how am I supposed to concentrate when there is someone knocking on my door every five minutes?''

''So, she likes and you don't.'', Yukio summed up.

''Well, she is a nice girl, but she isn't.. Never mind. Are the others coming soon?'', Kagari changed the subject.

''They should be here any moment now.'', Yukio answered, glancing at his clock. It was better to let his friend talk about his problems on his own pace.

''And.. we are done.'', Kaito announced, handing Ami's computer back to her. The two of them and Luna have been sitting in a park near the Hikawa Shrine for the past hour. And after some phone calls to their respective houses to assure everyone that they had slept over to a friend and also making living arrangements for Luna in Ami's house, they had started working on their team's communication. ''Now the frequency of my communicators is listed in the data your computer has as well.

''Excellent. It would be easier to find each other now if the need arises.'', Ami stated, fastening the communicator on her wrist.

''I will give one to the princess, too, when we find her.'', Kaito promised.

''Sorry I didn't tell you anything about..''

''It's okay. I understand your reasons. We all do.'', Kaito assured her with a smile.

''Thank you. I don't think I should go to the Shrine, though.'', Ami exclaimed.

''What?! Of course you should. You are a member of the team.'', Kaito prompted.

''It's not that. If you recall, the priest there was one of the rainbow crystal's holders. I attacked him. Don't you think he will recognize me?'', Ami explained.

''Actually, he doesn't even remember you. Mamoru told him that he fell from the Shrine's rooftop, after the battle and he believed it immediately. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about.'', Kaito assured her, while standing up. ''Come on, wake Luna up. It's time to go.'', he urged. Ami shook the black feline curled up beside her and when the latter jumped on Ami's shoulder, they left for the infamous Shrine. When they reached the bottom of its stairs, they met with Satoru and Apollo and they all made their way upwards. Satoru immediately spotted Yukio and Kagari in a comfortable silence under a tree and approached them, the others hot on his heels.

''So, what do we do now?'', Kaito queried as he sat beside Kagari.

''You mean to tell me that that genius mind of yours didn't conjure up a plan?'', Kagari questioned, leading the smaller boy in a headlock.

''I can't be doing everything!'', Kaito exclaimed, trying to free himself.

''That's enough.'', Apollo demanded. "We didn't gather here to play games."

"Apollo is right.", Luna agreed. "Even though, nor us, nor the Dark Kingdom know where the prince and princess are, Sailor Venus will certainly continue with her missions. She will probably focus on gathering energy for the revival of Queen Metalia and just be on the lookout for their return."

"But without them here, it would be more difficult to defeat the youma and most likely impossible to heal innocent humans that have turned into one.", Satoru exclaimed.

''We'll find a way, when the time comes.", Yukio assured them. "We have no other choice."

"Why are you so glum everyone? It's such a nice day today.", a new voice took part in their conversation. All eyes turned on the voice's source immediately. Ami visibly stiffened when she saw the priest standing a few feet away from them. His eyes seemed to dart around the group of unknown and known faces. They settled on her for a brief moment, but remained impassive to Ami's relief.

''Good morning. How are you, Mr. Hino?'', Kaito greeted, standing up from the ground to offer a polite bow to the priest.

''I'm well. Thank you for your concern, Kaito.'', the priest responded. ''Kagari, aren't you going to introduce me to your other friends?''

''Oh yes, of course.'', Kagari exclaimed, standing up from the ground. ''Everyone this is Hino Masaru, the priest of the Hikawa Shrine.'', he introduced.

''I am Shirai Yukio.'', Yukio informed, stepping forward. He then proceeded to introduce his companions as well by pointing at them one by one. ''This is Mizuno Ami and that is Nishiyama Satoru.''

''A pleasure.'', Satoru remarked, as he and Ami bowed in respect.

''And what about that pretty cat you are holding, young lady?'', the priest inquired, pointing at Ami's direction.

''Oh, this is Luna.'', Ami answered, surprised that he asked the name of a cat. ''She's not mine though. I am just keeping her for a friend.''

''That friend must be very important for you to take on such a responsibility.'', the priest observed.

''She indeed is.'', Ami affirmed with sad blue eyes, petting Luna's fur absent-minded.

''So, how come you are here this early. If I am not mistaken, every educational facility opens in a little more than an hour. You don't plan to skip your lessons, do you?'', the priest questioned.

''No, sir. We just came to discuss about a common problem we have.'', Ami replied. ''We wouldn't dream of doing something like that.'', she finished and Kagari swallowed the urge to object to her statement.

''I see. Your team is not complete though.'', the priest remarked. ''Kagari, where is that black-haired friend of yours?''

''You mean Mamoru? Well, he..''

''He is sick.'', Yukio interrupted, eyeing the older man with distrust. He sure asked a lot of questions.

''That's too bad. I'll pray for his return among us then. And you shouldn't worry about it. After a cloudy day, the sun shines brighter.'', he exclaimed, before disappearing inside the temple.

''He sure asks a lot of questions.'', Satoru stated thoughtfully.

''He is just curious.'', Kagari came to the priest's defense.

''A dangerous virtue.'', Yukio observed.

''I think we must go. School is going to start in an hour or so.'', Kaito advised.

''We can always meet up later.'', Apollo agreed.

''Can't the government declare that amazing superheroes that save the planet can be excused from the torture?'', Kagari queried, as they made their way down the staircase.

''No!'', Satoru declared.

''Besides, they don't know that you are those heroes.'', Luna reminded him.

''No problem. Let's go tell them and demand it.'', Kagari proposed.

''What a bright idea. And then the Dark Kingdom can have the chance of calling you before it kills you in your own house!'', Apollo professed, causing Kagari to huff in annoyance.

''I hope we find them soon.'', Ami said with downcast eyes.

''We will.'', Kaito assured her, before they all parted ways to get ready for their normal activities.

* * *

 _''You should never go there. Do you understand?''_

 _''Why?''_

 _''The people of this planet feel only fear towards us, my sweet. Fear is a dangerous tool. It eats the soul and clouds your vision.''_

 _''Why are they afraid? I don't want to hurt them. I just want to be friends.''_

 _''They fear what they don't know.''_

 _''Then, can't we let them know it?''_

 _''I'm afraid it's too late now. Promise me, Serenity. You will never go there.''_

 _''I won't.'', the young girl promised. Her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, smiled approvingly and kissed her daughter goodnight. ''Rest now, my precious child. Tomorrow your new guardians will arrive.''_

 _''I still think that I don't need them.'', the small child pouted and the mother just smiled in response._

 _Princess Serenity waited until her mother's footsteps could not be heard in the castle's hallway, before she pushed the covers away and got to her small feet. She pushed the curtains of her window aside and stared, mesmerized at the magnificent blue planet that rose in front of her eyes. And then she felt it again. That pull inside her chest, prompting her to go there. She had heard stories about the blue planet. They said that there the weather was different every day and that the flowers were the most beautiful in all the universe. And they also spoke of the golden crystal, that belonged to the prince of Earth. But she had just made a promise to not go there. Serenity only hoped that she would be able to keep it even for a while. Little did the blonde young girl know that at that exact moment a pair of eyes as blue as the planet was looking upwards towards the Moon._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Serenity couldn't take it anymore. She had kept the promise for all those years, but now at the age of fourteen she was through with it. Every night she would look at the blue planet from her window and she would always feel that peculiar pull inside her heart. And she was determined to find out what it was. Serenity slipped silently outside of the palace, careful not to encounter any of her friends in the process. It was the middle of the night, but she knew that some of them would most likely be awake even at such an absurd hour. Luckily, she managed to reach an isolated part of the Moon Castle's garden. Concentrating on her power, she closed her eyes and jumped. When she opened them again, the first thing she noticed was the moon shining in the sky. It looked like an omnibus white pearl surrounded by twinkling stars. Her blue eyes darted away from it and examined the space around her. She was in what seemed to be a garden of a grand palace. There were flowers and plants everywhere, that Serenity had never seen before. She was marveling at a pretty yellow one, when she felt it. That pull again. Only now it was stronger and appeared more urgent. Without hesitation, she followed it. It died soon though, leaving behind a confused princess. Serenity was ready to turn around and leave, when footsteps were heard behind a marble pillar. Curious, she dared to glance behind it and her blue eyes widened._

 _There among a garden of beautiful red roses, stood a man. From his clothing, Serenity could tell that he was most certainly a nobleman. The stranger knelt elegantly to the ground and brushed his fingers along a rose's petals, his regal cape brushing softly the ground. His black hair was dancing with the light breeze and his eyes, as blue and intense as his planet, were filled with kindness. He guided his hand on the green sprout of the flower and made to cut it, but his attempt was interrupted by a commanding voice._

 _"Endymion.", the deep voice said and Serenity watched still carefully hidden as a tall man dressed in silver and white came into view. His eyes were a rageful sea of grey clouds and his silvery white hair were the exact definition of the expression 'straight as a board'. He looked over all a bit dangerous and the young blonde princess started fearing that he was a threat to the man she now knew as Endymion. But when the black-haired man stood and welcomed him with a gentle smile, that made Serenity's heart flatter, her suspicions were instantly put at ease._

 _"What brings you here, Kunzite?"_

 _"Jadeite sensed a foreign force in the palace. We have already sent the guards in search of its source. But you must come with me, my prince, for I fear for your safety.''_

 _"A foreign force you say.", the prince repeated, turning a pair of skeptical blue eyes to the white sphere above him._

 _"If Lunarians come here, it will mean war."_

 _''They can't be that bad."_

 _"I am aware of that, my liege. But your father has other beliefs. Anyway, that fact is of no importance, right now. Let'a head inside the palace."_

 _"If you insist.", the prince declared and started walking away from the gardens, his general close behind him._

 _After making sure they had left, Serenity ventured out of her hiding place. She had just encountered the prince of Earth. Endymion, she reminded herself and the name brought shivers down her spine. But she didn't care about his social status as she happily caresed the flower he had touched. A fellowship of different voices took her out of her trance. She hurriedly abandoned the garden and ran, only now realizing that the foreign energy source was her. As she teleported to her home, she kept in mind to hide her energy trace in her next visit._

 _χχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχ_

 _She had already visited a couple of times quietly observing him interact with his subjects from afar, when he first noticed her. She had been carefully following him around the garden, when a twig crashed underneath her white heels._

 _"Who's there? Show yourself!", he demanded, turning towards her hiding spot with a hand on the golden hilt of his sword. Swallowing the knot that had suddenly appeared in her throat and taking a decisive breath, Serenity stepped into the light. His hold on the golden sword relaxed upon seeing her. Their eyes, in different hues of blue, locked for the first time. Power hummed between them, but they didn't notice._

 _"Who are you?", the prince barely breathed, but his query was heard nevertheless._

 _"I am princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I apologize for intruding, my prince, but the marvelous wonders of your planet will always fascinate me.", Serenity replied, falling into a deep curtsy, her white silk dress unraveling around her frail form. A familiar hand came into her line of sight and she gazed up confused. Blue met blue once again and Serenity's cheeks flushed at the closeness. Her hand unconsciously found its way on the prince's offering one. Serenity was gently guided to her feet. But she didn't notice. Her eyes were focused on the man before her and his radiant smile, that now seemed brighter than it was before, if that was even possible._

 _χχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχχ_

 _Serenity descended from the night sky once again and fell right into her soul mate's wonderful embrace. Their joyful laughs echoed in the royal gardens as he twirled her around before placing her gently on the ground. They embraced properly and Serenity felt butterflies rise in her stomach when her prince bent down for a passionate kiss. She leaned forward, her eyes slowly closing and.. someone interrupted them by clearing their throat. Serenity felt Endymion straighten up once again and looked at the direction he was looking._

 _It seemed that his Shitennou had found out first about their relationship. Endymion had told her that his friends and guardians were suspicious about his nightly trips at unknown locations, so it wasn't a surprise for them when it happened. Serenity instinctively scooted closer to him and united their fingers, while she waited for one of the four men to speak. But to her surprise, it was Endymion, who spoke first._

 _''How did you find out?'', he asked with interest._

 _''The fire never lies.'', a blonde-haired man, that Serenity knew as Lord Jadeite, replied, trying his best to appear serious, but the playful glint in his eyes betrayed his attempt._

 _''Is that so?'', Serenity inquired and all eyes fell on her. ''Then, why haven't you found out earlier?''_

 _''One must be patient to unveil the truth, my lady..''_

 _''Serenity.'', she filled in with a small bow of her head._

 _''I trust that you are not from here.'', the silver-haired man spoke for the first time._

 _''She isn't.'', Endymion affirmed, not missing the look that his brown-haired friend gave to the moon. The stars were talkative tonight. Nephrite knew. They all knew._

 _''This is dangerous.'', he simply stated, bringing his brown eyes to rest on Endymion's blue ones._

 _''We know.'', Serenity answered for the both of them. ''But at this point it doesn't matter.''_

 _''We know. Endymion is a stubborn fellow. You can't get him easily off an idea, if it settles in his mind.'', Lord Zoicite laughed._

 _''I will keep that in mind for the future.'', Serenity giggled, looking up at her lover with shining eyes. Their moment was once again interrupted by a clearing of the throat._

 _''From now on,'', Lord Kunzite demanded, ''every time you meet you will have an escort. It is dangerous for you to venture alone.''_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _''Stop this nonsense, right now!''_

 _''You are bewitched by that witch, my prince. You don't understand what we are doing.''_

 _Serenity watched, surrounded by blood and steel. The Moon castle was in flames. Her mother was probably dead by now. Her sisters were fighting his brainwashed brothers to death. She could see terrible thunder strike in a location away from them, but the others.. She had no idea what had happened to them. She didn't notice the red-haired girl that came towards her with her sword in hand until it was too late. Endymion appeared in a flash in front of her and shielded her with his own body. A small gasp escaped his mouth as the sword pierced his exposed back._

 _"Endymion!'', Serenity screamed his name, tears falling like a waterfall from her eyes. She caught him in her arms as he fell forwards._

 _''Look what you made me do!'', the redhead accused her, her sword falling to the ground with a loud clank. But her words didn't reach the Moon princess. She was preoccupied with watching the light disappear from her lover's eyes, unable to do anything. When his eyes closed, she felt numb. She was all alone now. Her family. Her home. Her friends. Endymion. They were all gone. It didn't matter, though. She would join them soon. Standing up, she picked up Endymion's golden sword. Her determined eyes closed as she brought the sharp blade in front of her chest. She didn't hear Venus's pleas for her to stop. She didn't see his guardian cat standing shocked among the debris. The blade came down and her dead body came to rest on Endymion's chest. But the golden light surrounding her, healing her. That she had felt._

Usagi stirred from her slumber. Her form moved on top of the soft bed, she was resting on. Her eyelashes slowly started to flicker. Thoughts and memories started being placed properly in her mind. The most recent events hit her hard. Her body shot panicky out of the bed, her breaths uneven. She blinked a couple of times and finally her blue eyes adjusted to the light. A breath of relief escaped her as her body visibly relaxed. She knew exactly where she was. And even though he wasn't in her line of vision, she knew where he was as well.

* * *

Hino Masaru sighed as he drank a hot cup of tea seating underneath a tree in the courtyard with Phobos and Deimos next to him. It had been only an hour ago that Kagari and his company had left. He had also sent his new apprentice off to do some needed grocery shopping. He wanted to think in peace and quiet for a little while. The truth was that he had mixed feelings about the return of Sailor Mercury to the side she belonged to. That fact brought him joy, upon knowing that there was hope for his Rei as well, but also sorrow because he didn't know when he would see her again. Memories of the time she was taken traveled to his mind, but he stubbornly pushed them away.

"It wasn't your fault.", a female voice stated, but he didn't move to check for his owner.

''It was our task to protect her, until the time came.", another female voice uttered.

"It was mine as well.", the priest said, taking another sip of his jasmine tea.

"She is strong."

"She will come back to us someday."

"What would I do without you?", the old man laughed, blinking tears away from his eyes.

''No. The question is.."

"what would we do without you."

At that moment in time, Yuuko reached the top of the stairs with a handful of bags at her hands. She released a long and tiring breath as she set them down for a while. Those stairs were really tiring, but she had actually started getting used to them. Smiling at herself for her small achievement, she sighed happily and took a minute to admire her new home. Part of her training was to take care of the Shrine and she had done a pretty good job if she could say so herself. There weren't any leaves in the courtyard. The trees were perfectly groomed. The many flowers shone with health. The two girls sitting with her new master seemed.. _Wait, what?!,_ Yuuko's mind screamed as her eyes darted again towards the priest. She rubbed them time and time again, but only his two ravens were sitting beside him. Running a hand through her hair in confusion, Yuuko retrieved her bags and hurried inside the temple. She had had enough sun for today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: In the dark of the night, let us return..**

''Not many things have changed around here since the time I was gone.''

''It wasn't for too long.''

''My time there was very significant though. I could have helped you with the battles if I wasn't there. The others could as well.''

''Speaking of which, how did it really happen?'', Luna questioned, as Ami's cram school was lost in the distance. Ami had started participating in a lot of them recently, in order to keep up with her lessons. Luna thought that it wasn't necessary, but Ami had insisted on it greatly. They took a large portion of her day though. It would be only a few more hours before the sun would set in the west.

''What?'', Ami queried, stopping in her tracks to look questioningly at the black feline walking next to her.

''How you were.. you know..'', Luna stuttered, suddenly not able to even look Ami in the eye. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I know that it must be a very delicate subject for you.'', she shouted without realizing it.

''No. It's okay.'', Ami smiled, but her eyes betrayed her seemingly happy expression. ''I will tell you.. how I joined the Dark Kingdom.''

 _"Look at her, she never stops studying."_

 _"No wonder she has no friends.''_

 _"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her talk to anyone before."_

 _"I heard that her parents have divorced when she was little.''_

 _"Stop it! She will hear us. Let's go!"_

 _Tears fell freely from Ami's blue eyes as she exited her school. Those two boys were telling the truth. The terrible, terrible truth. She didn't have any friends. She didn't fit in well. Her father had left her home and she was only communicating with him through letters and phone calls. Whenever, her parents spoke to each other, which was a rare occasion, they argued intensely. When that happened, Ami made sure to wear her headphones and listen to music while she was studying. The world was effectively being shut out that way. Furthermore, the only thing she knew was how to study and get good grades at absolutely everything. No one cared about her. She was all alone. The only thing she wanted was.._

 _"You want to belong somewhere, don't you?", a female voice suddenly questioned and Ami's head snapped up in surprise. Turning swiftly around, she spotted a girl, most likely at her age, standing behind her. Her big eyes were blue and serious while a big mass of long blonde hair fell on her back with a small portion of them held back by a single red ribbon, so her eyes could be undisturbed. She was leaning casually against a wall and staring at her with an unreadable expression. Ami couldn't help but feel like she knew her from somewhere. Maybe she was a student at her school, that she hadn't noticed before._

 _"Can.. can I help you with something?", Ami stuttered, quickly recovering from her shock and composing herself._

 _"I was like you, you know. Lonely. Alone. Forgotten.'', the mysterious girl said, ignoring the question and slowly approaching the bluenette. ''But all of that changed when I finally recalled my distant past.''_

 _''I.. I don't understand.'', Ami muttered in response, taking a tentative step back._

 _''You don't remember me at all, do you?'', the girl inquired. Ami stared at her for a while before she finally answered the question._

 _''You remind me of someone, but..''_

 _''Come with me.'', the girl interrupted, offering her hand to her._

 _''What? Where?''_

 _''To my home, of course. Our home. The place where you belong.'', the girl replied. ''I have been searching for you for a long time. It was only recently that my partner managed to track your energy signal down. You must come with me. Someone important needs your help. Or do you have someone that already needs you here?''_

 _''No.'', Ami responded thoughtfully, casting her gaze to the ground. ''I have no one.''_

 _''Then allow me to show you your destiny. The place where you truly belong.'', the blonde girl encouraged, seizing her by the shoulders and making her look up. ''My partner can clear everything out for you. What do you say?''_

 _''Let's go!'', Ami decided and gave her hand to the strange girl. A satisfied smirk played on Sailor Venus's face, before the light of the day vanished and Ami was surrounded by thick darkness._

''So, they got to Sailor Venus first. That makes sense, since she is the leader of the Sailor Senshi.'', Luna concluded, when Ami finished her story.

''No, she wasn't the first.'', Ami objected.

''Really? Then who was?'', the black feline queried with confusion, seeing Ami's remorseful expression.

''It was.. Artemis.'', came the reply and Luna felt her world come apart. "I know that I should have told you earlier, but I figured that it wasn't the right time with all the confusion."

"Artemis? He has been there all this time? But why?'', Luna questioned.

''It's because of the ability that you, Apollo and him share.'', Ami explained. ''Only the three of you could track us down and awaken us. You did this with the princess and Apollo with the Kings. But before Artemis could search for the Sailor Senshi, Queen Beryl found him and gave him false memories, which he passed down to me and the rest of the girls. He also believes that Apollo and you are under some kind of spell that forces you to serve under the Shittenou.''

''You did the right thing. It's better that we discuss this alone for starters.", Luna declared, after a small period of silence while brushing a few droplets away from her determined eyes. ''How is he?''

''He is the brain behind every single one of Venus's actions. Those two were and are inseparable.'', Ami exclaimed.

''At least that hasn't changed.'', Luna remarked.

''Yeah.'', Ami agreed, staring at the ground. ''Are you going to tell Apollo?''

''I have to. They are brothers after all.'', Luna replied. ''But I'm not sure how to say such a thing. He is going to be crushed by the news.''

''In my opinion, the sooner, the better.'', Ami advised. ''This situation is..'', Ami made to continue, but a loud beeping sound from her schoolbag interrupted her.

''Is that your cell phone?'', Luna queried.

''No, its the Mercury computer.'', Ami responded, taking the mentioned blue device out of her bag and opening it. ''It traced a dark energy signal nearby. It seems that it is coming from that store right there.'', she said, pointing at a new hair salon at the opposite side of the street.

''That must certainly be the work of the Dark Kingdom. Call the others before we go inside to investigate.'', Luna cautioned and Ami nodded approvingly, before she disappeared into a nearby alleyway in order to transform undisturbed.

* * *

The Moon princess ran through the vast corridors of the marble palace of Elysion, her silky, white dress trailing behind her along with her shining blonde hair. Her breaths were uneven. Her cheeks flushed. Her crystal blue eyes wide with longing. The doors that would lead her to her desired destination were right in front of her. She pushed them open hastily, her eyes darting anxiously around the royal garden. And there he was. Dressed in gold. Surrounded by roses, painted in the color of passion and love. Like the first time she had seen him. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to perform such an unnecessary gesture. For he knew she was there behind him. He felt her presence almost immediately and turned swiftly around. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her radiantly. It was only then that her body moved.

''Endymion!'', she cried, descending the marble stairs in a rush and falling into his strong embrace, tears escaping freely from her eyes. ''This isn't a dream.'', she mumbled, trying to reassure herself more than him.

''It isn't.'', he replied, turning her face upwards and brushing the tears of her still flushed cheeks. The Moon princess didn't hesitate to grab his hand and bring their warm lips together, effectively knocking all the wind out of his lungs. The scent of roses entered her nostrils almost immediately and she felt the beat of her heart increase with every passing moment. She smirked slightly at his surprise and smiled inwardly when he returned the kiss, his free hand finding its way to her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms also reached up and found their way around his strong neck, playing with a few strands of black hair and pulling him slightly down. They parted only when the need of oxygen became urgent. They smiled at each other with tenderness, their breaths mingling together.

''I missed you.'', the recently awakened princess confessed, looking up at him with shining blue eyes, that shone only brighter when he gently bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead right on top of her yellow crescent mark, that had always given away her identity in the past. But now things were quite different.

''I missed you too, Usako.'', he whispered in her ear and smirked when she blushed at the nickname.

''What are we going to do now?'', she asked, her present name acting as the reminder of their situation. ''So many awful things have happened to everyone. How can we ever fix everything?''

''We will. We'll retrieve your Senshi as well. Sailor Mercury has already been cured.'', the black-haired man informed her.

''I'm glad.'', came the short reply. ''We must leave soon, mustn't we?''

''I'm afraid so.''

''Sometimes I wish that this was truly all a dream. That I would wake up in my bed at the Moon castle and there would be peace everywhere again. But on the other hand, I am happy that we were reborn here and found each other again. And I believe that eventually we will succeed. Everything is going to turn out okay, as long as you are with me, Mamo-chan.'', Usagi declared, leaning against him. Mamoru flushed slightly at the name but figured out that it was only fair for the both of them to have one. He smiled as he embraced her gently. They didn't need to say anything more. They could only prepare and silently support each other for the events that had yet to come.

From atop a balcony, Helios watched the two royals with satisfied eyes. He had been expecting his prince's return for a long time and he had been overjoyed when he had seen him again. Although, joy was not the first emotion that had entered his heart when his precious prince had appeared in front of him like an angel out of a golden light with an unconscious Moon princess in his arms. Back then he had feared for the worst, but one look at his master's knowledgeable blue eyes had immediately calmed him down and put him into action. The last thing he had wanted was to lose his cool in front of his prince and in a dire situation. The Maenads had prepared a bedroom for the princess in a flash and had tended to her carefully. As for the prince of Earth, the white-haired priest had managed after a lot of difficulties to convince him to rest a little and leave her side. In the end, the prince had reluctantly agreed and relaxed with some tea in the royal gardens, informing his long-time friend about the recent events. Helios had only decided to leave his master alone, when he sensed the Moon princess approaching their location.

Now he was heading towards the praying room, in hopes of getting a glimpse of the incoming future. That specific sector wasn't really his specialty, but he always got a few useful visions when he concentrated hard enough. He had decided that he wouldn't see the prince and princess off. It wasn't his place to interrupt their privacy. Taking a big, calming breath, he kneeled down on the floor of the praying room and closed his eyes in deep concentration. Scattered images entered his mind almost immediately. It seemed nearly impossible to grasp a certain meaning or to understand the exact sequence of them, but the priest of Elysion managed to succeed. A frown settled on his face at the realization. He stood and raced down the corridors in a rush, his robes flying around him. But when he reached the gardens, he was only met with a whirlwind of golden sparkles that told him a horrible truth. He had arrived too late. Helios lingered there for only a few moments before he sighed and headed back inside the palace, wondering if their departure was for the best or the worst.

* * *

Sailor Mercury slammed into the hard wall and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shakily, she stood on her feet and prepared to face her opponent once again. The youma snarled at her, unveiling its sharp claws. And before the bluenette could even blink, the enemy was upon her again. But the moment its claws were going to come down, a blur rushed into the scene and pushed itself and the female warrior out of the way. Sailor Mercury ended up landing on top of something soft, the angry screams of the youma echoing in the background.

''Um.. can you get off me please? I am not a gigantic pillow you know.'', a familiar voice stated. Ami looked down and saw that she was laying on top of a transformed Kagari's back.

''I'm so sorry!'', she apologized, backing away hastily, her face turned red.

''Are you okay?'', Kagari queried, getting up from the ground.

''I'm fine. Thanks for coming.'', Ami responded.

''It was nothing. Come on, let's help the others.'', Kagari urged, dashing off in the direction of the youma. Ami looked towards the direction he was heading and saw that the other three Kings were busy fighting with it. Willing to assist them, Sailor Mercury wore her visor and started scanning their enemy with her computer.

''Everyone, listen up!'', she called, getting the attention she aimed for. ''This is not an ordinary human. I detect many different DNA's in its construction. That means that many people were fused together to create it.''

''They must be the workers here.'', Luna asserted, as she and Apollo made their way to the bluenette.

''Well, that's a first.'', Kaito muttered, as he dodged an incoming attack from the youma.

''How are we supposed to defeat it without them?'', Kagari questioned.

''You can just call them to join the party.'', Sailor Venus proposed, as she suddenly appeared between them and the youma, motioning for it to standby.

''I thought that you wouldn't be far away.'', Satoru commented drily.

''I don't like missing events so enjoyable as this one. I had planned to only strip those women from their energy, but it seems that I am going to have a certain prince and a princess delivered to me as well.'', Sailor Venus exclaimed.

''We told you before that we don't know where they are.'', Yukio declared.

''And I have told you before that I don't believe you!'', Sailor Venus snapped back at him. ''If you don't want to tell me with the gentle way, I will force you to do so!'', she retorted as her blue eyes glowed black, the powers that had been given to her from the Dark Kingdom, swarming through her body. Sailor Mercury didn't manage to utter a single word of warning, before a dark energy surged violently through her body and she screamed. She knew that power. She sadly knew it very well. It was the same one that had transformed her into the evil warrior of the Dark Kingdom. That energy had been the one that had mingled with her mind, memories and powers. Sailor Mercury felt tears brim in her eyes at the thought both from the pain and from fear of this happening once again. A few metres in front of her, Kaito fell to his knees, unable to stand on his own anymore. Kagari's feet trembled slightly underneath him, but he refused to give in as well. Satoru gritted his teeth and clutched the fabric of his uniform, his knuckles turning white from the force. He wouldn't fall for Beryl's tricks once again. Yukio stood still, his eyes fixed solely on his enemy. Only Luna and Apollo remained unharmed and the former secretly knew why. Sailor Venus's tantrum ended. Only then did Kagari allow himself to follow Kaito's example and descend to the ground. Ami and Satoru exchanged reassuring looks, as they breathed hard waiting for the numbness to go away. The blonde warrior hurried towards the group and grabbed Yukio by his uniform, dark energy dripping from her to him, making him wince in pain and fall to his knees. Satoru made to interfere, but the youma blocked his way and started attacking the rest of the group with ferocity.

''Where are they?'', Sailor Venus yelled at her captive at the top of her lungs. But Yukio stayed silent. It had been proven from early on that the chance of negotiating with her was nonexistent. Summoning what strength he had left and ignoring the dark energy scavenging through his body, he lifted his head and brought a pair of angry eyes to meet her own furious ones. The blonde's grip relaxed for a moment upon seeing them, but she recovered quickly. ''Where are they?!'', she asked again. ''If you don't tell me, I will kill your comrades one by one! Look at them and make your choice!'', she continued, turning his head to look at the direction she wanted.

Kaito was laying on the ground semi-conscious, a few bruises covering his face. Kagari was in no better state, although his eyes were still wide open. Satoru and Ami were standing protectively in front of Luna and Apollo. The youma shape shifted one of its arms and started throwing scissors at them. Ami scooped up Luna and dodged out of the way. Satoru did the same with Apollo, but didn't manage to avoid one of the scissors, creating a deep scratch on his upper arm. Hissing in obvious pain, he released Apollo from his grip and provided some pressure to his injury. Seeing that, the youma turned to Ami and released a whirlwind of flames towards her. Ami screamed as the fire came in contact with her skin and tried to cover the feline in her arms as best as she could. She eventually ended up on the ground, a few burn marks adorning her arms and legs, with a worried but unharmed Luna in her embrace.

''This is your last chance.'', Sailor Venus warned, locking their gazes once again. ''Where are the prince and princess?!''

''I don't know!'', Yukio snapped at her. ''And if I did, I would never tell you!''

''Very well, then. Remember that you caused this.'', Sailor Venus declared, lifting her free hand into the air. Light surrounded it, patiently waiting for its mistress's orders. Sailor Venus's arm came slowly down and..

A mix of golden and silver light surrounded everything. The youma released a pained screech and soon after the humans it was created from fell unconscious to the floor. Kaito opened his eyes and with a little help from Kagari stood back up on his feet. Satoru felt the skin on his arm being repaired and soon there was no indication of a previous injury on it. Ami let out a long sigh of relief when the nasty burn marks disappeared from her own skin. Sailor Venus fled from the scene, overwhelmed from the intense pure light. Yukio stood up, all his pain vanished, and looked up at the two celestial beings hovering in a sphere of light above them. The light intensified and what was lost was finally found.

* * *

 _''Do you know what your role here is?", the gentle voice of the priest questioned._

 _"Yes, sir!", the silver-haired youth replied with certainty._

 _"Tell me.", demanded the white-haired man, as they walked through the corridors._

 _''I am here to protect the Golden Prince. To be his guardian and primary advisor, the leader of the Shitennou, his personal guard.'', came the response._

 _''Hm.. that will have to do for now I guess.'', the priest muttered thoughtfully. It was only then that Kunzite stared up at his guide, his eyes filled with confusion. But he didn't dare to express his question. He didn't want to make a bad impression on his first day at the grand palace. So, he took his gaze away from the kind priest and focused his thoughts elsewhere. Mostly, the golden prince. He didn't know many things about him. No, he actually didn't know anything about him except for his name. He wondered what he would be like. Well, with so many riches and attention, he probably wouldn't have the best of personalities and manners. Maybe his previous answer was incorrect. His role here wouldn't be one of a guardian, but one of a babysitter. But then, why would the legendary golden crystal choose him for its master or himself for a guardian? And what about the other three? When would they arrive? Was he really good enough to lead them? Kunzite released a tiring sigh, as the questions swarmed on his mind._

 _''Is something wrong?'', the priest asked. Kunzite startled slightly at the sound of his voice and looked up. His eyes met his own ones for the first time and he felt the urge to turn away by the intensity they had in them. ''Asking is an excellent method of learning.'', the priest continued, taking his gaze away. A short silence ensued before Kunzite decided to speak again._

 _''Why me?''_

 _''Why not?''_

 _''What do I have to offer to the golden prince?''_

 _''That only time will tell.''_

 _''That doesn't answer my question.''_

 _''It does. But not in the way that you expected.'', the priest concluded and his steps halted. Only then did Kunzite realized that they were standing in front of a large pair of doors. This was it. The prince's private chamber was laying just beyond that door. ''This is as far as I can go. Your comrades will arrive soon. Maybe today or tomorrow. In three days notice in the worst case. I trust that they showed you around the palace?''_

 _''Yes.'', Kunzite nodded._

 _''Good. Please keep in mind that your room is very close to the prince's. In a time of need, you are expected to be the first one to reach his majesty. Good luck.'', the priest wished, before leaving. Kunzite waited for him to turn t_ _he corner, before he knocked sternly, but also gently on the door. Soft footsteps were heard from the inside and soon after the door opened to reveal a petite maid with short brown hair and hazel irises._

 _''Come in, my Lord. We have been expecting your arrival.'', she urged, offering a small curtsy and opening the door widely for him to enter. Kunzite just nodded slightly in acknowledgment and stepped inside, taking in his new surroundings. The walls were rising high, perfectly supporting the vast ceiling above him. The floor was carpeted by a red material with elaborated golden designs. Who knew what was hiding underneath this regal layer of softness!? The furniture was clearly all handmade and polished so much that they shone even in the darkness. Dust was of course an extraordinary thing and the air smelled like newly cut roses. And indeed a delicate bouquet of healthy red roses was resting inside a cream vase._ _''My lord prince is currently in the balcony. Please do go on, milord. He is waiting for you.", the maid continued. Kunzite simply nodded at her remark and did as told._

 _The balcony was huge as was the room he had just stepped out of. A small enjoyable breeze played with his hair as he approached the sole figure standing near its railings. Kunzite halted when he was a few meters away from him and bowed respectfully to the ground. He knew that his new master was aware of his presence. He didn't know how, but he was certain of it. There was an insignificant change in the wind and Kunzite knew that his master had turned around to face him. And then there was silence. Oddly, Kunzite found himself enjoying it so much that he was actually a little alarmed when the prince's voice broke through it._

 _''You really don't have to do this. If you wish to return to your country, I will arrange that. You just have to tell me so.'', the prince stated. Kunzite dared to look up startled and was met with the most intense gaze, that he had only seen before in a mirror. Serious blue eyes hidden behind a mass of well-groomed raven hair stared at him expectantly. They belonged to a boy, no older or taller than himself, that had a strange aura hanging around him. The prince turned his gaze at the riot of color, that was the royal garden, in order to give his visitor some needed privacy and time to think. Kunzite would have been thankful for that if he wasn't still shocked by the prince's offer. He now had a chance to go back home. It was a great opportunity to take. Sure, his parents had agreed to send him away, but Kunzite knew for certain that they would be extremely happy if he returned. But, for some reason Kunzite didn't want to take it. Even the mere idea of leaving this boy alone sounded unacceptable in his mind. Some say that an image tells a thousand words and the prince's eyes had secretly said even more. They were open windows and they didn't want him to go. And he would only walk the path that the boy in front of him would decide to pass through. The prince turned to him once again. The time for him to make his decision was over. Kunzite didn't hesitate to voice it._

 _''My liege, if you want me to go then I shall. But I would prefer to stay in your company, if you will allow it.'', Kunzite remarked. The prince's irises widened slightly in surprise, but that was the only momentary flaw in his calm, regal demeanor. A gentle smile settled itself on the prince's face and Kunzite felt like he had accomplished a great deed._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _The first time he had seen her, she had been an unknown threat. Much like her princess she had descended one night from the sky. It was really remarkable how those two looked almost alike. That first night, identical blue eyes had stared at him. Blonde long hair, tied up with a single red ribbon had swayed in the light breeze as she had swung her sword at him. Each move one of them made had found its fated match. Neither of them would even consider a retreat. Their eyes, though different in color, held the same unwavering determination. A playful glint had appeared in the light blue at some point in time and Kunzite had wondered if his opponent was enjoying the battle. In truth, he was satisfied with it. Never had he found a warrior that could hold on for so long in a fight with him outside the company of his brothers. This victory would at least be satisfying. Or it would have been if a frantic Moon princess had not interrupted the progress._

 _And somehow, the next time he had seen her, she had gone from an enemy to a comrade. They had spent many nights watching over their respective royals. Words weren't very popular among them. A comfortable silence was settled between them most of the time. But as days passed and turned into weeks, the silence between them was getting smaller and smaller. It wasn't long after, that they had found themselves in each others arms, her lips touching his, his hands playing with her hair._ _And just like that, she had turned into a beloved lover. They had planned to keep it a secret for a while, but that turned out to be impossible. The goofy smile that the princess wore as she and her four Senshi left for the Moon and the feeling of his prince's knowing eyes settled on him had been all the evidence he needed. They knew. Kunzite had suspected that that would have been a long night and it indeed had been one._

 _Sadly, that turn of events didn't stop the inevitable from happening. For the last time, they met, she had been a foe, an obstacle, someone who had to get out of the way. And he had ultimately failed the task. Her sword had pierced his abdomen while tears fell from her blue eyes like a waterfall. And the last thing he had seen in that life had been her form running towards a blonde princess getting ready to end her life, while the still form of a black-haired man was resting at her feet. A name came to his mind, but his breaths seized before he had the chance to voice it._

* * *

"Is he okay?''

"I think it is from the shock."

"I don't blame him. I feel like my head is going to explode!"

"I couldn't have said it better, my long time friend."

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this..''

''No! Your actions were correct, princess."

"You don't have to call me that."

''We should leave this place. She may come back."

"But what about.."

"Wait! I think he is coming to!"

The first thing Kunzite saw when he opened his eyes was many pairs of concerned eyes staring down at him. There were various hues of light blue, a little green and a speck of brown. But what was clearly missing was..

"Endymion!", Yukio shouted as he suddenly sat up swiftly, his unfocused eyes darting around the store wildly. His new found worry didn't decrease in the slightest when he spotted his prince's unconscious form in the embrace of the Moon princess, with his head resting on her lap. Pushing himself from the ground, he quickly made his way towards them and kneeled beside the two royals. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth, when he found a pulse.

"He used a lot of his power.", Satoru informed him, coming to stand above him. "He will be fine after he rests a little."

"Meanwhile", Ami interrupted. "we should leave now."

"Let's teleport to Mamoru's apartment first and discuss how we are going to act there.'", Kaito supported her suggestion.

"They are right. With the prince in no condition to protect himself and the princess not in the right condition to battle, we are at a major disadvantage.", Apollo also confirmed.

"Things will get dangerous for all of us if Sailor Venus returns.", Luna declared. At the mention of her name every open eye in the room turned on the unreadable expression that had settled on Yukio's face. The latter, though, didn't acknowledge their concerns.

"It doesn't matter now.", he mumbled, more to himself than to his companions. "Let's go!"

No one objected to his statement. They were all shaken from the memories and their meanings anyway. The four Shittenou willed their powers to unite and after a while found themselves in Mamoru's living room. Yukio and Satoru carefully carried Mamoru on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Satoru placed a hand on his liege's forehead and the transformation disappeared. By the time, the duo returned to the living room, everyone was back to their civilian clothes. Usagi was sitting on the couch, curled up into a tiny ball buried into Ami's gentle embrace, while Luna was resting close beside her. Kaito was sitting unmoving next to them, his hands supporting his head, while his mind raced with a thousand thoughts and strategies. Kagari was staring out the balcony door, moving back and forth on his feet nervously. Apollo was occupying a soft armchair, still as a statue in an old, ancient temple. Yukio cleared his throat and filled the silence. All eyes turned on him once again, waiting for some kind of reassurance. But Yukio knew that it would be best if they achieved that by themselves.

''Go home.'', he simply stated and calmly waited for their reactions.

"I am not.."

"What are you.."

"Do you really expect us to.."

''This is..."

"Silence!", Yukio shouted above the crazy ruckus of different voices. After making sure that no one would interrupt him, he sighed and elaborated his previous remark. "We all need some space. Kaito head back to your house and Satoru go back to your hotel."

"But..", the duo tried to object, but Yukio didn't allow them to have that luxury.

"Kagari.", he continued, making the mentioned man stare at him with determination. "If you feel like it's going to help you go to the temple.", he finished and Kagari nodded in consent.

''Me and Apollo will stay here. Ami, you must take the princess and Luna and..''

''No!'', Usagi interrupted Yukio's speech. ''I am not going anywhere!''

''Princess..''

''Don't call me that! My name is Tsukino Usagi! And I will stay here with Luna and Apollo. My parents and brother are returning from a trip tomorrow, anyway. Ami and you will go home as well. You need some space too. And don't deny it. I know that you do.'', Usagi exclaimed, untangling herself from Ami's embrace and entering Mamoru's bedroom, thus leaving no place for further argument.

"Contact us immediately if anything happens.", Yukio ordered.

"We will.", Apollo promised him.

"They will be fine here with us.", Luna assured.

Yukio gave a nod as the only response and walked to the front door. Opening it, he turned to his companions expectantly. Kagari was the first to exit, his careful steps full with purpose and his eyes more serious than ever. Satoru spared a thoughtful look at the bedroom's closed door before following him. Ami got a hold of Kaito's hand reassuringly, before leading them out of the apartment as well. Yukio lingered on his spot for a while longer, before stepping out and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could manage. He wasn't surprised when he found out that no one had waited for him. He was glad about it though. It had been a long day and now it would be an even longer night.

* * *

Every step Kagari made towards the temple was heavy, but as silent as the empty streets of Tokyo. He watched as the overly long, white laces of his shoes flopped around in random patterns, random, but nevertheless predicable at the same time. But everything was better than thinking of where he was heading, the place he was going to be when there wouldn't be any more steps to take. _If you feel like it's going to help you go to the temple.,_ his leader's advice echoed in his mind. Was it, really? Maybe. Maybe not. It didn't matter to him, anyway. Even if he already knew, he just had to let him know. _At least Endymion_ _is safe.,_ Kagari thought and allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips.

And suddenly there weren't any more steps to walk on. The temple's staircase was located far behind him. Kagari felt two pairs of eyes fixed solely on his back, but didn't turn around to greet their owners. And said owners knew better than to approach him. Other things had to be done firstly. Kagari made slowly his way inside the Shrine's main temple, knowing exactly where he would possibly be. And his suspicions were proved to be correct. The priest of the Hikawa Shrine was peacefully meditating in front of the sacred fire, a serene expression marking his features.

''What a majestic bird the phoenix is. The legendary, breathtaking bird of wild flames with eyes full of intelligence and wisdom of the many lifetimes it has passed through. Burning itself to ashes only to rise from them once again, revealing its wondrous glory and power.", Kagari exclaimed, but the priest made no indication of listening to his words. "Is it just me, you and.. Rei then?", he sighed and the priest finally moved. Opening his eyes, he turned around to meet Kagari's emotional gaze.

"As far as I'm concerned, we are.", the priest answered, motioning for Kagari to sit opposite him, an offer that Kagari accepted. "Only the three of us are able to see the truth inside the sacred flames, but that ability is lost to her in the way she is now. It will return, though, when you free her."

"You sound pretty sure about our success.", Kagari muttered.

"You aren't?", the priest arched a curious eyebrow at him.

"This situation is difficult. I just don't.."

"Don't you believe in your prince? In your dear comrades? In the bonds you all share?", the priest interrupted.

''What?! Of course I do, but..''

''I have known the whole truth for a long time now. The fire revealed everything to me. I didn't know where you and the others were, but I knew that you would show up sooner or later. I didn't even lose faith when Rei disappeared and I was unable to do anything.'', the priest interrupted him once again. ''They depend on you as you depend on them. Don't fail yourself and them. Don't lose hope, my lord.''

''I.. I won't.'', Kagari decided.

''How is the prince's condition?'', the priest inquired after a short period of silence.

''Stable. He will be just fine. That idiot, just exhausted his powers.'', Kagari scoffed.

''He had a pretty good reason, though.'', the priest smirked slightly, causing Kagari to roll his eyes. The blonde-haired man knew that whatever statement he would make to object to that remark, would be useless. And for Kagari a change of subject is always recommended on those situations.

''How did Beryl get to her?'', Kagari asked, earning a sympathetic look from the older man before him. ''Please. I need to know.''

''Very well.'', the priest sighed. ''It wasn't Beryl that came to her. It was Sailor Venus.''

''I expected that answer.'', Kagari remarked. ''Go on.''

''When I first saw her here, I thought that she had come to reawaken Rei's powers as Sailor Mars and help in the war against the Dark Kingdom. My enthusiasm got the better of me and I made the mistake to leave the two of them alone in the courtyard. When the fire alerted me of a dark presence outside, it was too late. By the time I arrived at the spot I had last seen her, there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Maybe if I had told her the truth beforehand, she would still be here. But it was too risky and the fire had advised against it. I swear I..'', the priest's rumble was stopped when Kagari placed a supporting hand on the elder's shoulder.

''You don't have to justify your actions. It wasn't your fault. You told me to have faith, to not lose hope and so I shall. But please don't let your faith and your hope to waver and vanish. You are not alone in this anymore.'', Kagari stated with a reassuring smile.

''Thank you.'', the priest pronounced, wiping some tears from his eyes.

''No, thank you!'', Kagari asserted, his expression calm and his eyes reflecting perfectly the light of the sacred flames in front of him. This visit had proven to be very beneficial after all.

* * *

"No fancy car waiting for us this time?", Ami queried jokingly, as she and Kaito exited Mamoru's apartment complex. She was happy to say the least. At last they all remembered the past life, no matter how tragic it had been, and in addition the prince and princess had returned and were both safe and sound. But despite of her happiness, Ami knew that something was wrong with the man walking- no dragging his feet- next to her, while looking at the ground with downcast eyes. The bluenette wasn't surprised when Kaito halted their walk. A small period of stillness ensued, before Kaito managed to face her.

"It must have been horrible there. It was horrible there for me. And she got you instead of me! How can you be so.. so happy after all you've been through.", Kaito blurted out, taking Ami by the shoulders and staring at her with eyes desperate for an answer. "I just remembered the horrible things I did in our previous life. How I betrayed my prince, my lord, my friend. How I.. how I killed you, Ami! How can he ever forgive me? How can you ever forgive me?!", Kaito inquired, a few sobs escaping his throat. All along he had thought that the war with the Dark Kingdom was like a game, but now it had become so much more. Ami waited for him to calm down a little before placing her hands on top of his own and gifting him with a kind smile.

"I am happy and I am hopeful because I have you. Because you weren't forced to live the same nightmare once again. Therefore, there is nothing to forgive. And the same goes for the prince. He wouldn't have protected you from the darkness and saved you earlier today if he didn't consider you an important part of his life. You know, as well as everyone in our group, that our royals would go to the greatest lengths to protect what is dear to them. They would even be fine with paying the ultimate price. They are indeed a dangerous couple those two. So powerful and yet so self-sacrificing. They follow their feelings and not the common logic. Something I managed to achieve, only when you came into my life. I only hope that.."

Whatever Ami was going to say was lost in the wind, when Kaito locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Fireworks went off inside Ami's brain and heart upon the unexpected, but more than welcome gesture. She soon found herself moving her head a little upwards, in order to touch his lips more properly, with her hands resting on his strong chest. That soft but also deep kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but to the two young lovers it had seemed like forever. He offered her a quirky smile, when their eyes met once again. Ami reached up and pushed away the almost dried tears that had fallen from his eyes earlier.

''You only hope what?'', Kaito queried, never losing contact with Ami's shining eyes. The only move he made was lower his hands from her shoulders and entangle them with her own ones.

''It doesn't matter, anymore.'', Ami remarked. ''Do you feel any better now?''

''Thanks to you, my lady, I do.'', Kaito replied, bringing her hands to his lips and planting a soft kiss on their surface. Ami couldn't help but release a small giggle as a result of his actions.

''Shall we go then? It's getting rather late.'', Ami proposed.

''Of course. I will call for someone to pick me up from your house.'', Kaito agreed, getting his phone out of his pocket, as they made their way to Ami's house hand in hand.

''There is something else I want to tell you as well.'', Ami revealed, when Kaito's phone call ended.

''What is it?'', Kaito questioned with a concerned expression appearing on his face.

''Don't worry! It's not something life-threatening or anything of the sort. I just want you to know this piece of information for Apollo's sake. Luna is going to tell him too tonight and I think that it would be best to support him on this.'', Ami stated.

''Okay, go on.'', Kaito encouraged thoughtfully.

''Did Apollo ever mention Artemis to you?'', Ami queried.

''Oh, yes. Isn't he his twin brother or something?'', Kaito responded.

''That is correct.'', Ami sighed sadly.

''Did.. did something serious happen to him?'', Kaito inquired, fearing for the worst. He knew from his returned memories that Apollo loved his brother very much and he wouldn't bear it if something fatal were to happen to him.

''Well, being brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom is pretty serious.'', Ami muttered, as they stopped in front of her apartment.

''Oh, no.. He will be crushed by the news! Maybe I should go back and comfort him about it.'', Kaito thought out loud, running a hand through his hair.

''I believe it's best to leave him with Luna for now. Besides, the prince will be there in the morning if he needs him.'', Ami advised gently. Kaito went to say something more, but the sound of his ride home, stopping next to them halted his advance.

''See you tomorrow.'', he said instead, kissing her cheek tenderly. Ami waved him goodbye with a bright smile, as she watched the car he was in disappear behind the corner. Yes. Things were finally starting to fall into place.

* * *

Luna watched thoughtfully as her feline friend staring at the bedroom door, wishing for it to open immediately and reveal his prince behind it. He was clearly exhausted, a fact obvious by the drop of his eyelashes every once in a while, but he wouldn't give in to sleep. Secretly, Luna wanted him to do so. That way she would have the perfect excuse for not telling him the news about Artemis. But deep down the black feline, knew that her desire was born out of great concern and fear for his reaction. Taking a deep breath, Luna finally came to a decision.

''Since we are obviously not going to sleep anytime soon, we at least can pass our time talking.'', Luna broke the silence in the most persuasive way she could manage at that specific moment.

''You can go to sleep, if you want.'', Apollo responded. ''But those eyes are going to stay open, until they see him walk outside that door alive and well.''

''I might not be you know who, but I clearly don't see that in your future.'', Luna declared.

''Luna, have you gone mad!? We mustn't speak about that! It is forbidden.'', Apollo warned her.

''I know. I know.'', Luna assured him.

''It doesn't seem like that to me.'', Apollo muttered, frowning slightly.

''Apollo?'', Luna called after a brief silence.

''What is it?'', Apollo queried, turning his attention towards her once again.

''I have something that I want to discuss with you. And the others in an extent, but you are ought to come first.'', Luna revealed.

''What do you want to discuss?'', Apollo urged her to continue, his interest levels lifted up high.

''It has to do with Artemis's current location.'', Luna explained further.

''You found where he is?'', Apollo beamed at her immediately. ''That's great news! Why didn't you mention this earlier? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Where is he?''

''Apollo.. he..''

''He doesn't have his memories, right? That's why you didn't say anything. Don't worry. I am sure that the prince and princess will be able to fix it for us and..''

''He is in the Dark Kingdom!'', Luna shouted, stopping Apollo's happy rumble from continuing.

''What?'', Apollo stuttered confused.

''He is in the Dark Kingdom.'', Luna repeated more calmly. ''Ami told me so.''

''No, you are lying.'', Apollo denied, shaking his head.

''I wish I was.'', Luna confessed.

''He can't be there! He would never betray us!'', Apollo continued, paying no heed to Luna's words. The black feline approached him and curled up beside him on the couch, giving him as much comfort as she could.

''It wasn't his choice. Neither was the Shittenou's in the past nor the Sailor Senshi's now.'', Luna remarked. ''We will free him and the others. You will see.'', she assured him and the small nod against her fur was his answer. They stayed silent after that. It wasn't long before Luna realized that her friend had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight and mimicked his action. And the next morning when the prince finally came out of his room, he found his welcome committee still asleep on the couch.

* * *

''Venus, what's wrong?!'', Artemis inquired anxiously, as he ran towards the blonde. She had just teleported inside her room and fell gasping on her knees almost immediately. Her blue eyes were wide open and a few tears could be seen gathering on their edges. ''Venus! Say something!''

''The prince, he.. he did something to me.'', she managed, between long breaths.

''He is back?! Don't worry, I will fix everything.'', Artemis announced. His crescent mark was surrounded by a dark aura as he concentrated on his power. In reaction, the mark of planet Venus appeared on the blonde's forehead. After a while, her breaths returned to normal and she stood up from her position on the ground and sat to her bed in deep thought. Artemis climbed up and positioned himself on her lap, allowing her fingers to trace through his white fur.

''Is the princess back as well?'', he asked, after a while.

''Yes. My plan certainly wouldn't have failed if they didn't show up at that moment.'', Sailor Venus remarked, her eyes hardening at the reminder.

''We must find a way to lure them out one by one.'', Artemis stated.

''Why not both of them?'', Sailor Venus queried, raising an eyebrow at the white feline.

''They are more powerful now, than they were before. Furthermore, we don't know the extent of their power. Can they use the crystal's full power or just a small portion? Can they do so whenever they want or does it require some effort?'', Artemis explained.

''In other words, it would be close to suicide, if we tried to capture the both of them at the same time.'', Sailor Venus concluded.

''Now we speak the same language.'', Artemis declared. ''Have anything specific on your mind?''

''Maybe. But it needs just a little more planning in order to be perfect.'', Sailor Venus remarked.

''I am all ears.'', Artemis responded with a grin.

''Not now.'', Sailor Venus retorted, lifting the feline up and placing him on her bed.

''What?!'', Artemis scoffed surprised. ''Are you going to plan this all by yourself?!''

''Of course not, darling. You know that I don't do anything without consulting you first.'', Sailor Venus assured him, as she walked towards her door. ''Queen Beryl would want my report.''

''I'll come with you.'', Artemis declared, getting ready to jump from the bed.

''No!'', Sailor Venus ordered, stopping his movements. ''You remember what happened last time. If she doesn't summon you, don't bother showing up in front of the likes of her. And this is not a request, Artemis. It is an order and you better follow it.'', she demanded, before closing the door behind her with a loud thud. Artemis just stood still for a while, his mouth agape, before he decided to do as told. There was no chance of negotiation here. It had been an evident element in her expressive eyes.

Sailor Venus walked towards the throne room lost in thought. That prince had done something to her with his magic. That light, the light of the golden crystal, hadn't touched her only physically but mentally as well. A strong headache had risen in her temples, as various, blurry images had fought to settle in her mind in an organized order. Thankfully, she had managed to escape before the inevitable happened. He had tried to brainwash her and make her his slave, like Artemis's poor friends and Sailor Mercury. But she was not a pawn to play with. She wouldn't allow anyone to use her like that. Nor the enemies who were far away neither the ones that were a little closer to what she now called home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Royal matters**

 _''What's wrong with him?''_

 _''I don't know. I've been searching for him for hours and just found him like this.''_

 _''Did Jadeite pull a prank on him again?''_

 _''I didn't do anything! Honest!''_

 _''It is that day, today.'', a young Kunzite exclaimed as he joined his brothers in observing their master from a distance._

 _''What is?'', Jadeite inquired in interest._

 _''Don't you know the story about that girl from the stars?'', Zoisite slapped him on the back of his head._

 _''isn't that just a mere rumor?'', Jadeite questioned._

 _''Most believe that it is. But it's as true as our existence.'', Nephrite said, looking up at the twinkling night sky._

 _''Priest Helios told me that he comes here every year since the day it happened.'', Kunzite retorted._

 _''What did she tell him anyway?'', Jadeite snorted._

 _''Than only our little prince knows.'', Kunzite replied._

 _''The guards only managed to get a glimpse of a tall girl with long hair holding some kind of long, weird rod, before she vanished.'', Nephrite informed them._

 _''Do you think that he will trust us enough one day to tell us about it?'', Zoisite queried._

 _''And what if he doesn't?''_

 _''Will it matter?''_

 _''Is it that important?''_

 _''No.. no, it is not.''_

Mamoru's eyelashes flickered as consciousness slowly returned to him. His blue eyes opened and stared at the all too familiar ceiling above them. Confusion settled on Mamoru's features as he struggled to remember the events of the previous night. Something moved a little beside him and his thoughts were rudely interrupted. A soft smile crept into his face at the sight, he witnessed, when he turned his gaze to the right. Usagi was sleeping curled up beside him, her hand hugging his torso affectionately. Her school uniform was somewhat wrinkled and one of her silky, blonde buns had loosened up slightly. She was breathing steadily and softly and her eyes were locked behind thick closed eyelashes.

Mamoru carefully untangled himself from her grasp and covered her frail form with his blanket **.** The blonde stirred a little underneath it, but made no further indication of waking up any time soon. Mamoru suppressed a laugh at the sight and spared a glance at his alarm clock. It was only five o'clock, not so early in the morning for his standards though. As silently as he could, Mamoru entered his bathroom intending to take a hot refreshing shower in order to clear his mind. It wasn't long after that he stepped out, dressed in a clean change of clothes, wiping out the last droplets of water from his raven hair. Usagi was still asleep. The thought of waking her up and asking her about how on Earth had they ended up in his apartment (his teleportation skills couldn't have been that rusty) didn't even cross his mind. They had lived through enough tragedy already and Mamoru reasoned that she would need her rest. Even though, she would be mad at him for not waking her up the moment he opened his eyes.

Opening his bedroom's door quietly, the black-haired man stepped into his vast living room. And when he spotted the two guardian felines, sleeping side by side on his soft furniture, he understood the events that he had missed and also remembered the ones he had momentarily forgotten as a result of the use of the Golden crystal. He and Usagi had teleported at the battlefield. He had activated the Golden crystal, willing it to save everyone and help them regain their memories. He had felt their presence through their different auras. Satoru's injury being healed. Kaito's consciousness rapidly returning. Kagari standing carefully up. Sailor Mercury's utter joy. Luna's startled position. Apollo's hopeful eyes. And of course Yukio's intense gaze, trying to descry something through the holy, golden light. And then everything had gone black.

Seeing that Luna and Apollo were alive and well, Mamoru dared to assume that the others were as well. At least physically. Mental health was another, different subject. And as a doctor to hopefully be, Mamoru knew that talking was always recommended in those situations. Now, Kagari would have surely ran immediately to the temple. He and the priest, had a lot in common back then and even more now. Satoru was probably the sole exception to the rule as he had regained his memories long before they did, therefore he had plenty of time to cope with them. Kaito thankfully had his beloved by his side and lastly Yukio..

Mamoru released a loud sigh at the thought, somehow managing not to wake up the other two occupants of the room. Yukio didn't have anyone. Furthermore, he was so stubborn that, even if he had someone suitable for the job, he wouldn't go to talk to them. It seemed like someone had to go to him.

Mamoru approached his front door silently, and after slipping into his shoes and grabbing his keys, opened the door and ventured outside. He had only a vague idea of where his friend could possibly be. Of course, his house was out of the question. His uncle didn't fill the requirements of knowing the truth about them. And he probably never would, except if he ended up being a victim of the Dark Kingdom as well. But even then, Yukio wouldn't want for his uncle to know about the daily dangers they were all facing. A small glow of Apollo's crescent mark and everything would have been back to normal. But thinking of the what ifs was utterly useless at this point. Yukio would probably be jogging around the park, located nearby his house. Mamoru mentally calculated the exact distance and decided that it wouldn't take him too long to get to his destination if he travelled by bus. As he took his seat in one of them, he could only hope that his guess would be proven to be correct.

* * *

The morning was just starting to unfold. The light of the sun was just starting the process of gracing the Earth with its light and announcing the arrival of a new day to every living creature. He had been running around the park for at least fifteen minutes. His breathing was steady. His heart strong. He hadn't talked to anyone last night. His uncle had been asleep when he had arrived at his house. But even if he had been awake, he couldn't have talked to him about his problems. Mostly, because his uncle would think that he had gone crazy. He hadn't gotten much sleep either. He had been restless and he still was.

The fact that the only person he had shared his thoughts with was himself didn't aid him at all. He had managed to organize them on a mental list though. They were unaccountable, but most of them focused around two subjects: his prince and Sailor Venus. The first one was rather optimistic and had little worry in it for the time being, but the second one was in a tragic state. A part of him even wished that the memories would go away. But that thought was always regretted when it entered his mind. Because he wouldn't want to live in a lie without remembering them and the time they had passed together, good and bad. But the responsibility that had fallen or rather the memory of the responsibility that had fallen on his shoulders was weighing him down. He didn't know if he could manage it. He was the same as his past self, but also slightly different. He didn't have so much experience and knowledge to be the leader of the Shitennou. But he had decided that he would earn it with time. His memories were proving to be a little helpful on that too. The training he had once upon a time put himself under was very intense, but he wouldn't mind resuming it even though his body was less exercised than before.

He stopped to rest for a while in the middle of the park, right in front of a fountain. His eyes traveled upwards towards the still rising sun. And in spite of his training being rusty, he felt the sudden change in the wind behind him. He stood still, making no indication of acknowledging the intruder's presence. He mentally counted to three and when the word escaped his mind's eye, he turned around intending to punch his mysterious follower. His fist tightened. It surged through the open air and..

Yukio's eyes widened when his hand passed through Helios's form and his body stumbled forward. Not believing what he just saw, he turned swiftly around and stared at serious, almost golden eyes once more.

''Helios..'', he stuttered. ''You are..''

''Dead?'', Helios filled in. ''No. This is just an illusion of my true self. I can't leave Elysion fend for itself in a time of war.''

''Elysion? It still exists?!'', Yukio questioned.

''Of course, it does. It is the pillar of the Earth, after all.'', Helios remarked.

''But you didn't come here to simply announce your existence, did you? Not that I am not grateful or unhappy about it.'', Yukio exclaimed.

''That would be unnecessary. Apollo, the prince and the princess are already aware of my whereabouts.'', Helios explained.

''Those two were with you all this time, then.'', Yukio assumed.

''You are correct. You didn't have to worry. I may not be skilled in combat, but they would have been safe with me, even if the Dark Kingdom had somehow managed to discover our location.'', Helios assured him. Yukio merely nodded at his words, lost in his thoughts once again.

''How are you feeling?'', Helios broke the silence.

''That's why you came here?'', Yukio huffed.

''You didn't answer my question.'', Helios simply stated.

''Neither did you.'', Yukio reasoned.

''I asked first.'', Helios exclaimed, earning an annoyed growl from his companion. Yukio knew that getting away with this was impossible. Therefore, there was no reason trying to avoid it anymore. But he would try, nevertheless. He opened his mouth to object again, but the priest's next words made his tongue freeze in place. ''It's going to be me or Endymion. The choice is yours.''

''What?'', Yukio queried confused.

''Do you really think that the prince won't understand how broken you are right now, the minute he sees you?'', Helios inquired.

''I am not..'', Yukio made to deny it, but decided otherwise at the last minute. ''It will upset him, if I talk about it. He is that kind of person.''

''Some things don't change even through entire lifetimes.'', Helios sighed. ''So, I will ask again. How do you feel about all this?''

''I.. was thinking that we should stop doing this.'', Yukio remarked and turned to meet the white haired man's neutral face.

''Go on.'', Helios urged.

''We have new lives now. If we stop fighting, the Dark Kingdom won't pursue us anymore.'', Yukio explained further.

''You know what Beryl wants and you know that she won't stop until she claims it.'', Helios reasoned.

''She won't find him, as long as I am by his side.'', Yukio stated with certainty in his eyes.

''And what about all the people?'', Helios asked, causing Yukio's determination to falter. ''Do you really believe that the prince will stand aside and watch while the Dark Kingdom steals their energy restlessly? Do you really believe that the princess will support your opinion? Do you really believe..''

''No, I don't!'', Yukio shouted, cutting Helios's sentence in half. ''But it is worth trying, isn't it?'', Yukio questioned. After that, a small silence ensued as the two men stared at each other. Helios was the one who spoke first after some minutes passed by.

''Do you know what your role here is?'', he asked gently. A ghost of a smile found its way to Yukio's mouth, as he stared at the priest of Elysion with nostalgia.

''I am here to protect the Golden Prince. To be his guardian and primary advisor, the leader of the Shitennou, his personal guard.'', Yukio replied, noting the way Helios's features turned into a thoughtful expression. ''But,'', he continued. ''I am also here to be more than that. I am here to be his acquaintance, to be his friend, to be someone that he will be able to confide in without a second thought. If he can forgive me for my past sins, that is.'', Yukio concluded and sadness filled his eyes.

''That, my friend, is something that you have to ask him by yourself, for I do not hold such answers.'', Helios said, before he disappeared back to his rightful place at Elysion. Yukio stood there in confusion for a few seconds, before he realized the true meaning behind Helios's words. Sighing, he turned around and was met by a pair of royal blue eyes, looking at him with concern. Yukio's heart ached at his prince's expression. He probably had been worrying about him from the moment he had woken up and had come here to reassure him that everything was fine. But as things have turned out, the opposite thing was bound to happen. But his master spoke before he could even utter a word.

"I know what you are going to say.", Mamoru exclaimed, closing the small distance between them.

"You didn't need to worry about me.", Yukio retorted.

"There is no reason for me to do so, now.", Mamoru responded with a smile.

''Didn't Apollo accompany you here?'', Yukio questioned, searching for a brown spot among the greenery.

''Should he?'', Mamoru inquired, slightly perplexed by the question.

''Of course, he should. We can't have you and the princess wandering around town all by yourselves.'', Yukio explained.

''Now you are overreacting.'', Mamoru stated. ''I just took the bus. It's not like I leapt into battle all by myself. Besides, I didn't want to bother Apollo and Luna since they were asleep on the..''

''So, they were sleeping.'', Yukio interrupted him thoughtfully. ''To think, I left them with you in order to contact us if something happened.'', he sighed in disappointment. His monologue was broken in half, when Mamoru placed a hand on his shoulder, successfully gaining his attention.

''Don't be so hard with them.'', Mamoru advised. ''They have been through a lot.'', he reasoned, earning a silent confirmation from his friend.

''Let's go back.'', Yukio urged.

''Seriously, don't make a big deal out of it.'', Mamoru cautioned, as they walked towards his apartment.

''I won't. I promise.'', Yukio assured him, though his prince's eyes were still slightly suspicious.

''Without even a small reprimand?'', Mamoru queried, clearly still not convinced by his promise.

''I don't need to do something like this.'', Yukio remarked. ''Just imagine Apollo's reaction when he realizes that you are gone. That's enough punishment, isn't it?''

''That sounds a little more like you.'', Mamoru laughed as they continued on their way. Yukio smiled as well, happy with the fact that his ability to make his prince smile had remained intact in the seemingly slow passing of the years.

* * *

A small but strong creak and a set of soft footsteps brought Luna and Apollo back from the world of the dreaming. Glancing up, they saw the blonde princess of the Moon exiting Mamoru's bedroom with a yawn. Her long hair was in a perfect shape, meaning that she had taken care of them beforehand, while her school uniform was only slightly wrinkled in some places here and there.

''Good morning, princess.'', Luna greeted, running happily towards her.

''Oh, Luna! Not you too. I told you yesterday that you can call me, Usagi.'', the blue-eyed girl complained, picking the black guardian in her arms.

''Sorry for interrupting you prin- I mean Usagi-,'', Apollo corrected, after earning a strict glare from the teenager. ''but is the prince-Mamoru- still asleep?''

''I actually thought that you would know where he is. I mean school starts in an hour and he is not inside.'', Usagi responded, glancing around the living room, her eyes searching for a glimpse of raven hair.

''Oh, no! This is horrible! This is the worst thing that could have ever happened!'', Apollo started muttering to himself, while pacing around the space.

''He might have just gone for a walk to clear his head. Don't you think that you are complicating things just a bit?'', Luna questioned, still snuggling in Usagi's warm embrace.

''I don't know, Luna. What if something happened to him?'', Usagi looked down at her with teary eyes.

''I knew that I shouldn't have fallen asleep.'', Apollo continued his monologue, not paying attention to what Usagi and Luna were currently discussing about.

''I'm happy that we agree on that.'', a voice stated behind them.

''You promised, remember?'', another warned. ''Don't make me turn this into an order..'' Apollo turned swiftly around and flung himself into his prince's feet.

''Where were you?'', he asked, looking up at him. ''You can't just be going out all by yourself!''

''Sorry, for worrying you.'', Mamoru apologized, bending down to pat him softly on the head.

''It's okay.'', Apollo sighed. ''Just don't do this again.''

''I won't.'', Mamoru promised and turned his gaze to a smiling Usagi. ''Come on, I will take you to your house and then to school before I go to my university.''

''Okay!'', Usagi cheered, as Mamoru grabbed his school bag from a hanger in the living room and started searching for his motorcycle's keys.

''Are you kidding me, now?'', Apollo shouted out of the blue. ''Didn't we just agree that you are not to be alone anywhere anymore?!''

''But I'll be with Usagi.'', Mamoru reasoned, playing with the keys in his hands.

''She is the Moon princess. The rule refers to her as well.'', Luna explained.

''It does?'', Usagi inquired confused.

''Yukio will come along with you, right?'', Apollo proposed, turning to the still silent man.

''No.'', Yukio shook his head negatively. ''You and Luna will go.''

''But..''

''It will be fine.'', Yukio assured. ''We have faith in you, so have faith in yourself. We will meet later today after school.'', were his last words before he exited the apartment.

''I'm ready, let's go.'', Mamoru announced, a few minutes later, leading the way outside the building. It didn't take them long to arrive at Usagi's house. The blonde-haired girl opened the door with her keys and motioned for her companions to come inside.

''Aren't your parents home at his early hour?'', Mamoru questioned, noting the silence of the house.

''They are on a trip with my brother.'', Usagi's loud voice informed him from upstairs.

''They will return some time today, though.'', Luna filled in from beside him.

''Just wait there. I will come down in a minute.'', Usagi's voice sounded from the second floor once again.

''Don't take too long. We are going to be late!'', Mamoru shouted back, glancing at his clock. Luna snickered at his remark and the two males in the room turned two pairs of confused eyes towards her.

''Usagi is always late at school. She gets a lot of detentions because of that.'', Luna explained, after composing herself. Apollo made to say something, but a key twisting on the lock prevented him from doing so. Soon enough, the door opened widely, revealing a blonde-haired boy dressed in a pair of brown shorts, a white blouse and a blue jacket with a backpack on his back. Green eyes stared up at Mamoru in surprise before a smirk appeared on the boy's face. And before Mamoru could even utter a word, the boy broke their eye contact and turned his gaze towards the road outside.

''Dad!'', he called at the top of his lungs. ''Stupid Usagi, brought a man in the house while we were missing!'', he continued, the smirk never dying from his lips.

''Now, wait just a minute.'', Mamoru intervened, as a circus of voices was heard from the outside. ''It's really not what you think.''

''I know.'', the boy shrugged mindlessly. ''Usagi is an idiot, but not that much. Just play along with this one, okay? My mum won't let you get hurt.''

''Why would I get hurt?'', Mamoru asked the boy who he now knew as Usagi's younger brother. But before he could be rewarded with an answer, a black haired man entered the scene in a rush and looked at Mamoru distrustfully. Mamoru started feeling awkward under his examining and judging gaze and silently thanked Usagi's mother when she stepped between them. Ikuko placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder and spoke with the most serious tone he had ever heard from her.

"Mamoru.", she started, looking at him in the eye.

"You know him?!", the black-haired man asked her, surprise written on his face.

"I don't know you so well, but from what Usagi has told me, I am under the impression that you are a respectable young man. So, I want you to be honest with me when I ask what are you doing in my house.", Ikuko continued, paying no heed to her husband's query.

''I just came to drive her to school, honestly.'', Mamoru responded. "I just heard that she is always late and.."

"You don't need to say anything more.", Ikuko assured him. "We believe you."

"No, we don't! I am Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's father and I demand to know.."

"Dad!", Usagi's voice interrupted, as the blonde sprinted down the stairs, all ready to go. "Don't give him a hard time!", she said, latching on Mamoru's hand possessively. "It is very rude to treat guests like that. Especially your future son-in-law!.

"My what now..?", Kenji questioned shocked.

"I can't have this conversation now. Mamoru got literally out of his way, to come and help me out. And I didn't even ask him to do so. See you later.", Usagi announced, before half-dragging Mamoru out of her house and towards his parked motorcycle, the cats following behind them. She waved at her family cheerfully, before putting on the helmet and disappearing around the corner with them.

"He is the boy that you have told me about, isn't he? The one who had brought her home that night.'', Kenji asked his wife, as she closed the front door softly.

''Yes, he is.", Ikuko sighed. "They make such a fitting couple, don't you think?"

''Why would you say that?", Kenji complained as he sunk into an armchair in the living room. "Usagi is still too young to have a.. a.. I can't even say the word."

"Don't be so overprotective, Kenji! Besides, I haven't seen Usagi that happy for a long time.", Ikuko scolded.

"This relationship must be very serious for our Usagi, though.", Shingo commented, after a brief silence.

"I know. She even called that man her future husband!", Kenji exclaimed.

''I am not saying it about that.", Shingo argued, searching around for the remote control. He had been allowed to skip school today in order to catch up with his homework, but a little relaxation from their tiring trip back home wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Then why?'', Ikuko questioned, seeing that her son wasn't going to continue talking by his own accord. Stopping in his holy quest for the remote, the young boy turned to his parents with a surprised expression on his face.

"You mean that you actually didn't notice,'', he started, crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising an eyebrow at them. "that this is the first time that a certain blonde-haired girl didn't trip on the stairs on her way to school.'' The couple looked at each other with indifferent expressions on their faces before they decided to voice their thoughts.

''I'm getting old.", Kenji half cried at himself.

"I knew that Mamoru was a good influence for our Usagi from the minute I laid eyes on him.", Ikuko cheered.

"Hopefully, Usagi won't make him run away.", Shingo muttered to himself, as he made his way upstairs, his previous mission long abandoned. It was about time that he would catch up with his video games, after all.

* * *

Mamoru stopped right in front of Usagi's school and allowed her and Luna to get safely off the vehicle. Usagi took off her helmet with a smile and handed it to the black-haired man with an unspoken thank you. She was about to say something, when a grand, black limousine parked right beside them. The driver hurried gracefully out of his seat and opened the back door with a gloved hand. Three girls in Usagi's age stepped out. Their steps were small and synchronized as they walked in a perfect line with their heads held up high and their backs straight as a board. The last one of them, a pretty girl with long black-brown hair offered a kind smile at Mamoru as she passed him, her green eyes mixed with a touch of hazel smiling with her carefully tinted red lips. Mamoru stared confused for a moment, before he kindly returned the gesture. An action that he started regretting when he turned his attention towards Usagi once again.

''What was that about?'', she queried, folding her hands in front of her chest and eyeing him suspiciously.

''What do you mean?'', Mamoru questioned sheepishly.

''Do you know that girl?'', Usagi clarified.

''No.'', came the simple answer.

''Then why did you smile at each other?'', Usagi asked, batting her eyelashes annoyed.

''They are probably attending the evening class of the Princess Seminar in Rose Manor.'', Apollo came to the rescue. ''They are supposed to act like this.''

''It is the home of Countess Rose, a well-known British aristocrat. She moved from England recently and founded the Princess Seminar. She trains high-class young ladies on how to be graceful and cultured.'', Luna filled in.

''I see that you two did your homework.'', Mamoru praised, putting on his helmet.

''Of course, we did.'', Apollo affirmed with a prideful smile on his face. ''We are supposed to know things, remember?'', he continued, as he braced himself for the journey ahead of him.

"See you later, then", Mamoru promised, before speeding down the road with Apollo. Usagi waved happily at him until she could no longer see his silhouette on the road. With a satisfied smile, she turned towards the entrance only to be met by a riot of eyes looking with various expressions in her direction. Usagi started suddenly feeling rather small under her classmates' intense gazes and was relieved when her best friend took her attention away from them.

''Usagi, who was that man? ", Naru questioned, approaching her. "He was gorgeous. And he is older, isn't he? Where did you find him?"

"He is a friend of mine.", Usagi muttered, blushing slightly.

"A friend?", Naru repeated unconvinced. Usagi averted her eyes from Naru's searching gaze and for the first time in her life she thanked the bell for ringing, despite the sad fact that it signaled the start of another day's lesson.

"Come on, we have to go in!", Usagi urged and before Naru could utter a response, Usagi was already sprinting towards their classroom as fast as she could.

To Usagi's dismay, the school program for her classroom said that they had English in the first hour. Not only did she not understand them, but she also hadn't done her homework for the day. And telling her teacher that she hadn't done the exercises because she was busy saving the world was clearly not an option. So, she opted for hiding behind her English book and daydreaming about her prince. How they had met in their past life and in this one. How they had danced in that prince's ball in the embassy. Their official reunion at Elysion. The time when..

"Tsukino Usagi, translate the text in page 53!", the teacher's voice brought Usagi back into reality. The blonde-haired girl jerked back in surprise, causing her book to fall on the ground with a loud thud. Usagi looked up sheepishly at the angry eyes of her teacher and immediately got the message. Sighing defeated, she stood up and hurried out of the classroom, with her bag in hand.

"What's wrong?", Luna questioned, as Usagi exited her school with her head hanging low.

"I must be more responsible now, mustn't I Luna?", Usagi asked, as they walked.

"I am happy that you are realizing this now, Usagi.", Luna remarked, stepping in front of her and blocking her way. "You can't be getting expelled and also getting detentions all the time."

"I was actually talking about being a princess and all.", Usagi explained.

"What do you mean?", Luna questioned confused.

"I just don't feel like a princess, Luna.", Usagi confessed. "Look at Mamoru, for example. He is mature and gentle and kind to everyone. He is the perfect modern day prince. And I am your average teenage girl who trips at her feet every five seconds and gets low marks at school all the time. Nothing like those three girls we saw earlier today."

''Usagi, being a princess doesn't mean that..''

''I know what to do!'', Usagi shouted, effectively interrupting Luna's speech. ''I will attend the Princess Seminar as well!'', she announced and sprinted quickly down the road.

''Usagi, wait up! We are supposed to wait for Ami to finish her lessons!'', Luna shouted, running after her, but the blonde-haired girl was too preoccupied with her most recent task to listen. With Usagi's resolve, it didn't take them too long to reach their destination. The manor's walls were made from an ornate sandstone and were decorated with a million oversized, almost cathedral-like windows. Usagi excitedly and Luna reluctantly climbed on a tree and peered inside. The countess, a woman with pretty, long, brown hair, was reading a book to her faithful students, who had given her their whole attention. All the girls were clad in pink dresses and some of them sipped silently from their cup of tea from time to time, while others tasted the side dishes they had been offered.

"Wow! That's a nice poem, isn't it Luna? They are all so sophisticated.", Usagi commented, watching the scene unfold from on top of a branch. Luna went to conjure up a reply, but a voice from the ground prevented her from doing so.

"Young lady. If you have any business here, I must advise you to use the front door.", the man that had previously escorted the three girls at Usagi's school called out. Usagi jumped, surprised at his voice and fell to the ground, dragging her black guardian cat along with her.

''May I help you?'', he queried, as Usagi stood on her feet, rubbing her back intensely.

''Well, I would like to sign up for the Princess Seminar!'', Usagi blurted out, when she recovered from her fall.

''I'm sorry, miss, but you need a reference from a member in order to participate in the activities.'', Usagi was informed.

''A.. reference?'', Usagi repeated thoughtfully. ''I know!'', she exclaimed suddenly and picked a still dizzy Luna from the ground. ''She will be my reference!''

''I'm sorry, but a cat is not sufficient.'', came the dry response.

''What a humorous young lady.'', a new, feminine voice laughed and Countess Rose appeared in front of them. ''I suppose a cat would be a sufficient reference.'', she chuckled good-heartedly.

''But..''

''She is very understanding.'', Usagi insisted.

''It would be nice to have an interesting young lady like you around.'', the Countess decided and Usagi's eyes gleamed with excitement. ''But there is one qualification.'', she continued, causing all hope to fly out of Usagi's eyes.

''I'm sorry.'', the blonde-haired girl apologized. ''But I'm not really good at anything princess-like or involved around studying.'', she muttered, missing Luna's concerned look.

''Edward, bring it.'', the Countess instructed her butler.

''Right away.'', Edward replied and hurried inside the Manor. He emerged seconds later and offered Usagi a green disk.

''The Countess loves flying disc play.'', Edward explained, passing the object into Usagi's hands. ''As a result, we require the applicant for the Princess Seminar to be proficient at it.''

''All right!'', Usagi exclaimed cheerfully. ''I am an expert at this.'', she added, before throwing it away in the same manner she did with her tiara. The disk entered the huge Manor from one window and exited from another one, before landing perfectly in Usagi's outstretched hand.

''Well done.'', the Countess praised. ''Welcome to the Princess Seminar.''

* * *

Mamoru drove hurriedly to his university and arrived there only a few minutes before the first period of lessons started. Apollo jumped off the motorcycle first and Mamoru followed suit, after securing the vehicle in the university's parking lot. Satoru was waiting impatiently in the courtyard, when the black-haired man entered it with Apollo. After the tall brown-haired man spotted them, he approached their location with purpose, but when they were only a few feet away, his words hang into his mouth and returned to his throat. The two men stared at each other for a long while, before the silence was broken. Mamoru opened his mouth to be the executor, but Satoru beat him to it.

''I missed you, prince.'', he finally confessed, casting his gaze away shamefully. ''You and the others. Please, forgive me for keeping the past life all to myself.'', he continued, fighting with the urge to bow to his prince in a public location.

''Nephrite.'', Mamoru called out the ancient name, gaining his friend's attention immediately. ''I missed you, too.'', he smiled gently. Satoru looked at him bewildered for a few seconds, before he offered a small smile as well. Their moment was interrupted, when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the lessons for the day. Apollo took that sound as his time to leave and disappeared somewhere out of sight, but not too far away, in case something happened.

''Where is Kaito?'', Mamoru inquired as he walked through the school's corridors alongside Satoru, his eyes searching for his missing friend among the crowd of students.

''He won't be coming at school today.'', Satoru informed him. ''His father wants him to visit a Countess that..''

''You mean Countess Rose, right?'', Mamoru interrupted.

''Yes. Apparently she and his father are friends and because his father can't go thanks to his workload, Kaito must pay her the visit to apologize for his father action's and promise that his old man will visit her another day.'', Satoru explained further.

''I see.'', Mamoru acknowledged.

''Is the princess attending the Seminar?'', Satoru inquired, as their classroom came into view.

''No, of course not. Usagi doesn't need a silly Seminar to be a princess. She just needs to be herself.'', Mamoru exclaimed.

''You as well.'', Satoru retorted. ''You are perfect just the way you are, prince.''

''You don't have to call me that.'', Mamoru declared. ''Usagi won't really appreciate it if you call her a princess either.'' Satoru went to give a reply, but the ringing of his phone ripped his words in half. Mamoru didn't open their classroom's door and glanced at him expectantly. Satoru took the diabolical device out of his pocket annoyed that someone would call him at such a time, but his annoyance was washed away when he recognized the number.

''Yes.'', he said with a serious expression to his caller.

''I can't.. find her.. anywhere.'', Ami panted from the her edge of the line.

''What?'', Satoru questioned confused.

''Usagi.. she.. I can't find her!'', Ami managed to clarify.

''Where are you?'', Satoru demanded, not losing his cool even for a fraction of a second.

''Outside our school.'', Ami replied. ''It is located..''

''We are coming.'', Satoru said, before ending the call.

''What happened?'', Mamoru inquired. Satoru summoned all his courage and met his prince's concerned eyes with his own. He couldn't bring himself to say the words that would hurt him, but he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter.

''The princess.. Usagi..'', he muttered. ''She.. she is missing.'', he concluded and all he could do was watch as his prince's eyes widened and all the light drained out of them immediately. Satoru managed to grab his prince's arm, just before he could run outside recklessly in search for her.

''What are you doing?'', Mamoru shouted. ''I have to..''

''We will go together.'', Satoru simply declared. ''I am going to call Yukio and Kagari to meet us and Ami at her school. You are not going anywhere all by yourself. The situation is dangerous.'', he said with unwavering determination. Mamoru stared at him wide-eyed, realizing the truth behind his words, before he relaxed his muscles and nodded his head slightly in agreement. Satoru placed a hand on his prince's shoulder, silently guiding him to the exit while dialing his leader's phone number with the other. It wasn't long before the two of them-with their motorcycle and car respectively-, reached the school along with Apollo. Ami was sitting on a bench, furiously typing at her Mercury computer. Mamoru was the one who ran up to her first.

''Ami, how..''

''Her classmates said that she got expelled for the day and left the school. But she doesn't answer her phone or her communicator and I can't determine her position through the signals. Something is interfering with my readings. I think it is the Dark Kingdom. And, furthermore, Luna is nowhere to be seen as well.'', Ami answered his unspoken question. ''Oh, and the same thing applies for Kaito. It is as if the two of them have completely disappeared.''

''The Princess Seminar.'', Mamoru exclaimed, exchanging a knowing look with Satoru.

''The Princess what now?'', Kagari inquired as he and Yukio joined in the conversation.

''It is a Seminar held in the place where Kaito is now.'', Apollo explained.

''Hold on a second.'', Ami requested, her fingers dancing on her keyboard. ''I can't get any readings around that area.''

''It must be the work of the Dark Kingdom.'', Yukio retorted. ''Kaito and Usagi are in danger.''

''So, what's the plan, leader?'', Kagari questioned. Yukio dared to cast a quick glance at Mamoru and knew from his determined expression that his prince wouldn't stay behind even if they strapped him in his apartment.

''Okay. Here is want we are going to do..''

* * *

The Princess Seminar had started well for Usagi. She had played with the disk along with the other attendants and had been ecstatic to find out that she was the best of them all. One of them lost control of it at one point in time and almost hit Luna, who was silently observing everything from on top of a tree.

But now Usagi's previous excitement was long gone. It was lunch time and she would have been happy if she wasn't clad in an extremely tight pink dress. It annoyed her that the other girls seemed oblivious to that. But if being a princess meant that she must be able to endure tight situations, then she would be patient about it. Finally the butler entered the massive dining room and served everyone's plate with some soup. Usagi grabbed one of the many spoons that were positioned beside her plate and started consuming her food noisily.

"Please, miss. Don't make so much noise upon eating. It is very rude and inappropriate.", Edward whispered in Usagi's ear. Only then did the blonde-haired girl realized that everyone in the room was looking in her direction.

"I'm sorry.", Usagi apologized, bowing her head slightly and returning to her food. But no matter how many times she tried it the result was no different. At one point, Usagi could swear that she had heard a cat's laughter and then a loud thud coming from the outside. Things didn't go better for Usagi when they moved to the living room. The Countess explained to them that the way a princess is talking is a very important factor of her image.

''A true princess must always be gentle and respectful to everyone she socializes with. Do you want to give it a try, Usagi?", the Countess inquired.

"Yes, of course.", Usagi accepted, standing up from her comfortable armchair. But before the Countess could question her, Edward knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Countess, we have a guest.", he announced and stepped aside in order to let the mentioned guest enter the room. Kaito stepped inside dressed in a black tuxedo and holding a beautiful bouquet of white lilies in his hands.

"What are you doing, here?!", Usagi screeched surprised, when her eyes fell on him. Kaito's eyes widened upon seeing her there, but the Countess spoke before he could voice his confusion.

"You are Akiyama Kaito, aren't you?", she inquired.

"Yes, madam.", Kaito affirmed, redirecting his attention and offering a small bow to the older woman. "I came here in place of my father to welcome you in our country. I deeply apologize for his absence, but his chosen profession keeps him rather busy most of the time. Please accept these fresh flowers as a present from the both of us."

"Oh my, you are a very gentle young man." the Countess commented with a smile, taking the flowers in her hands. "See girls, that is an excellent way of speaking. Now Usagi how would you reply into that statement?" she asked turning towards the blonde.

"Well, I would bow back at him. No wait! I would thank him for his kindness or put the flowers in a vase or.."

Usagi was interrupted when the other girls in the living room started laughing at her efforts. She glanced at them sheepishly, before she glared at Kaito, who was desperately trying to keep himself from falling to the ground in tears of laughter. Having grown up in a rich family, he knew absolutely everything about etiquette and what the Moon princess was currently doing was the farthest she could go about achieving it.

"Well, Usagi, all these suggestions of yours are good, but you can't be so indecisive at that moment.", the Countess declared, passing the flowers to her butler. Usagi sighed in desperation and hang her head low at the reprimand, causing Kaito's laughter to die in his throat.

"Now we shall move to the dancing lessons. Unfortunately, I wasn't expecting a brand new member to join our class today and as a result Usagi will have to stay out of this one.", the Countess retorted.

"That's not necessary, madam. I will be her partner.", Kaito offered in hopes of cheering the blonde up. And indeed Usagi's eyes gleamed at him gratefully in response.

''I couldn't ask that of you. You are a guest here after all.'', the Countess objected.

''It's alright, Countess Rose. Consider it as a part of the apology, as well.'', Kaito insisted.

''Very well, then. Let's head to the Manor's ballroom, everyone.'', the Countess announced smiling. ''This is the final lesson for the morning class. Dance gracefully with your partners and follow the music. The ones that I will tap on the shoulder have successfully graduated.'', she said, as they entered the vast room. Kaito caught Usagi's hand and guided them to the dance floor, followed by the other couples.

''What's wrong?'', Kaito inquired, when he realized that Usagi was shaking. ''You have danced before with Mamoru, haven't you?''

''Yes, but he was guiding me and actually dragging me along, otherwise I would have stepped all over the place.'', Usagi complained.

''Don't worry, you are here to learn, aren't you? The Princess Seminar for the evening class hasn't ended yet. I'm sure the Countess will give you a second chance if you make a mistake here.'', Kaito assured her.

''You really think so?'', Usagi questioned, looking up at him expectantly. Kaito simply smiled and nodded in response. It had been just a few notes later, that Usagi accidentally tripped on her own dress and fell to the ground, while pushing a startled Kaito slightly away. Kaito paid this no mind and helped Usagi back on her feet.

''I would like those who have graduated to come to the next room.'', the Countess announced, as the music stopped. ''I shall present you with a certificate.'', she continued and everyone clapped to congratulate those who had achieved their goal. Soon enough all the girls except from Usagi left the room, giggling happily.

''I blew it.'', Usagi sighed, when they were gone. ''I am good for nothing.''

''So, that's why you came here.'', Kaito disclosed. ''To learn how a noble acts all over again.''

''Well, of course I did! How am I supposed to be a good princess without manners and dancing and being graceful and polite all the time? I mean, look at Mamoru. He does everything so princely, even though he hasn't grown up that way in this life.'', Usagi affirmed.

''I think you have misunderstood the definition of being a royal. You see, when I was first assigned to guard Endymion, I must say that I did because of duty. But as the years passed, I met the part of him that wasn't forced to act under etiquette and rules and it was just as wonderful as the other part and actually not so different from it. Just a little more relaxed, for a lack of a better word.'', Kaito exclaimed. ''Anyway, what I mean to say is that the most important part of being a princess is being yourself.''

''Thanks.'', came the simple response.

''Did you hear something?'', Kaito questioned, when a strange, frail sound reached his ears.

''It came from the room, everyone walked in earlier.'', Usagi affirmed. ''Something might have happened to them. We better check it out.'', Usagi proposed, but before she could even make a single step forward a youma blocked her way. It was light purple and was clothed in yellow seashells along with a blue transparent fabric, that covered its legs. Without a moment to waste, the youma unleashed its attack. Kaito took hurriedly a hold of Usagi's arm and rushed the both of them behind a nearby pillar, that ended up being covered in thick wax. The youma made to approach them, but at that point in time one of the window's broke and in stepped none other than Sailor Mercury.

''Mercury Aqua Mist!'', she shouted and the room was filled with a thick layer of whiteness.

''Transform, now!'', Yukio's voice shouted from somewhere inside the room and Kaito and Usagi did as told. When the mist vanished, the youma was surrounded by everyone, including the two feline guardians. But, of course, that didn't stop it from trying to find an escape route. All the seashells that covered its body opened and released the wax that was stored inside them. Everyone, but Yukio and Kagari dodged effectively the assault. They both attacked in order to counter it and were equally surprised, when their respective attacks turned into solid stone upon impact with the wax-like substance and broke into tiny pieces.

''Their attacks..'', Kaito muttered.

''They are useless.'', Ami finished up for him.

''Then ours won't do any good either.'', Satoru declared, clenching his fists in irritation.

''We don't need them.'', Mamoru retorted and everyone looked at him with confusion. ''I just need an opening in order to heal the civilian.'', he clarified.

''Then we will give you one!'', Kagari asserted determined and his comrades nodded in agreement, before scattering off to do their part in the operation. The youma looked around the space, confused as to where to shoot first. Whenever it decided to a target, another one would immediately gain his attention. Finally, Usagi and Kagari stood right in front of it in their respective attack stances. Smirking in delight on their foolishness, the youma focused all its power on them. The duo dove out of the way just in time and landed hard on the floor. But before the enemy, could strike again a golden light hit it from behind and Countess Rose fell to the ground unconscious. Kaito approached her and breathed a sigh of relief, when he checked her perfectly normal vital signs. A few footsteps were heard coming towards them and the occupants of the room exchanged glances before they made their common decision. So, when the confused members of the Seminar hurried into the ballroom, they rushed to the aid of the Countess not knowing what had transpired. Their only evidence was the partially broken window and the paycheck, it had carefully tied on its remains.

* * *

''Oh no! I'm late again!'', Usagi shouted as she ran down the stairs in a rush.

''Usagi! We haven't discussed what happened yesterday, yet!'', Tsukino Kenji shouted warningly from the kitchen, only to get a heated glare from his wife.

''Do you believe that the private discussion the two of us made yesterday wasn't sufficient?!'', she inquired, her eyes burning with untamed fire.

''No.. of course not. I just wanted to hear Usagi's perspective upon the matter.'', Kenji shrunk under his spouse's gaze.

''Usagi has made herself perfectly clear.'', Ikuko exclaimed, returning to her wonderful cooking. ''Besides,'', she continued and her eyes softened. ''can't you see how much she has grown in such a short time?''

''She isn't our little girl anymore, is she?', Kenji queried, folding his newspaper and leaning back against his chair. Ikuko abandoned the food for a while and hugged him lovingly from behind, an act he returned by wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

''She will always be our little girl.'', Ikuko whispered reassuringly into his ear. ''No matter what.'', she concluded and Kenji tightened their embrace in agreement. A calmness was hanging in the atmosphere around them, until a familiar sound reached Kenji's ears. The previously calm man, pushed his startled wife away and raced to the nearest window just in time to see his daughter riding off with that Chiba Mamoru once again. He turned around ready to call the police to report an abduction in hopes of showing that young man his fatherly power, but a glance at his wife's angry expression for ruining their perfect moment made him want to call for an ambulance instead.

''Hey, Luna!'', Usagi called to the cat resting inside her bag.

''What is it, Usagi?'', Luna's head poked out of the schoolbag carefully, paying heed to the speed Mamoru was traveling with.

''I've made up my mind.'', Usagi smiled down at her.

''About what?'', Mamoru queried in interest, his eyes never leaving the road. Apollo emerged from Mamoru's bag as well to hear the response.

''I decided that I am going to become a princess on my own unique way.'', Usagi explained proudly.

''And what way is that?''', Apollo inquired bluntly.

''I.. well.. I haven't thought about it yet.'', Usagi confessed.

''Don't worry.'', Mamoru laughed, stopping in front of her school. ''You will do fine. Remember that you are not alone.'', Mamoru reminded her, before driving off with Apollo.

''Good morning, Usagi. You too, Luna.'', Ami greeted as she approached them.

''Are you attending this school as well?'', Usagi asked stunned.

''That's right. We are in different classes, though.'', Ami responded.

''It doesn't matter. We can eat lunch together and meet up at the breaks. It's going to be so much fun!'', Usagi stated cheerfully, earning a kind smile from the bluenette. The school bell rang as it did every day and the two girls parted ways with that promise in mind.

From atop a rooftop, Sailor Venus and Artemis observed the situation below them with similar serious expressions on their faces, although their targets were different. Artemis's feline eyes were eyeing the black cat who was patiently waiting in the school's courtyard like some kind of dog. At the same time, Sailor Venus was staring at the Moon Princess and her former ally in deep thought.

''Just look at her!'', Artemis broke the silence. ''It is killing me that it would be foolish to make a move on them recklessly.''

''They always stick together.'', Sailor Venus muttered in response. ''Rare are the times, when they can be found alone.''

''They always protect each other. How convenient!'', Artemis retorted.

''Wouldn't you protect me, Artemis?'', the blonde-haired girl asked, turning his gaze towards the white feline.

''Of course, I would!'', Artemis answered immediately. ''Don't you ever dare think otherwise!''

''Sorry, I won't.'', Sailor Venus promised, before silence fell upon them once again. ''Do you think we are on the right side of this war?''

This time Artemis didn't respond immediately to the question. Sighing, he titled his head thoughtfully and stared at Luna's form disappearing behind some bushes. After that, he directed his gaze upwards and met a blue expecting gaze.

''I don't know anymore.'', he finally replied. Sailor Venus didn't give an answer to his response and simply stared at the sky above, searching for answers. A soft morning wind passed by them and in the blink of an eye they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Enigma**

The snow was falling wonderfully over the mountains. The white, soft blanket of the season of winter was hugging their hard surface, but wasn't making them any less dangerous. A lake's waters were still and frozen, but underneath the cold layer of ice, life was still continuing its unstoppable circle. Some spots of green could be seen among the white, meaning that some trees had managed to maintain their original color. Maybe it was out of stubbornness and steely will or maybe an inexperienced skier had helped their situation.

Usagi's blue eyes gleamed with excitement as she stared down at the valley of white. The view from the cable car she was currently in was stunning. Right at that moment, she was glad that she had insisted on that one-day trip, when Maeda Yuuko, the priestess in training at the Hikawa Shrine, had offered them a chance to visit a ski resort. She had said that her parents owned the facility and everything would be on the house. Kagari had opposed at it at first, but he gave up quickly. Possibly, it had to do with the fact that she and Mamoru couldn't go there alone with the Dark Kingdom waiting in a corner to strike them down in the first chance available. Satoru, Luna and Apollo hadn't accompanied them, though. The two felines couldn't naturally come along and Satoru was busy arranging his brand new apartment. In fact, the moving company had informed him that they would bring his furniture, the day that the trip was scheduled to happen. But their stay in the big city was kind of beneficial. They could keep an eye on the Dark Kingdom's actions that way. But Yukio had instructed them not to do anything reckless and interfere only if the situation was proved to be very important. Usagi was a little worried about leaving them behind, but she managed to reassure herself that they would be fine by the time their cable car reached its destination.

Yuuko exited first and showed them the way. If one was asked to describe the resort with only one word, he would most certainly refer to it as enormous. There were hotels, restaurants, equipment rentals, ski lift systems and a handful of other facilities that housed different winter sports. There was even a basic first-aid facility stationed right next to the ski patrol's office in case something happened to a visitor. Yuuko guided them to a two-story house surrounded by a black bench a little further away from the hustle and bustle of the facility and welcomed them inside.

''My parents are at their holiday home in Switzerland, so we can stay at this holiday house for as long as we like.'', Yuuko explained, motioning for them to sit in the cozy living room. ''Stay here. I will make us some hot chocolate and be right back.'', she announced, before disappearing from their view. Kagari immediately kneeled in front of the fireplace and released a shuddering breath.

''It's so cold here!'', he complained, rubbing his gloved hands together. ''If only I could use my powers to..''

''No powers!'', Yukio ordered, with a look that rivaled the cold of the snow.

''Fine.'', Kagari huffed in response.

''Sorry for the wait.'', Yuuko exclaimed, as she reentered the room with a black disk in her hands.

''Thanks for inviting us.'', Mamoru retorted, taking a cup for himself and one for Usagi from the disk in the dark-haired girl's hands.

''It was nothing.'', Yuuko responded, as she let the disk on the table and sat curled up on the floor beside Kagari. The latter abandoned the brilliance of the fire and took a sip from his chocolate to warm his body.

''Your house is very beautiful, Yuuko.'', Usagi commented with a smile, as her blue eyes darted around the space.

''Your parents must have spent a fortune on building it.'', Ami professed, looking at the chandelier hanging above her head.

''It kind of reminds me of my own house. Perhaps, it was made by the same architect.'', Kaito declared, examining the details of the structure.

''So, Yuuko.'', Kagari said, turning to the girl beside him. ''Why does a girl like you train at the Hikawa Shrine?''

''What do you mean?'', Yuuko queried confused.

''Well, you are rich. You don't need to work in order to survive. People like you always end up in some kind of famous university.'', Kagari explained further. ''So, why do you do this?''

''To become a better person, of course.'', Yuuko casually replied and Kagari simply nodded in confirmation and returned to the fireplace, his expression unreadable.

''So, what are we going to try first?'', Kaito inquired.

''I want to try ice-skating.'', Ami proposed.

''Then it's settled.'', Kaito decided, standing up from his seat. ''Me and Ami will be at the ice ring if you ever need us.''

''You go be a ballerina on ice. I will spend the whole day relaxing in a hot tub.'', Kagari exclaimed.

''Men can dance too, you know!'', Kaito objected.

''It's fine with me, on the condition they do it some place warm..'', Kagari replied.

''Hey, Usagi, do you want to give skiing a chance?'', Mamoru questioned.

''Yes, let's go.'', Usagi beamed.

''I'll come with you.'', Yukio declared and the two of them nodded in response.

''What about you, Yuuko?'', Ami queried.

''I will accompany Kagari. You can come and find me if you need anything.'', Yuuko answered.

''Alright, then! Let's go hit the snow!'', Usagi urged excitedly and everyone took their separate ways.

* * *

''I've read in a flier at Yuuko's house that they are holding a princess competition in a hall at the top of that mountain.'', Usagi exclaimed, as Mamoru helped her learn the basics of skiing.

''Do you want to compete?'', Mamoru questioned.

''Yes, but how do we get up there? I don't see any cable cars coming and go around that area.'', Usagi asked.

''Sorry, princess, but you if you want to participate you must ski your way up.'', Mamoru replied.

''What?! No way!'', Usagi pouted, only to recover a few seconds later. ''It doesn't matter! I won't quit.'', she announced and took off towards the mountain.

''Usagi, wait up!'', Mamoru shouted after her, but it was already too late. Having no other choice, he followed after the blonde to make sure something bad wouldn't happen to her.

''It's high here, isn't it?'', Usagi muttered as she and Mamoru headed for the mountain peak, using the ski lift system.

''Don't worry.'', Mamoru said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ''Nothing is going to happen to us.'', he assured her and the blonde-haired girl relaxed in his embrace.

''Everyone, thank you for coming to this winter event.'', an announcer said, when Mamoru and Usagi arrived at the starting point of the contest. ''The competition will begin in just a few minutes. Your hostess and guide was the very first winner of the contest four years ago and our own instructor here at our wonderful resort.'', he continued, as a wavy-haired woman appeared beside him with a black microphone in hand.

''Welcome, everyone. I will now explain the judging process to you. The first one of you that gets to the bottom of this course and does so most gracefully will be selected as the winner. It is a night course, but it is completely safe, so please ski without any worries.

''Good luck, Usako.'', Mamoru exclaimed. ''I will be waiting for you at the end of this course.'', he promised, before disappearing among the crowd. Usagi gulped and approached the starting line along with the other contestants. When the signal was given, everyone surged forward and started descending the slopes. Usagi wasn't doing very well and she knew it because she was skiing uncontrollably and had already been left behind. One of her problems was easily solved, when she passed all the others skiers, that had somehow managed to fall on the snow. Suddenly a loud sound was heard and Usagi looked behind her only to see that an avalanche had occurred. Mamoru was skiing down the mountain from another course and ran towards the avalanche when he realized where it was coming from. On top of that, large walls of ice rose from the ground and cut out every single escape route her mind had previously conjured up.

''This can't be the work of the Dark Kingdom. They can't possibly be here.'', Usagi muttered to herself. But she was sure that they were, when the ice walls started to collide with each other until she found herself trapped in a large hole of ice and snow. She thought that she would freeze to death inside it, until she heard his voice calling her name and eventually his form appeared in her line of sight.

''Usagi, are you okay?'', Mamoru asked, kneeling on the snow in order to see and hear her better.

"Yes, I'm okay. But I lost the contest, didn't I?", Usagi responded.

"Can you climb up?", Mamoru queried. Usagi tried to step on the snow from the avalanche, but slipped on it and fell on the ice.

"No, we have to find another way.", Usagi answered. "You are not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Of course not. I am just going to contact the others with my communicator. They will tell the ski patrol to come and find us.", Mamoru exclaimed, reaching for the mentioned device in his wrist.

"Good idea. Mine was damaged from the snow.", Usagi retorted.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure Kaito has.. Agh..", Mamoru's sentence was cut in half and the next thing Usagi knew was that she wasn't the only one trapped anymore. Looking up, she spotted a youma standing on the place Mamoru was previously standing, with his communicator in hand. And with a small snap, the device was broken into pieces. Mamoru got up from the ground, the bruises he had recently acquired rapidly healing, and pushed Usagi behind him. The youma jumped and landed unscratched in front of them with a low growl.

"We must transform.", Mamoru urged, a radiant golden glow already surrounding his body. It wasn't long before the Terrestrial King and Sailor Moon were ready for action. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and teleported them out of the hole in order to give them more space for the incoming battle. The youma followed after them and threw big and sharp pieces of ice towards them. Usagi tried to hit the youma with her tiara, but it easily dodged out of the way and hovered in the air above them. It got ready to launch another attack, but it was stopped by the sudden appearance of Sailor Venus right in front of it. The blonde looked at Usagi and Mamoru with a consecutive, cold gaze, before she decided to continue with her most recent plan. Usagi was so shocked by the unfriendliness and hatred in her eyes that she almost didn't acknowledge Mamoru's supportive hand on her shoulder. Their eyes locked only for a moment and Usagi knew that the black-haired man in front of her knew the pain she was going through. The pain of losing an ally, a confidant, a most precious friend.

''You know what to do.'', Sailor Venus finally exclaimed, and the youma nodded once in confirmation before it disappeared to do its master's bidding.

''Now then.'', Sailor Venus exclaimed, turning towards the couple. ''Where were we?''

* * *

Yukio and Kagari were frantically running towards the ice rink in a rush. The former, had come down a large slope which he had successfully mastered, when he realized that the two people he was supposed to watch over weren't standing in the place that they were supposed to meet. He had immediately called the others in their communicators, but had only managed to get a hold of Kagari. The blonde-haired man had abandoned the comfort and warmth of the facility he had been in and rushed out of the place, leaving a very confused Yuuko behind. He hadn't bothered to tell her that Usagi and Mamoru were missing. He had a feeling that their disappearance wasn't caused by a physical force and if Yuuko or someone else were to be involved they would only cause trouble. He had met with Yukio outside of Yuuko's house and had discussed his assumption with him. He had hoped that the silver-haired man would oppose to his suggestion, but sadly he had actually shared it. It was official. Usagi and Mamoru couldn't even take a step, without a handful of freaky agents of the Dark Kingdom following on their trail. The sooner they wiped it out and saved everyone, the better. Sometimes, Kagari missed the first days of their adventures, when things were much more simple. When they hadn't all those memories of the past life on their shoulders. When he wouldn't have to live with the memories of her past self coming in total contrast with the twisted version that the Dark Kingdom had created. And most of all, he couldn't help but wonder if she could really be saved or if it was already too late for her and Sailor Jupiter. Hopefully, it would be the former.

Yukio was in no better state of mind. If he hadn't been so careless, they wouldn't have been lost or at least he would have been lost with them. It was agonizing not knowing where they were. To think he had joined them in skiing in order to keep a close eye on them just in case something happened. One could never be too cautious around them these days. And furthermore Satoru was not with them in this adventure. And nor were Apollo and Luna. One would think that three more acquaintances wouldn't make a big difference and he would be totally wrong. Satoru with his foresight given to him by the stars was always a great help when it came to any potential dangers in the future. Yukio was certain that if he were with them, Usagi and Mamoru would have never been gotten lost. And the two felines were also helpful in their own special way. Their advice has been always welcome and useful and their judgment had been proven to be correct most of the times. They most certainly wouldn't have been selected as royal advisors if they didn't possess those necessary qualities after all. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed on that trip, but he really wanted for his team to relax for a little after all those struggles they had faced recently. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"It's not your fault.", Kagari said with a concerned expression, as if he was reading his thoughts. Yukio stared at him for a long while with a look that said that the silver-haired man had completely forgotten Kagari's presence, before he answered. The blonde-haired man was running beside him, his breaths rising in the air in small visible puffs. The cold he so hated was entirely forgotten. He wouldn't complain about it, even if the way it surrounded his body made him want to curl up on a bed with a heater on until they left this place. But there was no time for that now. Not when Mamoru and Usagi were somewhere alone, probably freezing from the cold or getting attacked by something, animal or youma, in the worst case.

"I know.", Yukio lied and sprinted ahead so he wouldn't have to face Kagari's full of disbelief gaze. What was done was done anyway. There was no point in discussing about blames and regrets at the moment or any other moment on the matter. The past was in the past and the future was right ahead of them, waiting to be made by their choices. And Yukio had chosen that he wouldn't betray his prince's trust once again.

Finally, the two men reached their destination. Yukio all but slammed the door of the facility open, causing everyone's attention to focus on him. Yukio's eyes found Ami and Kaito standing on the ice and the look in his eyes told them everything. The duo exchanged a quick glance, before skating their way towards the exit of the rink. But before they could do so, a part of a wall broke down and Kagari and Yukio had to jump aside if they didn't wish to be buried underneath the debris. A mighty youma entered from the big hole, that had been formed, and ran towards the ice rink, causing the civilians inside it to scream in fright. Kaito guided himself and Ami outside of it and joined his friends in front of the facility's exit. The youma, annoyed by the people's screams, turned its attention to them and promptly turned them into ice sculptures. Satisfied, it turned towards its primary targets once again, only to collide with a burst of flames that pushed it back and out of the rink. It stood once again, the edges of its human-like hair burning from the fire and charged towards its attacker. Something hit it from the side, before it could reach him, and it fell to the ground once again. Kaito summoned his magic, ready to attack again, but Ami stopped him before he could do any more damage.

''Wait!'', she shouted, taking her eyes off her computer, only for a split second. ''We mustn't kill it. It was a human. I, also, detect Sailor Venus's power signature on it. It must be one of her creations.''

''Then, she must be behind Mamoru's and Usagi's sudden disappearance. I tried to reach them through our communicators earlier but they wouldn't answer.'', Yukio retorted.

''Is there any other way for us to locate them?'', Kagari queried.

''We can hack on the resort's camera system. This is a huge place. Cameras are bound to be everywhere, even on the different courses.'', Kaito proposed.

''I'm on it.'', Ami announced, as the necessary information started appearing on her visor.

''You do that. We will keep it busy, until you are ready.'', Kagari encouraged, motioning towards the youma, who was still capable to fight. A happy smirk appeared on Ami's face when she realized that the security codes she had to hack were toys for little children. But when she found what she was looking for, her smirk fell along with her computer and her eyes widened. Kaito, having trapped the youma in a crystal prison, rushed immediately to her side and picked up the fallen device. Yukio and Kagari came to stand on his sides to see the cause of Ami's shock as well. On the screen, Sailor Venus was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

* * *

''And that's everything.'', Satoru happily announced, more to himself than the two felines, while examining with his brown eyes, his now fully furnished apartment for any possible mishaps. Satisfied when he didn't find any, he sat on his brand new couch with a relieved sigh.

"It took a lot of time for you and the workers to arrange everything.", Apollo commented. "How much did you spent on this project?", he asked, pointing towards the huge plasma television with his feline eyes.

"I may have overdone it a little bit.", Satoru exclaimed, flushing slightly.

"Don't you think that you have overdone it with the location as well?", Luna questioned.

"Of course, he hasn't.", Apollo answered. "The closer, the better!"

"I do know from where you are coming from Luna.", Satoru sighed troubled. "We have been putting a lot of pressure to the both of them lately."

"But isn't moving to a building, located just a block away from his, a little too much?", Luna queried.

"Maybe. But better safe than sorry.", Satoru responded, getting up from his seat.

"When will they return from the trip?", Apollo inquired.

"Some time later today, I think .", Satoru replied, as he and the two felines exited the apartment for a short patrol walk. ''Hopefully, they will enjoy themselves there. They all need it."

''And you don't.", Apollo stated ironically, but surprisingly no reply came from Satoru's mouth.

"That's right. It must have been very hard for you to fight all alone.", Luna assumed, voicing Apollo's opinion as well.

"Why didn't you come here sooner?", Apollo queried.

"I didn't know where you were. Or even if you were all in the same place.", Satoru replied.

"Didn't the stars tell you?", Luna inquired.

"They had refused to reveal your location to me. They had said that it was too soon for me to reunite with you.", Satoru explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Apollo fumed.

"I don't know.", Satoru responded. "The stars are..", he made to say, but a feeling of uneasiness stopped him in his tracks.

"What's wrong?", Luna queried, when she and Apollo realized that their companion had stopped walking alongside them.

"I sense an unknown force of energy somewhere nearby.", Satoru informed them, approaching a dark, gloomy alley. "Be on guard.", he ordered, as they cautiously entered it. To everyone that passed by it, it was just a cold and uninviting gap between two houses, but the sight the trio witnessed gave it a whole new meaning. In the half light of the unpleasant alleyway, a black portal could be seen, giving the space around them a wary feeling. Like a number of unseen dangers could be lurking inside, though just one would suffice for the job. Shadows were swirling inside of it. But they weren't anything like Yukio's powers. They were more menacing and powerful and yet not really threatening, though they could be if they so wished.

''What the heck is that?'', Apollo inquired confused.

''A black hole?'', Luna suggested.

''I think it's some kind of portal.'', Satoru responded.

''Leading where?'', Apollo questioned.

''The Dark Kingdom?'', Luna guessed.

''There is only one way to find out.'', Satoru muttered, as he transformed and approached it.

''Wait!'', Luna objected. ''It is too dangerous to investigate it by ourselves. We must wait for the others to return.''

''We can't wait that long.'', Satoru intercepted. ''Besides, I didn't ask you to come with me.''

''We will accompany you.'', Apollo assured him. ''If this thing really leads to the Dark Kingdom, we may as well end up getting back what have been stolen from us.'', he concluded, turning his determined gaze towards Luna expectantly. The black feline furrowed her brows thoughtfully before she finally nodded in silent agreement. After that, the trio approached the vortex and jumped inside, immediately getting lost in the darkness. Back in the alleyway, the strange vortex closed behind them and disappeared. And just like that, the sunlight returned to the alley once again.

* * *

Mamoru hit the surface of the white mountain hard, but luckily recovered quickly enough to dodge Sailor Venus's deadly chain. He exchanged a brief glance with Usagi, who was conflicted by the situation. She knew that Sailor Venus in her current state was their enemy, but couldn't bring herself to attack her best friend. As a result, she didn't do anything when the agent of the Dark Kingdom hit her with one of her most powerful attacks and she fell to the snow, clutching her right foot in obvious pain. Mamoru made to run towards her side, but Sailor Venus acted first and a beam of light forced him away. The black-haired man couldn't help but watch as Sailor Venus approached Usagi and came to stand above her with eyes full of hatred. The warrior raised her hand into the air and an obsidian sword appeared in her hands.

''Now, one of my tasks shall be complete and the other will be shortly after.'', Sailor Venus exclaimed out loud, clutching her sword tightly with both hands. The sword made its way towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus's more recent creation slammed unconscious in the cold snow as Yukio, Ami, Kaito and Kagari appeared behind Mamoru via teleportation. But it was too late for them to interfere.

''Serenity!'', Mamoru yelled at the top of his lungs. Sailor Venus stopped in her advance. She hesitated, her eyes going wide while a small spark of recognition swam in their depths. Who knows what could have happened if the blonde warrior hadn't been pushed away from her target by an unexpected force. Not a minute later, Satoru came to stand protectively in front of Usagi. Sailor Venus glared at him with gritted teeth before she disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom. She had been outnumbered by them once again.

''Are you alright?'', Mamoru asked for the second time that day, as he kneeled beside a shocked Usagi.

''Yeah..'', Usagi stuttered. ''It will be fine.''

''Sit still.'', Mamoru ordered, when the blonde-haired girl tried to stand up. Mamoru placed a hand over her injury and healing energy flowed between them. When he finished, the wound was nowhere to be seen. Usagi smiled at him with gratitude as he helped her on her feet.

''Sorry to interrupt the moment.'', Kagari exclaimed. ''But shouldn't we be worrying about that thing right there?'', he asked, pointing towards the direction of the youma, that was slowly regaining consciousness. Mamoru immediately got the hint and healed it as well causing it to turn successfully back into a human. At the same time on the ice rink all the unfortunate humans that had been turned into ice statues, recovered and fell on the ice unconscious. The doctor and his team rushed inside only a few minutes later in order to take care of their health.

''How did you come here?'', Kaito asked Satoru, when that got out of the way.

''We stepped into some weird portal we found in an alley.'', a voice replied casually and soon after Apollo jumped into Mamoru's shoulder.

''An act I am not performing again! It is freezing here!'', Luna wailed, entering the scene.

''Oh, you poor thing.'', Usagi retorted, picking the black feline into her arms in hopes of providing some needed warmth.

''Explain yourself.'', Yukio demanded with interest.

''That will have to wait.'', Ami announced with her eyes stuck on the computer screen. ''The ski patrol is approaching our location with their helicopters.''

''They must have been alerted when Usagi and the ski instructor didn't show up at the end of the course.'', Mamoru guessed thoughtfully.

''We must get rid of this attire, then.'', Kagari concluded, turning back to his civilian clothing. The others followed suit, all of them except Satoru.

"There is no way, I am going to do that. You all are perfectly dressed in warm clothes, while I just stepped out of an environment with normal weather conditions. I am going to die from the cold, until our 'rescuers' arrive.", Satoru explained.

"Change now!", Yukio ordered. "Our identities will be revealed otherwise."

"All right. All right. I will.", Satoru sighed defeated. His leader had just reasons anyway.''

After they were picked up by the helicopters and the ski instructor was rushed to the doctor for a check up, the team of heroes made their way towards Yuuko's house. The teenage girl was glad when they returned unharmed, having heard everything about the rescue mission. They of course apologized for worrying her and packed up their things, before bidding farewell to the resort. They parted ways only when their bus left them in front of the Shrine's steps. Kagari climbed them up lost in his thoughts. Yuuko had fallen asleep on the bus at some point in time and Satoru had explained everything about the peculiar portal. Ami had checked with her computer for any traces of it when they entered Tokyo but she had found none. And Satoru had only noticed its presence when he passed right in front of its location. It was as if it wanted to be found in a specific moment and by a specific person. And when its cause was finally completed, it simply vanished. And maybe so did the person responsible for its creation. It seemed that they had a secret - for a lack of a better word- ally somewhere that didn't want to be found.

''Are you listening to me?!'', Yuuko's voice brought Kagari back to reality.

''I'm sorry. What did you say?'', Kagari queried sheepishly.

''I said..'', Yukio pinched her nose in annoyance. ''that I am sorry that I dragged you along into this. I didn't know that you hated the cold so much.''

''No, I actually had a great time.'', Kagari assured her. ''Except, of the incident with Usagi that is.''

''What did really happen?'', Yuuko inquired.

''A blizzard. In short, Usagi got lost. Mamoru went to find her. And then the rest of us went to find them.'', Kagari lied.

''And what about your friend Satoru? How did he show up? I thought he couldn't come or something like that.'', Yuuko questioned.

''Oh, well he finished early and he decided to pass by.'', Kagari muttered in response.

''In such light clothing and with two cats?'', Yuuko asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

''It was a dare.'', Kagari replied quickly. ''I mean someone from school told him to do so and we were the judges.'', he continued and watched as Yuuko averted her gaze from his own. She obviously hadn't believed a single word, but Kagari was glad that she was willing to leave it at that.

''Hey, Kagari.'', Yuuko pronounced, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

''What is it?'', Kagari queried, as he stopped a few meters in front of her.

''What are we? What am I to you?'', Yuuko inquired, her cheeks flushing slightly. The short-haired girl watched as Kagari's features switched from shock to disbelief and from disbelief to hesitation until he bent his head towards the ground, obviously thinking about how he should reply to the query. When he lifted his head, his eyes were full of determination.

''You have come to be a very dear friend, but..''

''You don't need to answer now.'', Yuuko exclaimed, shocking Kagari for the second time in the last five minutes. ''Take your time.'', she concluded with a smile as she ran up the rest of the staircase and disappeared inside her room. Kagari stood there staring for a long while before he climbed up to the temple as well with a long sigh. He found the priest feeding Phobos and Deimos in the courtyard as usual. He approached him with a haunted look on his face that the priest immediately picked up on.

"Did something happen on the trip?", he asked thoughtfully.

"We were attacked by Sailor Venus and a youma, but everyone is alright.", Kagari replied.

"Then what is that worries you?", the priest questioned with interest.

"Have you sensed anything out of the ordinary today or seen anything in the fire?", Kagari inquired, wanting to prove his thoughts right.

"No, everything has been quiet while you were away.", the priest replied slightly confused. "What is this about?"

"Satoru found a strange portal in an alley that teleported him in the mountain we were just in time to save the princess from getting hurt or worse.", Kagari answered darkly. "Do you recall someone from our past life that could do something like this?"

"No. Neither friend nor foe.", the kind priest responded. "Maybe it is someone that we didn't know about.''

"Maybe, but such a power wouldn't have been left out of the public's eye.", Kagari objected.

"Then its owner knows how to hide in the shadows very well. It is clear that he or she does not wish to be discovered.", the priest retorted.

"It seems that we just got a brand new problem for solving into our hands.."

* * *

"You live pretty close to my house.", Mamoru commented, standing before Satoru's building with the latter and Apollo.

"Sorry for meddling with your privacy.'', Satoru immediately apologized and Apollo rolled his cat eyes disapprovingly at the act.

"It's okay. It's better if we are all at arm's length. I will be able to reach you quickly if you ever need my help.", Mamoru explained.

"Actually, it's the other way around.", Satoru muttered quietly under his breath.

"So, about that portal..'', Mamoru trailed off.

"I have never experienced anything like it.", Satoru declared.

"It certainly was not the Dark Kingdom.", Apollo intercepted. "Firstly, it didn't feel like it and secondly Sailor Venus wouldn't have wanted us to interfere with her plans."

"Then how did it feel like?", Mamoru questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at his two friends.

"It was like I was lost in the ocean of darkness. I couldn't see or feel anything around, but there was surely something in there watching us closely.", Satoru described.

"I heard a whisper at some point in time and then we ended up landing safely in the snow.", Apollo filled in.

"I see.", Mamoru muttered in response. "So, we have no clue of who is behind this?"

"Whoever they are, they sure are powerful. And maybe they are not alone in this little operation.", Satoru claimed, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"I have the feeling that our business with them has not ended yet.", Mamoru exclaimed with a serious expression, before bidding farewell to Satoru and heading towards his own apartment along with Apollo. Satoru lingered there a bit longer, watching his prince's retreating form until it disappeared behind a corner. After that, he sighed tiredly and entered his apartment complex eager for a good night's rest.

On the opposite side of the pavement, one dark figure stood watching the exchange between the two men. With a flick of a wrist it was gone and reappeared at a skyscraper with a perfect view of the Hikawa Shrine. Another dark figure was standing there, its eyes settled in the holy temple. Upon sensing the arrival of its friend, it turned around to face it.

''Well?'', it asked expectantly.

''They don't know anything about our existence. We are not even a stupid fairy tale in this world.'', the other one huffed, not bothering to hide its annoyance.

''It's better that way. I shielded our presence from the sacred fire as well.''

''The flames wouldn't have revealed anything, even if you hadn't.''

''They wouldn't do it now. It is the near future, I am worried about.''

''To think we even created someone, in hopes of not worrying about it at least here. What about the others?''

''Sailor Mercury tried with her computer, but it is impossible to pick up on our magic, and you know it.''

''Are we ever going to let them do so?''

''Right now that is the last thing we have to worry about.''

''You are right. It almost happened again today.''

''We can't allow it to transpire again. This time we have to succeed.'', the second figure exclaimed, before the both of them disappeared into a place known by little and visited by only two.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Checkmate?**

"Did you find anything about that portal on the data inside your mercury computer?", Kaito asked, typing to find information on his PC.

"No.", Ami sighed in response."There is nothing on it. What about you?"

"I have never encountered something like this either.", Kaito muttered darkly. "I am pretty sure that I would remember if something similar had transpired in the past life. I just hate that we don't know anything about this potential threat!"

"Yukio called me this morning.", Ami retorted. "He said that nor the stars nor the fire know anything as well. Or they know and just don't tell us for whatever reason."

"Why would they do that?", Kaito arched a questioning eyebrow at the bluenette and stopped typing on his keyboard giving her his full attention.

"Well, they didn't tell Satoru that we were on the other side of the world until recently.", Ami stated. " Just think about how many things would have changed if they had been kind enough to share this little piece of information with him."

"Point taken.", Kaito declared and a victorious smile appeared on Ami's face. "But", he continued, closing his laptop in order to look at her straight in the eye. "don't underestimate them. Behind their actions, there is always a reason."

"I'm sor-.."

"I still don't believe that the Dark Kingdom would follow us even on the mountains.", Kaito commented, taking a careful sip from his still hot peppermint tea. His interruption would have been described as plain rude by an outsider, but Ami knew that this was his way of telling her that apologies were not needed. Besides, school had ended for the day and he and Ami were relaxing on the arcade. They needed it after the events of the previous day.

"It is actually quite reasonable. Venus was always like this. She won't stop at nothing to achieve her goals.", Ami responded, flipping to the next page of her magazine. "I wonder who she is in this life. Maybe there are some people out there searching for her and thinking that she is gone forever."

"What are you reading?", Kaito asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Oh, this is a monthly science magazine I am fond of.", Ami replied. "There is a pretty interesting article here about a boy that managed to invent a type of tiny robots that can be controlled telepathically via a transmitter. It would be a large breakthrough if they prove to be useful in medicine."

"Well, that is something you ought to discuss with Mamoru. I am not really into surgeries and the like. ", Kaito confessed." I am also not fond of being late.", he continued, sipping the rest of his tea in one gulp and standing up hurriedly.

"Where are you going?", Ami asked perplexed.

"Get up. We are leaving.", Kaito ordered, paying no heed to her query while putting on his jacket.

"Going where?", Ami inquired, mimicking his actions.

"You'll see, it's a surprise.", Kaito grinned in response. "See you, later Motoki!", Kaito pronounced, before grabbing Ami's hand and leading them out of the arcade. The bluenette tried to convince her boyfriend to reveal the secret, but he was being rather uncompromising. Ami only got more confused when she and Kaito met Luna, Apollo, Usagi and Mamoru outside of a large strange-shaped building.

"Took you long enough.", Usagi complained playfully, when the duo approached them. "I simply can't wait to show my graceful skills at Mamo-chan."

"Have you tried this again Usagi?", Kaito queried.

"Not in this life!", Usagi stated cheerfully. "But I remember that I was very efficient at it in the past life."

"Sailor Jupiter, too.'', Luna reminded.

"Excuse me, but what are we talking about exactly?", Ami blurted suddenly.

"We are going ice skating.", Mamoru explained with a smile. ''That skating center just opened up and the first day is free. Also, they are having the champions of the Olympics as instructors just for today.", he continued, pointing towards the large construction behind them.

"I thought that since we didn't manage to enjoy ourselves a lot yesterday, we could do so here.", Kaito exclaimed.

''And I wanted to try many winter sports, but well you know what happened.'', Usagi retorted.

''It's a great idea.'', Ami concluded. ''But I don't think the lessons I took there were enough for me to skate around.''

''Don't worry, I'm clueless as well.'', Kaito declared.

''Same here. I have to skate since I was a child, but I think it is not so difficult from the moment you get the hang of it.'', Mamoru agreed.

''Worry not, my friends! I shall teach you everything I know about the art of the ice.'', Usagi promised and rushed inside the building. Everyone laughed openly at her antics, before they followed her inside. Apollo and Luna sat in the audience's seats, doing their best not to bring any necessary attention to themselves, while the others went to change into appropriate outfits for ice skating. The two felines spent their time observing the other skaters on the ice rink. Some were doing their best to get accustomed to the ice, while others glided on it with extreme ease and familiarity. Some of the couples were able to achieve a perfect synchronization as well. Out of all of them, a young girl made the difference. She had dark blue hair-almost black- as long as Usagi's that were caught up in two pigtails, while her bangs were covering slightly her dark blue eyes.

Mamoru and Kaito showed up first and approached the ice rink. The former was dressed in a black pair of tights, a silver shirt and white ice skates. Kaito was clad in black tights as well, but his shirt and skates were a light blue color. Ami entered the area a few minutes later, wearing a long-sleeved blue dress and approached their location.

"That's a cute outfit.", Kaito commented when he saw her and Ami flushed visibly at his compliment.

"You guys, go on ahead. I will wait for Usagi to change clothes.", Mamoru urged with a smile.

"Okay, then. I think she will arrive any minute now.", Ami informed him, before she and Kaito entered the rink. At first, they were more like walking than skating but they got the hang of it pretty soon. Those brief lessons that they had taken at the resort must have been very intense, judging from the way they moved. On the other hand, those two had always been fast learners.

''Hey! Wait for me everyone!'', a voice shouted and Usagi entered the scene, walking while trying to put on one of her white skates that matched her white and red dress perfectly. That technique, of course, didn't work and she ended up slipping and falling hard on the ground, successfully gaining everyone's attention.

''Usagi, you are such a kid.'', Mamoru exclaimed jokingly, helping her to stand up and guiding her to one of the seats. ''You don't need to be so nervous about this you know.'', he encouraged, while tying the laces of her skates tightly.

''That was so embarrassing!'', Usagi wailed. ''But I was an expert back then and I am going to do just fine!'', she said, regaining her confidence an instant later.

''Are you sure that she is going to teach them, Luna?'', Apollo questioned, watching the couple from afar.

''Let's not go there, Apollo.'', Luna sighed. ''Just let it slide.''

''Okay, you are ready to go.'', Mamoru declared. ''Do you need help standing up?''

''No, I'm okay. Let's go!'', Usagi retorted reassuringly. Mamoru nodded in agreement and entered the ice rink in a flash. His movements were a little sloppy at the beginning, but that changed soon, even though he had to skate for years. However, the task proved to be a little difficult for Usagi. In the end, she managed to reach the entrance of the rink, having an iron grip on the railings.

''Are you okay, Usagi?'', Ami questioned, as she, Kaito and Mamoru skated closer to her.

''Perfectly fine.'', Usagi grumbled in response.

''Then what are you waiting for?'', Kaito asked. ''Come, join us.'', he urged excitedly. Usagi nodded once in response and stepped on the ice, only to slip and fall backwards. She would have hit the ice if Mamoru hadn't caught her in time and helped her regain her lost balance.

''This is just too painful for my eyes.'', Luna muttered to Apollo in despair.

''That other girl with the blue hair moves like a professional, though.'', Apollo commented.

''This isn't how it is supposed to go!'', Usagi argued, untangling herself from Mamoru's hands and trying to stand on her own. This time though, Mamoru wasn't quick enough and the blonde girl ended up failing on the hard ice. A hand appeared in Usagi's line of vision and she took a hold of it gratefully.

''Come on, don't be so down.'', Mamoru encouraged, never letting go of her hand as he slowly guided her towards the railings.

''We can teach you the basics.'', Kaito offered with a smile.

''Thanks, but no.'', Usagi denied, surprising everyone. ''I had enough of it for today.'', she continued, exiting the rink.

''Then we can go and do something else instead.", Mamoru proposed, getting ready to follow her.

"It's okay, Mamo-chan.", Usagi objected with a smile. "You can stay.", she continued and left the room, before Mamoru could utter another word. Apollo and Luna shared a glance with the black-haired prince, before they followed after their princess.

"I'm going after her as well.", Mamoru sighed.

"We are coming too.", Ami announced.

"No, you guys stay here.", Mamoru objected. "Me and Usagi already spoiled your fun yesterday. I am sorry..", Mamoru's speech was interrupted when Kaito smacked him promptly on the back of his head.

"Don't be so naive, Mamoru. Me and Ami could have abandoned you and enjoy ourselves, but we didn't. ", Kaito explained.

"We are not doing this out of obligation.", Ami added. "We act as we wish to act. Besides, there are no external forces binding us to a duty and our sacred vows hadn't been reaffirmed yet, although I would like them to. For now, the only ties that bind us are those of friendship and love. So, don't you just tell us to stay away! We have stayed away long enough.''

''Everyone, our free event has ended. Please, exit the building as soon as possible.'', a feminine voice announced from the speakers.

''And now you have run out of excuses, as well.'', Kaito exclaimed.

''All right.'', Mamoru sighed. ''Let's go find..''

''Excuse me.'', a voice interrupted their conversation. The trio turned towards its source, only to spot the famous figure skater Janelyn standing behind them. She was a woman of average height that had short blonde hair with pink highlights.

''Do you need something, miss?'', Kaito questioned, after a brief silence.

''Well, you see a part of the opening ceremony of the facility includes selecting two people between the visitors to take on free skating practice.", the famous champion explained.

"By what criteria?", Ami unconsciously cut in, before the professional skater could continue.

"Your ice skating skills, of course.", came the reply. "Now, back to the point. Me and my partner have selected that girl right there", she pointed towards a blue-haired girl that who was talking with Misha, her partner in ice skating. "and yourself.", she finished, indicating Mamoru.

''Me?'', Mamoru questioned clearly surprised. ''There must be a mistake. I haven't even done anything like this before.''

''You must have a natural talent, then.'', Janelyn giggled. ''Don't be so bold and try it out.''

''I'm sorry, but I have something important to take care off at the moment.'', Mamoru kindly turned her proposal down.

''Oh, I see.'', Janelyn stated disappointingly. ''Is there really no other way? We will get seriously reprimanded by our boss if we don't follow the exact schedule.''

''In that case I will stay.'', Mamoru announced determined. Janelyn smiled up at him gratefully when he made that declaration. It seemed that the she took her job very seriously.

''Thank you very much, sir. I apologize for getting you out of your way.'', she muttered with a small bow. ''Come with me, please.'', she said a little louder and skated towards the two other people on the ice rink.

''See you later.'', Mamoru called, before following her. Kaito and Ami smiled in response, before they left heading to the changing rooms of the facility. A few minutes later, they exited the building in search of Usagi. In their rush, they didn't notice the shutters closing behind them with a loud thud."

* * *

''Where did she go?!'', Apollo questioned for the hundredth time, since he had exited the ice rink with Luna. ''I didn't know she was able to run so fast. At this rate, she will come to outrun Sailor Uranus someday!''

''That's the only benefit running late to school gives us. It keeps her in good shape.'', Luna muttered, searching around with her eyes. ''Now, that you mentioned it, the others should have been reborn as well, right?''

''I don't see the way it benefits us, right now.'', Apollo grumbled next to her. ''Moving around this big, dangerous city would have been easier if we could transform into our other forms. And to answer your question, I think they should have. But I have the slightest idea of who they are or where they are. I have never even seen them once in the past life.''

''Who knows? We might be able to regain that ability with time and that will probably make it easier for us to find them.', Luna exclaimed. ''We could really use their help in this battle.''

''But it isn't theirs, is it?'', Apollo remarked.

''What do you mean?'', Luna questioned.

''They were the victims of the war, too. They never faced the Dark Kingdom in the past life.'', Apollo elaborated.

''It doesn't matter if they had faced them before!'', Luna objected. ''It is their duty to protect this planet!''

''I know.'', Apollo retorted. ''I'm just saying that they will not show up for this one. Their destiny isn't moving along with ours. At least for now. Someday though it will most definitely be.''

''Luna! Apollo!'', a voice called out and the two felines turned around only to see Kagari and Satoru approaching them.

''What are you doing here all by yourselves?'', Kagari inquired.

''I thought that you were going to the ice rink with the others.'', Satoru added.

''Usagi ran off somewhere and we are searching for her.", Apollo explained.

"I think she is still feeling a little bit crumbled up by the whole princess thing.", Luna elaborated.

"And don't forget the deal with the Sailor Senshi.", Apollo added. "It is hard on her, too."

"You better leave her alone to think about it for a while, then.", Kagari advised.

"Maybe you are right..", Luna muttered thoughtfully.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?", Apollo queried curiously.

"We were at the Shrine, trying to find out something about the strange portal.", Satoru informed them.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that your efforts were fruitless.", Apollo exclaimed.

"Right on the spot!", Kagari retorted. "I got a headache, from trying too hard."

"The point is that we don't know anything about them and there is seemingly no way for us to do so.", Satoru proclaimed.

"In other words, we can only wait for them to make their move.", Luna concluded.

"We must be careful.", Apollo asserted. ''They may be closer than we think they are."

* * *

Usagi was sitting on a bench in a small, local park. Her eyes were downcast, as she thought over her troubles. The truth was that she hadn't run away because she couldn't skate. The truth behind her actions was that each and every day she discovered one more difference she and her past self had. Although she had been comforted by everyone and had decided to have faith in herself, her doubts were slowly returning. And then there was the fate of her Senshi. Only Ami had been saved so far. And the others were still in that place controlled by that monster. Why would Beryl do this? Was it because of her? Maybe she should have never descended on the Earth. Then everything should have turned out okay. Of course the Senshi wouldn't have met the Shittenou. And she wouldn't have met Endymion. Usagi's heart ached at the mere thought. This was all so confusing! Soon tears found their way out of her blue eyes and rolled down her slightly flushed cheeks. They hit the surface of her fists soundlessly, as the blonde struggled to keep her sobs as quiet as possible.

Suddenly, a pair of shoes appeared seemingly out of nowhere in Usagi's blurry vision. The blonde gazed at them for a while in confusion, before she decided to look up. A girl, probably at her age, was standing right in front of her. She had long and brown curly hair and wore a pair of dark blue jeans along with a pair of black flat shoes. A black strapless blouse was covering the upper part of her body, while a beautiful fairy necklace was adorning her neck. Lastly, a black hat was resting on top of her hair. But the thing that appealed most to Usagi were her eyes. They were really a common color. Brown. Not blue like hers or green like Kaito's just a plain, ordinary brown. But they had such intensity in them, that Usagi found them breathtaking. For they were filled with concern and worry all directed towards her.

''Are you okay?'', the girl queried, the concern becoming more evident in her features. She was really an open book. It took a while for Usagi to comprehend that the girl had spoken to her.

''Yes.. I'm fine!'', Usagi eventually replied, faking a smile.

''That's exactly what people say when they aren't.'', the girl stated, raising a black eyebrow thoughtfully. ''Are you lost or something?''

''No! No! It's not that!'', Usagi denied quickly. ''I just well..''

''It's okay if you don't want to tell me about your problems.'', the girl interrupted. ''We are particularly strangers after all. But I think you should talk about it with your friends or someone close to you. It really helps.''

''Thanks for your advice.'', Usagi smiled up at her and then lowered her gaze to the ground once again. After that, an awkward silence befell them, in which Usagi was desperately pleading for the girl to go and leave her be. But the brunette didn't show any mercy.

''You aren't going to tell anyone about this, do you?'', she questioned, a scowl deeply in place. Usagi stared up at her bewildered, before she sighed in defeat. ''Are you afraid that they are going to criticize you?'', she asked, taking a seat on the bench beside the blonde.

''What?! Of course not! They are the best friends I could ever have!'', Usagi exclaimed.

''Don't get me wrong. I didn't mean to offend them in any way.'', the girl apologized. ''Now tell me what's wrong. You don't have to use names if you don't want to do so. Just give me the general idea. My best friend says that I give pretty good advice.''

''Okay, here goes nothing.'', Usagi decided with a deep sigh. ''You see, me and my friends have a common interest in certain activities and I just don't feel like I'm suited for the role anymore. But it's not like I can give up either. Because those activities are dangerous and I would hate it if someone got hurt. What do you think?'', Usagi inquired, turning towards her new acquaintance. The girl wore an unreadable expression on her face, as she answered.

''You are not some kind of twisted criminal, are you?'', she queried suspiciously.

''Huh?! Oh, no! I was just trying to give you that general idea.'', Usagi objected. ''I mean I don't look like a criminal, do I?''

''I believe you, but that last statement of yours doesn't really stand.'', the girl remarked.

''What do you mean?'', Usagi asked perplexed.

''Well, take me for example.'', the girl elaborated. ''What do you think about me? What do you presume by my appearance?''

''A gang leader?'', Usagi guessed and blushed slightly when the brunette started laughing hysterically next to her.

''I must admit that you are a very funny person.'', she exclaimed in-between laughs. ''Me the gang leader and you the criminal! Let's rob a bank together sometime!''

''What?!'', Usagi shouted.

''Relax! I'm just joking.'', the girl assured her, brushing a few stray tears from her brown eyes. ''Anyway, back to our topic. In reality, I study a lot at school and I love reading literature as well. I also like travelling and karaoke. Photography is cool, too. I'm the nerdy type, I guess.''

''You sure don't look like it, though.'', Usagi retorted. ''Sorry if I'm offending you.''

''You aren't.'', the brunette declared. ''What I am trying to tell you is that you can't criticize people based on their appearance. For example, a passerby will see you just as a teenage girl that probably had a bad breakup and is crying her heart out, but in reality I am sure that you are so much more.''

''No, I am not. And I am completely different from my friends, too.'', Usagi objected.

''I am sure they like you, because you are different.'', the girl stated, surprising Usagi. ''Think about it this way. The world is like a garden. Wouldn't it be boring if there were only identical flowers in it? Wouldn't it be better if there were many and different kinds? At least, in my eyes it would be. What do your eyes tell you about this?''

The moment the brunette finished with her speech, Usagi hugged her tightly. The girl didn't have the time to react, because Usagi escaped from their embrace and stood on her feet hurriedly.

"Thank you very much!", Usagi squealed as she ran towards the ice rink. "You really helped me a lot! What's your name?", she shouted, stopping for a moment to look behind her.

"I'm Eva.", the girl responded smiling.

"I'm Usagi. Let's hang out some time!", Usagi shouted back at her cheerfully, before she sprinted out the park in a hurry. The girl stared at her retreating form still smiling, before she stood up and left the park as well.

* * *

Yukio was in his uncle's school training. After a few tiring hours of practicing, he finally decided to call it a day and leave. His uncle had a few more classes for the day and as a result he didn't have to close the facility down. So, the silver-haired man stepped outside and breathed greedily in the fresh air that welcomed him. He was ready to call Mamoru and check out on him and the others, when someone bummed into him. Something hot made contact with his chest and Yukio had to separate his drenched in coffee blouse from his skin in order to avoid the burning sensation on it. He turned his attention toward, a scowl deep in place, ready to face the culprit, only to realize that he or she had run away.

"They didn't even have the decency to apologize for it.", Yukio muttered to himself disapprovingly. He turned to return to the school, but an unnatural sound from above, stopped him in his tracks. Confused, he looked up and got out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by a portion of the terrace of the building he was previously standing next to. A lot of people, crowded around him asking if he was alright and looking up in an effort to distinguish the cause of the incident. But only Yukio's eyes saw the feminine silhouette jumping from rooftop to rooftop and as far away as she could from his position. Standing up from the pavement, Yukio pushed his way out of the crowd around him, ignoring their confused looks, and entered the closest alleyway. The silver-haired man climbed up a ladder and the King of the West appeared on the rooftops and started chasing his attacker. Said attacker only stopped running, when she reached the other side of the city and entered an abandoned storehouse. It was only then that Sailor Venus turned her blue eyes towards him. They stood there in complete silence, competing in an intense stare contest, before she decided to speak, her eyes never leaving his own ones.

"A penny for your thoughts?", she queried with a sassy smirk gracing her lips. Yukio didn't bother with an answer and started summoning his power. The blonde sensed the change in the air and grimaced immediately. "Not today.'', she simply stated and for some reason that he couldn't explain, Yukio stopped his advance.

"You gave up on defeating us fairly and now you are using those filthy methods?!", Yukio snapped at her. Somehow the thought of her doing something like that, didn't sit right with him.

''I wasn't trying to kill you.", Sailor Venus objected, taking her gaze away only for it to return with more ferocity than before. "I just wanted to distract you. And my plan worked. It is too late to save them now!"

"What?!", Yukio growled at her shocked.

"Why do you care? It's useless now. You are useless now.", Sailor Venus responded with a grin on her face as she started her teleportation. "You shouldn't have strayed away from your prince!", she said, before her form disappeared from Yukio's eye range. The silver-haired man didn't waste a second, before sprinting down the way he had come, while calling Usagi and Mamoru on his communicator. He could teleport there if he knew where that 'there' was. A few agonizing moments passed, before Usagi's voice echoed from the small device on his wrist.

''Usagi? Where are you? Is Mamoru with you?'', Yukio questioned, interrupting the girl's friendly greeting.

''No, I am going to meet him now. Is something wrong?'', Usagi's voice queried.

''Meet him where?!'', Yukio asked, ignoring her own question.

''At the new ice rink.'', Usagi replied. ''Yukio, tell me! Did something happen? Is he in danger?!''

''Him and you, as well. Listen carefully! Don't go to the ice rink! Sailor Venus will..'', Yukio's words died in his mouth, when Usagi closed off their conversation. Yukio cursed his luck inside his head and sent an emergency signal to the others before he teleported to the ice rink. When he appeared in front of it, he saw Sailor Moon standing in front of its closed shutters with her fists clenched and her face downcast. But before he could do as much as approach her, a portal opened in front of her and she entered it hurriedly without regrets.

''Usagi!'', Yukio yelled, rushing towards her, but the portal closed behind the blonde before the silver-haired man could follow her. Instead, Yukio banged his fist on the metal angrily. Now they were both inside along with Sailor Venus and who knows how many monsters.

''Hey, we got the emergency call.", Kagari said, as he and the others ran up to meet Yukio.

"What happened?", Apollo questioned.

"Mamoru and Usagi are in there with Sailor Venus.", Yukio explained, his eyes still locked on the shutters.

"Then we will get them out.", Kaito stated with confidence.

"There is a force field surrounding the building.", Ami interrupted, checking the data on her computer. "It will be difficult for us to break it."

"How many are inside?", Yukio inquired, turning to look at his friends.

"There's Venus, Usagi, Mamoru, two youma and a civilian.", Ami reported. "Also, it seems that the force field is solely established by Sailor Venus."

"Then she would have to undergo some damage in order for it to weaken.", Satoru elaborated.

"Can we communicate with them?", Kagari asked.

"I'm afraid that that is impossible.", Ami declared. "The communication signals that I am sending are being reflected back to me."

"So, they have to do this on their own this time.", Luna commented.

"But we can't just sit back and do nothing! We have to help them somehow.", Kagari objected.

"There aren't many things we can do but.."

"Ami, keep observing the barrier with your computer's sensors.", Yukio ordered, interrupting Apollo's words.

"Roger.", Ami responded, burring her eyes on the screen.

"We are going to advance at the barrier at the first chance.'', Yukio continued. ''They are strong and they are definitely going to weaken her at some point. Don't loosen up and be on guard. It could happen any moment now.''

* * *

The facility was not as Usagi remembered it from earlier that day. It was so dark, that she had to keep her hand on the wall in order not to trip somewhere, and the atmosphere was unfriendly. It was after a few minutes in the labyrinth of darkness, that her hand came in contact with the double doors that led directly to the ice rink. Hurriedly, she pushed them open only to feel disappointment when she was met by complete darkness once again. She was ready to leave and search elsewhere, when the lights suddenly turned on. Said light, blinded her for a few moments and it took her a little while to adjust to it and distinguish the five figures present in the room. When she did so, her eyes widened in shock and she almost released the gasp that was tightening her throat.

The blue-haired girl that Usagi had seen before she had left the ice rink was laying unconscious on the ice. Worry rose inside the blonde regarding the innocent girl's well-being. Said worry only increased tenfold when she spotted the Terrestrial King being held in place on his knees by two youma. His face was downcast and his raven hair was shielding his eyes from her view. And in front of them all stood Sailor Venus, her stance proud and a smirk playing on her lips. Usagi didn't hesitate this time. The girl in front of her was not her friend. Was not her sister. Her confidant. Her Senshi. She was the enemy. She was manipulated into causing havoc among the innocent. She was an unknown. But Usagi was determined to change that someday. She would bring all of them back someday. And so, Usagi's sharp tiara divided the air in half as it sailed towards its target. Sailor Venus dodged out of the way and the golden objected returned swiftly to its lady's hand and was placed on her head once again.

''Is this how you treat someone you haven't seen in a long time princess? How rude!'', Sailor Venus taunted. Usagi gave no response to her tantrums and charged again, only for Sailor Venus to avoid her attack once more. ''Can you believe that those idiotic youma did mistake you with someone else?!'', Sailor Venus continued, as she dodged Usagi's numerous advances. ''Well, at least they got the pr-..''

Her sentence was caught in half when Usagi's tiara impaled her cheek, before returning back to her awaiting hand. Sailor Venus touched her cheek tentatively and then watched in disbelief as her white glove acquired some red spots on its fabric. Disbelief turned into shock. Shock turned into anger. And Sailor Venus snapped.

''You think you are so great, don't you? You miraculously survived my previous attack and now you are overwhelmed by overconfidence! But I'll tell you what you are! You are just a useless, pathetic..''

''I am NONE of those things!'', Usagi shouted at the top of her lungs. ''I may be different than before and yet I am still the same! And I am going to succeed! And I am going to save and protect this planet. And I am going to save my friends! ALL of them! Including you. No matter what you do to avoid it, I will definitely save you!''

The moment, Usagi finished with her speech, magical, silver light showered everything and a crescent-shaped wand appeared hovering in front of her with the silver crystal resting gracefully at its tip. Usagi took it in her hands just in time to protect herself from her foe's attack. And then she proceeded to attack herself. The silver crystal shone brightly and it eventually released a magnificent beam of silver towards its target. But Sailor Venus held her position with her hands raised in front of her face protectively even though the silver light was trying to bring her on her knees. Usagi was unbothered by that. On the contrary, she allowed a victorious smile to appear on her lips. Sailor Venus noticed that, but by the time she managed to turn her head around it was too late. Misha and Janelyn were already laying unconscious on the ice. And Mamoru was already standing behind her, his eyes a dangerous golden. With a lift of his hand, golden light joined the silver one in illuminating the chamber. Sailor Venus disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom before she could undergo a lot of damage. The force field around the building vanished and the shutters lifted to their original places. Yukio ran inside first and the others followed soon behind him. To say the least, they were more than relieved when they saw Mamoru and Usagi embracing each other in the middle of the corridor, who led towards the ice rink.

''Look, Luna I managed to control the silver crystal.'', Usagi announced, when she noticed their presence. ''Isn't this great?'', she continued, showing off her brand new weapon.

''Well done, princess.'', Apollo congratulated.

''I was certain that you were going to succeed, Usagi.'', Ami encouragingly murmured.

''But don't get too comfortable.'', Yukio advised sternly. ''We have a long wait ahead of us, before we end this war once and for all.''

''Right!", Usagi cheered approvingly.

"Come on, we better leave before they wake up.", Mamoru intercepted, indicating the three unconscious people on the ice rink.

"I couldn't have agreed more.", Kagari pronounced. "It will be difficult to explain everything if they regain consciousness now."

"Let's change back and leave this place as normal citizens.", Satoru prompted.

"It will be less suspicious if someone sees us exciting that way.", Kaito agreed.

"You go on ahead.", Yukio exclaimed, being the only one still dressed up for battle. "I will teleport straight to my house from here.", he finished and watched with an annoyed expression as all his friends gave him shocked looks.

"You are going to use your powers for personal gain.", Kagari stated what they had all been thinking, while keep eyeing Yukio like he was a whole different person.

"The situation is urgent.", Yukio professed, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you injured?", Mamoru queried, approaching him.

"Did something happen again to your uncle?", Apollo questioned.

"Something else is wrong, isn't it?", Kaito asked.

"No, no and no.", Yukio shook his head negatively.

"Then what is it?", Ami pressed on.

"You should talk about it. If there is one thing that I learned today is that talking about your problems is the best option.", Usagi encouraged.

"Wow, Usagi. I must say that I am impressed.", Luna muttered. "You normally don't dig too much into things."

"Whom did you pick that from?", Apollo queried.

"A girl I met at the park. She gives really good advice.", Usagi replied.

"What's wrong?", Mamoru seriously inquired.

"I just can't walk in public in my current state.", Yukio sighed, hoping everyone would leave it there and tell him to go ahead. But unfortunately for him, his wish didn't come true.

"Meaning?", Kaito questioned, urging his friend to explain further the situation. Yukio muttered something in response, but it was so quiet and forced that nobody was able to hear him.

"Excuse me?", Satoru questioned perplexed.

"I didn't quite catch that.", Usagi retorted.

"I said that I can't walk in public.", Yukio repeated.

"Yes, you already informed us of that earlier.", Ami exclaimed. "The question is 'why?' ", she concluded. The silver-haired man muttered once again, something under his breath and averted his gaze away from his friends.

"It would be very cool if your shirt had coffee?!, Kagari guessed confused.

"I said that it will be ridiculous if I walk around with my shirt stained by coffee.", Yukio corrected irritated.

"Can't you take this seriously? Whenever it comes to you, you always avoid the subject.", Kaito complained.

''I am telling you the honest truth.", Yukio objected.

"Prove it!", Kaito countered.

"Fine.", Yukio sighed, allowing his transformation to go away. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes. Let's go.", Mamoru announced, heading for the door. "All of us.''

"Except from me.", Yukio added.

"No, you are coming as well.'', Mamoru declared. "Kagari will tell you why.", he finished, as he and Usagi started heading towards the exit followed by the two felines and Satoru.

"Let's see.", Kagari smirked, tapping the tip of his chin thoughtfully. "How did it go..? Ah, yes.", he snapped his fingers in amusement and cleared his throat. ''No powers!'', he shouted at the top of his lungs. ''And now we are even.''

''Even regarding what?'', Yukio asked unamused.

''The fact that you left me to get cold in the mountains, while I could have been perfectly fine if I had used my powers!'', Kagari elaborated.

''Shut up and walk. I want to get home as soon as possible.'', Yukio said, pushing the shorter man out of the building.

''I am never going to stop pestering you about this!'', Kagari warned.

''Then brace yourself for the most tiring training you have ever witnessed.'', Yukio seriously declared.

''I changed my mind. I take it all back.'', Kagari promised.

''It's too late now.'', Yukio mused.

''Come on, we mustn't be left behind.'', Kaito remarked, as Yukio's and Kagari's voices faded completely.

''One moment, please.'', Ami requested, typing on her keyboard.

''What are you doing?'', Kaito inquired, scooting closer to her to take a look. ''Hm, why are you examining that girl's energy structure? Her vital signs indicate that she will be fine, when she wakes up.''

''It's something Apollo said earlier, when we approached him and the others.'', Ami explained. ''Since we don't know who those frenemies of ours are, it could be anyone who gets close to us. And that girl isn't the one.'', she finished, willing her computer to disappear.

''We must create a specific program in order to get better results.'', Kaito professed, as they exited the facility.

''Let's discuss about this another time.'', Ami declared, seeing that everyone was waiting for them.

''As the lady wishes.'', Kaito exclaimed, offering his hand to her. Ami giggled before grasping it in her own and the smile never left her face as they ran towards their large group of friends. Hopefully said group was only going to be expanded soon and not the opposite.

* * *

''You are confusing me, Venus.'', Artemis retorted, as the aforementioned Senshi slumped on her bed exhausted by her resent battle.

''Why is that?'', she managed to ask after a deep breath.

''First, you say that we may be on the wrong side and yet you continue doing what she tells you.'', Artemis explained further. ''Why?''

''Listen, Artemis.'', Sailor Venus said, sitting up to stare at the white feline in the eye. ''Right now you and I are stuck in the middle of a chess board.''

''Wha-''

''Don't interrupt!'', Sailor Venus demanded. ''Both sides are strong and have their rulers protected one way or another. Soon those forces are going to clash and the strongest will survive. Their minions are going to most luckily perish, but we don't care about that. Because the only way for us to survive is to take a ruler's place on the throne.'', she finished with a smirk. It took a while for Artemis to understand the true meaning behind her words.

''You are planning to dethrone Beryl!?'', Artemis gasped, looking at his charge with disbelief. The blonde didn't bother to answer, but the determined look in her eyes was all Artemis needed to verify his suspicion. ''Venus, you have to think this through. This is impossible. It is insane. That silly fantasy of yours is going to destroy you!''

''No, it won't!'', Sailor Venus snapped back at him.

''Oh, yes it will.'', a new voice joined the conversation and Sailor Venus felt a deadly chill ran down her spine, as she turned around to meet Queen Beryl's blood-red eyes. ''But not yet, though. I still have use of the two of you.'', the Queen of the Dark Kingdom exclaimed, steadily approaching them, her long staff making periodical noises every time it collided with the floor. And before Sailor Venus or Artemis could even think about thinking a plan of action, the sphere on her staff glowed a menacing purple color, that filled the room. Artemis gasped as a dark aura surrounded his crescent mark, while Sailor Venus kneeled to the ground in pain when her tiara disappeared to give its place to the black mark of the planet Venus. The Queen finished her job and the light dissipated, returning back to the sphere.

''Who do you serve?'', Beryl queried sternly, wanting to give her spell a test drive before leaving the duo alone once again.

''Only you, my Queen.'', Sailor Venus replied simultaneously, bowing deeply.

''And what is your goal?''

''To kill the princess of the Moon.''

''And what else?''

''To bring to her highness prince Endymion of Earth alive.''

''And what are you going to do about it?''

''Everything in our power, even if it costs our very own lives.''

''Very well. I expect results soon.'', Beryl demanded, before heading for her throne.

''Yes, my Queen.'', the two responded simultaneously and raised their faces from the ground only when Queen Beryl closed the doors of the chamber with a flick of a wrist. Now if someone were to inspect the Senshi's eyes closer, he could clearly see that they had ultimately lost their depth. The previous radiant blue was now a dark, dull color and the same could be said for the feline's eyes as well. It seemed that the nightmare Sailor Venus feared the most had come to life. Now she truly was a minion. A simple chest piece in a far greater game. A game that even Queen Beryl didn't know how big it was.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Games of the mind**

The road was an endless river of hard grey carpet, stretching into the horizon in front and also behind as far as the eye could see. A tunnel of black tiles and bright, orange lights was waiting overhead. Beyond it one could see clearly the sharp tops of the grey mountains, ripping the blue and flawless sky. It was indeed a dangerous meeting of earth and heaven. And in front of the venue a forest of green shadings was breathing life and blooming more and more as the sun and the moon rose into the sky. The landscape on the two sides of the road was beautiful as well. A lake was glowing white under the burning sun. A seemingly endless, golden wave of corn was occupying another direction so much that it could very well become boring to look at. An old, abandoned castle was watching everything from its position atop a hill. Once upon a time, it was the residence of a great lord, but now its ruins rarely attracted any tourists, eager to fill their cameras and later their albums with family memories.

''Why did we have to bring him along? It had been so long since we made a family trip.'', Kenji grumbled annoyed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel of his red car. This was supposed to be a family trip to the hot springs and then Usagi had decided to bring him along. And not only that, his one and only daughter had refused to ride with them on the car and had insisted on riding with him on his motorcycle.

''Honey, haven't we already made that discussion?'', Ikuko responded from the seat next to him.

''Yeah, dad. Let it go already.'', Shingo advised from the back seat of the car, his eyes never leaving the screen of his video game. ''I say we marry her off now. I call dibs on her bedroom and video games.''

''She is certainly going to take them along with her manga, sweetheart.'', Ikuko retorted.

''No one is getting married!'', Kenji declared irritated. His eyes darted towards the side mirror of his car and watched narrowed the motorcycle that was following him.

''Kenji, if you don't look carefully at the road ahead, we are never going to reach the hot springs.'', Ikuko scolded, raising a well-groomed eyebrow at her husband.

''Right, sorry.'', Kenji muttered, but didn't change his stance.

''I am sure you are.'', Ikuko murmured, shaking her head disapprovingly and opting to look at the beautiful scenery they were passing through the window.

''What is he doing?!'', Kenji suddenly shouted and lost control of the car momentarily. They would have collided with a blue car if Kenji hadn't managed to regain the control.

''Kenji, what happened? You almost killed us!'', Ikuko angrily questioned.

''And I lost the game, too. Now I have to start all over again from the beginning.'', Shingo complained.

''But he let go one hand off the wheel and stroked my daughter's hand! Do you understand?!'', Kenji argued.

''Kenji, I expect you to have the most proper of behaviors when we arrive at the hot springs. And call the boy with his name, as well.'', Ikuko demanded.

''Yes, dear.'', Kenji surrendered, seeing that there was no way he could refuse. It didn't take them long to reach their destination after that. The two vehicles stopped and all the passengers approached the entrance of the facility.

''It's so very beautiful here.'', Usagi exclaimed, eyeing the glimmering lake with shining eyes. ''It's kind of romantic, isn't it, Mamo-chan?'', she questioned, wrapping her arm around Mamoru's.

''If you say so, Usako.", Mamoru responded.

"This is a very important place for me and your father. This is where we first met.", Ikuko exclaimed silently to herself, looking around the area.

"By the way, your car almost crashed at some point in time on the road. Did something happen?", Mamoru queried.

"No, everything is fine. Let's get going.", Kenji retorted and started climbing the large, stone steps towards the hot springs center.

"Pay him no mind, Mamoru.", Ikuko encouraged. "He is just tired from our journey."

"Thank you for inviting me.", Mamoru said, as they slowly followed Kenji.

"It was nothing. Don't mention it. I just want to know you better, since you are the first man Usagi has ever dated. Well, the first that I know of at least.", Ikuko murmured.

"Mum, you know that I wouldn't hide something like this from you!", Usagi argued.

"I think that I am going to have a heart attack.", Kenji muttered to himself, but not quiet enough for Shingo not to hear him.

"Don't worry, dad. Mamoru is a doctor. He is going to save you.''

"I'd rather die.", Kenji whispered darkly and luckily this time no one heard him.

After being welcomed and showed to their separate rooms, Ikuko, Kenji and Usagi decided to try out the infamous hot springs, while Mamoru promised to join them later. Shingo opted for staying in the room, he shared with his father and Mamoru and finish the last round of his video game. He of course would have been already done with it if his father hadn't gone crazy in the car. The small gadget was roughly abandoned on the floor, the sixth time the phrase 'Game Over' filled its screen. It seemed that Shingo's luck had left itself back home. Sighing, disappointed that he had only brought one of them along, Shingo exited the room just when he remembered that he didn't know where the hot springs were located. His hopes were lifted up though, when he spotted Mamoru heading towards the vast forest.

''Hey, mister! Are you heading to the hot springs?'', Shingo asked, running towards the black-haired man. Mamoru turned towards the child with a surprised expression covering his features, before he realized who it was.

''Don't call me that. Mamoru is fine.'', he informed the short-haired boy.

''Okay, sorry Mamoru.'', Shingo smiled widely. ''Anyway, are you going to find my parents and Usagi?''

''No, I am just going to take a walk.'', Mamoru retorted. ''This is a rare change of seeing something else than metal and bronze.''

''Can I come, too?'', Shingo queried expectantly. ''I mean, I have nothing else to do around here anyway.''

''Didn't you want to go to the hot springs?", Mamoru inquired, arching a curious eyebrow.

''Only because I thought that all of you were going to be there.'', Shingo explained. ''Besides, if I go there now my mum will make me join her inside! It is going to be so embarrassing if it happens!''

''Okay, okay, I understand.'', Mamoru laughed openly. ''Let's go then.'', he announced, starting walking towards the forest.

''Alright!'', Shingo cheered, walking as fast as he could in order to match Mamoru's pace. ''Where are we going?''

''Who knows? I have never visited this place before.'', Mamoru shrugged. ''But don't worry. We won't get lost, because there are signs everywhere.''

''I am not worried!'', Shingo pouted.

''That's good.'', Mamoru responded. ''You are a very brave individual, then.''

''Of course, I am!'', Shingo exclaimed with obvious pride that someone had just complimented him. ''How come you haven't come here before, though? My dad said that this place is pretty popular.''

''I didn't know about it.'', Mamoru confessed.

''Your parents don't like these kind of places, huh?'', Shingo guessed. ''That's why you never came here before, right?''

''Well..'', Mamoru made to respond, but a rustle in the bushes just behind them stopped him in his tracks. Immediately, he thrust Shingo behind him protectively and prepared for the incoming visitor. Maybe it was a human, an animal or maybe with Mamoru's luck.. a youma.

* * *

The warmth of the hot springs seemed heavenly to Usagi. It was very relaxing and comforting to her bones. After so much exercise to her body, while fighting, the hot water did miracles to her aching muscles. It would have been better if Mamoru had come along though. But he would refuse to be in the same spring with her anyway, to her father's utter relief.

"It's nice here.", Ikuko sighed happily. "I wish we could stay a little longer."

"It's really a pity that I have to work again soon.", Kenji murmured.

"Can I stay with Mamoru for another day, then?", Usagi inquired hopefully.

"No!", Kenji objected sternly.

"You have school to attend to, Usagi.", Ikuko scolded.

"Fine.", Usagi muttered. "I guess one day is more than enough considering our situation."

"What situation?", Kenji questioned confused.

"All of our responsibilities.", Usagi replied absent-minded, gazing at the view the mountain so generously gave. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the concerned looks that were exchanged between her parents. But the blonde didn't fail to notice the familiar silhouette that was standing on the rocky coast of the blue lake.

"It can't be!", Usagi gasped in disbelief and ran quickly inside, paying no heed to the questions her parents bombarded her with. She was all dry and dressed up in traditional Japanese clothing in a matter of seconds and ran towards the lake hurriedly. She could still hear her father and mother calling for her, but she ignored their voices. If she was here, then it only meant trouble for them all. And she wouldn't be able to do anything if her parents were present. Neither she nor Mamoru. Hopefully he was somewhere safe, away from the lake. However, Sailor Venus was not present when Usagi reached the place where she had seen her. In her place stood a statue of a man and a woman embracing. She was still staring at it, when she heard a rustle in the fallen leaves behind her. Turning around sharply she reached for the brooch in her pocket and waited for Sailor Venus to make her appearance. Finally, the bushes parted and Shingo entered the clearing.

''You are here too, Usagi?'', Shingo asked upon spotting his sister. Usagi nodded with a smile and let her brooch fall back safely in her pocket.

''Yeah, I decided to make a little tour around here.'', Usagi lied.

''So did I and Mamoru.'', Shingo exclaimed. ''And we met with some of his friends from Tokyo too.''

''Friends?'', Usagi inquired.

''Yes, friends.'', Mamoru affirmed, coming to stand beside her. ''They just happened to be visiting the place at the same time we did. And, guess what? They are departing with us as well. Isn't this a wonderful coincidence?'', he concluded sarcastically, as Yukio and Satoru joined them.

''Trust me when I say that this is the best news I have heard today.'', Usagi responded.

''Thank you very much, Usagi.'', Satoru muttered. ''See, Mamoru? This is the right way to greet friends.''

''Did something happen?'', Yukio questioned perplexed. He had expected that Usagi would have also been slightly annoyed by them intruding on their rare chance for privacy without any notice.

''No, I just saw a blonde-haired girl hanging around the lake.'', Usagi retorted, pointing with her eyes towards her little brother, who was standing close to the water and barely out of earshot.

''I see.'', Yukio murmured thoughtfully.

''Usagi!'', Ikuko's voice interrupted their conversation and soon enough the bluenette appeared in front of them. ''What's the matter? You disappeared so suddenly. Shingo, what are you doing here? You were in the room last time I checked.''

"I took him for a walk.", Mamoru explained. "Sorry for not telling you."

"So you saw them and ran outside, didn't you Usagi?'', Ikuko inquired and Usagi smiled sheepishly in response. "And who might you be?", Ikuko turned her attention to Yukio and Satoru who were just standing silently nearby, observing the forest carefully.

"We are friends of Mamoru.", Yukio introduced politely. "My name is Yukio and this is Satoru."

"I see. Nice to meet you, then.", Ikuko remarked.

''Likewise.", Satoru kindly retorted.

''Hey, mum!'', Shingo shouted. ''What's with this weird statue over here?''

''These are the legendary lovers.'', Ikuko explained, coming to stand in front of the statue. ''According to the myth, which has been passed down through the generations, once long ago a maiden of the heavens came down to Earth and fell in love with a youth of the land. But a girl who also adored the same youth turned into a terrible monster in a fit of jealousy and attacked the villagers. With the power of their love the maiden and the youth sealed the monster away in this very lake. Having exhausted their power, they rose in heaven together and their love became a legend.'', Ikuko finished her storytelling. It was then that Kenji decided to come closer to the scene and this time he couldn't help but smile instead of frown when he saw the affectionate look his daughter shared with the black-haired man.

''So, there's is a monster in this lake?! Amazing!'', Shingo exclaimed, approaching the water once again. ''It may come out and eat you, Usagi! Then I will get your videogames for sure.''

''What?! You are going to get them over my dead body!'', Usagi declared, advancing towards him in a game of catch.

''This place sure brings back some memories.'', Kenji commented, coming to stand beside his wife, who blushed slightly at his remark, but smiled nevertheless.

''Mamoru.'', Yukio called urgently. The blue-eyed man spared a look towards his friend and the two immediately came into a silent agreement. A glimpse towards Satoru said to Mamoru that his brown-haired friend had sensed a strange power coming from the depths of the lake as well. Usagi hadn't noticed it though, as seen from the fact that she was having a water battle with her younger brother carelessly.

''Usagi, Shingo! We better go! You are going to catch a cold!'', Ikuko shouted, ending their play, as the moon rose in the night sky.

''Okay, mom.'', the two siblings shouted in unison. But as they were in the process of approaching the rest of the group, the waters of the lake started twirling around until a wild whirlpool was formed in the middle of it. And from it a female monster ascended into the surface and hovered in the air. She greatly resembled a sea monster with her lower body being a spike-edged tail, her green skin and her menacing fangs.

 **"** Give him back. Give him back!", the monster screeched, as her eyes darted around the people in front of her until they finally settled on Usagi's silhouette. "Give him back!", she hissed again and made a dive hastily towards the blonde girl. Usagi just barely managed to fling herself and her brother away from the attack.

"It is real! The monster is real.", Shingo stuttered, as he picked himself up from the ground and helped his sister to do the same.

"Everyone, go inside the forest!", Yukio ordered, taking the situation in his hands. His last minute plan was to send Mamoru, Usagi and the latter's family away so he and Satoru could act freely and defeat the enemy. But unfortunately luck wasn't with their side.

The monster blocked their way to the thick forest, by bringing down some of the nearest trees and discarding them in front of the stone path. The only beneficial thing that that action caused was that it separated the heroes from the unarmed. Seeing this everyone transformed and turned their attention towards their foe.

"This isn't a youma.", Satoru informed his teammates. "Her energy feels different."

"So, the legend is really true.", Usagi exclaimed amazed.

"Since we exist, I don't see why she can't as well.", Mamoru pointed out.

"It might not be a youma, but I hope it can be defeated like one.'', Yukio remarked, while waiting for the monster's next attack.

"There is only one way to find out.", Mamoru hummed, summoning forth the power of the golden crystal as Usagi did the same. The monster charged towards them in their time of weakness, but Yukio and Satoru effectively blocked her way. The she-monster released an awful scream when the combined powers of the Terrestrial King and Sailor Moon showered her form. There was a huge explosion of light and then the monster was healed and transformed into her original form.

"Thank you. You freed me from my disastrous jealousy. I am eternally grateful. I will definitely repay your kindness someday.", the black-haired spirit whispered with her sweet voice, as she rose to the heavens with a smile plastered on her pretty face. The group didn't have the required time to discuss what happened, because at that time one of the fallen tree trucks started moving, alerting them to the danger of being discovered. And so when Usagi's family managed to roll the tree trunk away, the three Kings and Sailor Moon were nowhere to be seen.

"Is everyone okay?" Kenji queried, his eyes darting around for any sort of danger.

"What happened?", Shingo inquired confused.

"Three of the Kings and Sailor Moon showed up and saved the day.", Mamoru explained.

"What?! No way! I don't believe I missed something so cool like this!", Shingo complained.

"Well, I am really relieved that you are all okay.'', Ikuko muttered, hugging Usagi close to her.

''Let's go back to the inn.", Kenji proposed. "It is already late. We have to wake up early if we want to reach Tokyo before it gets dark."

"The two of us must do so as well.", Satoru retorted. "Let's go.", he said, leading the way towards the inn. The others followed some more shaken from the recent events than the others and for different reasons as well.

* * *

I don't believe she didn't say anything to me.", Luna huffed obviously annoyed. She had woken up this morning and had been surprised to find out that Usagi had abandoned the bed before her. She had just climbed down the stairs with words of praise ready in her mouth, when she had noticed how empty and rather quiet the household looked. Normally, Usagi's younger brother would be watching his favorite cartoons on television in a really loud volume that was accompanied by Ikuko's cooking in the kitchen. But the only thing that Luna had found in the house's kitchen that morning that was related to Usagi, was a note decorated with flowers and bunnies about a family trip to the hot springs along with Mamoru. After that, she had rushed to Mamoru's apartment at full speed in search of the white feline for more answers and explanations. However, she didn't need to go to such lengths, because on her way there she spotted him along with Ami, Kaito and Kagari inside Motoki's workplace. They were sitting in a booth in the far corner of the arcade and Luna approached them with care so she wouldn't attract the unnecessary attention of the other customers and be roughly thrown out of the store. Most of them would definitely think that she was a stray at first glance.

"Good morning, Luna.", Apollo greeted cheerfully, when the black feline jumped on the table. Luna maneuvered carefully through the various refreshments on its clean surface and sat next to him near the window.

"Did you know about today's trip?", Luna asked.

"You didn't?", Ami queried.

"Usagi forgot to tell you, didn't she?", Kagari guessed.

''She left a note for me this morning.", Luna sighed. "Are you sure it is wise to leave them go all by themselves?"

"They aren't alone.", Kaito stated, typing on his computer.

"Usagi's family doesn't count.", Luna muttered dryly in response.

"I am not talking about them.", Kaito hummed.

"Yukio and Satoru followed them.", Kagari explained.

"Really? And they agreed to it?", Luna questioned.

"They never would.", Ami murmured.

"So, we didn't tell them.", Apollo concluded.

"Wow, I never expected you to lie to your master, Apollo.", Luna teased.

"I didn't lie!", Apollo immediately objected. "I just withdrew some information in order to ensure his safety. He never asked anyway."

"Well, they sure are going to be surprised when they find out.", Luna murmured.

"Better safe than sorry.", Ami commented.

"Have you made any progress with our problem?", Luna asked.

"Don't look at me! The fire is as unresponsive as ever.", Kagari exclaimed.

"However, I have successfully managed to create a program to find them.", Kaito informed.

''But we will need something more in simple terms powerful than a computer in order to send the signal in a big area.", Ami continued.

''Maybe a satellite plate or something. We'll see when I finish with some adjustments in the program.", Kaito proclaimed.

"Will it work?", Kagari questioned.

"Yes. Maybe. Hopefully.'', Kaito answered.

"Somehow I don't feel at ease with your response.", Kagari exclaimed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything, because we have to do with magic here. If they were only humans, I would have found them with my eyes closed!", Kaito argued, all the frustration and tiredness from a night spent on the computer typing endlessly getting out now.

"Okay, sorry. I take it back.'', Kagari promised, lifting his hands deafeningly.

"I think you should get some rest after all this.", Apollo advised.

"I know. I will finish it and go get some rest at home.", Kaito exclaimed with a sigh.

''When are the others coming up?", Luna queried.

"Sometime tomorrow evening.", Ami answered.

"We won't be able to meet, though.'', Kagari remarked. ''They will be exhausted from the journey. The hot springs are located far away in the mountains.''

''Now that you mentioned it, do you think that they might get attacked like in our little excursion in the ski resort?'', Kaito questioned.

''That's why Satoru and Yukio went along.'', Apollo declared. ''One can never be too cautious in our situation.''

''You guys planned out everything without me, didn't you? I am disposable, aren't I?'', Luna inquired, eyeing her companions wildly.

''I'm done with the programming!'', Kaito announced hastily, packing all his stuff in his bag with a single movement. ''Me and Ami are going to test it later. Bye!'', he said, before grabbing the latter's hand and running out of the arcade.

''And I am going to help them out!'', Kagari declared, as Luna's narrowed feline eyes found their way towards him. ''You two have fun.'', he wished, before darting out of the store in order to catch up on his two already fleeing friends.

''I wonder what happened to them.'', Motoki thought out loud, perplexed by the fact that his friends didn't bid him goodbye after leaving. ''Why ran out like this?'', he wondered to himself, as he approached the table, they were previously sitting in order to clean it up. The sight he witnessed confused him greatly. Mamoru's white cat was cornered in the window with fearful eyes, while Usagi's cat was glaring at him intensely with her eyes locked on his. Motoki stared at them, conflicted on what to do with this situation. Luna helped him with his uncertainty, when she sensed his presence behind her. The female black cat turned around and her eyes switched targets. They glared daggers at a surprised Motoki, who just raised his hands in surrender and disappeared from her eye range as fast as he could.

''Note to self:'', Motoki muttered, as he headed towards the kitchen. ''Never ever come in contact with Usagi's cat ever again. Where does that girl buy her pets from? The moon?'', he continued, murmuring to particular no one as he passed among the tables and finally entered the kitchen.

''If only you knew..'', a hooded figure whispered, standing up from her seat. She carelessly discarded some money on the table, before exiting the arcade in a steady pace. Unlike the others, she didn't need to hurry. Thanks to a certain someone, she was already aware of their destined destination.

* * *

It was a glorious morning, when they left behind the fresh air and the remarkable views. The smog of the city and the noise of the busy streets was waiting for them in the far off distance. Now it was evening and the large city of Tokyo was right in front of them, her skyscrapers piercing the cloudy sky. Usagi hadn't talked much during the trip home not even when they had stopped for lunch or just to rest for a little while. But now as she saw Tokyo rising in front of her eyes, she knew that she couldn't postpone it anymore. She only had but one chance left. Because, Satoru was going to drop Yukio off to his house and then head for his own and Mamoru was going to do the same with her in just a few minutes. The blonde-haired girl tightened her grip on her prince's waist, a signal that she wanted to say something to him.

''Is something wrong, Usako?'', Mamoru asked, picking up the signal in an instant. Usagi didn't have to peer at him from the side mirror in order to know that worry was written all over his face. It was evident in his voice as well. Was he just too predictable or did she know him so well? Usagi dared to believe that it was the later.

''Mamo-chan.'', Usagi started hesitantly. One of her hands let go of his waist and clutched the star-shaped necklace on her neck tightly. ''Do you think that we are going to end up like the two lovers in the legend?'', she finally questioned and bit her breath while waiting for the answer.

''What do you mean?'', Mamoru inquired, but his tone wasn't clueless and questioning. He knew exactly what she meant. He just wanted to hear it straight on from her mouth.

''Is our power going to kill us? Are we going to die, if we use it to defeat the Dark Kingdom?'', Usagi finally voiced her queries. A silence ensued after that, indicating that the black-haired man hadn't thought about it before Usagi had brought the subject up. The gears of his mind were working on it now. However, Mamoru's answer didn't please Usagi at all.

''I don't know.'', he sighed and Usagi resisted the urge to demand the reason behind his ignorance. There was no way he would know. No way they would know. Or anyone would know.

"I don't know either.", Usagi muttered, burying her face completely in his back. "But if we succeed in defeating our enemies, it's going to be alright, right? They aren't going to hate us, are they?"

"If they are alive and well, I will be satisfied. It will be fine if we sacrifice ourselves for a better future.", Mamoru retorted with a faraway look in his eyes.

"I want to give them a better future. They deserve it more than anybody else.", Usagi exclaimed. "We were the ones that stole it from them anyway."

"If they didn't have this silly duty of protecting us..", Mamoru trailed off.

"They would have been able to do whatever they wanted with their lives.", Usagi completed his trail of thought.

"They will be better off without us.", Mamoru remarked.

"So, let's do our very best, Mamo-chan, okay?", Usagi murmured, and Mamoru simply nodded in response, as they neared the former's house. Mamoru and Kenji parked their respective vehicles in front of the house and allowed their respective passengers to dismount and head inside the house before they did.

"This is it then.", Kenji announced. "This trip has officially ended."

''Do you need any help with your luggage?'', Mamoru kindly offered.

''Only if you agree to join us for a late dinner.'', Kenji asserted.

''I couldn't possibly interrupt your family time again.'', Mamoru politely refused.

''Listen, Mamoru.'', Kenji pronounced, placing one hand on the black-haired man's shoulder. ''I know that I have been rude to you from the moment I saw you and I want to make up for my mistake. I was just a little worried for Usagi getting involved with other men. You will only understand that kind of worry if you have a daughter some day. So, I want to give this another chance and get to know you better. What do you say?''

''Mamo-chan?! Are you going to stay as well?'', Usagi shouted, appearing at the front door excitedly.

''Yes, I am.'', Mamoru responded and released a small laugh when the blonde pumped her fist into the air victoriously.

''That's good.'', Kenji muttered approvingly. Mamoru went to say something, but the loud buzzing of his mobile phone interrupted him.

''Excuse me.'', he murmured apologetically and picked it up. ''Yes.'', he said, and waited patiently for the incoming response. The response came and Mamoru's blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The phone dropped from Mamoru's hand and clattered to the ground, ending the mysterious call.

''Are you okay?'', Kenji queried with worry, with a couple of bags in his arms.

''Mamo-chan, what's wrong?'', Usagi questioned, hurrying immediately to his side and placing her hands on his now pale face.

''Usagi..'', Mamoru uttered, placing his hands on top of her own and gazing directly at her anxious eyes. ''Kaito is..''

* * *

''Why do we have to do this in the middle of the night? Why did I have to tag along? Why..''

''Why is the Earth spinning? Why can't you shut up?''

''Hey!''

''I think this will be the ideal location for our project.'', Ami announced, as she, Kagari and Kaito arrived at the rooftop of one of Tokyo's tallest skyscrapers.

''Wow. That's a long way down.'', Kagari whistled in awe, as he peeked downwards from the edge of the building.

''Then better not fall down.'', Kaito hummed, approaching a big satellite disk that was positioned near the edge of the rooftop. Ami kneeled beside him and plugged her Mercury computer on the device. Kaito took his bag back off his back, took out his laptop and proceeded to do the same.

''I am hacking the systems, now.'', Ami pronounced. ''No one should take the slightest hint of our presence when I'm done.''

''Remind me what am I doing here again?'', Kagari questioned, crossing stubbornly his arms in front of his chest.

''Lookout.'', Kaito replied, although his focus was on his computer.

''What?'', Kagari raised an eyebrow in question.

''Since we are busy setting the plan in action,'', Kaito sighed. ''we can't look out for the officials of this building as well.''

''So, in short, I am just standing here and teleport us out of the skylight and in the nearby park where our two feline friends are waiting, if someone comes close.'', Kagari summed up.

''Exactly.'', Kaito affirmed. ''Now keep quiet and let us concentrate.''

''Okay. Okay. I will.'', Kagari promised sincerely.

''I'm done.'', Ami proclaimed after a few more seconds passed. ''It's up to you now.'', she continued, turning towards the long-haired man beside her. Kaito nodded in consent and started downloading the program on the satellite's server. After that procedure got completed, he proceeded with sending it the necessary orders. His fingers stopped typing, as he waited for the result. Finally, the satellite reacted and a radar appeared on the laptop's screen. Kaito watched with baited breath, as the red streak swirled around in circles, but without discovering anything. But when he was about to call it a failure, a red dot appeared on the screen and started beeping loudly with all its might.

''We did it!'', Ami exclaimed excitedly, launching herself at Kaito. But the latter paid no mind to her embrace for his eyes were glued on the coordinates they had just read.

''Kaito, is everything okay?'', Kagari asked, seeing his friend's discomfort.

''Here.'', Kaito stuttered, untangling himself from Ami's hug and dragging her on her feet with him.

''What?'', Ami inquired confused.

''Here.'', Kaito repeated urgently. ''One of them is here!'', he continued, pointing at the shadowy corner of the rooftop, a few feet behind Kagari. The reader of the sacred flames turned sharply around and stared at the place his friend had indicated. For a few moments no one moved. And when someone did, Kagari didn't even realize how he had ended up in this situation. He only managed to see a menacing swirl of darkness coming towards him, before his body flew through the air. He stayed in midair for quite some time, before he felt gravity weighing him down once again. Kagari closed his eyes and waited for the impact with the hard concrete of the terrace, but it never happened. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and was met by a swirl of blinding lights. It was only then that he understood that he had just taken the fast way down. Without wasting another second, he called forth his power and teleported back up. The sight he witnessed was definitely going to haunt him for a few nights.

Ami was tossed aside from Kaito's side and fell on top of Kagari, causing them to land in a heap of limbs on the floor. In a quick movement the shadow-like creature advanced towards Kaito, grabbing him by the neck, but not lifting him off the ground. She just neared their faces more and stared intensely at Kaito's wide eyes, as if she was searching for something. And when she found it her eyes glowed a deadly red and Kaito had to do his best in order to resist the urge to scream from the pain that exploded in his head. Instead, he grabbed her shadowy hands and tried to pull away, but it was no use. Seeing this, Kagari stood from the ground and did his job. There was a burst of light and the figure was standing on the rooftop all by herself. With a snap of her fingers, she returned to her original form and sat cross-legged on the ground thoughtfully. She was so going to hear it about this from her partner in saving.

* * *

Mamoru hadn't driven this fast in his entire life. If they had an accident right now, he knew that it was going to be all his fault. Usagi was clutching at his waist like it was her lifeline, while wishing for him to go even faster. They had to be there as soon as possible. Finally, the hospital rose in front of them. The duo hastily abandoned their mean of transportation in the parking lot and rushed inside, pushing the double doors open harshly like they were some old enemy that had dared to step in their way.

''Akiyama Kaito. In which room is he?'', Mamoru asked the nurse, sitting inside a booth that was dubbed 'Information Centre'.

''Room 324A on the third floor.'', the nurse replied, after checking her computer. Mamoru nodded in response, before he and Usagi rushed for the stairs in a frenzy. The smell of medicine was dancing in the air, when they reached the third floor. Mamoru's eyes darted frantically around the space, while Usagi was trying to catch her racing breath beside him. Eventually, they spotted their targets. Ami was sitting on one of the blue couches in the third floor's waiting room, weeping silently with Luna held tightly in her embrace. The little black feline was doing everything she could in order to comfort her, but there was only so much she could manage. She and Apollo had secretly entered the building anyway and they had to be kept hidden at all times. Kagari was sitting beside the two females, his hands holding his head, as his eyes stared at the ground, filled with worry and disbelief. And last but not least, Satoru and Apollo were sitting at the couch opposite them, trapped in a deadly silence with anxious frowns on their faces.

''What happened?'', Mamoru inquired, breaking the silence and attracting everyone's attention. Except Kagari's that is. The blonde-haired man's eyes stayed stubbornly glued on the floor and didn't even spare a glimpse towards their liege.

''Ami, what's wrong with Kaito?'', Usagi queried, throwing herself at the unoccupied sitting space next to the bluenette.

''It's all my fault.'', Kagari murmured more to himself than the others, sniffing slightly.

''He is in a coma.'', Satoru sadly announced, standing up from his seat in order to place a hand on the black-haired man's shoulder comfortingly. Mamoru felt his world crumble beneath him, when he heard those words, the ones he had secretly feared.

''How..'', he only managed to breath out, sharing a terrified look with Usagi.

''We were attacked by that thing. The one that created the portal.'', Kagari informed, clenching his fists in obvious anger and looking up at his friends for the first time in hours.

''She did something and then he just fainted.'', Ami continued, between tears, causing Usagi to envelop her and Luna in a supporting hug.

"Yukio and Kaito's father are with the doctor as we speak.", Apollo whispered carefully in order not to be heard by the other people in the room.

"They didn't allow the rest of us to see him yet.", Ami remarked silently, her eyes finally dry of any tears. It was then that footsteps were heard from the corridor leading to the rooms the patients were staying and soon enough Yukio made his appearance. Upon noticing his arrival, everyone stood and turned towards him expectantly. Yukio approached them slowly and stared at them with serious, impassive eyes before he answered their common, unspoken query.

''He is awake.'', he simply exclaimed with a small smile. Kagari breathed a deep sigh of relief and ran a hand through his mass of hair, while Luna and Apollo shared a reassuring look. Ami threw herself at Usagi also relieved and Satoru's hand on Mamoru's shoulder withdrew as he felt the worry lifting off his master's back. ''The doctor conveyed the incident to anxiety.'', Yukio continued. ''He will get a discharge note and be able to do whatever he wants tomorrow morning.''

''Did you see him?'', Kagari questioned.

''Only from far away. He seemed troubled to me though. Something is bothering him.'', Yuki answered. ''One of you can go and see him face to face in my place. His father is signing the necessary papers, so there is a short amount of time for one of us to go.'', he concluded, waiting for a response.

''Mamoru, you go.'', Ami decided, surprising everyone. ''I am in no mental state of seeing him now. Besides seeing me might remind him of what happened. We will talk tomorrow when everything would have quieted down a little.'', she offered with a small smile and Mamoru nodded in consent to her words.

''It's the second room on the right.'', Yukio remarked, before Mamoru disappeared down the corridor Yukio had come from earlier. The black-haired man found the room easily and entered it after knocking lightly on the door. Kaito was resting half-lying on the bed, his eyes staring at the white sheets, while his now red fists clenched the white material tightly.

''Kaito.'', Mamoru called out, but received no response. The blue-eyed man approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder in order to obtain his attention. Yet again, there was no response. ''What's wrong?'', he asked, but Kaito made no indication of listening. ''Zoisite.'', Mamoru finally called out and at once a pair of green eyes looked up at him startled. ''What's wrong?'', Mamoru repeated urgently.

''Endymion.'', Kaito breathed out, his hold on the sheets tightening even more. ''I can't remember.''

''What?'', Mamoru queried confused.

''The radar.'', Kaito uttered silently in response, never breaking eye contact.

''Yes.'', Mamoru encouraged him to continue and was surprised when his answer came into a high, agonizing shout.

''I can't remember how I found her!''


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Into the road of silk**

''Aren't you going to say something?''

''Do you actually want me to?"

''Not really, but somehow this awful silence is killing me. The look in your eyes is also pretty murderous, though. Like you want to burn me alive or something."

''I am glad that you figured it out. You have gone too far this time. We had agreed that we wouldn't interfere so much in this attempt.''

''Everything would have gone dandy, if I wasn't interrupted.''

''Are you trying to put the blame on someone else?!''

''No. I understand that I was wrong, don't worry."

"I know. You just couldn't predict what was going to happen. You ought to be more careful though. You and I have great power and with power comes..''

''...great responsibility. I know. I know. Hey! Speaking of predictions, do you have anything new?''

''I am not sure if I should tell you. We all saw what happened last time.''

''You are kidding.''

''I am kidding.''

''So, what is it?''

''You'll see.''

''What? But you said you were kidding!''

''I did, didn't I? Well then, I guess that it was all but a lie.''

''Yeah, right. You seem to forget my best of all friends that you don't ever lie. It's in your nature. It is emanating from your role and very being.''

''That sounded kind of dramatic but also was kind of true.. But I have picked some things from you through the eons.''

''Now I feel like I just betrayed myself. Anyway, just give me a tiny clue!''

''No!''

''Okay, then just answer one small question. Agreed?''

''It depends on what you are going to ask.''

''Fine, here goes nothing. Is the situation going to end up for the best or the worst?''

''I can't say.''

''Is it because of my actions?''

''Yes.''

''Can we fix it somehow?''

''No, leave them be for now. Let us be the bystanders once again. After all, isn't that the only thing we are supposed to be?''

* * *

It was snowing outside. Large flakes fell from the heavens, as if the angels were having a pillow fight, but they hadn't managed to transform the landscape of the city. For the time being, the beautiful snow was falling cold and sharp and was biting at every exposed skin it could find along with the icy wind. Not that Kaito had noticed anyway. From the moment he had been released from the hospital, he had locked himself up in his bedroom and refused to talk to anyone. Mamoru, Ami and Yukio had come over, but he had told his butler to kindly show them the way out. He knew it was rude. It wasn't their fault, but he just needed some time alone in case he remembered it. However, every time he thought about it, a terrible headache was hitting his brain as the empty bottle of painkillers on his nightstand said. Satoru and Usagi had also called on the communicator and on his cell phone, but he didn't answer. Kagari was the only one that hadn't tried to keep in touch. At least one of them understood his delicate situation.

The resounding sound of a phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He got up only because it was the house's phone. It was probably for his father, since he hadn't been out of the house either. All his paperwork was done in his office and sent electronically to the company. Kaito knew that his dad was waiting for him to recover from the 'shock' before leaving him alone, but he couldn't do anything to fasten things up. Sighing loudly, he rubbed his tired eyes and made to pick up the device from his desk. But before the green-eyed man could do so, the ringing stopped and his butler's voice was heard from downstairs. It seemed that Joseph was taking care of the caller. Kaito was glad for that. He really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. That's why a groan escaped his mouth when he heard Joseph's footsteps on the stairs and then on the corridor leading to his room. He stood aggressively and opened his door widely, before his butler could even knock.

"What?", he blurted out impatiently.

"A girl is on the phone. She says she knows that you are troubled, but she insists on speaking with you nevertheless.", Joseph explained, offering him the device.

"Tell Ami that I am sleeping.", Kaito ordered, starting to close the door once again. However, Joseph's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"She isn't the caller, young sir. The girl says her name is Harada Mirai, who also just told me to inform you that she is in the city."

"What? Why didn't you say so?!", Kaito shouted, grabbing the phone hastily and slamming the door in the surprised face of his butler.

"Mirai?!", Kaito spoke through the line.

"Is that you, Kaito?", came Mirai's sweet voice.

"Yes. Sorry for making you wait. It's been so long since the last time we had a conversation.", Kaito apologised.

"Do you have a TV nearby?", Mirai queried, paying no heed to his earnest apology.

"Yes.", Kaito affirmed confused. It wasn't like her to not answer a question immediately.

"Turn it on.", Mirai ordered. Kaito shrugged and pressed the red button on his remote control. Soon enough the screen ceased being black and Kaito couldn't help, but release a gasp at what he saw. A famous artist had been recently reported as missing. And that artist was none other than Yumeno Yumemi-one of the seven great youma.

"With her Sailor Venus has captured five of us.", Mirai spoke again.

"Where are you? I'll be there right away!", Kaito demanded, grabbing his jacket from his wardrobe and quickly wearing it.

"You can't come find me.", Mirai denied. "I am the next target. It is far too dangerous for you to get involved in this."

"Where are you?", Kaito asked once again, throwing his room's door open with a sudden movement and stepping into the long corridor.

"Please protect the priest of the Hikawa Shrine. It is very important. If you don't do it, something really terrible will happen. Please, stop Queen Beryl from achieving her ambitions. Goodbye.", Mirai requested, before ending the call. When the sound signaling that the call had ended reached Kaito's ears, the green-eyed man dropped the phone on the carpeted floor and raced to the front door of his house.

"Kaito, where are you going?", his father queried, exiting his office and approaching his son with worry written all over his face.

"I am going to meet with my friends.", Kaito declared, halting with his hand on the doorknob.

"Are you sure you are okay?", his father questioned, placing both hands on his shoulder.

"No, but I can't keep hiding in four walls anymore. Despite my insecurities life is going on out there. I can't just wait in here, while all my friends need me.", Kaito professed.

"Whenever did you get so wise?", his father smiled, releasing him.

"I'll be fine, dad. I promise. See you later.", Kaito exclaimed, before rushing out of the door. Akiyama Hayashi stared at the closed door and released a long sigh.

"Everything alright, sir?", Joseph queried, sensing the man's discomfort.

"He grew up a lot, didn't he?", Hayashi responded.

"Kids grow up, sir, whether we want it or not.", Joseph retorted, following him as he entered his office once again.

"Sometimes I feel like he is another different person.", the businessman commented. "He used to be such a quiet child and now.. Well, not that I am complaining."

"I believe it is because he finally made some friends and has a girlfriend now.", Joseph exclaimed, offering him a cup of tea.

"Which I have never met.", Hayashi muttered dryly. "I am always so caught up in my work that I never make time for my own child."

"There is no certificate for being the best parent. There is no such thing in our world. But I believe you make a good one sir. Your work may get the best of you sometimes, but whenever your son needed you, you were there. And don't try to deny it. I was there.", Joseph pronounced.

"Thank you, Joseph.", Hayashi said, taking a careful sip from his hot tea.

"Do you want me to call a car to drive you to the company?", Joseph questioned, before exiting the room.

"I think I will wait for him to return.", Akiyama Hayashi remarked.

"As you wish.", Joseph muttered, before leaving his master alone and proceeding to continue with his everyday duties.

The businessman was left in the huge room along with his thoughts and multiple stacks of paper that needed to be sorted out carefully, read thoroughly and signed by his hand in two days prior his next meeting with another company's CEO. But somehow Akiyama Hayashi wasn't in the right mood for it now. He could easily pass it to his secretary tomorrow and have her bring them to him perfectly organized and alphabetically ordered along with special notifications about what he should focus on. Right now he had more important matters in his head. His only son was a matter that he simply couldn't put aside for tomorrow and pass on to someone else, like he had done many times in the prior years.

* * *

"Ugh! I give up!

Many hours had passed since Kagari had stormed inside the Hikawa Shrine and had sat in front of the sacred flames. He had tried to find them again and had ultimately failed. A few days had passed since the terrible incident with Kaito and Kagari hadn't dared to make a single phone call. The little he knew, he had heard from the others, which wasn't much sinse they hadn't been able to even speak with him. But that wasn't the reason he hadn't called. In truth, he was scared, afraid. Afraid of his friend's reaction upon seeing him or hearing his voice. Kaito should be angry with him. Kaito had every right to feel like this. It was his job to take care of him and Ami and he had failed miserably. Hopefully, Kaito would..

"Kagari!", a voice shouted and the door of the fire room was forced open hastily. Kagari looked behind him, surprised and his eyes widened when he saw the current condition Kaito was in. His eyes had hints of black circles underneath them and some strands of hair had gotten loose from his trademark low ponytail. The thin man fell to his knees, breathing heavily and Kagari rushed immediately to his side, patting him on the correct pressure points of his back.

"What happened?", Kagari asked, when Kaito could breath normally again.

"Mirai called me.", Kaito exclaimed, standing up. "Sailor Venus is after the seven great youma. Only she and the priest are left. I have already contacted the others to come here, but I don't know where Mirai is."

"You have forgiven me that easily?", Kagari questioned, still crouched on the floor.

"Forgiven you about what?", Kaito asked with confusion. Where had this come from? They had important things to worry about. There was no time available for such silly games.

"Don't play stupid with me!", Kagari shouted, standing on his feet in order to meet Kaito in the eye. "You know that what happened to you was my fault!", he continued, clenching his fists tightly. Kaito stood shocked until his mind fully comprehended what he had just heard.

"So, that's why you never called.", Kaito snapped his fingers, like he had made the discovery of the century. "And there I thought that you had understood that I needed some alone time.", he laughed. "Well, one cannot expect many things from you, can he now?"

"Did you hear what I just said?", Kagari inquired annoyed.

"I did. And it was one of the stupidest things that I have heard in both of our lives. So, you better stuff in that mind of yours that you are not to blame for anything. Now let's go! We have important work to do!", Kaito responded, exiting the room and heading towards the front entrance, where he had seen the priest before he had run inside the temple. Kagari smiled widely in satisfaction before following him out of the fire room. When they didn't find him on the threshold, they checked the other rooms and eventually found not only him, but everyone else as well waiting for them in the Shrine's kitchen.

''Are Mirai's predictions that accurate?'', they heard Satoru quire as they entered.

''Yes. She knew exactly who I was and had avoided getting captured many times.'', Ami answered, staring at her cup of tea regretfully. It was then that Kagari cleared his throat and every head turned towards him and Kaito. An awkward silence ensued, before Mamoru decided to break it.

''You are okay.'', he stated, glancing at Kaito.

''Yes.'', Kaito smiled, taking the empty seat beside Ami.

''If you ever cast us away again, you are not going to go unpunished.'', Yukio cautioned with serious eyes and Kaito gulped in response, before nodding slightly in affirmation.

''Do you know everything?'', Kagari asked the priest of the Hikawa Shrine, before sitting beside him.

''Yes.'', the priest nodded.

''Is Yuuko here?'', Kagari queried.

''I can't send her off with this kind of weather. The snow is going to close the roads pretty soon.'', the priest informed him.

''But why are they gathering them again? And why now?'', Luna voiced her queries.

''Whatever it is, it mustn't be good.'', Usagi exclaimed, hugging her knees in order to get warmer.

''I don't even know where Mirai is!'', Kaito complained irritated.

''I know.'', Mamoru responded, surprising everyone. ''I saw her on my way here.''

''Then let's go. We must protect her!'', Kaito urged, shooting up from his seat.

''Hold on a second.'', Yukio professed. ''Only you, Ami and Satoru will go. Someone has to stay behind in case the Dark Kingdom attacks this place first.''

''I will go as well.'', Usagi remarked decisively.

''I'm afraid not, princess. I am not having you or the prince go out there. If something happens, we will be unable to reach you quickly due to the weather.''

''But..''

''He is right, princess.'', Apollo interrupted. ''Please comply with our plan. You are needed here as well.'', he finished and the blonde nodded slowly in consent.

''Don't worry, Usako. Everything will turn out okay.'', Mamoru encouraged.

''We are losing precious time. Let's go!'', Kaito announced, standing up. And so Kaito, Ami and Satoru bid farewell to everyone who was tasked to stay behind and left the warm Shrine in favor of the snowy streets of Tokyo. But such a significant thing as the snow, didn't stop a certain pair of eyes to follow their every step in the white city.

* * *

Mirai was running. She refused to stop moving and rest, even though the cold had started to slow her down. Sailor Venus was following her from the rooftops. She had to keep walking around people. It was safer that way. If only she had asked him for his help. No. She couldn't trouble them again. Furthermore, his other half was back now. It was going to be embarrassing if they met. Mirai couldn't decide if seeing the future was beneficial or not. On one hand, she could try to avoid it, but seeing what was going to happen to her if she failed was not comforting in the least.

A dead end appeared in front of her and she had no choice but to take a turn into the nearest alleyway. It was dark, but the lights of one of Tokyo's many streets soon became visible in the distance. Mirai smiled in relief, only to stop abruptly when a lone figure jumped from the rooftop and blocked her way.

''Sailor.. Mercury?!'', Mirai uttered upon seeing the blue-haired Senshi in front of her. A sound was heard from behind her and Satoru and Kaito joined them in the alley, fully transformed. ''You have to get out of here! Sailor Venus in following me.''

''No, Mirai! Don't worry. You will be safe since we are here now.'', Kaito assured, approaching her and gesturing towards Ami and Satoru. Mirai didn't need to ask who the latter was.

''You are very sure of yourself.'', a voice exclaimed, and Sailor Venus jumped down from the nearest rooftop as well. Immediately the three heroes readied themselves and stood protectively in front of Mirai.

''Leave this to me and go!'', Satoru ordered, taking a step forward.

''No, we are going to stay and fight with you.'', Kaito voiced both his and Ami's thoughts.

''Our priority is to protect Mirai. Go!'', Satoru countered.

''But..''

''Kaito.'', Ami interrupted. ''Let's hurry.'', she opted, looking at him urgently. Kaito clenched his fists in irritation, but understood what he had to do.

''Take care.'', he said, before he, Ami and Mirai disappeared in the darkness of the alleyway. Satoru and Sailor Venus were left alone, staring at each other silently.

"This brings back some memories, doesn't it?", Satoru taunted.

"I want to finish what I started back then, but I have more important things to do now than play with you.", Sailor Venus remarked.

"Since when do you follow her rules? You used to do whatever you wanted.", Satoru queried.

"I would never betray my Queen!", Sailor Venus yelled at him in defense, effectively startling Satoru.

"She did her magic on you and Artemis once again.", Satoru gasped in realization.

"What are you muttering about?!", Sailor Venus demanded, her eyes hard.

"Does the name Kunzite say anything to you, Venus? What about Serenity?", Satoru questioned hopefully.

"Of course they do.", Sailor Venus spat out, rolling her blue eyes. "They are your allies, and they will die along with you! But sadly not today.", she declared, before disappearing out of thin air in order to pursue her primary target. Satoru didn't follow her immediately after she departed. The true meaning between her words was deeper than one could see on the surface. Beryl had brainwashed her twice. Back on the brief encounter that they had in the ski resort, she had recognized Serenity even if it was for a little. But now. Now it was likely that the only way, she and Artemis would get their memories back was death.

Mirai squeezed Kaito's neck tightly as he jumped from another skylight all the while carrying her bridal style in his arms. Sailor Mercury was running in front of them, her computer opened in her gloved hands, and Mirai was sure that the bluenette was feeling uncomfortable with the current situation. Suddenly the Senshi stopped in her tracks and Mirai became slightly anxious when she turned to look at them.

"She is following us.", she declared, looking at something on the screen of her mini computer. "She will catch up to us soon."

"Okay. You two will keep going and I will stay here and buy you some precious time.", Kaito proposed, setting Mirai carefully on the ground. But the future teller was not having any of it. Not caring about what the girl behind her would think any more, she latched herself possessively at Kaito's arm and looked at him with serious eyes.

"No. You can't stay behind. You are going to come along with us, right miss Ami?", she said , turning to the blue-eyed girl for the first time.

"Right.", Ami agreed with her own pair of serious eyes set on Kaito.

"I recommend we go there.", Mirai advised, pointing towards the silhouette of an amusement park in the distance.

"Let's go! She is very close.", Ami disclosed, running up ahead once again. Kaito and Mirai shared a nod, before the former picked the latter in his arms and took off behind Ami. This time Mirai relaxed in his embrace and buried her cold face into his ponytail. She knew that they were in danger, but being in his embrace like this was actually feeling pretty nice for her. She decided to enjoy it, since it would never happen again. Because she was back.

They arrived to the small, local and seemingly closed amusement park fairly quickly. Kaito placed Mirai on her feet and examined the space around them carefully with his eyes, while Ami kept a close eye on the Dark Kingdom's progress in finding them.

"I always wanted to come to an amusement park with you. We may have done it if I didn't have to leave so soon back then when we first met.", Mirai smiled, admiring everything around her and surprising her two companions. "But now we must part.", she concluded, looking at the both of them with unwavering seriousness.

''We can't do that!'', Kaito objected. ''We don't know when Sailor Venus will come back for you.''

''I agree. Separating now would be catastrophic.'', Ami remarked, taking her eyes off the computer to focus solely on the conversation that was slowly turning into an argument.

''No, you must go and protect the priest. I will slow her down for you to prepare for her. Besides, there is nothing for me here anymore. I don't think I even belong to this world. I was never a human, just a weak vessel for a powerful monster. It is logical that you never saw me as something more than a friend. Or maybe it wasn't even that.'', Mirai pronounced, tears spilling from her blue eyes.

''Mirai, what are you saying?'', Kaito stuttered confusingly.

''I am saying that I love you. I have loved you since I saw you in my first vision. But you have Sailor Mercury, so you don't need me anymore.'', Mirai explained. ''I am truly happy that you found happiness, though, and the fact that you kept in touch with me was really comforting.''

''Mirai..''

''If you are so happy about him, then why are you abandoning him?'', Ami interrupted whatever Kaito wanted to say. ''The reason behind that happiness you speak of is not only me or the others. It's you as well. You are his friend too, and he wants to protect you. He is putting himself in a danger he could easily avoid just for you. What are you accomplishing by running away?''

''You must want me to disappear. You know about my feelings, don't you? I finally managed to express them, because of his encouragement.'', Mirai retorted.

''If he had chosen you, I would have backed down with the condition he was happy. Because back then he had the same effect on me, as well.'', Ami exclaimed.

''So, I guess you and I are the same. We once tried to avoid that feeling, didn't we?'', Mirai pronounced. ''It feels better now though that I am honest with myself.''

''What are you going to do?!'', Ami questioned sternly.

''I.. I won't give up on life. This is my decision.'', Mirai answered with a smile. ''Because there are people who want to live and people I want to live for.'', she finished, glancing towards Kaito, who offered her a serene smile in acknowledgment.

''How touching!'', a voice shouted from above them. The Ferris wheel, that they were standing in front of, lighted up and Sailor Venus appeared standing on its top. Without a notice, she jumped down and landed in front of them gracefully. Kaito and Ami stood protectively in front of Mirai and waited for the incoming attack.

''I won't let you hurt her!'', Kaito declared with narrowed eyes.

''I am sorry, boy, but you are not the one who makes the decisions here.'', Sailor Venus said and advanced. A bolt of hot light was extracted from her fingertip and threw Kaito and Ami into the air and away from the brown-haired girl.

''No! Kaito!'', Mirai shouted with worry and made to run towards him, but Sailor Venus jumped in her way.

''Don't worry, Missy. I will fight them as well. But first I have to take care of my business.'', she exclaimed, and the black crystal appeared shining in her hands. Mirai screamed as the monster within her slowly started to awaken once again and she was trapped inside the crystal along with the others. Now only the priest of the Hikawa Shrine was truly left.

''Thank you for the wait.'', Sailor Venus smirked, turning towards the couple. ''I will treat you now.'' She didn't manage to utter another word, because she had to duck the combined attack of her two foes.

"I won't forgive you for this!", Kaito shouted, getting ready for another attack.

"Well, someone is angry.", Sailor Venus chided. "I'll tell you what. We are going to play a game. If you manage to get the crystal from me, you can break it and release everyone."

"This isn't a game, Venus!", Ami objected sternly. "Please, you have to snap out of this."

"Of course it is. I just said so, didn't I?", Sailor Venus replied with a smirk. Soon after, her weapon was unwrapped from her skirt and flew towards its targets. Ami quickly ducked behind a popcorn machine, while Kaito barely managed to duck behind a nearby tree.

"This is not good.", Kaito muttered silently to himself, as he and Ami exchanged identical looks from their respective hideouts.

"Come out, come out wherever you are.", Sailor Venus hummed. "This is tag, not hide and seek."

Kaito exchanged another look with the bluenette and just like that their plan was decided. As Sailor Venus approached their hideout, Ami jumped out into the open and did her part of the plan.

"Mercury bubbles blast!", she yelled and the amusement park was covered with a thick swirling mist. Sailor Venus wasn't quick enough to move to higher ground, before Kaito finished up their strategy. The blonde Senshi felt a jolting pain in her side, before the black crystal fell from her gloved hand. She gritted her teeth in irritation, when she didn't hear it coming on impact with the ground. The mist finally dissipated and she found herself between Sailor Mercury and the East King.

"Game over.", Kaito declared darkly and promptly smashed the black crystal by throwing it to the hard ground. Six lines of different colors exerted from it as it shattered. A blue one shot out into the sky and disappeared far in the horizon. Red, orange, green and violet flew in different directions within the city of Tokyo and lastly the yellow one curled in on itself and soon after Mirai's limb body appeared in front of them. Kaito moved forward and caught her unconscious form before she could hit the ground.

"This is far from over!", Sailor Venus shouted angrily, her big, blue eyes blazing with it as a fuel. Sailor Mercury made to interfere, but the blonde shot a beam at her, that effectively pushed the bluenette back against a wall. Satisfied, Sailor Venus turned towards Kaito and Mirai only to barely avoid a perfect hit from a very familiar sword. Yukio stopped his advance momentarily and stared at her, while standing protectively in front of Kaito and Mirai. Behind the blonde's turned back, Mamoru and Usagi helped Ami back on her feet and made sure that she was okay. Sailor Venus didn't bother with turning around to check for enemies behind her, but even if she had, her eyes would have only met with thin air.

''Ami called me here. Satoru switched with me at the temple just in case.'', Yukio informed the green-eyed man behind him, who nodded slightly in response. After that, Yukio focused his whole attention on the Senshi in front of him once more. Sailor Venus merely smirked at the look in his eyes and summoned her own sword forward. Without further ado, the battle started.

The two swords clashed in the speed that lighting travels through the night. One moment they were there and in the exact other following one they weren't. The world swirled around their respective holders in mere colors. And that was what Yukio was counting on. Because in the background Mamoru and Usagi called the power of their respective crystals forward and waited for the right moment. Meanwhile, the battle raged on and eventually reached its zenith. It was then that Yukio decided that it was enough. With a swift movement, he distanced himself from Sailor Venus, but with his sword still on the ready. The Senshi didn't manage to pursue him. Golden and silver light mixed together and enfolded her in their brilliance. Sailor Venus closed her eyes tightly and screamed as the light touched her body and mind, casting any influence the darkness had had on her away.

''Just a little more!'', Ami encouraged, trough the ruckus, scanning the situation with her computer. ''You have to increase the power!'', she instructed the two royals and they did as told.

Sailor Venus gasped when she felt more power surge through her being. Slowly, small bubbles of memories started appearing in her mind. A princess was walking through the halls of the Moon castle. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were having a friendly match in the garden. Sailor Mercury was hiding behind a thousand books. The princess descended on Earth and fell into the embrace of her prince. Sailor Venus was standing on a hill, looking up at the white sphere of the sky and beside her was..

The blonde Senshi opened her eyes widely in realization as the memories settled properly into her mind. Looking in front of her, she saw him standing there just in her hand's reach, his face impassive as ever, but her trained eyes could see the hidden expectation in his silver orbs. Reluctantly, she forced herself to look away from him and to the others. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were giving their all to save her. Sailor Mercury was standing beside them, her fingers flying on the keys as always. Two others were standing behind them, the one shielding the other from the amazing surge of power, but Sailor Venus couldn't see clearly who they were due to the blinding light. She didn't need to see though. She knew whose life she had recently almost demolished perfectly well.

She turned towards him again. His eyes were desperate now. They wanted her back. She wanted to go back to them too. But right now, as she felt Queen Beryl's energy swirl around her, she knew that it was impossible. Queen Beryl would undo everything they had just accomplished.

"Venus! What are you punks doing to her?!", a new voice shouted. Sailor Venus had no need of her eyes in order to recognize the owner, but she turned towards its source nevertheless. Artemis was standing right behind her with fearful eyes. Sailor Venus smiled at him kindly, knowing that at least something good was going to come off all this. And before any other thought could cross her mind, her world went black. The dark energy around her, covered her completely and pushed away the light. Sailor Venus disappeared back to the Dark Kingdom, but this time Artemis didn't follow her. Because he was pushed back by the light like everybody else around it.

* * *

"Kaito! Kaito!"

"Don't worry, he will be okay."

"It was foolish taking all the hit for me."

"It was, but it was essential as well. Your endurance in this kind of energy is lower than ours."

"I see.."

"What happened?", Kaito asked, rising up from his position on the ground in order to sit cross-legged on it. Looking around, he saw that Mirai and Ami were sitting on his left and right respectively, while a little further away Yukio was helping Mamoru and Usagi back to their feet. The two of them seemed to be a little worn out, which was logical since their attack had been forcefully stopped midway. They just hadn't been prepared for it.

"We failed to help her.", Ami answered, her eyes downcast, as the others came to stand behind her with similar expressions on their faces.

"You did.", Mirai agreed. "But that doesn't mean that this mission was a total failure."

"What do you mean?", Mamoru queried interestingly.

"See for yourself.", Mirai smiled and gestured behind her with her left hand. It was then that they noticed the presence of another pair of eyes in the amusement park. Artemis was gaping at them wide-eyed and still as a statue. For a while everyone stood as still as him, with the exception of Mirai who was watching the exchange still smiling widely.

"Artemis!", Usagi yelled and ran towards the feline. Bending down, she scooped him up and started crying silently on his soft fur. "I' m so glad that you are back."

"Princess..", Artemis stuttered, tears starting forming in his own eyes rapidly.

"It's Usagi now. Tsukino Usagi.", the Moon princess corrected, breaking the embrace.

"Mizuno Ami.", the blue Senshi said, kneeling down beside them.

"Yes. I remember.", Artemis stated grimly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of all this.", Am I apologized quickly.

"It's all right. You are not to blame.", Artemis assured her. "I am really sorry for the trouble I caused you. To all of you.", he continued, turning to look towards the others.

"As you said, you are not to blame.", Yukio pronounced with an unreadable expression on his face.

"We must leave this place. Someone might come back.", Kaito proposed, standing to his feet along with Mirai.

"Oh, yes. It's getting rather late. I must return to my hotel.", Mirai responded.

"Ami and Kaito will escort you there. Mamoru head home with Usagi as well.", Yukio instructed.

"And what about you?", Mamoru inquired.

"I will go to the Shrine to let the others know what happened. Artemis is going with me.", Yukio answered.

"What?", Artemis inquired confusingly.

"Don't you want to meet with Luna and Apollo once again?", Yukio asked.

"I.. yes. Take me there.", Artemis replied with certainty and Yukio simply mastered a nod in response. After that, they all took their separate ways more determined than ever to end the war with the Dark Kingdom.

Yukio and Artemis walked slowly through the cold and crowded streets of Tokyo, lost in an awkward silence. Artemis didn't know what to say. He had never once met the man in the past life and only knew him by name. The second and last thing he knew about him was that he was the man his charge had fallen for. The charge that was now lost to the Dark Kingdom. The charge who he had brought over to the Dark Kingdom. Beryl had found him first and made him find the girls and turn them into monsters, not in appearance but in heart. But she would save the three of them somehow. He didn't have the power to do so, but he knew that he would help the ones who did have it. Even if it meant siding with people from Earth. Besides, if the girls had taken such a liking to them and his brother cared for them, then he would give getting along with them a try.

Speaking of his brother, Artemis didn't remember when he had last seen him and Luna. No. He had seen Luna sometime in the final battle in the past life, but Apollo.. It had been a long, long time since they had seen each other. So long, that if they weren't twins Artemis would have forgotten how he looked like. The white feline released a desperate sigh, causing the puffs of his breath to travel upwards and disappear in the frosty air. He almost jerked in surprise when Yukio caught him in his arms and hugged him, pressing him against the leather jacket he was wearing, while picking up speed.

''What on the moon are you doing?", Artemis demanded, trying to break free. However, Yukio only tightened his hold on him.

''Don't talk while there are people around.", he whispered and continued after a long pause. ''You are going to freeze If I let you down.", he answered to the feline's query. Artemis looked up at him, surprised at his response, thinking that there indeed was something interesting about them. With Yukio's speed, it didn't take too long for them to reach the Shrine. Yukio was slightly surprised when he spotted Satoru and Kagari standing on the base of the staircase.

''The fact that I can't see the stars, doesn't mean that I can't hear them.'', Satoru said in response to Yukio's raised eyebrow.

''Wow, you and Apollo truly look alike!'', Kagari exclaimed, getting a good look at Artemis. ''But I am going to mumble about that, tomorrow. It is freezing, here. See you later!'', he said, before running away to find a bus to his house.

''They are upstairs.'', Satoru informed the white feline, pointing with his eyes towards the Shrine. ''I didn't tell them that you are coming. They are just expecting an anonymous guest. I didn't want to mingle in with your family business.''

''Thank you.'', Artemis said, as Yukio set him carefully on the steps.

''Good luck.'', the silver-haired man wished, before he and Satoru left as well. Artemis took a deep breath and ran up the stairs in a hurry. He recognized the two crows, resting atop a tree, and nodded at them in a silent greeting, an act which they returned. He had their consent of entering the temple now. If he had come yesterday, they would have torn him to shreds. The door was slightly ajar and Artemis didn't have any difficultly on entering the temple. Light was leaking from another almost opened door, showing him the way.

''A guest, really? What was that supposed to mean?'', Apollo's voice was heard from inside the room.

''We will find out soon enough.'', Luna's voice followed. ''Probably.''

''I hate waiting.'', Apollo frowned in response.

''You always have.'', Artemis agreed and entered the room. Apollo and Luna gasped upon hearing the familiar voice and turned simultaneously towards the entrance. Time seemed to be influenced by the cold outside for a few minutes, as the two felines comprehended what they were witnessing. ''I..'', Artemis tried to say, but he was stopped when Apollo and Luna forcefully tackled him to the ground.

''You.. you are back.'', Apollo chocked out in-between tears.

''We missed you!'', Luna pronounced, before starting sobbing uncontrollably.

''I'm sorry!'', Artemis apologized, hugging them back tightly.

At that moment, the priest of the Hikawa Shrine glanced inside the room and smiled at what he saw. Making sure not to disturb their moment, he closed the door silently and moved to the front door of the temple. Phobos and Deimos flew inside, upon seeing him, and the priest closed the front door as well, casting the cold outside. The two crows huddled together in front of the entrance, eager to protect the place even from the inside. The priest knew that objecting was useless and so he offered no argument and moved silently towards his bedroom. It had been a long day for everyone, including himself.

Meanwhile, Luna, Apollo and Artemis hadn't moved even an inch from their spot, taking needed comfort from each other. But if one had come to look inside the room, like the priest had previously done, they wouldn't have seen three cats but three humans embracing each other. At least for tonight Luna would be dressed in a beautiful dress, kissed by the shining sun and coming in perfect contrast with her dark complex. At least for tonight Apollo could feel like the old days had come back to life. At least for tonight Artemis could embrace them with all his might, protecting them in his strong arms. But it was only for a night. For tomorrow everything would be back to normal. Whatever normal was.

* * *

''Well, that went well.''

''This is sarcasm, right?''

''It isn't.''

''They didn't manage to heal Sailor Venus! Where do you see the advantage?

"Artemis is back."

"The only thing that fur ball can do is make his enemies die from boredom while listening to his lectures."

"Strength can not only be measured by muscle or power. Don't underestimate the power of knowledge."

"And what does he know?"

"Not only him. Sailor Mercury does as well."

"Will you ever stop being so cryptic?"

"No."

"Keep going."

"They know the location of the Dark Kingdom as well as its interior inside out. Sailor Mercury was in a lower rank than that of his, so he can provide important information on what she is missing."

"Are we going to interfere in the final battle? You know, a surprise appearance on the final showdown."

"We'll see."

"I.. I think that you shouldn't.", a new voice exclaimed. The two girls stood up from their respective positions in the bench of the park and gazed at the one who had intruded their conversation. Determined, Mirai came out from behind a tree.

"You know who we are."

"Yes. I saw you in the far future after the defeat of the Dark Kingdom."

"So, this one will actually succeed. Interesting."

"That's why I think you should let it flow this time. Don't worry. I won't tell them about your identities."

"Of course you won't. Dead men tell no tales. And neither do dead girls."

"You won't kill me."

"How do you know?"

"She won't let you."

"Sad but true."

''You must go as must we. We have other business, we must attend to."

"A business that we have been neglecting due to always watching over this universe."

"One cannot accomplish, certain things without trying. Besides, you were the stubborn one who wouldn't give up on it in the first place."

"I assume that if I out of curiosity, ask about the kind of business you have, I won't receive an answer."

"It's classified."

"Before you leave, I must tell you something."

"What?"

"Us letting you go with that knowledge is wrong."

"So, we can't guarantee that you won't wake up one day without them, probably feeling like something is missing from your very being."

"It might influence your future sight as well."

"Understood.", Mirai nodded before leaving the two of them alone.

"We are doing it tonight, aren't we?"

"Without a doubt, my friend. Without a doubt."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: As large as life**

''Thanks for spending time with me, today.'', Mirai thanked with a smile as she was waiting for her train to arrive at the station.

''It was nothing.'', Ami assured her with a smile of her own.

''Are you feeling better now?'', Kaito queried.

''Yes. It was just a really intense headache.'', Mirai answered. ''Although, I feel like I have forgotten something vital.''

''Did you want to tell us something?'', Ami questioned.

''No. Anyway, it mustn't have been that important if I already forgot about it.'', Mirai replied with a shake of her head. It was then that the long, sleek train, that was going to carry Mirai to her home, pulled into the station's third platform. It glided silently on the tracks casting a shadow over the waiting passengers. The doors opened and the crowd started boarding it hastily. The words of the announcer fell on deaf ears because of the ruckus. Mirai waved at Ami and Kaito, before she picked up her light luggage and entered it as well. The doors slammed shut behind her, noisily and ignorantly. They didn't care if a passenger hadn't made it in time for their holiday trip, their business travel or even their visit to someone that lived far away. The brief moment of silence was followed by the gentle electrical murmur of the train sliding out of one of Tokyo's train stations. Ami and Kaito stayed there in silence, until the vehicle was lost from their view.

''When are we executing the plan?'', Ami asked, as the train station was abandoned behind them.

''Tonight.'', came Kaito's short reply.

''Do you think that they are going to buy it?'', Ami inquired with uncertainty in her voice.

''I don't see why not.'', Kaito shrugged. ''Just play your part well and I'm sure everything will turn out okay.''

''Me and Artemis finally finished with our project.", Ami said, after a brief silence.

"Don't worry, we will win and get Sailor Venus back as well.", Kaito assured.

"We were so close yesterday.", Ami exclaimed silently.

"Yeah..", Kaito muttered in agreement.

"I worry about Artemis and Yukio.", Ami revealed.

"Me too.", Kaito sighed, kicking a stray pebble on the pavement and watching it fall down a nearby staircase.

"There is no point for us to start getting so pessimistic!", Ami stated suddenly. "Come on!", she urged, taking Kaito by the hand and picking up their speed.

"Why the sudden rush?", Kaito asked, trying to keep up with her.

"I want to review the plan just one more time.", Ami explained. "I want this to work out this time.", she continued determined and stumbled slightly when Kaito stopped walking, pulling her with him.

"You can call Usagi and practice it with her. I am sure that she will be delighted to spend some time with you, even though it will be work and not fun.", Kaito declared, avoiding the bluenette's gaze.

"Why?", Ami questioned, her eyebrows bent in confusion.

"I already know what I am going to do so doing it, twice is useless!", Kaito snapped suddenly, separating their united hands harshly.

"What's wrong with you?", Ami snapped back, irritated by his childish actions. "Everything was perfectly fine a minute ago!"

"No, it wasn't.'', Kaito argued with equal force.

"Then why don't you want to practice with me?", Ami questioned, pointing a finger at his chest. "Perhaps, someone else is occupying your thoughts. Like, Mirai for example."

"I thought you didn't mind her feeling something more than friendship about me.", Kaito claimed, shoving her hand away.

"Of course not. She is a very nice girl and she would never come between us. But your statement doesn't apply to you as well.", Ami explained. "You are very important to me, so I am not letting you go without a fight."

"You.. are important to me as well.", Kaito confessed, blushing slightly.

"Then, what is the problem?", Ami queried softly.

"The plan.. it reminds me of..", Kaito made to say, but Ami's finger on his lips refrained him from doing so.

"It does that to me too.", Ami revealed, retreating her hand. "But it is essential for us to go through with it. It is a step towards retribution. Usagi and Mamoru have forgiven us. The only thing that's left is for us to forgive ourselves."

"I am not sure I will ever be capable of doing that.", Kaito murmured.

"You will.", Ami assured. "It may seem like an uphill battle right now, but it will get more approachable as time flies by. Besides, you are not alone. Not anymore."

"Let's get to practice.", Kaito decided after a short pause and smiled gratefully at the bluenette beside him. Ami beamed at him in return and the duo restarted their walk once again.

"Hey, about what you said earlier..", Kaito trailed off, looking sideways.

"Which part?", Ami questioned.

"The one about Mirai.", Kaito clarified.

"What about it?", Ami inquired.

"Did you mean it when you said that you are not jealous at all?", Kaito asked, choosing his words carefully.

''Of course I did. I told you that she is very polite and furthermore the two of us had a lot of fun in the morning at the amusement park. I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't understand when morning turned to evening.", Ami laughed freely.

"I see.", Kaito sighed, but his frown turned to a big smirk in mere seconds. "In fact, I am really glad about it."

"Really? Why?", Ami queried with interest.

"Well, my dad is going for a business trip somewhere near where she lives and I am thinking of going along.", Kaito elaborated. "It would be nice for us to catch up and spending some time alone together. Maybe go to the cinema or rent a movie and watch it in her house.."

"In her house..", Ami specified, stopping on her tracks and clenching her fists irritated.

"Okay. Wait, wait, wait.", Kaito tried to defend himself. "It was just a silly joke. My dad isn't going anywhere and even if he did I have more important things to do than follow him around."

"I'm sure.", Ami muttered in response, as she resumed her walking, Kaito falling in step with her quickly.

"Come on now, Ami. Don't be mad! Just tell me what to do and I will do it.", the green-eyed man promised and immediately regretted his words when the blue-eyed girl looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Everything?", she asked thoughtfully.

"Y-yes.", Kaito gulped anxiously, fidgeting with his collar.

"Be my target in the practice.", Ami requested.

"Fine.", Kaito huffed disappointed. ''Don't be too harsh."

"I am not making promises that I cannot keep.", Ami declared.

"You are hanging out way too much with Yukio.", Kaito groaned.

"Wait until Venus comes around. They are going to kill us on training.", Ami responded with a chuckle.

"Hey, Ams?", Kaito inquired, the tone in his voice changing into a more serious one.

"What is it?", Ami questioned.

"Is there a way to defeat the Dark Kingdom without the use of the crystals?", Kaito finally formed his query.

"No. Not as far as I am concerned.", Ami replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Mamoru and Usagi.. They are their holders. They are connected to them greatly. The crystals are actually their lifeline. If they happen to exhaust their power they will..", Kaito felt like there was no need to finish his sentence.

"They are strong willed.", Ami responded with certainty. ''They will hold. They have to!"

"You are right.", Kaito remarked. "I really hope that you will be proven right.."

* * *

Finally the magnificent night fell upon the overpopulated city of Tokyo. The milky white moon was glistering on the dark blue ocean above, whose clearness was only interrupted by some shimmering, silvering dots and a few grey masses of clouds here and there. One of those great clouds started its silent passage in front of the celestial sphere and casted the world below in darkness. Two figures were standing in the dark, facing each other. The cloud released the moon from its clutches and light eliminated the forms of the Terrestrial King and Sailor Moon. The wind blew elegantly past them as they stared intensely into each other's eyes. Sailor Moon's pigtails resembled waves of silky gold as they were drifting with the nocturnal wind, while the Terrestrial King's cape was dancing elegantly and in tune with it.

''So, this is it then?'', Usagi was the one who spoke first, shattering the deadly silence with her eyes never leaving Mamoru's. They normally were sweet and happy whenever they found their way to his own, purposefully or not, but now they were hard and unforgiving.

''Do I need to repeat myself?'', Mamoru huffed, narrowing his equally cold eyes. ''We are over, Serenity. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. You have changed. You are not the woman who I fell in love with. It seems that you were never the right one for me. I should have killed you the moment I saw you trespassing on my palace, on my planet!''

''Then there is only one thing that I want to say, Endymion.'', Usagi declared, clenching her gloved fists strongly. ''Hand over the golden crystal to me! I will defeat the Dark Kingdom on my own and take revenge for what Beryl had done to my mother and friends!''

''I don't need you in order to defend my planet and people!'', Mamoru huffed in response. ''Besides, what are you expecting to accomplish all by yourself?!''

''You are not alone princess. I am with you!'', a new voice exclaimed, and soon after Sailor Mercury appeared on the scene and stood proudly beside Sailor Moon.

"He is not alone either.", another voice stated and the Shittenou flanked their liege in a heartbeat.

"So, this is how it is going to be, Zoisite?", Ami asked, turning towards the green-eyed man.

"Get used to it. You mean nothing to me. Not anymore.", Kaito answered coldly.

"So be it then.", Ami spat out forcefully.

"Give us the golden crystal!", Usagi demanded once again, pointing her crescent wand on them.

"Like we are going to give away something that belongs to our prince.", Yukio remarked.

"Especially to a witch of the Moon.", Kagari filled in.

"Where is that powerful Kingdom of yours now?", Satoru questioned mockingly.

"That's enough!", Usagi shouted irritated. "We are going to settle this now and.."

Whatever Usagi was going to say was lost when the sound of sirens was heard from somewhere in the distance, growing stronger by the minute.

"The police?", Kaito rose an eyebrow in question.

"It seems that the aliens made such a ruckus with their yells that the neighborhood was disturbed.", Kagari hypothesized with a dark smirk.

"This is not over!", Usagi declared, before she and Ami ran away from the small park.

"You bet it isn't.", Mamoru agreed, before he and Shittenou teleported away. When the local police unit arrived, no one was in the clearing. If they had arrived earlier they might have witnessed the argument between the defenders of Earth. If they had arrived earlier, they might have seen the youma that stationed on top of a tree had been observing everything that had been said. But it was unknown to them that the second encounter could have been fatal for all of them. It didn't matter now, though. The youma was long gone, giving a detailed report to a certain evil Queen.

* * *

 _It was darker than normal in Metalia's resting place. It was not the darkness that could be measured by the ability of sight, but the one that could be felt crawling on one's skin. And Queen Beryl was more than satisfied from what she felt. The day of Metalia's revival was nearing close. Beryl was taken out of her thoughts when the altar Sailor Venus was resting on started glowing a dark color._

 _''I will give that girl my energy once more.'', Metalia's dark voice announced. ''You are going to need her in order to fulfill our cause.'', she finished and Sailor Venus screamed as her memories were altered once again, this time dubbing everyone outside of the Dark Kingdom as her hated enemy, including Artemis. "I will send her to you, when she is ready for use."_

 _"Yes, my Queen.", Beryl acknowledged and left the room with a deep bow. She teleported straight to the throne room and sat upon her throne proudly._

"Did you discover anything in your quest?", Beryl demanded upon sensing the presence of Sailor Venus coming from nearby. Said Senshi appeared in front of her seemingly out of thin air and immediately fell on one knee, head bowed and eyes looking at the floor. Without a word, she willed a stack of different photos to appear in her hand and ordered to fly over to her Queen's throne.

"I have sent a Youma to spy on them.", Sailor Venus reported as she stood on her feet.

"And what am I exactly seeing here?", Beryl inquired, catching the picture that showed Usagi and Mamoru standing on opposite sides and examining it with unreadable eyes.

"It seems that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity got into a fight, causing our enemies to split into two different fields.", Sailor Venus explained further.

"impossible!", Beryl almost shouted, gripping the picture in her hands, until her knuckles turned red from the force. This couldn't be true. Endymion and Serenity separating?! What kind of bad joke was this? But what if it was true? What if Endymion had finally come to his senses and recognized her for the monster that she was? ''What do you think, Venus?'', the red-haired woman composed herself quickly.

''Please give me some time.'', Sailor Venus requested with a small bow. ''I will send someone to investigate and find out if all this is a trap.''

''Very well.'', Beryl accepted and Sailor Venus bowed one last time before she vanished from the throne room. She had to find a suitable human to help her out with her plan after all. Once again, Queen Beryl was left alone with her thoughts. The latest news had disturbed her mind greatly. If the situation was true, then it would be beneficial for her since Serenity would get immediately out of her way towards Endymion's heart. Maybe her handsome prince would even agree to team up with her in order to bring the Moon Princess and Sailor Mercury down. Then she could dispose of that nosy Sailor Venus as wells as the bodies of Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Metalia wasn't also going to be needed anymore. If he would become hers by choice, then she would give up everything for him. But if it was a lie, then the situation was serious. She wouldn't make a move. Not just yet. She was going to wait patiently for the report. On the second thought, though, it would be beneficial if it was a lie as well. Because she would certainly find a way to turn the cards in her favor. Hopefully, the two possibilities would resemble the relationship she and Endymion had when they first met. When there was no Moon princess to separate them. When his midnight blue eyes would only look at her..

 _It was a night like all the others. Dark. Starry. Silent. Or this was how it would have been if Beryl wasn't in a carriage heading for another stupid ball. The young girl looked outside the carriage that carried her and her mother to their destination with bored eyes. A grand palace was looming up ahead, surrounded by vast gardens and guarded by at least a thousand or more royal guards, all dressed in elegant uniforms made from the finest silk and carrying sharp weapons to provide protection to their beloved rulers._

 _''Beryl.'', a strict, feminine voice pronounced and Beryl looked up towards the scary dark, pink eyes of her mother, somehow managing not to sigh in irritation. Her mother-Lady Ameonna- was truly a beautiful noblewoman with dark brown locks and pink eyes. Her figure was slim and her legs tall and she always walked with pride and elegance, standing out among a crowd. Now she was wearing a long red dress that showed her curves perfectly along with the suitable accessories. But as beautiful she was on the outside, so ugly was she on the inside. She was cold and uncaring. The only thing she cared about were ranks and money. Beryl had lost count of the times she had heard curse her deceased husband for daring to die and leaving her alone with a child. A child that had inherited his ugly features no less. Red hair and equally red eyes. This pathetic girl was never to be married off to someone rich and highly respected. Through the years of an abused childhood, Beryl had come to believe that she was to blame for the fact that her mother would never smile and a frown would always be placed on her face. The only occasion her lips would be curled up in a fake grin was when she was meeting someone she had dubbed as special. Like today, for example. They were going to the Golden Palace after all, in order to attend a ball for the golden prince's birthday._

 _''Yes, mother.'', she said with a sigh, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably to the task. Not that she cared about it anyway._

 _''I want you to be on your best behavior when we arrive. Don't cause any trouble and stay silent and out of sight. You are allowed to talk only if someone talks to you first. Am I understood?'', Lady Ameonna queried sternly._

 _''Yes, mother.'', Beryl repeated. The carriage stopped. A royal guard approached it and opened the door for the passengers to exit. He offered a gloved hand to Beryl's mother and she took it with a polite smile. Of course, she would be polite with everyone since this was the King's palace! The guard smiled at her, but Beryl couldn't find the heart to return it and simply took his hand and followed hurriedly after her mother._

 _They entered the palace. Beryl hadn't seen such a huge one before. Her little, red eyes tried to capture every detail about it, but a stern look from her mother told her that looking around was unladylike. So, she focused her gaze forward on the large door they were approaching. Two guards were stationed there and opened the wide doors for them. Another royal guard announced their arrival and they finally entered the ballroom. This time Beryl failed to keep her eyes away, as she and her mother descended from the grand staircase, carpeted with soft red and made from gold and silver. It was quite large and the ceiling was higher than the one in the corridor they had previously passed through. The marble floor was shining magnificently in the moonlight, reflecting the forms of the dancing couples as well as the chandelier above perfectly. Three glass doors were located at the far end of the room, leading to the gardens. They were open now and the sweet fragment of healthy roses was filling the air inside the ballroom. A tall man approached her mother and Beryl took this as her queue to leave. Her mother didn't want her around her at these kind of formalities. So, Beryl did what she did at everyone of them. She found a place to hide, away from the prying eyes of the other quests._

 _The gardens were truly beautiful. Beryl hadn't seen anything like them before. Words couldn't describe the true beauty that was contained in it. There were flowers that Beryl didn't recognize. They were colorful, rare and exotic. The sweet smell of roses invaded her nostrils once again and she followed it entranced. She walked around for a little, before discovering their location. Red roses were planted comfortably everywhere, surrounding a lovely fountain. The sound of the water flowing was relaxing and Beryl didn't hesitate to approach the gorgeous flowers. She was walking on the stone path, when something caught else than the roses caught her eye. Bending down, she admired the little, white butterfly that had perched itself on one of them. It was the first genuine smile she had given in weeks. Suddenly footsteps were heard behind her and it wasn't long before a voice spoke._

 _''What are you doing here?'', a boyish voice inquired. Beryl frowned, but didn't turn around to face him. He was here to make fun of her, no doubt. All the children were always making fun of her appearance at every ball. That was another reason she fancied staying away from them._

 _''Go away!'', she demanded, denying the tears that were forming in her eyes. ''I won't let anyone make fun of me this time. Just leave me alone with my ugliness and weakness!'', she continued, looking intensely at the rose in front of her. The butterfly had fled, scared from the rise of her voice. Silence ensued behind her for a few moments, before the pair of footsteps approached her position. A hand came into Beryl's vision and caressed the rose she was looking at. The touch was gently, like the rose was a friend who needed protection and care._

 _''You.. are like a rose.'', the boy stated and Beryl's eyes widened in confusion and shock. ''Look how beautiful they are.'', the boy continued, caressing the soft petals. ''But'', he said, and bent the rose slightly towards the left, so the green sprout could be seen. ''they will injure you, if you attempt to cut them. So, please don't think of yourself so lowly. Your whole life is in front of you. You can do whatever you want with it.''_

 _It was then that Beryl looked up at her companion. Midnight blue eyes were staring gently down at her, flanked by even darker hair. The boy was possibly at her age, Beryl noted, but he was already taller than the average. He was clad in blue and gold and a sharp sword was hanging from his leather belt proudly. His appearance told one thing to Beryl. He was a noble. And a very important one that is, judging from the fact that he had the permission of carrying a sword in the King's palace. For a moment she felt ashamed for the simple off shoulders dress she was wearing. It was purple with a two-layered skirt. The shell layer_ _was a light pink while the inner one was the same tint of purple that covered her torso. A set of pink gloves was going up to her elbows, stopped by one golden bracelet respectively. A golden necklace with a pink stone in the middle was decorating her neck and also pink earrings were hanging from her ears._

 _"What's your name?", the boy asked, surprising Beryl once again. No one at her age had ever asked that before. And he had even complimented her too! At the remainder of this Beryl felt heat rise to her cheeks and her heart beating quicker than normal. What was this strange feeling that she felt?_

 _"I'm Beryl.", she answered quietly, before standing off the ground and offering a small bow. Looking up, she saw the boy flashing her a wonderful smile, before opening his mouth to speak once again._

 _"It's nice to meet you.", he bowed in return. "My name is.."_

 _"Endymion!", a voice echoed through the vast gardens and interrupted him._

 _"Oh, oh. It seems that I am in trouble. The royal family members are going to appear soon. I'll see you inside okay?", he said, before running towards the ballroom, his cape flowing elegantly behind him._

 _"Endymion.", Beryl tasted his name on her tongue and smiled when she realized how right it sounded in her ears. Dashing out of her trance, she lifted her skirts slightly and ran inside as well. When she arrived, all the guests had gathered at the base of the stairs, eagerly waiting for the royal family's appearance. Beryl didn't have any difficulty with spotting the tall figure of her mother in the middle of the front row. Her eyes scanned around for a glimpse of black hair, but Endymion was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, she approached her mother and stood silently beside her. The older woman shot her a look of pure annoyance, but the girl didn't notice for her eyes were still searching for the first person that had ever been friendly with her._

 _The trumpets sounded formally, announcing the arrival of the King and his family. Everyone bowed deeply in respect as the tune kept playing. Beryl_ _followed suit mechanically, with her eyes still searching for him among the people bowing in the front row. Suddenly, everyone rose and Beryl made another mechanical movement in response, still devoted to her search._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, members of my personal court, friends and family I can't thank you enough for honoring me with your attendance to this special ball.", the King announced, his loud voice echoing through the room strongly. "Today marks an important moment for me and my wife, as it was in this day thirteen years ago that we were blessed with the gift of a child. I thank you for the presents that you so gratefully gifted my son, Prince Endymion, with and I wish you to have a wonderful time here.", the King finished and the crowd erupted into a round of loud claps. Beryl's eyes stopped searching among it and travelled upwards towards the top of the stairs._

 _The King was standing proudly on the front, clad in gold and white. A golden sword with a hilt decorated with colorful jewels was resting on his belt. He had dark brown hair on which a crown had been placed and kind blue eyes, identical to the prince's. On his right stood his Queen, a tall woman with long black hair that reached her waist into small curls and smiling grey eyes. Her puffy, floor lenght ball gown was portating perfectly the blue of the sea that was only interupted by the gold emboriedly that decorated it. A golden crown with silver details was gracing her head. And on the King's right she finally found him. Endymion. The crown prince. The redhead felt a pair of eyes staring at her, but to her dismay they weren't blue. Those were a mix of grey and silver, almost black under the light of the chandelier, and belonged to the boy who was standing right behind the prince. He had long, straight silvery white hair and was wearing a silver formal uniform. Beryl managed to separate her eyes from that coldness and it was then that she noticed the three other boys standing behind them. She c_ _ouldn't see them very well and so she turned towards her primary interest once again._

 _She was surprised, when their eyes locked and stood frozen in her place fighting with the urge to avert her gaze due to embarrassment. But then he smiled at her and the spell was broken. She smiled back brightly, for the third time that day, and waved at him slightly. For the first time in forever, Beryl didn't care about the piercing gaze, her mother was giving her or about the fact that all eyes were on her, examining the unknown girl that had interacted with the crown prince so freely. No. She didn't care. It didn't matter. As long as she had his attention everything was going to turn out alright._

* * *

Sailor Venus was standing on one of the tallest skyscrapers of Tokyo, staring at the still night beyond, patiently waiting for her most recent and quite powerful creation to provide her with her significant report. A portal opened behind her and the waited ninja-like Yuma emerged from the darkness.

''Well?'', Sailor Venus queried expectantly, still gazing at the city below her.

''I intentionally made a scene in order to lure them out and as expected they all came. And they indeed were fighting in two different camps. So much that Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury actually abandoned the battle before it had even started.'', the youma reported.

''Is that so?'', Sailor Venus hummed thoughtfully.

''You still have doubts about it, my Lady?'', the youma inquired. ''It seems quite truthful to me.''

''I don't care about your thoughts in this. You have no experience in war whatsoever.'', Sailor Venus remarked. ''I need more proof in order to establish a steady opinion on this matter. Did you do what I told you?''

''Yes. Asahina Nana is going to meet with the Terrestrial King tomorrow night.'', the youma confirmed. ''But why did you have me do it while in that disgusting human form? And furthermore, how did you know that they were going to accept the invitation of a mere human being?''

''You ask too many questions!'', Sailor Venus barked. ''But, since I am in a fairly good mood today, I will answer. You better be grateful for this!''

''I am, my Lady.'', the youma affirmed with a small bow. ''Please reveal your master plan to me.''

''It is likely that they suspect that you and Asahina Nana are the same, since you switch forms secretly in the middle of the battle. So, they want to know for sure. However, they would be more reluctant if you asked them about this like a youma. They would consider it as a dangerous, risky trap and immediately decline. But now that Asahina Nana, the well-known magazine reporter, so kindly asked them for an interview they surely have their doubts. For all they know, you might be just another persistent reporter among the many.'', Sailor Venus elaborated.

''I see.'', the youma muttered thoughtfully. ''What am I to do when the time comes?''

''Behave like a human reporter.'', Sailor Venus ordered. ''You may reveal your true nature, only when I come along.''

''And then?'', the youma pressed on with interest.

''I will take the situation from there.'', Sailor Venus announced. ''You just have to do what I tell you and we will definitely succeed. Actually, if my plan works out, Queen Beryl will reward you as well for the special present I am hopefully going to deliver to her.''

"What kind of present?", the youma questioned more intrigued than before.

"The prince.", Sailor Venus declared. "Our Queen wants him alive. Keep a close eye on him during the mission. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady.'', the youma assured her with a small nod. The blonde waved a dismissive hand and the youma disappeared once again, using the aid of its portals.

Sailor Venus was left alone once again and stared out into the night sky once more, musing over the different outcomes of the following day. There was a small possibility that he would come willingly, but she of course wasn't going to rely on just that. A backup plan is always needed in a battle. And the more backup plans you have, the better.

''Who's there?", the Senshi suddenly shouted, whirling around with her right hand resting on her chain. However, the blonde received no answer. She stared at the shadows around her, but they didn't move either. With her now red eyes still suspicious, she jumped from the skylight and disappeared into the night. Several moments passed before her observer decided to reveal herself. Sighing, she sat herself down at the wall on the edge of the terrace and brought her eyes upwards. It was a pity that she had covered her presence from the stars. She could really use some opinions on her plans. Well, there was no going back now. Besides, it was time for Eva to have a chat with Usagi once again.

* * *

The dark night passed and the bright day succeeded her. The morning was left behind and turned into noon. Now the sun's daily tour around the sky had been almost completed. It had been just another day in which the fighting between the Earth and the Moon had kept pressing on. Usagi and Naru were walking down the street together for the first time in ages. The blonde felt guilty about not hanging out with her too much, but between fighting the Dark Kingdom and spending time with her ancient friends, it was nearly impossible. But now Ami had left for the cram school with a promise to meet her later and she wasn't allowed to even pass by Mamoru's apartment without mastering a frown or faking a heated glare. She hated that she had to stay away from him and the others. They were communicating only by cat! In addition, Kaito and Kagari had taken the whole situation way too seriously for her liking. It was just the other day that she accidentally bumped into Kagari at the market and the blonde-haired man had given her such a heated look that she had literally felt her insides burn. It was way worse with Kaito. She and Ami had passed in front of his residence the day before yesterday and he actually had security assigned in every single corner of his mansion! They had just managed to get a brief glimpse of him, before he closed the curtains and disappeared away from his bedroom's window.

''This is ridiculous!'', Usagi yelled suddenly in frustration.

''What is?'', Naru inquired confusingly and Usagi remembered that she was not alone.

''No- nothing!'', Usagi responded sheepishly with an awkward smile.

''Usagi.'', Naru called with a serious tone and stopped walking.

''What is it?'', Usagi asked, stopping as well to face her friend.

''You have been hiding several things from me lately.'', Naru stated, looking at the blonde in the eye. ''And we don't hang out so much anymore. We only meet and talk properly at school. But out here, we never do anything together. We used to go to parties with the other girls or even the arcade with Umino. And remember those nice sleepover parties the two of us had in my house. It seems to me like a forgotten memory now..''

''Naru, I..''

''So, me and Umino followed you one day.'', Naru continued, her eyes hardening at the edges. But Usagi didn't notice it. She felt like her heart had stopped. They had followed her. Her two friends had followed her and.. ''Usagi.'', Naru said, taking the blonde away from her thoughts. ''When were you planning to tell me, your childhood friend with whom you are supposed to share your secrets and worries, that you..''

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry!'', Usagi interrupted, throwing herself at Naru. ''But I couldn't tell you! It was too dangerous! It is still too dangerous!''

''Usagi!'', Naru shouted, taking the blonde from the shoulders in order to look at her again. ''You don't mean to tell me that he is.. abusive?!''

''What?'', Usagi asked confused. Weren't they talking about her secret identity just now?

''Don't play dumb to me, Usagi! Me and Umino saw you in a park with a tall black-haired man! Is he your boyfriend or just a freaky stalker? If it is the latter, I will..''

''Oh, you were talking about Mamoru.'', Usagi gasped in realization.

''Mamoru?'', Naru questioned.

''He is the black-haired man you saw and my boyfriend. We are perfect for each other. He is a university student and studies medicine. I'm sure he will make the best doctor in the entire world.'', Usagi exclaimed dreamily.

''So, what was that about danger?'', Naru inquired.

''I just mistook your words.'', Usagi replied. ''You know, silly little Usagi here rushes to decisions all the time!''

''Well, I guess that's true.'', Naru laughed. ''But that doesn't change the fact that you hid this from me. Don't you want to be friends anymore?''

''What?! Of course, I do!'', Usagi objected. ''It just didn't come up and I was kind of embarrassed!''

''Okay, I believe you.'', Naru sighed. ''But make sure to tell me things from now on. Well, I have to go now. My mum will need help at the jewelry store, today. See you later!''

"Yeah, see you later.", Usagi waved at the retreating form of her friend. But when said friend turned the corner, Usagi's hand fell along with her expression. She hadn't promised anything, because she couldn't keep the promise. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth. But she surely could try and spend some more time with her. With that thought, she raced towards the nearer announcement board. Those boards were everywhere and always had many suggestions about incoming events. Finally, Usagi found one and her eyes darted around the different posters. There was one featuring a job request and another one with the purpose of giving popularity to a new dance school. Usagi focused on the one about a new ride at the amusement park, before she noticed an announcement about a local chess tournament. She decided to read through it since Ami and Kaito may be interested in participating it.

"Are you thinking about joining it?"

"Eva!", Usagi gasped happily and turned around to meet the eyes of the aforementioned teenager. "It has been so long.", she beamed, hugging the girl tightly. "Your advice really helped me back then."

"I'm glad about that.", Eva smiled sweetly in return. "So, are you going to take part in the chess tournament?"

"No, I am just checking it up for some friends of mine.", Usagi laughed. "I have never played and I'm sure that I would be terrible at it since it has to do with math."

"It's not so hard, really.", Eva countered. "You just have to learn all the rules and start playing. Experience is the best teacher."

"You make it sound so easy.", Usagi exclaimed.

"And one more thing.", Eva stated and Usagi grew concerned from the serious expression on her face. "The King must never fall."

"W-what?", Usagi breathed questioningly, feeling the air around her shifting.

"In the game.", Eva elaborated, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "If you lose the King, it's game over."

"Oh, yeah right.", Usagi chuckled. "I know that much."

"Usagi!", a voice called interrupting their conversation. The blonde-haired girl turned around and waved to an approaching Ami.

"This is my friend, Ami.", Usagi pointed out. "I am sure she would like to participate in the tournament. She is exceptionally good at chess. I'm sure the two of you will have much to talk about."

"That would have been really nice, but I have to go. See you around.", Eva announced hastily. Usagi didn't manage to utter another word, before Eva turned swiftly around and started walking away.

"Usagi, where were you?", Ami queried annoyed. ''We were supposed to meet at the arcade just before sundown. I had to use my computer in order to find you.", Ami stated, playing with her little device in her hands.

"I'm sorry.", Usagi apologized. "I just met with a friend out of the blue and I guess time just flew by."

"I hope you are not making excuses.", Ami scolded.

"I am not!", Usagi denied. "See that girl over there?", she continued, pointing towards the retreating form of Eva. "She is the girl that convinced me to return to Mamo-chan's side back at the ice rink incident. I wouldn't have been there in time if it wasn't for her and.. what are you doing?!"

"That girl..", Ami muttered to herself, as she activated the computer's scanners and sent them towards the girl.

"Ami?", Usagi asked again, noting the serious expression on the bluenette's face. She made to tap her on the shoulder in order to take her attention, but she ended up jumping away in surprise when the computer suddenly emitted a bright glow and crashed, leaving a small line of smoke coming out of its back.

"Impossible..", Ami murmured, her eyes wide as plates.

"What's wrong?", Usagi queried more concerned than ever. When she didn't get a reaction, she turned her gaze towards the direction Ami was staring at. Eva had stopped walking. Her turned back was stiff and her fists clenched so much that Usagi was waiting for the blood to start flowing. But it never did. Slowly, Eva turned around and faced them, her expression free of any emotion. Ami immediately placed herself protectively in front of Usagi. She couldn't transform here in a public place. It was true that the sun had set, but there were still a few people around.

"You are one of them, aren't you?!", Ami accused. "Did you do harm to Kaito?"

"Yes and no.", Eva replied casually. "That was my friend. I apologize in her stead for that incident. Her actions were totally out of place.''

"What do you want with Usagi?", Ami demanded.

"I just came by to give her a bit of future advise.", Eva responded. "We will meet again, if all goes well. Goodbye.", she declared and just like that she disappeared in a flash of light, that none of the other people seemed to notice the existence of.

''Usagi, what did she tell you?", Ami questioned, grasping the blonde girl by the shoulders lightly.

"We.. we were talking about chess and.. Oh, no!", Usagi exclaimed, when the realization hit her.

''What is it?", Ami pressed on desperately.

"The meeting.. Is it taking place now?", Usagi questioned and it was time for Ami to become confused.

"Yes. Why?", she inquired, starting feeling dread rising at her body. "What advice did she give you? What were her words?"

Usagi didn't respond immediately. She freed herself from Ami's grip and after grabbing her hand led her into a nearby, hidden alleyway. The blonde-haired girl took her transformation brooch from her school bag and declared with serious tone and eyes.

"The King must never fall."

* * *

The sun had set a little bit more than an hour ago. A myriad tiny stars were decorating the dark sky. A crescent moon was gracing the planet with only a dim light and the night was clouded and windy. The clouds would briefly cover the celestial bodies, before they would allow them to shine bright once again. The Terrestrial King was waiting patiently at the cemetery for his appointment to arrive. And she was right on time. Asahina Nana, the upcoming gossip reporter, climbed up the stairs of the Juuban Cemetery with confidence.

''Thank you for accepting my invitation.'', she exclaimed, stopping a few meters away from him. ''So, is it true that the hero team is splitting up into two isolated groups?'', she questioned, before Mamoru could even think of a response to her first statement.

''It is.'', Mamoru confirmed. ''We don't want any associations with them anymore!''

''Are you sure about that?'', Nana inquired.

''I just told you, didn't I?, Mamoru responded harshly.

''I see.'', Nana muttered thoughtfully. ''In that case, there is no need for hiding anymore!'', she declared and her eyes glowed an unearthly red before she transformed into a youma. Mamoru was expecting that, but the thing he wasn't expecting was the sudden arrival of Sailor Venus. The Senshi appeared suddenly beside the youma and Mamoru's magnetic blue eyes widened at the edges at the sight of her red eyes. Yukio shot a calming look at Kagari and Satoru, who were ready to jump out of their positions the moment she had appeared. After making sure they wouldn't do anything reckless, he turned his attention towards his prince, never missing the worried look Kaito had sent his way, but choosing to ignore it nevertheless.

''I have a proposition for you.'', Sailor Venus stated with seriousness and continued when Mamoru offered no response. ''Why don't we team up in order to defeat Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury? You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.''

''And when our common enemy is gone?'', Mamoru questioned.

''You can have a very nice discussion with Queen Beryl about that.'', Sailor Venus remarked and with a flick of her wrist a portal opened behind Mamoru. ''This is a passage to the Dark Kingdom. It will take you straight to Queen Beryl, but on one condition.''

''What kind of condition?'', Mamoru queried suspiciously.

''I must ensure my Queen's safety first, so hand over the Golden crystal!'', Sailor Venus demanded. Mamoru put a hand over his chest at the mention of that. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't possibly give them the Golden crystal, but Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars were in there and he was the only one who could help them. ''Come on, it's not so hard to decide. I assure you that nothing fatal will happen to you in there.''

''I have a condition as well.'', Mamoru exclaimed, sparing a careful glance at the direction of Yukio's hiding place. ''Your Queen will grant me a wish and then I will give you my crystal. A fair trade, isn't it?''

''Very well.'', Sailor Venus agreed. ''After you.'', she motioned towards the portal. Mamoru turned reluctantly his back at her and crinkled slightly at the inhuman screams that could be heard from inside it. But as he was making a step forward, an orange rope was sent his way and tied his hands and neck together in a way that it was impossible to free himself.

''Hand over the Golden crystal!'', Sailor Venus demanded once more.

''I told you my condition.'', Mamoru managed to breath out.

''You are in no place to have one!'', Sailor Venus shouted, while the youma tightened his grip on the rope. Mamoru released a cry of pain and fell on his knees, still trying to free himself but to no avail.

''I can't take this anymore!'', Kagari declared and jumped from behind the bushes he had been hiding. A burst of flames destroyed the rope and Mamoru fell back, gasping for breath, while the youma stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. At once, Yukio, Satoru and Kaito revealed themselves and flanked Kagari.

''I knew you'd be around.'', Sailor Venus declared, turning to face them. Without further ado, she charged towards them and the battle began. Meanwhile, the youma had another task to take care of. Standing up from the ground, it ran swiftly towards Mamoru, but it didn't manage to get close because Sailor Mercury got in its way. There was a burst of silver light and Asahina Nana fell to the ground unconscious. Sailor Moon kneeled down beside the still struggling black-haired man with worry and hugged him tightly.

''Are you okay?'', she sniffed, hugging him even more tightly.

''Don't worry, Usako. I will be fine.'', Mamoru assured her.

''So, it was all a trick.'', Sailor Venus murmured to herself. She had to finish this now. The tip of her hand glowed and a mass of light beams sent all her opponents further away. Wasting no time, she turned around and executed the last part of her plan.

''Sailor Mercury!'', Satoru yelled, through the chaos, almost getting hit by a beam.

''Behind you!'', Yukio shouted warningly, but it was too late. Sailor Venus unleashed her chain and sent the blue-haired Senshi into the nearby bushes. And then she was on top of them. With another swing of her deadly chain Sailor Moon was sent sprawling on the ground.

''You are coming with me!'', Sailor Venus announced. Swiftly she lifted Mamoru by the collar and pushed the both of them inside the portal.

''No!'', Yukio shouted and made to follow them, but the portal closed before he could even reach it.

The King had been lost.

* * *

There was silence. Long-lasting, terrible and extensive silence. The sound of a pin falling to the ground would sound like a pair of cymbals clashing together in a colorful parade. But now the world was grey as the heroes of Earth comprehend what had just occurred.

Yukio was the first one that moved. He fell to his knees, his sharp sword impaling the ground, as his long hair fell on top of his wide eyes. The only movement Satoru was capable of was clenching his fists and hanging his head low. Kaito numbly moved towards Ami and helped her up. The bluenette hugged him tightly in comfort and his hands encircled her waist unconsciously. Kagari just stood there like a statue, unsure if he should scream or cry or keep standing there while the nightmare kept replaying in his mind's eye. Unexpectedly, it was Usagi that spoke first. The blonde stood on her feet with her face tear stained but serious.

"We must go back to the Shrine.", she whispered, her wand shaking in her gloved hands. "We must go back to the Shrine!", she bellowed and this time every eye turned on her. "We must regroup and establish a plan to rescue him. We won't gain anything by just standing here and crying over it! We leave. Now!", she ordered, the hints of the princess she was coming to the surface.

"You heard her.", Kagari stressed, turning back to his normal clothing and starting heading towards the Hikawa Shrine. The others did the same immediately with only Yukio stalling a little longer. The long-haired man released a sigh and followed his friends without a word. He had been just in his reach and yet he had failed. Yes. He had lost so much just in one night.

The walk towards the Hikawa Shrine was equally silent. Usagi was walking in front with Kaito and Ami flanking her two sides. Satoru was trailing behind them, trying to get a word out of the stars. Kagari was walking beside him, thinking about how they were supposed to break the news to the priest and the three felines. At least, Yuuko wasn't at the Shrine due to a family matter. And last but not least, Yukio was walking behind everyone, having developed a deep difference on the pavement they were walking on.

Finally, the team of six arrived at their destination. Usagi picked up her pace and started climbing up the stairs. She was in the process of climbing the last one, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. Kaito and Ami stopped beside her in the same manner with Kagari bumping on Kaito's back slightly, but only Ami's eyes followed Usagi's example. Satoru stopped as well confusingly, before he could knock the blue-haired girl off her feet, and Yukio finally made his way in front of his team equally perplexed. Usagi stood still and ahead, unsure of how to react.

For Eva was standing right in front of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Revelations**

What was confided was finally released. The horizon of the stars expanded as the truth fell on them and they watched eagerly the scene playing under them. The sacred fire flared up as it realized who was standing in the courtyard of the temple her flames were resting in. Eva approached Usagi with a pace as steady and controlled as her gaze. The normally soft clutter of her shoes had now turned into the most resounding of sounds. And then it happened. A crystal of pure white appeared hanging from a chain around her neck. It glowed brightly, humming an ancient song, and right in front of their eyes Eva transformed into her true self. At least, a self that could resemble her true nature. Her hair lost their curliness and became straight and significantly longer. The color was a light brown at the top, but it kept becoming lighter as it traveled its way down her hair. The color of her eyes changed as well. Gone was the brown Usagi had grown accustomed to. Now her irises turned into a magnificent dark blue, so much like Mamoru's and yet totally different. It was a tad lighter and yet not as light as Usagi's. It was powerful and confident and yet compassionate and kind and there was something swirling in it. A form of ancient magic. An unbroken, ancestral seal. The new Eva stopped right in front of the blonde and stared at her for a long while. Without a notice she moved swiftly forward. Ami interfered, but the only thing she managed to accomplice was to get swept up in the hug Eva enveloped Usagi in.

''I'm sorry.'', Eva whispered in their ears, before releasing them and getting a careful step back in order to give them some needed space.

''What are you?'', Yukio voiced the query everyone wanted to ask, while placing himself in front of his comrades protectively.

''We haven't finished with the apologies yet.'', Eva simply stated. ''Don't you agree?'', she queried, turning her blue gaze towards the sky. And before anyone could question her action, a figure jumped down from a nearby tree and landed on her knees beside Eva. Everyone startled at her sudden arrival, but Eva remained as calm and stoic as ever. The kneeled girl rose to her feet and flicked her mass of black hair out of her blood red eyes. They were intense and deep and their color was clearly original and not the product of another forced brainwash like in a certain Senshi's case. Without a word the black-haired girl approached them and stopped proudly in front of Kaito with her arms crossed in front of her chest tightly.

''I'm really deeply sorry for erasing a part of your memories. You must understand that if you discovered us back then, it would cause many problems for the incoming future.'', she said hurriedly in one breath. ''However, if your friend right there hadn't..''

''Okay, that's enough!'', Eva interrupted, before this could turn into a nasty argument.

''You are our 'guardian angels', aren't you?'', Kagari huffed.

''I assure you that I am no angel.'', the black-haired girl laughed. ''We were just aiding you from the sidelines. You can call me Emery by the way.''

''Why were you helping us? Why didn't you reveal yourselves from the beginning?'', Kaito questioned.

''I have the ability to see the future.'', Eva declared. ''Not little pieces like Mirai, but the whole, unchanging future.''

''You know of Mirai?'', Kaito inquired shocked.

''Please, do not stray away from our subject.'', Eva requested.

''We can't tell you who we are or even our real names, partly because you wouldn't understand and explanations would take time. And time is a luxury we don't have in our hands. But know this: we are immortal creatures, tasked with the responsibility of watching over the different worlds we created. It's fair, is it not?'', Emery filled in.

''There are many out there filled with creatures that you see every day, with creatures that you deem as simple fairy tales and with creatures that even your imagination cannot picture.'', Eva continued. ''So, because of their number we bestow certain individuals with great power on most of them so they can keep things balanced.''

''That's what yours and the prince's blood line is part of, princess.'', Emery informed.

''Your crystals are part of our combined power in a solid form.'', Eve explained.

''If you are that powerful, then why don't you strike Beryl down now once and for all?!'', Satoru demanded.

''Because there is a catch in the whole picture. Actually, it isn't an actual catch, but we have agreed to do our work under this condition.'', Emery answered.

''We don't wish to make the worlds addicted to us.'', Eva clarified. ''We want them to be able to survive in their own power, so we don't interfere much.''

''But we have ended up staying in this world for a bit longer than we expected.'', Emery chuckled darkly. ''I wonder in what situation we will find the other worlds'', she asked herself.

''You are leaving?'', Usagi spoke for the first time since their arrival.

''It is due time that we do.'', Eva replied. ''But don't worry I have seen the future and everything is going to turn out all right.''

''Yep! Everything turned okay this time!'', Emery cheered.

''This time?'', Ami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''It's a long story.'', Emery admitted. ''Well, until we meet again.'', she waved, before disappearing out of thin air, earning a few gasps from the people seeing that ability for the first time.

''Oh, and one more thing.'', Eva announced. ''We already told the kitties and the priest about this, so you better go home and get some rest. The kitties are already off.''

''Aren't you going to tell us anything about the future?'', Yukio questioned, as Eva turned to depart as well.

''Attack directly.'', Eva commented after some thought. ''That is all I can say.'', were her last words, before she vanished in a burst of light.

''I am confused.'', Kagari murmured after a lasting period of silence. ''This is just too much. Immortality and other worlds and reassurances about the future. I mean, should we really trust them?''

''The stars advise us to do so.'', Satoru muttered, his eyes locked on the sparkling spots above. ''In fact, they say that if we don't there will be unpleasant consequences.''

''I trust them as well!'', Usagi stated confidently. ''Regardless of who she is, Eva helped me on many occasions until today. She stood next to me like a true friend. I don't believe that they are against us!''

''I agree.'', Ami exclaimed. ''Judging from their short display of magic, Emery was the one that opened the portal in the mountains. If it weren't for her, who knows what would have happened.''

''And although she attacked me, we now know what her intentions were.'', Kaito argued.

''Then it's settled.'', Yukio declared. ''For now we are resting and tomorrow the real war shall begin!''

* * *

Usagi woke up the next morning from a slumber full of nightmares and tears. She had come home last night exhausted both mentally and physically. Luna had been a great pillow for her to sleep with and Artemis had encouraged her greatly. So, she was feeling a little better when she and her friends met at the Shrine to form a plan. They all were clearly still shaken by the recent events, but they were determined to finish this one and for all. It was evident by the fact that Yukio was already there when Usagi arrived, having a serious conversation with Apollo, Kagari and Satoru. The fact that the blonde-haired man was actually acting serious for a long period of time, showed that he was extremely worried about his prince and master. It wasn't long after that Ami and Kaito showed up and the actual conversation started.

"Before we do this..", Artemis began. ''You and Ami must take a little trip in order to power up some more.''

''What do you mean?'', Ami queried confused.

''Your powers are originating from your planets and since they are weaker than they used to be in the past..'', Artemis trailed off.

''We won't have to travel as far as Mercury though.'', Luna filled in. ''Since you and Usagi share a sacred bond, the Moon will do fine for you as well.''

''Hold on a second now.'', Kaito interrupted. ''Are you saying what I think you are saying?''

''Yes. Me and the girls are going to the Moon.'', Artemis confirmed and a few uncertain looks were exchanged inside the room.

''And while you are at it, we have to go somewhere as well.'', Apollo conceited and all eyes fell on him.

''Where?'', Kagari inquired gruffly.

''Elysion.'', Yukio answered, before Apollo would.

''It survived?!'', Satoru breathed with surprise and disbelief.

''Elysion is a sacred place. It is the pillar of the Earth and deeply connected with our prince. It is only natural that it would continue to live on and sustain itself in another shielded dimension at the center of the planet.'', Yukio explained.

''It is where I was before I awakened.'', Apollo informed. ''Anyway, I believe that due to the prince's connection with Elysion we will be able to establish an opinion about his condition.''

''I agree.'', Yukio commented. ''Helios is bound to be a huge h-.

''Helios is still alive?!'', Kaito shouted, standing up from his seat. ''How long have you known about this?''

''For some time.'', came Yukio's calm response.

''Why didn't you tell us?'', Kagari questioned accusingly.

''This is of no importance right now.''', Usagi stated, calling the small argument to an end. ''You have your tasks and we have ours so let's go finish with them and save him. Who knows what he is going through right now..''

''He will be fine.'', Yukio assured placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he truth was that he wasn't even sure about the truth behind his own statement.

''So, how do we do this?'', Usagi asked, after taking a deep, calming breath.

''With the silver crystal, of course.'', Luna instructed. ''Summon it and think about where you want to go.'', she continued and approached the two girls along with Artemis. Usagi nodded in response and willed the Moon wand to appear in her hands. She caught it tightly and closed her blue eyes in deep concentration. And a few seconds later, a divine silver light filled the room and they were gone.

''I suppose we must do something similar.'', Kaito commented, rubbing his eyes in order to regain his sight after being blinded by the light.

''Indeed.'', Apollo affirmed. ''Unite your powers and we shall teleport there easily.''

The company of four nodded simultaneously and did as told. The air in the room shifted as the ancient power of the four Heavenly Kings flared up and slowly started becoming one. The space around them distorted and changed, but they didn't notice since they all had a single, common destination in mind. The power eventually reached its peak and exploded in a magnificent display of light. The light vanished rapidly, leaving only an empty room behind it.

* * *

Queen Beryl was sitting on her throne waiting impatiently for the report Sailor Venus should have already given her hours ago. She had spent so much time with the only companions being her thoughts, that she actually thanked the heavens above when it shattered. A swirling portal opened at the center of her throne room, making a wild air to rise up immediately. The red-haired Queen stood on her feet, alarmed with her scepter held tightly in her hands. There was something wrong with the situation. And indeed not a second later, Sailor Venus emerged from the dark opening and fell on the obsidian floor harshly, covered with numerous bruises here and there. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her the most. On the contrary, her red eyes only widened when the other traveler entered the scene, the portal closing swiftly behind him. Mamoru landed expertly on the ground, panting, but still able to fight. He and Sailor Venus had given it all they got inside the swirling portal, until they had eventually reached its end.

''Endymion..'', Beryl breathed in disbelief and it was Mamoru's turn to feel surprise. Slowly, magnetic blue met with velvet red, both equally startled and wide. But before either of them could make a move, Sailor Venus interfered. Not missing the opening she had from the prince's momentary distraction, she advanced towards him once again. Her chain flew quickly and tied his hands to his body tightly. The blue broke contact with the red and struggled to get free as soon as possible.

''Venus! What do you think you are doing!?'', Beryl demanded, approaching the blonde with eyes full of hatred and anger. But Sailor Venus didn't listen to her words. Clutching her chain tightly, she unleashed a significant portion of her power restlessly. Mamoru couldn't help but scream when the energy shot through his veins like fire.

''Stop this right this instant!'', Beryl ordered and soon after Sailor Venus found herself once more on the ground with a hand brushing against the rapidly forming bruise on her cheek. Her chain returned to her waist and Mamoru fell limply to the ground. Sailor Venus stared up at her Queen's fierce eyes with fear and pure terror. She had never seen her in such a tremendous state before.

''I had no choice! He was going to..''

''Out of my sight.'', the Queen said darkly interrupting her. ''NOW!'', she screamed and Sailor Venus released a frightened gasp, before disappearing with no hesitation. The dark Queen waited no longer before she kneeled beside the man she loved and cuddled him in her embrace. He was finally here. But he wasn't hers. Not yet. Judging from his fight with Sailor Venus, the quarrel between him and the princess was a fake, a trap, a lie. But knowing her, she would certainly come to him along with Sailor Mercury and the Shitennou. She would be expecting them though. She would send Sailor Venus to fight in the front line and set a careful trap for the others. Yes. Instead of going to them, she would wait for them to come to the lion's den and be completely devoured. And then there would be no obstacle between her and her rightful prince.

With a wild grin on her face, she teleported the both of them away from her throne room and into one of the rooms in the highest parts of the castle. There she used her magic to place him inside a coffin made of glass and put him into sleep for the time being. Thanks to the dark energy around here, he would turn to her side once he awoke. Smiling triumphantly, Queen Beryl departed from the room and sat comfortably on her throne. The silence was most accepted now. However, she didn't know that a long time ago Eva and Emery had recruited a special friend to give the prince of Earth the necessary knowledge in order to cope effectively with this kind of situation.

 _It was a night like all the others on the planet of Earth. Only the guards were awake at the royal palace, loyally protecting their rulers. A pair of capable guards was standing straight in front of their young prince's door as he slept. Or that was what they thought he was doing. As the moon rose even higher in the palette of the sky, Endymion rose from his bed quietly and tiptoed towards his grand bookcase. Extending his hand, he reached up and pulled off slightly a big red book with golden decorations about the history of a king long gone. The black-haired man stepped back expectantly and soon enough the large furniture moved aside to reveal a secret passage. Endymion grinned as he entered it and pressed a trigger from the inside in order to bring the bookcase to its original position. Secret passages such as these were located all over the place. His father didn't know where all of them were located. He had found and secured a great number of them, but he hadn't discovered them all. But Endymion had. Spending so much time alone in an endless palace, left a lot of free time for him to wander out even with his multiple lessons, but sometimes he would just get a weird feeling that something unseen was there._

 _The palace had been built in ancient times, during the reign of Golden King Orion, who was rumored to yield the power of a legendary, powerful artifact. But now, as Endymion breathed the fresh air of the royal gardens, he didn't care about such silly stories._ _The young prince knew the shifts of the royal guard by heart and so he arrived at his destination without any troublesome encounters. The rose garden was his mother's personal favorite and he had come to love it too through her passion. After glancing around for a while to ensure that no one was nearby, Endymion raced joyfully through the garden and eventually sat himself in his favorite place. It was a white bench in the center of the garden that gave the visitor a clear view of the vastness of the sky. The young prince always enjoyed getting lost in that vastness. He wondered how the people on the other planets were like, what was their culture, their knowledge, their religion. He wanted to meet them. To talk to them. To expand his horizons where no one else had. But he hadn't even interacted so much with his own people, so that dream was most likely going to stay a dream._

 _He was trying to find all the different constellations, when he felt a weird chill ran down his spine, like someone was watching him. He didn't react though. It was better not to show any kind of panic to his observer. Suddenly the wind picked up, but Endymion still remained in his seat, seemingly undisturbed. Footsteps were heard behind him, slowly approaching. Endymion stood in a swift movement and span around ready to face his pursuer only to freeze at his spot upon laying eyes on her. A girl, a little taller than him, but probably around his age, was standing in front of him. She had extremely long, dark green hair with a portion of them caught into a small odango in the back of her head. Her long bangs were covering her forehead almost entirely, but one could see clearly the silver of her tiara. She had dark skin and serious red eyes full of knowledge. She was wearing a black skirt and a white top with a deep red bow on the back of the skirt and another same one on the front of the top. A pair of long gloves was going up her arms with their ends being black, while high heeled boots with white accents were adorning her long feet. Lastly, a necklace was styling her neck and a pair of big earrings were hanging from her ears the same color as the red orb that was placed at the top of the long, silver rod she was casually carrying._

 _"I don't have much time, so we have to be quick.", the girl declared, taking a decisive step towards him._

 _"What are you talking about?", Endymion queried, furthering the distance between them by taking a tentative step back._

 _"I have to tell you about your power.", the girl simply exclaimed._

 _"My power?", Endymion uttered confused._

 _"Yes. It will reveal itself soon and then you won't be alone anymore.", the girl explained further._

 _"I don't understand.", Endymion muttered perplexed. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm afraid that I can't say.", the girl sighed, her red eyes looking down. "But that doesn't matter now.", she continued, recovering quickly. "I need to tell you something!"_

 _"Okay, I'm listening.", Endymion promised, sensing her distress._

 _"What I am going to tell you has to be kept a secret between us.", the girl instructed. "You must not tell anyone about it. Not your family and not even your friends."_

 _"Well, the latter should be easy since I have none.", Endymion murmured grimly._

 _"As I said before, this will not be true for a long time.", the girl repeated._

 _"Do what you came for.", Endymion requested, not believing her words of assurance. "Although, I must admit that you I am curious on how you managed to enter the palace. There are guards everywhere. You must have serious skills on sneaking around."_

 _"From where I came, such skills aren't required, your Highness.", the girl answered his unspoken question, her eyes looking at the sky for a split second and unintentionally revealing her mean of transportation._

 _"You are from another planet!?", Endymion gasped._

 _"Yes. Please don't be alarmed by it. I didn't come with ill intentions.", the girl responded._

 _"Tell me, how is it out there?", Endymion asked amazed approaching her._

 _"Prince Endymion is missing!", a masculine voice interrupted suddenly and the two turned towards its source. A commission had been created inside the castle._

 _"We don't have much time, so listen closely.", the girl demanded. "Your power allows you to do anything if you only wish for it. So, when the time comes please protect yourself with it from the darkness. Hide in it and you will be safe from her manipulation."_

 _"What does that m-"_

 _"Goodbye.", the girl said, as her orb shone a bright red._

 _"Where are you going?", the prince questioned, reaching out to touch her only for his hand to pass right through her fading form._

 _"Don't worry. We will meet again, my King.", the girl smiled, before disappearing completely out of sight._

* * *

Ami screamed loudly at the top of her lungs as she felt like following down a large hole, like Alice in Wonderland with the difference that the rabbit here was closer to a human being. Eventually, the fall stopped and Sailor Mercury landed on her knees on a hard, white surface. Looking up, she saw Sailor Moon already standing on her feet and glancing upwards towards..

"Earth!", she gasped, standing as well and surveying her new surroundings. She, Usagi and the two felines were standing among the ruins of the Moon castle. The image brought many memories to Ami's mind. From her first time on the white sphere to the time she passed on the castle with her sisters and friends until that fateful battle.

"It's sure brings back some memories, doesn't it?", Usagi said, her watery eyes glued on the blue planet.

''You used to look at Earth from as far as I can remember being with you.", Ami commented, coming to stand beside her.

"Me and Endymion were drawn together because of our respective crystals.", Usagi muttered, clenching the wand in her gloved hands.

"That is true.", Ami confessed. "But you are the ones who made your love blossom. It didn't have to do anything with power. Of that I assure you."

"Thank you.", Usagi whispered in response.

"Don't worry, we will find him.", Luna stated with certainty.

"Let's go princess.", Artemis urged. "The others are going to beat us home if we don't hurry.", he declared, leading the way further inside the ruins. His companions couldn't help but chuckle with his antics. He may have put down his hatred for the people of Earth, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't participate in imaginary competitions against them. They were friendly, though, so it was fine as far as everyone was concerned.

It was disturbing for the team of four to witness the results that the war had brought to the place they used to live. But they had an important mission to accomplish back on Earth so no one dared to voice their thoughts and stall longer. Finally, Artemis stopped walking at the most well preserved part of the Moon castle. Usagi immediately recognized it as the castle's temple. The remains of the tall pillars that once held a great ceiling were the indicators of the temple's past glory. A short pedestal was located on the center of the circle. Luna and Usagi approached it first, while Ami and Artemis were busy with the analysis that the former was running with her computer.

"I am receiving a signal of powerful energy.", Ami informed, approaching the pedestal. "It resembles your energy signal greatly, but it's a little different at the same time.", she said, shooting a neutral look at Usagi.

"Maybe it is...", Artemis trailed off, sharing a knowing look with Luna.

"What?", Usagi inquired urgently. Artemis and Luna shared a nod, but before any words could be shaped from the white feline's tongue, a bright light appeared on the air above them and started descending towards the small pedestal. The two girls couldn't help but gasp at the sight they witnessed. The light landed gracefully on the pedestal and took the shape of the miniature form of Queen Serenity, Usagi's mother.

''Mum..'', Usagi uttered, falling on her knees in front of the pedestal, unable to comprehend what was happening.

''Queen!'', Ami greeted and immediately fell on a deep bow. Only the two felines stood still, observing the scene in front of them.

"Luna, Artemis, you did a wonderful job. Thank you.", Queen Serenity exclaimed, turning towards the feline pair.

"I don't mean to criticize your judgement, my Queen, but I did not help at all. On the contrary, I caused more trouble than anyone.", Artemis objected, hanging his head low shamefully.

"That is true.", Queen Serenity sighed and sadly no one could deny that statement. "But you have helped them a lot now and I am sure that you will keep doing so. I wouldn't even dream of questioning your loyalty."

''Queen..'', Artemis uttered with teary eyes, only to receive a bright smile from the past monarch.

''Excuse my rudeness, your Majesty.'', Ami pronounced, still bent on a deep bow. ''But how can you be alive?''

''I'm afraid that I have physically perished.'', Queen Serenity answered with sadness in her eyes. ''This is just a projection of my past self. Call it a message from the past if you like.''

''A message from the past..'', Usagi repeated thoughtfully.

''My sweet Serenity.'', the Queen called, locking eyes with Usagi. ''I am so glad that I can finally see you up close, even in this state. You have matured greatly and I am so very proud of you."

"You have been watching us?", Usagi asked surprised.

"Yes.", the Queen nodded. "And so I know why you came here."

"Do you know how we can power up?", Ami queried urgently.

"Do you remember the first time you came to the Moon, Sailor Mercury?", Queen Serenity questioned.

"Yes, majesty.", Ami affirmed. "It was the time when we gave our oaths in the name of the silver crystal."

"Exactly.", the Queen exclaimed. "Thus, you need to reaffirm your oaths in order to achieve the full potential of your powers. But.. all of you need to be present for this task. Especially, Sailor Venus. She is your leader, after all. If she doesn't do it, then none of you can."

"Then, we really can't do anything about this?", Ami inquired.

"I'm afraid not. At least for the time being.", the Queen sighed. "But I am going to leave you something that will help you in the incoming battle."

"Mother! Do you believe that we will succeed?", Usagi queried anxiously.

"Those two girls, Eva and Emery if I recall correctly, what did they tell you?", the Queen asked.

"Eva assured us of a certain victory, but.."

"It will be as she said.", the Queen interrupted her daughter. "You should have understood it since they explained to you their situation as well as they could."

"It still sounds unbelievable to me though.", Ami commented.

"I know, but I assure you that everything those two said is true or will be true.", the Queen proclaimed. "I must go now. My time is finished.", she announced, as her form started fading from existence.

"Is there any way for us to help you?", Usagi inquired desperately, not bothering to hide the tears that blurred her vision slightly.

"Don't be sad, mu sweet.", the Queen smiled. "I will always be in your heart even though you will not be able to see me.", were the Queen's last words, before she disappeared forever. As her form faded, a bright orange light appeared on the top of the pedestal and forced everyone to close their eyes tightly.

"That is..", Luna gasped ,when her feline eyes opened again.

"the moon sword.", Artemis finished for her, approaching the spectacular weapon that was stuck in the stone of the pedestal. "It was given by Queen Serenity to Sailor Venus in order to protect the princess."

"It is extremely powerful.", Luna added. "Do you think that the two of you can pull it out?"

"It's worth the shot.", Ami exclaimed, approaching the sword and putting her hands on the hilt. Usagi moved wordlessly next to her and placed her hands on top of Ami's. "Ready?", Ami queried and after Usagi nodded in response the two girls started pulling at the ancient sword with all of their might. The two struggled significantly before the blade started slowly coming out.

"Just a little more.", Ami panted, pulling at it forcefully.

"Yes..", Usagi agreed, putting equal force on her task. With that last pull, the sword came off and the two Sailor Senshi stumbled backwards at the sudden event. The sword glowed at their hands and then disappeared, leaving a bunch of sparkles behind.

''You did it!'', Artemis praised. ''Well done.''

''You will be able to summon it whenever you need it.'', Luna explained, seeing the confusion on the their faces. ''Don't worry. You will know how.''

''Then our time here is finished, right?'', Usagi queried, glancing at the place around her for one last time.

''I'm afraid so, princess.'', Artemis affirmed. ''But, this is not our home any more. When we leave these ruins will disappear as well now that Queen Serenity is truly gone.''

''I understand.'', Usagi exclaimed, clutching her moon wand tightly as the silver crystal hummed with energy and her friends gathered around her glowing form in a circle. ''Everyone, let's go home.'', she smiled and everything was enveloped in silver light. When the silver crystal left the surface of the Moon, the ruins of the previous thriving planet dispelled slowly into nothingness, forgotten by many and remembered by a select few. But those few hoped that soon more people would find it in their hearts to remember.

* * *

Elysion was more peaceful than usual. In fact, it was way too peaceful for its visitors liking. If the sound of their footsteps wasn't echoing through the garden, the scenery would have been cast in total quietness.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Kagari voiced, as he kneeled to inspect the closed roses better.

"I don't know.", Apollo muttered. "It wasn't like this last time I was here."

"We must find Helios.", Yukio instructed.

"He is inside.", Satoru pronounced and no one needed to question that knowledge.

"It feels like we never left this place.", Kaito exclaimed, as they traversed the familiar corridors.

"It feels different. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It is as if time has slowed down and everything is slowly being driven into a stasis or something.", Kagari objected. "If that witch did something to him, I will.."

"Have patience, my friend.", a calm voice interrupted. "Our prince is alright. At least for the time being."

The four Heavenly Kings didn't need to spin around in order to know who had spoken, but they did nevertheless. The priest of Elysion approached them quietly, his feet gliding across the marble floor. "I would like to discuss many things with you my friends, but we are under a terrible crisis. The end is getting nearer and nearer. Please, come with me quickly.", he instructed and moved hastily down the corridor. The four generals and the feline advisor followed after him without hesitation, knowing the seriousness of the situation they had fallen in. It only took a minute or maybe two for them to reach their destination.

Helios pushed the double doors of the praying room open, his white robes flying dramatically behind him.

"What happened to them?", Apollo gasped upon seeing the situation that the Maedeans were in. The two girls were sleeping soundly on top of two separate altars, no different than the one Apollo had been resting on before his awakening.

"It has to do with Endymion, doesn't it?", Yukio guessed with a frown.

"That is correct.", Helios acknowledged with a slight nod.

"What's happening to him?", Kagari queried with worry, before the priest could continue.

"He is putting himself into a comma.", Helios declared and watch as every facial expression that could describe dread and fear passed in front of the Shitennou's eyes.

"Why would he do that?", Kaito questioned, trying to put some logic into the new information he had received.

"I think he is trying to protect himself from ending up like..", Satoru started, but ended up trailing off in his sentence.

"Yes.", Helios affirmed. "However, he won't be able to keep this up for too long. You must reach his side as soon as possible. He will awaken himself if he feels some familiar energy nearby."

"So, that's why Elysion is like this.", Kaito commented, receiving a curt nod from Helios as a response. "How come you aren't asleep?"

"I will eventually.", Helios informed. "But it will take a little more time, since I possess greater power than the Maenads. I knew you would come, so I had to maintain myself for a little while longer."

"Don't worry.", Apollo assured. "We will definitely go to save him.''

"Just one more thing, Helios.", Yukio requested. "Have you been watching us all this time?"

"I presume that you are troubled because of the words of those two girls.", Helios pronounced thoughtfully.

"Well, it isn't little when two teenagers come and introduce themselves as the creators of the two most powerful crystals in the universe and claim that they created this world along with many others.", Kaito exclaimed in one breath.

"And yet you believed them.", Helios said. "Why?"

"There was something about them..", Kaito murmured.

"that told me they were truthful.", Yukio finished.

"The fire accepted them.", Kagari murmured.

"I would use the word thrilled if I were the stars.'', Satoru commented.

"I'm afraid that I know what you know.", Helios sighed. ''Thus, I cannot provide you with more information on this subject. But I do also believe in their words, since there are legends and stories passed down generation upon generation that speak about the creatures they described. I managed to form an opinion about their energies and they indeed have some similarities with the two crystals. There is no doubt in my mind about their origins."

"Are there more of them out there?", Kaito asked curiously.

"That I do not know for certain.", Helios responded. "But judging by their words, I don't think so."

"That sounds a little lonely.", Kagari muttered.

"Eternity is like that.", Helios smiled a bittersweet smile. "I have experienced it while waiting for you to awaken. And you will experience it one day as well."

"What do you mean?", Yukio arched an eyebrow in question.

"Your powers make you if not immortal, long- living beings.", Helios explained further. "Who knows how much you might have lived if certain events hadn't occurred."

"Then maybe we will meet those two again.", Satoru hypothesized.

"It is a possibility.", Helios agreed. "A very logical one as well."

"How so?", Kaito inquired.

"It seems to me that beings who are cursed with immortality wouldn't befriend people who live no longer than eighty or at the most nighty years. Helios It would be mere moments for them, mere flashes of a camera and the pain upon losing someone is far too great as we all know from personal experience.", Helios pronounced.

"Yes, I understand your reasoning.", Yukio exclaimed. "It is likely that we are going to encounter them again after this battle has ended."

''You must go now.'', Helios urged. ''You have passed enough time here.''

''He is right. We must depart soon.'', Apollo affirmed. ''The others might have already returned.''

''Good luck, my friends. I am sure that you will emerge victorious from this as well.'', Helios asserted.

''We have already failed once, so I am not really optimistic about this.'', Kagari confessed.

''Pardon me, but the past life holds no failure.'', Helios objected. ''The Dark Kingdom didn't manage to fulfill its cause, alas it was a victory. A victory with consequences, but a victory nevertheless.''

''Then we shall diminish them in the slightest.'', Yukio declared, as he and the others powered up their magic with Apollo climbing on Kaito's shoulder just to be sure he wasn't going to be left behind. The priest of Elysion waved at them with a reassuring smile, before they disappeared in the same way they had come. The white-haired man released a tired sigh when they left and ventured out into the gardens. The flowers were sealed shut now and he was feeling the burden of his magic getting heavier and heavier. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before his master would release himself from the strings he set for himself.

* * *

Ami didn't scream this time. In fact, the small victory they had accomplished had worked to brighten up her spirits greatly. And Ami was sure that this could apply for Usagi as well. The blonde was bound to be a little bit happier after seeing her mother after so long, even though it was for such a short time and never going to happen again. The bluenette was also feeling a little nostalgic from seeing the ruins of the Moon castle. She and her sisters had so much fun in there back in the day. But now new memories and moments were in the making. And it would be even better when her little family gets completed.

Finally, the space around her stopped being a messy blur and started looking a lot more like the room in the Hikawa Shine, from which they had departed earlier that day. Ami was wondering what time it would be, when the floor settled underneath her feet and she found herself in her regular clothes with the four men of their company standing in front of her. Kaito ran ahead first and gifted her with a quick hug as the other greeted each other.

''Mamoru is fine.'', she heard Yukio report. ''But we have to get to him as soon as possible.''

''We have the sword of Sailor Venus.'', Usagi exclaimed decisively. ''It shall aid us in the incoming battle.''

''What time is it?'', Ami inquired, remembering her previous inner query and watched as Kaito checked his clock in response.

''What on Earth!'', he yelled, passing a hand through his ponytail. ''It's already past midnight. Why did my dad chose today to stay in the house?!''

''That doesn't matter!'', Usagi shouted. ''We are going to go now, aren't we?''

''Usagi, we can't do that.'', Luna shook her head negatively.

''But Yukio said that..''

''We will fail if we go now.'', Satoru interrupted.

''You and the others used too much magic to teleport. An twice even.'', Artemis explained.

''If you were to go now, you were going to be captured.'', Apollo agreed. ''And who is going to protect everything and help Mamoru if something like that occurs?''

''Alright, I understand.'', Usagi sighed defeated, hugging herself with her hands.

''Just go home for today.'', Ami advised. ''Take some rest because first thing tomorrow we will teleport at the North Pole, where the Dark Kingdom's hideout is located.''

''Along with all the other Senshi and Mamoru as well.'', Luna added.

''And since me and Ami did such a wonderful job with mapping the Dark Kingdom inside out, we shall find our way around easily.'', Artemis grinned proudly.

''It's not the possibility of getting lost that I am worried about though.'', Satoru revealed, earning everyone's attention. ''You see, since this is their base there must be a large number of monsters waiting for any intruders to deal with.

''The truth is that there's a lot of them in there.'', Artemis confessed. ''But they have no significant level of power so you must be able to pass by them rather easily.''

''Only five of them are likely to cause us problems.'', Ami cautioned.

''I know who are you talking about.'', Artemis pronounced. ''That group of the five very powerful Youma. Their leader can create illusions so they are extremely dangerous. I am sure that Beryl will send them to fight us head on.''

''Then, we will meet here early in the morning.'', Yukio announced, eyeing every single one of them with seriousness. ''Brace yourselves. For tomorrow we strike and the Dark Kingdom is going down once and for all.

* * *

''They sure are confident.''

''Did you expect them to cry their heart out?''

''It was a possibility.'', Emery huffed in response to Eva's sly comment. The two girls were simply floating around into space, something that was as normal to them as taking a walk in a sunny evening towards the park. A large window was open in front of them, showing the protectors of Earth slowly returning to their houses. With a flick of her wrist Emery closed it and turned towards her companion.

''So, where to now, boss?''

''Where did that come from?'', Eva inquired, arching an eyebrow in mild annoyance.

''You have been telling me what to do all day, so..'', Emery trailed off.

''If I haven't it would have taken us more time to check things out on the other worlds.'', Eva scolded.

''Nothing would have happened if we had taken a small break.'', Emery argued.

''Not if we did it in every world.'', Eva muttered.

''Fine. Fine. Whatever you say.'', Emery waved her hands boringly. ''Seriously now, where do you want to go next? But know this: we are definitely going to spend some time there and have fun. I am sick of all this stupid workload.''

''I guess that it would be okay for us to do so.'', Eva sighed, as her mind figured out how they could have fun without patronizing the schedule she had made for them to go through.

''I am happy that you finally see reason.'', Emery stated. ''So, where, to my best friend?''

''We probably wouldn't have been that if others like me and you were still around.'', Eva commented with a fake smile.

''We were friends back then, too!'', Emery pouted.

''Yes, but you not best.'', Eva clarified. ''I used to believe that you were hanging out with me and my sisters because of our status in society.''

''Pleaaase.'', Emery denied. ''You make it sound like I enjoy spending time with people who are considered the upper class.''

"I mean that you were forced to meet us by your mother so our planets would have good relations.", Eva elaborated.

"Well, to be truthful it was just like that at the beginning.", Emery confessed. "In fact, I couldn't stand the three of you. You were always so cheerful and optimistic and friendly with everyone. Even me. We walked down the road and you waved at every single soul you encountered. Our ways and traditions were just too different. But then I started liking that difference. Well, I still thought that one of your sisters was a total nerd and the other one was way too colorful for my liking and you were friendly even though we were and still are total opposites.."

"Okay, I get your point.", Eva interrupted with a laugh. "Sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay.", Emery waved it off. "Sometimes, I feel nostalgic about it too."

"I bet they are feeling like that now.", Eva commented. "Seeing the places they used to live must have been hard."

"They'll survive.", Emery shrugged. "Crystal Tokyo is the living proof."

"Okay, let's go.", Eva declared, opening a portal with a snap of her fingers.

''Where?", Emery questioned with interest.

"Ready to lose again at dragon racing?", Eva queried with a glint in her eyes.

"You are so on!", Emery declared as she passed through the portal first excitedly and determined to win. Eva laughed at her childish antics and looked at the blue planet deep in thought, wondering when it would be the perfect time to appear to them again. Hopefully, it would be some time before the creation of Crystal Tokyo. She wanted to pass some time with them as for a lack of a better word normal citizens and not as busy monarchs. Most of her wishes didn't tend to come true though. She was sacrificing them constantly for the greater good of the world. Eva sighed and pushed that thought out of her mind's door. With a last glance at Earth, she entered the portal and stepped into another planet Earth, where the guardians that had been appointed were totally different from the ones she had just left behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: Rebirth**

The North was always under a constant blizzard. The snow was travelling in the air like a knife, striking mercilessly everything in its way. Everything was covered by a white blanket as far as the eye could see and even beyond it the whiteness never broke. Only the blue of the angry ocean added a colour to the scenery for if any lake was found among the land it was quickly being forced into a frozen sleep by the cruel cold and snow that created a swirling storm of screaming silver. No one dared to come near this area of certain death. Only a scientist studying the ways of the planet was confined in his cozy and warm laboratory, having to contact another human being for whole months or even an entire year.

The world was being erased around Usagi. She could barely make out the outline of Ami's form walking steadily in front of her, while typing at her computer. If it weren't for that small device they would have no means of finding their way around the white that covered everything and swirled endlessly around them. The blonde could feel the normally enchanting crystals of the snow, tracing on her neck and legs and making her skin cold and icy. Usagi was certain that if she wasn't transformed she would have been done with by that swirling killer. She asked loudly how long it would take for them to arrive at the entrance, but found out the wind was carrying her words away before anyone could hear them. Having nothing else to do, Usagi bowed her head and lifted a gloved hand to shield her eyes, only now understanding how useful Ami's visor truly was. Finally, the unfriendly snow was left behind and Usagi found herself in a brown, dark cave that seemed to continue endlessly.

''This is it.'', Ami announced. ''I pick up strong energy signals coming from down there.'', she said, pointing towards the dark interior of the cave.

''So, we just hav-''

''Wait a minute!'', Ami interrupted Kagari's words. ''The energy is growing stronger. Something is coming from the depths of the Dark Kingdom!''

''Be on guard!'', Yukio ordered, placing himself in front of Usagi in case some monster came through at her. Ami did the same, catching the blonde girl's hand reassuringly. The team of six braced themselves and waited for the potential attack. An attack that wasn't surprising at all. Beryl must have known they were present from the second they stepped foot on the North Pole. A red light appeared in the cave, quickly approaching them. Kaito urgently moved in front of his friends and raised a protective barrier as fast as he could. The light intensified and came upon them forcefully. It clashed with Kaito's shield and easily shattered it to pieces. Kaito was pushed back harshly due to being in the front and braced himself for a hard impact with the rocky ground, only to slide smoothly through a glistering obsidian floor. Confusingly, he stood up and glanced around only to realize that some of his team members were missing.

"Where did Kagari and Satoru go?", Usagi asked anxiously as she, Ami and Yukio approached Kaito, the latter keeping a close eye on their surroundings.

"They separated us.", Yukio commented thoughtfully.

"I can't contact them.", Kaito remarked, trying to get a signal with his communicator.

"My computer is on the vetch of shutting down as well.", Ami disclosed, willing the small, blue device to disappear from her hands. "We will have to navigate this place based on my memory. The throne room is just two floors above us."

"We can teleport there, right?", Usagi offered.

"It would be best not to.", Kaito argued. "We could draw more attention to ourselves if we used too much power."

"It's okay though.", Ami assured. "There are just two floors. We are definitely going to make it."

"But what about the others?", Usagi asked. "They don't know their way around here."

''Hopefully, they are together.", Yukio exclaimed. "I know that you want to go and find them, but we can't stop now. We may never get a chance like this once again."

"They are strong.", Ami added with a small smile. "I'm sure that they will come and find us in no time."

"I'm not so sure about that. Our Queen has planned quite the trap for those two nuisances." Sailor Venus echoed, without making an appearance.

"Go!", Yukio ordered, his silver eyes scanning around the space they were in for any sign of the orange-clad Senshi.

"Wh-"

"I'll stay behind and fend her off.", Yukio explained, interrupting Kaito's words. "You move on ahead. I will catch up with you later."

"Bu-"

"If you are going to fight her then use this!", Ami said, interrupting Kaito for the second time and ignoring the deadly look he was giving to her and Yukio. The bluenette extended her hand and the sword that Queen Serenity had given her appeared in her hold. With a swift movement she threw it over at Yukio, who caught it with a stiff nod as a thank you.

"Okay, I give up.", Kaito muttered. "Let's go!", he urged, grasping Usagi's wrist and running down the corridor along with her and Ami. Yukio stared after them until their footsteps stopped reaching his ears. After that silence ensued. Yukio stood unmoving in the center of the room, waiting patiently for Sailor Venus to make her move. Suddenly, he moved to the right sliding across the floor. A sword was embedded in the place he was previously standing. Sailor Venus jumped from her hiding place with a frown and took it out with a single pull. Yukio's eyes widened at the large bruise that was covering one side of her face. Her eyes hardened at his reaction and she attacked again with more ferocity than before. She didn't stop to even take a breath as their swords clashed. Yukio could see the anger building up more in her eyes more with every strike. An anger that wasn't directed at him this time. Right now he was serving as the practice puppet of what she would do to Beryl the moment she found a weak point at her. The anger started boiling up in him as well, but he didn't let it overwhelm him. If he got angry, he was going to lose this battle. So, he decided to turn the odds against her. After all Mamoru was waiting for him and he was certain that the blonde girl fighting him would be prefer to die than keep standing against her princess. As much as it pained him, it was the Gospel truth.

"She hit you, didn't she?", he taunted in order to aid her anger.

"Shut up!", she snarled at him and Yukio had to give everything he got in order to not show the sting her words left in his heart.

"I thought that you were her best warrior.", he continued, wearing a mask to hide his true feelings.

"I AM her best warrior!", Sailor Venus yelled, managing to slice Yukio on his upper arm.

"I brought her the prince."

Yukio barely avoided another attack.

"And what do I get for it? A nasty scar?!"

Their swords collided with much more force than before.

"Well, I am done with her! She is not fit to have such great power bestowed on her. After this stupid assignment I will-"

A pained gasp escaped the Senshi's mouth.

Her sword fell from her hand, creating the only sound in the quietness.

Yukio pushed her sword further into her stomach until it came out from the other side.

Sailor Venus grasped the bloody blade in disbelief, her eyes wide and her head bowed. He looked at her, his eyes a frozen abyss until her head was lifted up and a clear blue melted the ice away. Tears were spilling from her smiling face as she spoke.

"You.. won.. this time.", she stuttered with hollow breaths.

"Venus..", Yukio breathed, emotion returning in his eyes and voice. Hastily the sword exited her body and was tossed carelessly to the ground. Sailor Venus gasped once again at the action and felt better when Yukio carefully lowered her to the ground so she could rest her head in his lap.

"I'm so sorry.", Yukio apologized, clutching her gloved hand tightly.

"It's alright.", Sailor Venus smiled, placing her free hand on his face. "This is a wonderful way to die. Looking at the face of a loved one. Please take care of Serenity and the other girls for me. And Artemis too. Please tell them that I.."

Her sentence was caught off when Yukio greedily brought his lips down to test her own. Sailor Venus was surprised at first, but then submitted to her own desires and returned the kiss as well. Yukio sensed her heart stop before her hand went limp in his, before her eyes closed and before her final breath was spent on their quick reunion. The silver-haired man parted their lips and stared down at his lover's still form. Without a second thought, he hugged her tightly, tears falling from his normally unresponsive eyes and never sensing the danger that was approaching from behind.

* * *

''Well, that's troublesome.''

''At least we got rid of that nasty cold.''

''I would prefer it if we were cold instead of diminished in numbers.'', Satoru exclaimed. He and Kagari had ended up in another part of the Dark Kingdom after the intense light had stolen away their vision. ''Any luck with contacting the others?"

''No.'', Kagari shook his head negatively. ''The communicators won't work. Don't tell that I said that, but I was that that Artemis were here. He would know his way around.''

''We had to leave him and the others behind at the Shrine.'', Satoru argued. ''It would have been dangerous for them here.''

''I know.'', Kagari sighed. ''I am just a little worried about the others. We haven't anticipated this possibility.''

''Give me a moment.'', Satoru requested, as his eyes closed in deep consecration. A few seconds of complete silence passed, before the brown-haired man returned to the present.

''They are two floors above us.'', he exclaimed with certainty. ''We better hurry, because the deeper we go, the harder it will be for me to come in contact with the stars.''

''Alright! Let's go!'', Kagari urged and the two of them climbed quickly the first staircase leading to a floor closer to their friends. But Kagari stopped in his tracks when he entered the second floor, Satoru mimicking his action. A swirling mist was covering everything making it impossible for someone to see through it.

''It might be a trap.'', Satoru cautioned.

''Tell me the part where we've got a choice.'', Kagari responded, taking a step forward.

''Be careful.'', Satoru warned, as he followed him inside. It felt like they were walking for ages, until something moved inside the mist. Immediately the two men stiffened and prepared for any potential attack. Eventually, two figures shielded by the mist appeared in front of them. The taller one charged first and ran quickly towards them. Satoru pushed Kagari out of the way, but didn't manage to dodge the assault himself. The figure approached him and soon Satoru found himself in a tight grip around his neck. To his surprise, the figure released him slowly and he came in contact with a pair of familiar green eyes.

''Jupiter.'', Satoru breathed with disbelief in his wide eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?", the brown-haired Senshi queried with a smile.

"How..?", was the only thing that could come out of Satoru's mouth at the moment.

"It doesn't matter.", Sailor Jupiter shook her head, grasping Satoru's hand tightly. "We are together now, aren't we?"

All this time Kagari was sitting frozen on the ground trying to comprehend what was happening. There was no way that Sailor Jupiter would be up and running. Except if.. Except if Mamoru had woken up and already healed her with the golden crystal. But then what about..

''Are you okay?''

Kagari's thoughts froze upon hearing the voice, her voice. Slowly he looked up and his eyes grew as wide as Satoru's. Sailor Mars was standing right there in front of him, offering him her gloved hand so he could stand up. Her eyes were looking straight at his own, urging him to stand up, to touch her, to assure himself that she was real. And he gladly took the invitation. Standing up on his own, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. Her hands flew up and settled around his neck, while he buried his face in her hair.

''You are really here.'', he uttered. ''I missed you.''

''Then why did you kill me?''

''What?'', Kagari breathed, but never breaking the embrace.

''You killed me. Why? You could have joined my side and we would have been together forever.''

''You are right.'', Kagari conceited, stepping carefully away and turning her back to her. ''Because you are not her!'', he yelled, turning back to face her, eyes blazing with fire. ''She would never say that!'', he declared and charged. His fire flew forward and enveloped her immediately. The form of Sailor Mars disappeared and a Youma stood in her place, screaming as the fire burned it. Finally, the youma disappeared and the fire died down. Satisfied Kagari turned towards his companion, only to realize that Satoru seemed to not notice his surroundings.

''Get away from her!'', Kagari shouted in warning, quickly approaching them. ''It's a Youma!''

''What are you talking about?'', Satoru enquired, remembering that Kagari was there as well.

''Don't listen to him.'', Sailor Jupiter advised, bringing their eyes in a lock. ''It's me. How could I not be real, Satoru?''

''How couldn't you be?'', Satoru repeated, grasping the Senshi by the shoulders, as she smiled brightly. ''But..'', he leaned and whispered into her ear. ''The real Sailor Jupiter doesn't know my current name.'', he finished and with a swift movement threw her away from him and into Kagari's fire. The two men watched with disinterest as she too turned into a Youma and was destroyed by the flames.

''Let's go.'', Satoru urged, sharing an encouraging glance with Kagari. The two ran instead of walking inside the mist, knowing full well that other dangers could be hiding inside it.

"I see the staircase!", Kagari exclaimed, as the outline of the aforementioned structure showed up in front of them. Kagari sped up to reach it and as a result Satoru barely managed to pull him back as green vines shot from the ground with the sole intention of capturing him.

"Those must be the five that Ami and Artemis told us about along with the two we defeated earlier." Satoru remarked.

"They can be defeated easily, if we actually manage to spot them.", Kagari uttered, looking around for any sign of them.

"This will take way too long.", Satoru muttered thoughtfully. "You go on ahead."

"Do you really expect me to leave you fight them all by yourself?", Kagari questioned rhetorically.

"Yes.", Satoru answered, surprising the blonde-haired man. "We have a mission right now. We can't afford to lose any more time. Go and find the others. They will need you more than I do."

"If you..", Kagari uttered.

"It will be fine.", Satoru smiled slightly in assurance. "Go!", he urged and after one last glance at his friend, Kagari ran up the obsidian stairs in a hurry. The blonde-haired man resisted the urge to turn back after hearing the commotion that was coming from behind him and made it to the upper floor only to be faced by the same swirling mist. Kagari distinguished the form of the last of the five Youma. It wasn't aware of his presence and Kagari was determined to keep it that way until he noticed the other two occupants of the room.

"Yukio!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging towards his leader. The Youma noticed his presence and advanced towards the kneeling man as well, but not before Kagari's flames sent it to meet it's equals. "Yukio!", Kagari called once again, closing the remaining distance between them and fearing the worst. "Are you alr-"

Kagari's words died in his mouth when he noticed the still form of Sailor Venus enveloped in his leader's arms. As the mist disbanded around them, Kagari's eyes took notice of the two swords laying on the black floor- one of them stained with running crimson. The blonde-haired man couldn't do anything except of kneeling down beside his friend, his brother and offering him a reassuring hug from behind. In truth, he hadn't done that before in all of his lives. Although, his age difference with his brothers differed between some months, Kunzite was always passing down the image of the big brother to their little family. Even though he was strict and collected, Kagari couldn't remember one time that he hadn't been present when someone needed him to. And he always knew how to act or what words to use to make you feel better. Kagari remembered that he always came with a sort of reassurance that everything was going to turn out just fine. He was a good ear to talk to. But Kagari had never been the one to talk, so he decided to do this in his own way. He actually almost jumped when Yukio put a trembling hand at the one that was resting on his shoulder and held it tightly.

Some more moments past before Yukio suddenly stood, forcing Kagari to do the same. He spared only one last look at Sailor Venus before turning his eyes towards Kagari. Kagari noticed the red on their edges, but didn't say anything.

"Where's Satoru?", he queried with a gruff voice.

"He.. he stayed behind to fight the remaining of the two Youma we were warned about.", Kagari replied as he made his way towards him. The blonde man noted upon closer inspection that some nasty bruises were covering his leader's neck, but otherwise he seemed perfectly fine. From the expression on his face, Kagari could tell that they weren't the result of a Youma's attack. The battle must have been fierce. "What about the others?", he inquired with concern.

''They went on ahead.'', Yukio informed. ''Let's find them.'', he continued, turning to leave while pretending that Sailor Venus wasn't there. However, Kagari wasn't keen on letting him go like this, now that he knew that the rest of the rescue team was okay. The blonde-haired man grabbed Yukio by the arm, causing the latter to turn towards him questioningly. A few seconds passed before Kagari could find the right words.

''Mamoru can..''

''I know.'', Yukio interrupted with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment in order to compose himself. ''But we have to find him first.'', he exclaimed, opening them again decisively. Kagari released him with a small smile, content with the fact that his long-time friend wouldn't charge absent-minded in battle driven by anger, sadness of grief. But that was to be expected from his leader after all.

* * *

Dodge. Attack. Left. Right. And thick green vines charged towards him once again. Satoru barely managed to avoid a direct hit this time, which was a fit since the deep injury to his right leg was already slowing him down. But he hadn't regretted his decision to send Kagari away, nevertheless. Those two were the strongest of the five and he wanted to keep Kagari as safe as one can be while touring around hell itself. Another assault and Satoru found himself flying in the air before colliding hard with a nearby hard wall. Said wall broke due to the force Satoru was hit with and grumbled to pieces, as the brown-haired man landed on the equally hard floor of the next room somehow managing not to be buried alive by the debris. Ignoring the intense headache that had formed in his temples and the unimaginable pain in his back, he searched almost blindly for something to help him stand up properly. His hand finally found a surface solid enough for his purpose and he propelled himself up with greater difficulty than he would have liked.

However, all his pain and trouble was forgotten when he realized on what he was leaning on. Startled, he let go of it immediately regretting his rushed action as he stumbled to regain his balance. Eventually, he ended up supporting himself on Sailor Jupiter's coffin once again. He stared at her still form shocked, trying to understand if she was still alive or.. He didn't dare to finish the thought and simply focused on her face. Truly, he had to see her since the past life, but she was just as he remembered her. Even her petite rose earrings were still there. His eyes abandoned her for a moment and transferred to the Senshi of Mars held in a similar situation a few meters away. At that moment, he couldn't decide if he should have brought Kagari along or not. But when he remembered the reason behind his decision, it was already too late.

The two Youma had found the one and only opening they needed. A glimpse of green passed in front of Satoru's eyes before green vines tied around his waist and hands and lifted him up high into the air. The two Youma rose as well and started squishing him so tightly that he started feeling faint and it became more and more difficult for him to breathe. But he refused to give up. Those two Youma were extremely dangerous and they would go after the others after they had finished him off. Well, he wasn't going to allow this to happen. Taking a deep breath, he summoned all his remaining power and redirected it through the veins. The two Youma screamed as the energy flowed throughout them and disappeared for ever like their comrades. Their vines vanished as well and their former captive slammed hard into the ground below, his uniform a mess of blood and dust. The last thought that passed through Satoru's mind was that he had ultimately failed in his promise.

Yukio slashed through another Youma quickly, before the one behind him could succeed in the ambush it had planned. He and Kagari had only moved to the next room, before a swarm of them had advanced towards them. They didn't want them to move forward, meaning that something important was transpiring while they were losing their time with them. The two men were fighting back to back now. A shared sideways glance was all they needed for their plan to be formed. Kagari formed a wall of fire around them as Yukio concentrated his power. He dropped the sharp sword he was carrying to the ground and closed his eyes in meditation. The atmosphere around them changed, a fact that the numerous Youma didn't fail to notice. They tried to run away from their targets, but it was already too late for them to survive. Yukio opened his eyes. Kagari withdrew his flames in perfect sync. And everything went dark. The Youma screamed as their bodies got invaded by it and a deadly silence ensued after they all perished. When Yukio finished with his work, only the two men stood in the center of the room, panting slightly and with some insignificant injuries here and there.

Yukio bent down and picked up the sword he had previously and intentionally dropped. It really pained him to see her sword, the sword he had struck her with that had various crimson droplets left on its surface, but he had refused to leave it behind. He remembered from the past life that she had always treasured it. For her it wasn't just a common blade. It was a reminder of her duty, of her mission. And for him it was a reminder of the time they had passed together, sparring for hour and hours or even for a few minutes, while talking and teasing each other in an endless dance. Some bad memories were imprinted on it as well, but he hoped that they would be able to get over it together with the others.

He wanted Mamoru to heal her, not only her body, but her mind as well. He wanted to know what kind of person she was at this time. Her appearance. Her interests. Her family. Her friends. He wanted to know her all over again from the begining.

"I think that we finished all of them.", Kagari exclaimed, still unable to breath steadily and Yukio only nodded in confirmation.

"It is safe now.", he agreed. "Stay here to rest and I will go on ahead."

"No, I'm okay.", Kagari assured. "I will come with you."

"You have strained your power a lot today.", Yukio objected. "But if you want to do something, go and check how Satoru is doing. I am concerned that he was left alone with those two."

"Satoru is strong. He will definitely defeat them.", Kagari declared. "But I am going to join him just in case. We will meet with you and the others in a bit.", he promised, before taking his leave. Yukio coudn't help but allow a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips. That ghost flew away quickly though, as he took off as well all the while trying to quiet the feeling of dread that had risen in his heart down.

A gasp escaped Kagari's mouth when he finally arrived at the place he had parted with his brown-haired friend. The whole place looked as if a hurricane had passed by. But that wasn't the thing that worried him the most. Because on the floor right beside a wide hole in a wall there was blood. Red, liquid, blood. And Youma didn't bleed. They weren't human. They couldn't bleed. But Satoru was human. Satoru could bleed and from bleeding Satoru could..

"No.."

Kagari's voice was barely a whisper as he ran frantically towards the hole, pushing a lot of debris aside in his effort to pass through it. A huge rock fell with a very loud bang on the ground and the blonde came face to face with the reality. Kagari kneeled beside Satoru's form numbly and placed a shaking hand on his friend's neck, searching for a sign of life. His eyes watered when his finger found none and soon enough hot tears started streaming down his cheeks. His fingers never left his friend's bruised neck, as if a miracle was going to transpire suddenly. His hands were bruised as well and had some weird scratches on them. A huge one could be seen under the shredded clothing around his waist. The Youma were nowhere to be seen, meaning that he had sacrificed himself for their safety.

"You promised..", Kagari whispered. "You promised you weren't going to die!", he yelled loudly, bagging a fist against his friend's chest. "Liar.. You selfless idiot! Thinking only about..."

Kagari's words were lost as he cried above his dead friend's body. Through the blur that was his mind, he remembered that the others needed him. And he needed them. They needed to comfort each other about this. He needed to tell them about this. But how could he? Mamoru. Yukio. Kaito. They would be broken by the news. Usagi and Ami, too. But he had to do it. Kagari commanded his tears to stop and slowly removed his hands from Satoru. One of them found its way on a nearby surface in order to help its owner stand, but it was called back when it made contact with something cold. Kagari looked at his palm startled and noticed that it had been painted a bright crimson. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't the only occupant of the room. Hurriedly, he got to his feet and stared at the two Senshi in shock, before he ran towards Sailor Mars in a flash, struggling to remain as calm as one could be regarding the multiple tragedies around him. It seemed that history had decided to repeat itself.

* * *

''This is it. We are finally here.''

Ami, Kaito and Usagi were standing right in front of the doors leading to Beryl's throne room. Usagi clutched her wand tightly at the sight of them, but refused to back down. She was afraid, yes, but she was determined to get through with this for the people she loved and the ones she didn't even know. Everyone's hopes and dreams were placed on a few individuals right now and she wasn't going to fail them. At least not without trying first. Kaito and Ami nodded at each other and pushed the gigantic doors open simultaneously and entered carefully along with Usagi. The creak of the wood was the only sound for a long while, before a familiar voice started chuckling darkly from further within.

''You are too late. You are too late!'', Beryl laughed from somewhere inside the darkness, her words echoing through the vast room. A red aura illuminated the room when the echo died and the meaning behind her words was revealed. Beryl was sitting on her throne as usual with a wide gloating smirk decorating her lips. And behind her the huge mass of negative energy that was Metalia was floating victoriously.

"Metalia..", Kaito breathed.

"..has awakened.", Ami completed in equal shock.

"Mercury, Zoicite.", Beryl called, her eyes a mocking red. "Have you come to join my side again?"

"If it were in our power, we would have never helped the likes of you.", Kaito hissed, his shock being replaced by anger almost instantly.

"I assure you the decision was hard.", Beryl laughed. "I just needed someone with power to do my work. And who better than royalty's guardians? Speaking about royalty, long time no see Serenity."

"Where is Endymion?", Usagi demanded, stepping forward. "What have you done to him?!"

"I would never hurt him!", Beryl shouted, standing up from her throne with a sudden movement. "I was with him long before you stuck your nose into our business!"

"What do you mean?", Usagi queried confused.

"I see that he hasn't told you.", Beryl simply muttered thoughtfully.

"Beryl..", Kaito began with a frown. "used to be our friend in the past life. Endymion met her at a ball one night and he decided to keep in touch. They started from letters to small visits and eventually she was offered a proposition of becoming a lady of the court. Me and the others already knew her by name, but our relationship deepened when she came to live permanently at the palace. What went wrong? That I do not know."

"What went wrong.", Beryl repeated darkly. "I will tell you what went wrong. She did! That witch of the Moon came down to Earth and stole Endymion from me! And then she brought other witches that took my only friends away! I took the four of you back and I would have taken Endymion as well if it wasn't for your existence."

"I didn't.."

"SILENCE!", Beryl yelled at the top of her lungs, as Metalia's power started circling her form.. "I won't listen to whatever you say. This will end Today!", she shouted in anger and the red aura engulfed her body and soul completely in a huge explosion of light.

Kaito, Ami and Usagi watched helplessly as the horrid transformation took place. Beryl's hair turned a sickening green and rose to float upwards, while their red color transferred to her long dress. In addition, her skin turned a light blue and her eyes glowed a deadly malicious red as Metalia's power was bestowed to her to use.

"Die now, Moon princess!", Beryl yelled as an extremely powerful ball of energy gathered in her hands. The ball intensified and grew larger and with Beryl's command flew towards Usagi enraged. Before the blonde could do anything to defend herself an unexpected weight tackled her to the hard ground. Ami's pained scream mixed with the whizzing sound of the attacks aftermath and Kaito's own yell of Ami's name. Usagi nimbly sat up from the ground and stared wide-eyed at Ami's still form beside her. The Senshi's clothes were shredded in some places and numerous bruises were covering every inch of exposed skin that could be found.

"Princess..", Ami stuttered, slowly managing to open her eyes and causing Usagi to react.

"I'm right here!", Usagi cried, grasping the bluenette's hand tightly. ''I'm right here with you!"

"And.. what of Kaito?", Ami inquired, trying to move her body but failing to do so. "Please tell me. I can't see.. very well.."

"He is fine.", Usagi replied quickly, taking a swift look at him with tearful eyes. Kaito was standing right above them, a look of utter horror and wild disbelief covering his features. But Usagi didn't miss the anger slowly materializing in the corner of his eyes.

That's good.", Ami smiled as best as she could. "I guess I can go now.."

"No!", the Moon princess pleaded. "Please, don't go! Ami, don't die. Please!"

"I'm sorry.", the bluenette whispered as her eyes closed. "But I cannot make that promise..", she uttered and her gloved hand went limp on Usagi's.

"Ami..", Usagi mumbled in shock, touching the girl's shoulder lightly as if she was made from glass. "Wake up.. ", she urged, shaking her gently. "We are supposed to do this together.."

"Usagi.", Kaito called, placing a hand on her shoulder. The blonde looked up at him startled only to see that his pair of eyes was hidden behind his rich locks.

"This is all my fault.", Usagi muttered, looking back down at her fallen friend. "I should have stayed on the Moon.. Look at what happened because of my-"

Usagi's dramatic speech was interrupted when Kaito suddenly forced her on her feet and looked at her in the eye. Usagi gasped at the sight of them. He had never seen Kaito so angry in all of her lives and it actually scared her.

"Listen to me!", Kaito demanded, his voice a lot rougher than usual. "There is no time for drowning in self-pity and one that you don't deserve no less! We came here to save Endymion and the whole planet, our planet! Are you going to give up so easily?! Are you going to abandon all the inhabitants of this planet?! They are his people and this is his planet! Don't you want to protect them?! To protect him?! If it is like this, then maybe you should have stayed locked in your castle. Then maybe you should have never met him! Take care, princess.", he finished, before releasing her arms and focusing his attention to Beryl.

"Well, that was funnier than I expected." Beryl mused with a wide smirk. "Tell me, princess. How does it feel when someone important is taken away from you?!"

"Shut up!", Kaito yelled, the anger overwhelming his eyes. "You are going to pay for this!", he declared loudly as various sharp crystals started expanding from the ground and seemingly rising to the heavens. "Don't give up.", he whispered, turning towards Usagi with a sad smile. "I'm going to buy you some time.", he promised, before a crystal sword materialized in his hand.

"No, Kaito!", Usagi shouted, standing up hurriedly and slamming her fists on the crystal wall that had risen in order to block her way. Kaito ignored her cries and charged bravely towards his target. Queen Beryl didn't bother with worrying about his advance. She knew that in her current form she was unstoppable. They both knew. But to her surprise, Kaito managed to avoid her first attack and then the second and the third. It was then that Beryl understood that although his attacks weren't as powerful as her own, he had the mind and intelligence to deflect each and every one of them. Yes. If it wasn't for him and Mercury they would have never found their way to her hideout. He was indeed a problem and he was going to suffer the exact same fate as his beloved had. Kaito finally reached Beryl's throne and prepared to deliver a fatal blow. But before he could so, Beryl found an opening at his strategy and shot him with the same sphere she had used earlier. Kaito, being unable to Dodge, took a direct hit in the chest and fell limply on a faraway side of the room. His sword fell from his hand as his final breath travelled in the air.

Silence fell in the throne room, as Beryl looked proudly over her achievement. Now it was time to catch the big fish. Smirking, she turned towards the wall of crystals and raised a confusing eyebrow at its condition. A small crack appeared on its surface at first. Then another one. And many more followed. They grew bigger and wider and eventually the whole thing burst into tiny sharp splinters. Beryl had to cover her eyes as a herd of them reached her position and tried to steal her eyesight. The Queen of the Dark Kingdom opened her eyes again and got ready for her next battle. From the smoke of the explosion a figure emerged, standing tall and decisive. Blue eyes stared up at her filled with untamed emotion. Beryl felt herself shrink under their judging nature. For the first time in her life Beryl wished that Endymion's breathtaking eyes wouldn't look at her.

* * *

Gold. Gold is the colour of the sun in a hot summer day, in a chilly spring morning, in a cloudy autumn noon or even a snowy winter week. Gold, seen or not seen, is always there. Up in the sky, down on Earth and even inside it. Always watching. Always protecting. It is kind, royal, dependable, comforting.

Mamoru felt cold when his consciousness left its embrace. It left because something was stinging at his heart. The golden crystal itself was hurting for two of his protectors had already fallen in battle. The respective horrible scenes passed in front of Mamoru's mind in a quick report if the recent happenings. The golden crystal pulsed with power as his master awakened and stood, his aura one full of power and authority and obeyed at his demand. Soon Mamoru found himself in one of the crime scenes and without a glance at Usagi's crying form destroyed the obstacle that stood in their way. He moved in front of Usagi so she wouldn't get hurt by the shards, while his minor injuries closed in an instance due to his healing capabilities.

"He was in the way and he had to go. Simple as that!", Beryl pronounced, trying to remain stern.

"I didn't ask for an explanation.", Mamoru responded, taking a few steady steps towards her and standing at the center of the room. "Now I see the truth. You are not my friend anymore. I used to think that you could be saved, but now I know that you are lost. As you said you are on the way and you have to go!"

"You don't understand!", Beryl argued. "She stole you away from me!"

"I was never yours!", Mamoru shouted. "I never loved you. To me you were nothing more than a dear friend. But I guess that wasn't enough."

"No, it wasn't. And it will never be!", Beryl barked. "But if I am not going to have you, no one will!", she declared, as she summoned all of her energy for one final attack.

The negative energy surged forward and Mamoru met it with his own golden one. His clothes changed upon the impact transforming into the color of gold and white. Gold and red clashed violently, causing the ground to shake uncontrollably and the air currents to rise considerably.

It was then that Usagi made her decision. She wouldn't stand back and wait anymore. With a last look at Ami, she stood decisively and struggled to make her way towards Mamoru. The wind was blowing in her hair and trying to throw her back, but she endured. Her gloved hands reached forward and secured around Mamoru's waist tightly. She felt his muscles tense at the sudden contact and then relax as her silver power joined his golden one in the battle. Her sailor uniform vanished and gave its place to the white dress she used to favorite in the past life. Mamoru embraced her back and as gold and silver outweighed the red, both Usagi and Mamoru made a single, common wish to their respective crystals.

Beryl and Metalia screamed as they were defeated forever, but Usagi and Mamoru paid them no mind as their light enveloped everything. It passed by a started Yukio, who was standing only a few meters away from their location as well as a teary eyed Kagari. It travelled all over the world and clenched everything that had been previously stained by the Dark Kingdom. It erased and it rewrote everything and returned it like it was before the madness had started. No one escaped the powerful force in the surface of the planet. Well, no one except for three.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Finally, I managed to reach the end of this story. Many, many thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review or favorite. All of it means a lot to me. Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy my little epilogue.**

 **Yours faithfully,**

 **DM**

 **Epilogue**

It was an ordinary day like all the others in Chiba Mamoru's life. He woke up early as always in his vast apartment and after a few minutes of getting ready for his university's lessons, he ventured out into the hustle and bustle of morning city life. Speaking of hustle and bustle..

"Mamoru!", a female voice called from behind him and the black-haired man turned around with a bright smile. "I almost didn't catch up with you this time. Are you being a morning person for the sole purpose of torturing me?"

"You don't have to do this every morning, you know little sister.", Mamoru teased, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately.

"But I have to take care of you, big brother. I made a promise back then, don't you remember?"

"How could I ever forget, Makoto?", Mamoru responded with another smile. "Let's move out though. We are going to be late."

"Your wish is my command.", Makoto chirped with a wink, grasping Mamoru's arm tightly as they walked. "So, today I made you something special to eat for lunch. It is a surprise though, so don't pick in before lunch time.", the brunette declared, handing him a handmade lunch box from her schoolbag.

"You have a lot in there today.", Mamoru commented, noting that there were more than one handmade lunch boxes in her schoolbag this morning. "You are going to get fat if you aren't careful."

"Ah, Mamoru, they aren't all for me to eat!", Makoto objected a little embarrassed. "I just.. you know.. made a friend in my new school.."

"Really? That's great news.", Mamoru exclaimed. "I'm really glad about it."

"I'm not sure.", Makoto muttered, fidgeting with her rose earrings. "I don't really know how to act around her.. She is like totally smart and we only talked because of a team project, but she was very polite and kind to me and I feel like we are going to be great friends."

"Just be yourself, okay?", Mamoru winked. "I'm sure that she will love the true you."

"Thanks, big brother.", Makoto pronounced as she and Mamoru enveloped each other in a family hug. Those two had met at the orphanage when they were children and accidentally met one day in a park years later. Although, they weren't acquainted for too long, the bond they had built as children and the similar situations they had been through made them something close to a family. "See you later!", Makoto bid before running off towards her school to meet her brand new friend.

Mamoru smiled as he headed towards his university. Makoto had always had problems with her classmates and transferred schools several times in a year. But now that she had finally found someone to hang out with, Mamoru knew that her torture would stop for good.

"What's with that extra smiley face of yours?", a voice queried, followed by a tough pat on Mamoru's back.

"Good morning to you too, Kaito.", Mamoru coughed, as his friend cake to walk alongside him in the university's yard.

"Seriously, now. Are we going to celebrate for something?", Kaito questioned curiously.

"Makoto made a friend, but I don't think that.."

"A celebration it is then.", Kaito decided. "Hey, let's call the transfer student as well."

"We don't even know him.", Mamoru grumbled in response.

"We will, if we invite him.", Kaito countered.

"Okay, spit it out.", Mamoru demanded. "What are you planning to achieve with this plot?"

"N-nothing.", Kaito stuttered in defense, but the look on Mamoru's face clearly showed that he wasn't convinced. "Oh, come on, you know that she likes him!"

"And she told you that?", Mamoru inquired with a hint of annoyance.

"She wanted to tell you, but you always get so overprotective so she let it slide. You never asked anyway.", Kaito shrugged. "So, are we inviting him to the arcade or not? I won't do anything if you don't want to.", Kaito said, gesturing with his head towards the man in question, who was silently reading a book until the lessons started. Mamoru took a good look at him, before a little something inside him, told him that it was okay for him to come.

"Alright, let's do this.", Mamoru released a sigh, as he and Kaito made their way towards the brown-haired man, not remembering what had really transpired just a mere day ago.

In another part of the city, Hino Rei descended the stairs of her family's Shrine like she did every morning. And like every morning she stopped on her way to meet the eyes of the boy who was always passing from her Shrine on his way to school. He was tall, a little taller than her, with sun-kissed blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He always kept a hand in his jacket's pocket and somehow Rei knew that he would have done the same with his other one if it wasn't busy with carrying his bag. The boy didn't know her. But she knew who he was. Actually, she knew almost everything about him. She had never dared to talk to him, which was weird since she had never had any problems to speak her mind. However, whenever she saw him she always got the strange feeling that..

''Kagari!''

Rei didn't bother to turn around to acknowledge the person that had stopped her trail of thought. The caller of the voice passed like a blur from beside her, creating a small wind that messed slightly with her hair in the process, and passed the road hurriedly until she reached the spot where the blonde-haired man had stopped.

''I am going to the grocery store. Might if I tag along with you halfway there?", Maeda Yuuko inquired with a sweet smile.

''I'm in a hurry, so you better be a fast walker.'', came Kagari's response.

''Great! Let's go!'', Yuuko exclaimed happily, as she and Kagari took their leave.

Maeda Yuuko was a girl working at the Shrine that Rei's grandfather had picked up. The two girls had never really gotten along with each other, but recently Rei had started to hate her. And she hated herself for hating her. It wasn't right. But she just couldn't help it. Every time she would talk to him. Touch him. Cause a smile to appear on his handsome face. Her heart ached from only thinking about it. And so she hated her, even though it was her fault that she hadn't found the resolve to approach him first. But that didn't mean that..

''Hey, watch where you are going!'', Rei shouted this time at the next person who interrupted her thinking.

''I'm sorry, okay? You don't need to be so mean!'', the blonde-haired girl that had bumped into her yelled back.

''Whatever you say, piggy.'', Rei huffed in response, noting her peculiar hairstyle.

''Huh?! Don't make fun of my hair! You must be that stupid black-haired man's sister or something! I guess that meanness runs in the family.'', the blonde said, before turning on her heels and running away quickly.

''And I am the mean one?'', Rei raised an eyebrow and took her leave as well at an equally fast pace, not taking notice of the blonde-haired girl that was rather impatiently waiting at the Shrine's bus station along with a noticeably more patient silver-haired man.

* * *

''Well, I'm glad that this is over.''

''Whatever..''

''What's wrong with her?''

''Just let her be, Setsuna.'', Eva exclaimed. ''I just beat her in a race yesterday. Again.''

''We had a long time to do this and I was rusty!'', Emery complained.

''So, how are things going in Crystal Tokyo?'', Eva inquired, changing the subject.

''Everything is as it is supposed to be.'', Setsuna reported.

''There will be trouble soon though.'', Emery informed, her red eyes seeming more intense in the white swirling mist of the Time Gate. ''I can feel the darkness arising from its sleep.''

''Yes, I have seen it too.'', Setsuna agreed grimly. ''But it isn't my place to interfere.''

''Neither is ours.'', Eva pronounced. ''But we can always give a helping hand when the situation calls for it.''

''I feel kind of sad about them, though.'', Emery revealed. ''They don't remember each other at all.''

''They just need to meet once again.'', the Guardian of Time pronounced with a smile. ''It won't be long before it starts.''

''Yes.'', Emery nodded in agreement with her toothy grin. ''We just have to be patient..'', she trailed off, gifting her best friend with a playful look before revealing her true form and flying away to the sky.

''..and wait for the next Awakening.'', Eva finished and followed Emery's example, after sharing a farewell hug with the Guardian of the Time Gate. Another race was due to take place soon and she didn't want to lose for being late or for any other reason in the matter.

Far beyond the great tall door of the Time Gate, a pink-haired princess was running through the palace corridors as quickly as she could without tripping on her pink nightgown. The leader of her guardians heard her footsteps echo through the night, but she decided to let her be. She already knew where her princess was going anyway. The little princess reached a pair of large doors decorated with gold and after a bit of struggle managed to push them open. A creaking sound was created by her effort, but the person inside the room didn't acknowledge it. Quickly, she hurried inside and climbed into the double bed with a small jump.

''Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!'', she shouted, shaking the sleeper all the while.

''It's too early. Go to sleep.'', the aforementioned sleeper ordered, burying himself under a fluffy pillow.

''Come on. It is important.'', Usagi whined, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a big sulk at the ready.

''Princess, it's still midnight.'', another female voice stated and soon after a small grey kitten with red eyes appeared. ''Please, go back to sleep. You have school to attend to tomorrow.''

''But, Diana, I want to show him!'', Usagi cried loudly.

''Fine. Fine. I am coming! Just stop with that noise!'', the sleeper promised defeated once again.

''Yay!'', Rini exclaimed happily, all her distress gone. The princess stepped back down from the bed and watched with a big smile as a pair of irritated blue eyes stared at her with annoyance. The prince of Earth heaved a tired sigh and passed a hand through his tangled mass of black hair as he allowed his sister to guide him to his bedroom's balcony.

''Look up, Mamoru!'', Usagi called excitedly, pointing at the sky. ''Aren't those shooting stars beautiful?''

Blue eyes followed the gaze of red ones and watched as two bright lines started a free fall from the sky, before they rose again to the heavens and disappeared without a trace.

''Wow! I didn't know stars could do that! Did you know, Mamoru?'', Usagi pronounced with awe.

''I don't think that those were stars, Usagi.'', Prince Mamoru Endymion the Second observed with a shook of his head, stepping in once again and closing the balcony doors after his sister entered the palace.

''Maybe there are evil beings that have come to destroy us!'', Usagi gasped alarmed. ''We must tell dad and mum immediately!''

''They aren't evil.'', the black-haired prince objected with certainty, climbing on his bed next to a sleeping Diana. ''But..''

''But what?'', the red-eyed girl urged with interest, noting the way her brother was staring at the sky.

''It's nothing. Go back to sleep, bunny. Good night.'', Mamoru exclaimed, covering himself with his warm blanket.

"Hey, I am not a bunny! My hair is not even styled like that at the moment!", Usagi protested. When she received no response, she climbed up on her brother's bed and snuggled up beside him. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm a little scared that something is going to happen to us."

"It will be fine.", Mamoru assured, turning around to offer his sister a supportive hug. "I'm sure that whatever threat comes our way, mum and dad will be able to take care of it."

"Yeah..", Usagi mumbled, before she finally surrendered to sleep.

Back up in the starry sky, Emery and Eva were still making their way out of the planetary system with the traditional way: flying. They could of course have teleported out in a matter of seconds, but the both of them had come upon a silent agreement to see it first. They passed in front of it and scanned it carefully with their eyes. It was evil, red and moving fast, with amazing unpredictability. One moment it was there and the other one it wasn't. Eva and Emery could destroy it with their eyes closed. And yet they didn't interfere. Nemesis would soon arrive upon Earth and Eva was sure that the protectors she and her friend had chosen would stop the threat. The only thing to fear was the consequences.

"I have a fear that this will go to far.", Emery broke the haunting silence.

"If it does, we interfere and go to hell with secret identities.", Eva declared.

"That would be my line, but I will take your word for it.", Emery pronounced, picking up speed. Eva spared a thoughtful glance at the world they were leaving behind, before mimicking Emery's actions. A huge explosion of light occurred signaling their departure. And then all that was left was the ominous red light of the advancing planet.


End file.
